El valor de tus sueños
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Gracias a todos quienes siguieron este fict desde sus inicios Fict ¡¡¡¡FINALIZADO!
1. El valor de tus sueños

Hola a todos!!! Aquí les traigo otra historia que hace tiempo rondaba por mi mente... no descuidaré "Todo por ti" tranquilos, sólo que ya no podía esperar para comenzar esta

Notas aclaratorias: Este fict está realizado en un mundo alterno en donde 8 niños dieron a conocer al mundo humano a los digimons, 8 niños lucharon contra los darkmasters y 8 niños pasaron una grandiosa aventura de verano, pero estos 8 niños aquí no son Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Jyou, Mimí, Koushiro, Hikari & Takeru.... tampoco nada tienen que ver ni Ken, Miyako, Daisuke ni mucho menos Iori, fueron simplemente 8 niños que nada tienen que ver con el desarrollo del presente fict

Pero de ahí cada humano tiene a su digimon... sin embargo lo tienen como simple compañero, casi nadie pelea... casi nadie!!!

Apenas haga su primera aparición en el fict a continuación estará incluida una breve síntesis de la vida del personaje... algunos personajes cambian de personalidad, otros no mucho... 

Capítulo 1: 

El Valor de un sueño

Fanfictions 

* * *

El rubio miraba al gentío afuera del estadio

¡¡¡Cuánta gente!!!

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios

"¿Vamos a entrar?" preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza

"Por supuesto" contestó y comenzó a escabullirse entre la gente

Ágilmente comienza a trepar una pared

* * *

5 AÑOS ANTES........

"Es genial!!!" recalcó la de cabellera lila

------------------------

Nombre: Miyako Inoue

Edad: 17 años

Digimon: Hawkmon, una especie de halcón rojo

Aficiones: Computadoras y el canto, excelente con el órgano.

Es hija única, por lo que considera a 4 chicas como sus hermanas... del quintento es la única que utiliza lentes.. suele llevarse los problemas de sus amigas como si fueran de ella, es muy sensible

------------------------

"Verdad que sí??" dijo la pelirrosada orgullosa de su plan

------------------------

Nombre: Mimí Tachikawa

Edad: 18 años

Digimon: Palmon, una especie de planta

Aficiones: Aprender idiomas extranjeros, y el canto, excelente voz y una gran compositora

También es hija única pero tiende a ser caprichosa y orgullosa, le gusta ser complacida y estar a la moda

------------------------

"A mí me encanta la idea, Mimí, eres brillante" afirmó la de cabellera castaña y larga

------------------------

Nombre: Jiminisu Kamiya

Edad: 18 años

Digimon: Dratimon, una especie de dragona azulada

Aficiones: La escritura y el canto, excelente con la guitarra eléctrica

Tiene un hermano menor llamado Mamoru, ella es extrovertida y sincera, huérfana de padres por lo que adquirió una extraña madurez

------------------------

La pelirroja suspiró dudosamente

------------------------

Nombre: Sora Takenouchi

Edad: 19 años

Digimon: Piyomon, un ave rosa

Aficiones: El tenis, diseño de modas y el canto; excelente con la batería y el órgano

Hija única, siempre le gusta aconsejar a quienes la rodean, es prudente y sabia... su padre murió antes de que ella tuviera conciencia para recordarlo, vive con su madre

------------------------

"¿Qué dices tú, Hikari?" preguntó Sora dirigiéndose a la última del quinteto

------------------------

Nombre: Hikari Yagami

Edad: 16 años

Digimon: Tailmon, una especie de minina blanca

Aficiones: La fotografía y el canto, excelente voz

Sus padres viajan constantemente, tiene un hermano mayor, Taichi; y un novio, Takeru, aún nadie comprende cómo ellos se enamoraron

------------------------

"Pues no lo sé... me parece una grandiosa idea, pero renunciaríamos a nuestra vida privada, salir al cine, bailar..." respondió Hikari

"¿Bailar? Claro que bailaríamos, incluso cantaremos" Mimí estaba más que emocionada

"Tendría que preguntarle a mi novio"

"Oh, vamos!!! No me vengas que tu vida depende de él!!! ¡¡¡ESO NO ES ASÍ!!!" contestó Mimí fastidiada y cruzándose de brazos

"No me hables de esa forma" solicitó Hikari

"Pero me molesta que para cada paso de tu vida debes «PREGUNTARLE A TU NOVIO»... antes de que él llegara a nuestras vidas eras libre!!! Ni Taichi te ha absorbido tanto" expresó Mimí

"No volvamos con lo mismo, déjalo en paz" pidió Hikari

"Chicas, calma, estamos aquí reunidas por nuestro sueño" dijo Jiminisu con ánimos de aplacar el ambiente

"Sí!!! ¿Quién diría que existía el digimundo? Gracias a esos 8 niños conocimos el valor de nuestros sueños" agregó Sora

"Es a lo que me refiero, siempre nos gustó cantar, vayamos a esa entrevista mañana, sigamos nuestro sueño" animó Mimí

"Hecho!!!" recalcó Miyako, todas asintieron

* * *

"Así que seré el novio de una famosa y preciosa cantante"

------------------------

Nombre: Takeru Takaishi

Edad: 16 años

Digimon: Patamon, una especie de ¿cerdo? bicolor con alas

Aficiones: El baloncesto, Hikari, Hikari, Hikari & Hikari!!!

Este rubio vivió por mucho tiempo en Nerima, hasta que asistió a un Festival en Odaiba hace dos años atrás... entonces se encontró con la Sra. Natsuko Ishida que de inmediato afirmó que era su hijo, al que dieron por muerto al momento de nacer. Se formó un gran problema, puesto que la única que peleaba la custodia del chico era su abuela materna (de apellido Takaishi) quien tiene una seria enfermedad del corazón. La hija de la sra. Takaishi murió en el parto y el marido de la muchacha había fallecido mucho antes. 

A pesar de que una prueba sanguínea demostró que el chico pertenecía a la familia Ishida, Takeru peleó hasta el final para quedarse con su abuela y se negó rotundamente a irse con su verdadera familia.... fue una época muy difícil para el adolescente y la única persona que le brindaba confianza era Hikari, de aquí nació el amor que nadie acepta.

------------------------

"No es seguro" afirmó Hikari 

"¿Cómo que no es seguro? Cantas fenomenal!!! Ese tipo será un idiota si no las custodia"

"Pero si llegara a meterme en esto de la música... no tendría tiempo de verte" Hikari apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

Comenzaron a besarse... una vez, dos veces... muchas más... Tan apasionados que se encontraban... hasta que Takeru lo recordó

"Las reservaciones" insistió el rubio entre los labios de su amada

"Bueno" aceptó algo desganada por la interrupción

El chico la llevó a un elegante restaurant

"Es precioso" murmuró Hikari extasiada por el lugar

"Tú lo eres" le besó tiernamente la mejilla

En medio de la cena le entregó una caja de aproximadamente 8 cm de largo y 2 de grosor

"Feliz aniversario, amor" dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

Más que por el obsequio Hikari sintió emoción cuando él la llamó amor

La chica tomó la caja y buscó algo en su bolso

"Feliz aniversario, amor" contestó melosamente

Takeru la mira un poco sorprendido

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó intrigada

"No.... es que... no imaginé que tú.. bueno" respondió cogiendo las manos de la chica y besándolas amorosamente

* * *

"¿Hace cuánto que se fue?" preguntó un tanto celoso... ¡¡¡Qué va!!! Ardiendo en celos

------------------------

Nombre: Taichi Yagami

Edad: 19 años

Digimon: Agumon, una especie de mini-dinosaurio naranja

Aficiones: El fútbol, las aventuras y vigilarle los pasos a su hermana

Debido a la ausencia frecuente de sus padres, Taichi queda al cuidado de su hermana... esto nunca fue un problema... hasta que apareció Takeru!!! Su hermanita comenzó a salir con más frecuencia y demoraba más en regresar. Taichi sólo esperaba un paso falso del rubio para alejarlo de Hikari

------------------------

"Hace como media hora" respondió Miyako

"Le dije que venía por ella" El mayor Yagami se cruzó de brazos sumamente fastidiado

"Y ella te dijo que se iba a otro lado" le recordó una masculina voz afinando una guitarra eléctrica

------------------------

Nombre: Yamato Ishida

Edad: 19 años

Digimon: Gabumon, una especie de reptil amarillo con una piel encima

Aficiones: Los deportes, en especial el fútbol y el básquet... éste último ha dejado de practicarlo al enterarse que a otro también le gusta el deporte... es excelente músico pero no le apasiona mucho este género

Este joven rubio es muy creído cuyo ego sólo le permite interesarse en él y en nadie más. En parte la culpa es de sus padres que, al creer muerto a Takeru, lo convirtieron el centro de atención de la familia. Obvio que al mayor no le gustó para nada dejar de ser hijo único y tuvo que aguantar por muchos meses que sus padres no le brinden ni una mirada -según concepto de él- y se la pasen intentando convencer al aparecido de volver a la familia que pertenece

------------------------

"Está con tu hermano" objetó Taichi sabiendo cómo hacerlo rabiar

"ESE no es mi hermano, es un intruso fastidioso" afirmó Yamato

"No hables así" solicitó Jiminisu incómoda

"Yo hablo como quiera, idiota tú que coges los insultos del imbécil como si los dirigiera a tu hermano" continuó Yamato indiferente

La chica apretó los puños y lo miró desafiante... el rubio no se intimidó

"Nos vemos" le dijo a sus compañeras y cogiendo su bolso se retira del lugar

"¡¡¡Yamato!!!" comenzó Inoue, el pesar de su amiga le dolía en el alma

"Nada de reclamos, le dije la verdad" insistióYamato

Sora suspiró pesadamente... desde que llegó Takeru todos comenzaron a discutir... quizá por ello le tenía fastidio al hermano menor de Yamato

* * *

Jiminisu entró a su habitación lanzando el bolso contra la pared... las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos... se tiró boca abajo a la cama

"Otra vez" comentó una voz ingresando a la recámara

------------------------

Nombre: Mamoru Kamiya

Edad: 16 años

Digimon: Pumpkinmon, una especie de ¿? con cabeza de calabaza, muy alegre y fastidioso cuando se lo propone

Aficiones: Videojuegos, chat y ejercitarse físicamente... 

Tiene en mente darle una paliza a Yamato Ishida por haber jugado con los sentimientos de su hermana... él escuchó y vio cuando Taichi le pagaba 300 yens a Yamato porque este último logró sacarle una cita a Jiminisu y besarla en la misma... pero el mayor rubio admitió que no fue fácil... estuvo cerca de 7 meses persiguiéndola a sol y sombra despertando en la joven sentimientos de amor... esto pasó hace aproximadamente 2 años

------------------------

"No deja de ser el mismo cretino de siempre" afirmó Jiminisu

"Hermana... ya olvídalo... ese Yamato que te hizo creer no existe... fue solo una apuesta"

"Sí, sé que tienes razón... sé que el Yamato a quien amo no existe... pero te juro que no es fácil... parecía tan real"

"Aléjate de ese grupo, sólo te torturas más"

"Por culpa de ese tarado no me alejaré de mis amigas... mañana tenemos una entrevista con un manager... el mismo que custodia a "Rabbit" ( * )"

"Genial!!! Recuerda que soy el fanático # 1"

"Por supuesto" Jiminisu abrazó a su hermano

* * *

Hikari observó el presente del muchacho... era divino!!! una fina cadena con un dije transparente en forma de corazón que al tenerlo en la palma de la mano en segundos posteriores aparecía un mensaje: Ai shiteru, Hikari Yagami.... // Takeru Takaishi 

El mismo rubio se la estaba colocando alrededor del cuello.... luego la abrazó tiernamente.... Hikari sonrió feliz... sólo ella conocía esa etapa del joven... ese estado de chico enamorado... ninguna de sus amigas la entendía porque simplemente ninguna de ellas había experimentado lo que ella estaba aprendiendo

Aún abrazándola el joven comienza a abrir el paquete que ella antes le había entregado

Una sonrisa divertida pasó en los labios de Takeru "Esta es la fragancia..." comenzó sonrojándose visiblemente

"Sí, la misma" contestó pícaramente Hikari

**Flash back**

En un centro comercial una joven invitaba a los transeúntes a probar las nuevas colonias para hombres que habían salido al mercado... la joven aseguraba que por medio de una máquina podían saber la fragancia perfecta de la persona

Hikari lo halló interesante y haló a su amado acompañante al experimento

"Musk" salió impreso en el papel

"Aquí tiene" la joven le entregó un frasco en aerosol

Hikari cogió el envase y lo roció suavemente en el cuello del chico

"Me haces cosquillas" afirmó Takeru y luego sintió helada esa zona

"Probemos" afirmó Hikari abrazándose a su cuello... 

Fascinante.. simplemente fascinante... la chica se recostó amorosamente en el pecho de su amor

"Esto es genial" recalcó Takeru y comenzó a leer en voz alta la etiqueta: Ingrediente activo: triclosan... Ingredientes alcohol etílico, isobutano, butano, propano, fragancia, miristato de isopropilo, triclosan...

La impulsadora rió cómicamente ante la pareja

"No es buena idea" afirmó Hikari y dejando a un lado el envase se llevó a su apuesto chico

** Final Flashback**

"Volví por él... es un aroma encantador" recalcó Hikari

"Pero sinceramente yo no percibí ningún olor" afirmó Takeru

Hikari saca el frasco y le echa un poco por el cuello... nuevamente esa sensación helada

"Es que los hombres no tienen el sentido del olfato muy desarrollado... las mujeres sí!!! No debes echarte mucho porque podrías provocar en nosotras dolor de cabeza... aunque... quiero que lo uses sólo cuando andas conmigo" lo último lo dijo en un tono cómicamente amenazante

Se abrazó al joven.... aspiró ese aroma que encajaba perfectamente con el chico

Nuevamente comenzaron a besarse.... 

* * *

"¿Y con qué canción se presentarán?" preguntó Taichi

"Pues una que hemos compuesto... Dolor lunar ( ** ) " respondió Sora

"¿Hemos? ¿Todas contribuyeron con la canción?" preguntó Yamato en un tono burlón

"Así es!!! TODAS!!! Y cada quien canta lo que compuso" afirmó Mikayo

"Pero yo hice la música" afirmó Tachikawa con un orgullo comparable sólo al de Ishida

"Pues ¡Qué desastre!" comentó sarcástico el rubio al momento que le sacaba música a la guitarra eléctrica... el inicio de Butterfly

"Y nos presentaremos con el manager de Rabbit" continuó Mimí ignorando a Yamato

"¿Manager? Tontas!!! Si quieren un representante yo podría hacerlo" expresó Taichi

"Queremos a alguien con experiencia" recalcó Miyako

"Bah! Ya hablaremos de eso después... ¿Cuál es la letra?" respondió Yagami

Sora le entregó la página al chico

Comenzó a leer:

Al fin encontraste a tu amor // aférrate a él // descansas profundamente dentro de un sueño //// Dejando un beso de adiós en tus párpados // te dejé atrás en el jardín del tiempo

"¿Esto lo hicieron todas ustedes?" preguntó Taichi... Miyako asintió

"Cambios por aquí, cositas por allá, eso fue lo que finalmen..." comentó Mimí

"¿Dónde está la parte de Hikari?" le interrumpió Taichi

Sora se la señaló

"¡¡¡¿Montañas de luces escalaré hasta la cima?!!!" preguntó intrigado su hermano

"Pues sí, algo extraño, pero ella lo canta con una gran pasión" afirmó Mimí

* * *

"Hikari no uzu, noboritsumeteku" comentó el rubio besándole tiernamente el cuello... su aliento le provocó cosquillas a su amada

"Lo cantaré mañana" afirmó la joven

"Reclamaré derechos de autor" le bromeó pero sin dejar de besarla.... bajando cada vez más

Hikari comenzó a reir y no era por el comentario... Takeru se detuvo

"Gomen" afirmó mordiéndose los labios "Tengo cosquillas.. recién ahora vengo a enterarme"

Takeru sonrió nerviosamente... eso significaba que ella....

Hikari se percató de las dudas del chico y lo abrazó besándolo en los labios halándolo hacia ella

Takeru se recostó sobre ella correspondiendo a los besos

"No te vayas a reir... me desconcentras" afirmó el chico comenzando a explorarla

"¿Necesitas de concentración?" preguntó con una amplia sonrisa

"Toda obra maestra necesita de concentración... y esta será la más grandiosa obra de toda mi vida" le susurró al oído

Ella asintió.... no volvió a reirse en los siguientes segundos... solo una sonrisa amorosa tenía en su rostro.. Takeru continuaba más en su descubrir

* * *

"La llamaré al celular" la idea le vino como un rayo a la mente y sacando el suyo propio comenzó a marcar los dígitos

De pronto el sonido de un teléfono

Yamato buscó su celular.... No, no era el de él

Las chicas se miraron confundidas... cada una verificó sus teléfonos...

"Es este" recalcó Miyako señalando uno que estaba sobre una mesa en medio de los cables de los equipos musicales... adjunto al aparato una nota: Taichi, llegaré tarde, como verás no llevo conmigo mi celular porque no quiero que vuelvas a arruinarme la noche... y por favor, nada de preguntas que no te responderé nada

"Mataré a ese cretino" recalcó furioso Yagami apretando ferozmente el papel

Continuará......

Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

( * ) Rabbit canta "It's love", el ending de la película de Ranma "Gran golpe en Nekonron, China"

( ** ) Moon Revenge o Dolor Lunar es el tema principal de la película Sailor Moon R... no reclamo derecho alguno sobre ella, sólo la usé para este fict porque me encanta lo que dice, aparte de que las cantantes también son 5 y encajó perfectamente con mi fict... así que ni Mimí compuso la canción ni las demás la letra

Esto no es un multicrossover ni nada por el estilo, sólo uso ciertos detalles de otros animes... este fict se basará sólo en personajes de Digimon

Notas de la autora: Paciencia, paciencia.... ¡¡¡Qué largo!!! Y eso que me falta mucho aún.... les prometo que habrá acción, romance... drama, romance, humor... ¿les mencioné romance? es que soy una romántica!!!!

Pronto todo tomará un giro inesperado.... por favor dejen reviews o envíenme un e-mail... nunca imaginé lo importante que se volverían en mi vida... son ánimos para continuar con estas locuras y mejorarlas.... por favor sean suaves conmigo... ah, disculpen los fans de Yamato... y sobre Ken, Daisuke, Iori, Koushiro y Jyou calma, calma.. pronto aparecerán

Dedicado a.... (Primera vez en mi vida que hago dedicatorias) esto es difícil!!! Tanta gente!!! Empecemos: Ryo Ayanami, autor de la última frase, Cielo Criss, Paula, Lara, Bastonivo que quien sabe cuándo terminará su fict... me tiene con ansias!!!, Zelshamada, Andrea que le encanta el Takari bueno no tanto como a mí, casi casi tanto como a mí ^ ^

Jonathan -flydragon- (disculpa si está mal escrito pero es que mi hermano se llama Jhonnathan y te darás cuenta de la GRAN diferencia), a una pequeña traviesa en problemas... Bueno, les prometo ir poniendo a los demás en los siguientes capítulos... no se vayan a resentir, please


	2. Conociendo más al intruso

Capítulo 2: 

Conociendo más al intruso

Fanfictions 

* * *

Hikari Yagami suspiraba profundamente... sentía suaves y ahora calmadas caricias y fugaces besos de su amado... tremendo contraste a las de no hace unos instantes

"Estuviste por detenerte" comentó la chica al momento que el rubio besaba el dije que le había entregado

"Pues... sí... es que.. no imaginé que tú eras virgen"

"¿No te hubiese importado eso?"

"Te confieso que me alegro de ser el primero, pero al menos sé con qué intensidad amas y sé que si antes lo hubieses hecho debió ser por amor... aunque te lo repito... me encantó ser el primero" comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios "Porque también eres la primera" admitió entre sus labios

* * *

"Ya es media noche" recalcó Taichi mirando fijamente su reloj

"Sí, tranquilo, ya mismo Cenicienta aparece con sus harapos y un zapato menos" recalcó divertido Yamato

"A menos que venga el príncipe aparecido a volver a arrebatármela... y de paso te quite el puesto con tus padres" comentó el otro en el mismo tono

Yamato miró molesto a su amigo... odiaba que le recordara la existencia de ese tarado

"Seguro que pagó por una falsa prueba para que le echen la paternidad a mis padres" afirmó el mayor Ishida

"¿Y con qué objetivo" preguntó Sora cogiendo su celular para llamar a su madre

"Con el objetivo de quedarse en Odaiba y quitarme a mi hermana" recalcó Taichi "Apuesto que apenas la vio le puso el ojo encima"

"Y de paso quitarme a mis padres" comentó Yamato

"¿Okaasan? Sí, aquí con los chicos... sí, esperando a Hikari en la puerta de la casa.... sino no se calman" contó Sora... por lo visto era lo de siempre

* * *

Jiminisu aún no podía dormir... eran las ansias.... Mañana, mañana.... Mañana!!! Ya deseaba que llegara el día

Cogió su cd del grupo Rabbit y comenzó a escucharlo.... analizó el sonido, la voz, el tono en cada parte.... eso le encantaba al manager.... ¿Podrían ellas hacerlo de la misma calidad?

Por otra parte era una canción linda (N. de A.: a mí me encanta) la chica seguía atenta toda la canción.... cada detalle... escuchaba atentamente todo cuánto podía

"Esa canción es interesante" escuchó a su digital comentar

"Pensé que dormías... lo lamento, te desperté" comentó Jiminisu

"No hay problema... pero debes descansar... mañana será un día muy importante" afirmó Dratimon

"Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir.... creo que son las ansias"

( * ) Aenai yoru wa me no shita ni // kuroi ENIGUMA ga // SHADOU wo nuri ni kuru  
En las noches en que no podemos estar juntos // mis ojos se pintan por // la sombra de un enigma que me alejan de ti

"El escuchar la cinta de su mayor éxito te tensionará más... ¿Por qué mejor no escuchas la que tocarán mañana y me muestras tu parte?" recalcó la azulada recostándose delicadamente en el borde de la cama

"Está bien, te explico la forma en que cantaremos: al principio todas en un solo coro, luego viene Miyako, nuevamente todas, después Mimí, luego Sora, ahí vengo yo y después Hikari, y finalizamos el coro todas juntas" Jiminisu le entregó una página en donde estaba la letra de la canción

"Mientras más profundo es el amor también el dolor, hasta desear todos tus suspiros, es injusto pero aún así...." leyó la dragona un tanto intrigada y luego vuelve su mirada a la humana

"Inspiración!!! Al menos eso le debo al altanero" respondió en un tono un tanto molesto

Dratimon la miró con tristeza.... debía sacárselo de la mente, de su vida... ¡¡¡Qué complicado los sentimientos de los humanos!!! Entregar tanto amor a quien no se lo merece, a quien no corresponde

* * *

"Mata ashita" (Hasta mañana) fue lo único que dijo la chica al pasar entre su hermano, su cuñado y Sora

"¿Mata ashita? ¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? A estas alturas debo decirte - Mata Na - [ ** ] " (Hasta luego) recalcó furioso el mayor Yagami

Hikari se volvió a su hermano.... se había prometido a sí misma que nada del mundo le dañaría su vida

"Mata ne" (Hasta luego) dijo con una amplia sonrisa ingresando al departamento

El trío mira aún asombrado la tranquilidad de la menor para llegar a esas horas: 02:20 de la madrugada

Takaishi se aseguró que su novia llegara sin inconvenientes a su casa... a lo lejos se volteó para retirarse sintiendo las furiosas miradas de los jóvenes.. aunque ¿Quién lo odiaba más? ¿Sora por quitarle tiempo a su amiga? ¿Taichi por arrebatarle del regazo del hogar a su hermana? ¿O Yamato que poco o nada le importaba la vida de Hikari sino que lo odiaba por ser hermanos?

"Ano bakana yatsu" (Ese idiota) malluscó fastidiado Taichi

"Bueno, me retiro, ya es tarde" recalcó Sora

Yamato también partió al instante de la casa de Yagami... comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento ubicado a 10 cuadras al este, pero ni siquiera había avanzado dos cuando encontró al entrometido hablando por medio de una cabina

"Al fin" Yamato había estado esperando una oportunidad, una sola para decirle todo cuanto pensaba de él... poco le importaba la petición de su madre de que no peleen

"Tiene una presentación mañana y ni loco me la perdería... no te preocupes, estaré bien... sí, mi abuela sabía que hoy iba a llegar tarde...." el rubio sintió que no estaba solo "Hablamos mañana"

Takeru salió de la cabina indiferente... Yamato lo odió más aún... ¿Cómo ese imbécil se atrevía a ignorarlo?"

"¡¡¡Kisama!!!" (una forma ruda y despreciable de decir tú) amenazó Yamato haciendo detener al menor

El rubio se volteó a ver a su interlocutor

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Takeru aún pasivo e indiferente

"Aléjate de mis padres, soy hijo único, no te metas en mi vida, bastardo" reafirmó sus palabras apretando un puño

Bastardo" repitió analizando la palabra "Que yo sepa se usa cuando los padres no están casados... extraño!!! Okaasan me comentó que ella y otuosan estaban casados... si mal no recuerdo desde hace veinte años y no se han divorciado aún"

"¡¡¡Tú no eres hijo de ellos!!!" afirmó Ishida

"No tengo ni tiempo ni ánimos para discutir, hablamos otro día" comentó Takeru

"Es la última vez que te lo advierto, desaparece de nuestras vidas, todos estábamos mejor sin tu maldita presencia, TODOS!!! incluyendo Hikari que no discutía con sus amigas, Abayo" (forma ruda de despedirse de alguien) malluscó fastidiado Yamato y se volteó para irse

"Sayonara, niisan" (Adiós, hermano mayor) se despidió Takeru haciendo rabiar a Yamato

* * *

"¡¡¡Es la última vez que sales con él!!!" gritó por quinta vez Taichi golpeando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso

"Ya cállate!!! Hace rato que está dormida" afirmó Tailmon arropándose con una colcha

"¿Cómo se atreve a dormir así tan fresca después de lo que me hizo?" vociferó el mayor como si deseara que todos en el barrio se enteraran

"Oye, Taichi.... tengo sueño" comentó Agumon cansado también de los gritos de su humano

"Mañana hablarán" respondió Tailmon levantándose y sacando al mayor con su digimon fuera de la habitación... le puso seguro a la perilla

"¡¡¡Cielos!!! Ya era hora" dijo Hikari cansada

"Pero ahora sí que te pasaste..... dejaste tu celular... estaba peor que un seadramon" le contó Tailmon

"Pues no me arrepiento, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida" respondió Hikari sacando el corazón y colocándolo en su mano... unos segundos después salió la holográfica dedicatoria

"Es muy hermoso.... lástima que su digital no sea apuesto... me da rabia de sólo verlo, parece que estuviera en etapa bebé"

"El otro día leí en una revista que por cada 5 romances de humanos, 4 se dan entre los digitales de las parejas"

"Pues seguro que pronto tus amigas hallarán el amor, los digimons de ellas se enamorarán de los digimons de ellos y yo estaré en el escaso grupo de los que no me interesaré para nada en el digital del novio de mi humana"

"Takeru me dijo que Patamon está en etapa de entrenamiento"

"Peor aún... la etapa entrenamiento es para debiluchos, por eso me mantengo en defensor, aparte de que así me veo más encantadora" afirmó Tailmon

"Supe que hay más etapas más allá de la de defensor"

"Pues no sé si mi evolución siguiente sea más atractiva que esta...me encanta mi blanca y perfecta piel" la felina admiró sus hermosas garras (no tenía guantes porque no conoció a Vandemon y no había cicatriz)

"Sí, eres adorable" afirmó Hikari y se recostó en la cama abrazando fuertemente a la almohada... Tailmon se recostó junto a ella

Cuando de pronto lo percibió

"Ese aroma" comentó Tailmon intrigada "No es tu perfume"

"Es el aroma del amor" dijo Hikari después de un profundo suspiro

"¿Esa no es la fragancia que le compraste? ¿Por qué tú hueles a ella?" preguntó la minima pero Hikari solo soltó una pequeña risa y abrazó con más fuerza a la almohada

En ese instante la chica Yagami lo recordó... agarró el teléfono y comenzó a marcar los dígitos

"Moshi, moshi" escuchó una masculina y somnolienta voz

"¿Mamoru? disculpa que llame a esta hora, por favor comunícame con tu hermana"

"Está bien... pero a cambio me darás un autógrafo...." respondió el chico luego de bostezar profundamente

"Lo haré"

Esperó en la línea unos instantes

"¿Sora?" preguntó Jiminisu

"No, Hikari"

"Ah, lo lamento... mi hermano te confundió"

"No hay problema.... quiero hablar contigo... por favor ayúdame"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Algo malo te hizo Takeru?"

Hikari suspiró pesadamente "¿Tú también estás en contra de él?"

Jiminisu quedó sin palabras

"Él no es malo, tú no te pongas también en contra de él, nada te ha hecho"

"Lo lamento, Hikari... es que has cambiado mucho... te estás alejando de nosotras"

"¿Celos?"

"Seguramente" admitió la chica "No es fácil.... siempre estuvimos las cinco"

"Me enamoré, amiga... seguro que si estuvieses en mi lugar me comprenderías"

Jiminisu no volvió a contestar

"Bueno, hablaremos eso después... quiero que me ayudes... Takeru sabe de la presentación... él irá a verme"

"¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?"

"Generalmente sueles ser indiferente ante su presencia, en cambio es seguro que la primera en protestar será Mimí... no te pido que lo defiendas a capa y espada, sólo contrarresta lo malo que pueda decir Mimí sobre Takeru... no quiero que las demás también se pongan en contra de él... ustedes son mis amigas y las quiero mucho y yo a él lo amo... no me gusta estar en situaciones tan delicadas como la de mañana"

"No te preocupes... mañana no estarás sola" afirmó Jiminisu

Hikari sonrió satisfecha....

* * *

"Tadaima" (Ya llegué) anunció el rubio ingresando al departamento

"Mi pequeño Takeru" recalcó una mujer de blancos y plateados cabellos

------------------------

Nombre: Sonomi Takaishi

Edad: 76 años

Digimon: desconocido.... según ella ya no tiene edad para eso

Aficiones: tejer ropa; aconsejar, abrazar y mimar a su nieto y a Patamon

Es la abuela materna de Takeru, al menos de corazón. Su hija Naoko se unió con un americano rubio llamado Patrick, pero el hombre murió cuando la joven estaba en el 4to mes de gestación. La chica tuvo un parto complicado y no lo resistió, el bebé nació delicado de salud y falleció a las horas de haber nacido.

El médico de la familia Takaishi, el Doctor Kido, sabía perfectamente que Sonomi sufre del corazón y darle la noticia de las dos muertes era seguro que velarían a 3 personas.... justo en ese día, en Nerima, una joven rubia de ojos azules había dado a luz a un robusto de iguales características, y ahí fue cuando el galeno hizo el intercambio y nunca le dijo nada a nadie, después de todo el bebé sería perfectamente cuidado y económicamente jamás le faltaría nada. Aparte se había enterado que la familia Ishida ya tenía un hijo de 3 años

------------------------

"La pasé estupendo, es el mejor día de toda mi vida" recalcó Takeru abrazando fervientemente a Sonomi

"Oye, ¿Y ese aroma? Te asienta bien esa fragancia" comentó Sonomi haciendo sonrojar a su nieto que sólo tartamudeaba incoherencias

"¿Cuándo vuelves a traerla? Me encantó la ternura que esa joven tiene hacia ti" afirmó la mujer al percatarse que Takeru no podía responderle a la anterior pregunta aunque imaginó que Hikari era quien le había dado el perfume

"Pues mañana tiene una prueba de canto con sus amigas... ah, cierto, llamé mi amigo Ichijouji, dice que vendrá en un par de días, preguntó por ti" recordó el rubio menos tenso

"Ese chico tan lindo!!! Me parece que es tu único amigo de verdad"

"Así es, es mi único amigo" asintió algo nostálgico el rubio, no quiso contarle nada a su abuela del encuentro con su hermano mayor

"Ya descansa, es muy tarde!!! Imagino que pasaron un lindo aniversario bailando y festejando, ve a dormir"

¿Bailando? El chico sonrió nerviosamente... no habían bailado ni por un segundo

* * *

Taichi dormía plácidamente en su habitación... claro que tardó en conciliar el sueño debido a la rabia de hace unas horas... golpearon a la puerta una vez.... dos veces.... a la tercera Agumon se levantó sonámbulo

"Hola Taichi" saludó el naranja aún con media mente en morfeo

"Soy Yamato" le corrigió el rubio "¿En dónde está tu humano?"

"Yamato está aún dormido" recalcó Agumon

"Pues tú también lo estás" el chico ingresó a la habitación de Taichi y lo movió insistentemente "Hey, despierta"

Pero el sueño del mayor Yagami era tan pesado

Al rubio le apareció en el rostro una sonrisa maliciosamente traviesa... se dirigió a la cocina en busca de..... 

Abrió el refrigerador... allí estaba!!! Agua!!! Y muy helada!!!

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" se escuchó el grito de Taichi hasta en el digimundo

"Ya era hora" afirmó el rubio

"¿Cómo te atreves?" desafió Taichi

"¡¡¡Me vas bajando el tono!!! Mira que ya es tarde para la audición de las chicas"

"¡¡¡Hikari!!! Se quedó dormida"

"Hikari ya está allá"

"¿Y no me esperó?" preguntó irritándose

"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?" recalcó fastidiado Yamato

"¿Y ese enojo?" preguntó intrigado Taichi

Yamato no respondió... 

Taichi se imaginó lo peor "No me digas que ese maldito secuestrador de hermanas se encuentra allá!!!"

"¿Crees que se perdería la audición de Hikari?"

* * *

"Sabía que vendrías" comentó nerviosamente la joven

"Claro que sí, tranquila" afirmó Takeru tomándola de las manos.... estaba helada!!!

"Sabía que vendrías" repitió y se abrazó al chico.... suspiró profundamente... "Me encanta este aroma" dijo menos tensa

"¿Desayunaste ya?" preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente

"Pues sí, tomé sólo un jugo de naranja... no podía ingerir nada más... " recalcó aún fascinada entre sus brazos

Apartadas a cierta distancia se hallaban las 4 chicas restantes

"¡¡¡Tenía que venir!!!" malluscó fastidiada Tachikawa cruzándose de brazos

"¿Y qué es lo que esperabas? Es su novio, aparte de que Hikari ya está más tranquila" comentó Jiminisu

"Parece que a ti no te molestara para nada la presencia de ese tipo" dijo Mimí

"Me da lo mismo, si Hikari es feliz con él bien por ella" respondió Kamiya

"Pues yo no lo soporto, por culpa de él Hikari ya no se queda más tiempo a los ensayos" afirmó Mimí mirando a Sora

"Bueno, es verdad, aparte de que llega cada vez más tarde a casa... esta madrugada Taichi estaba hecho un mar de ira"

"¿Madrugada? ¿Y aún así no se cansa de verla?" expresó Miyako sarcástica

"Al menos él no es como el idiota de su hermano" les hizo notar Jiminisu

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Miyako

"Es la verdad, díganme una cosa, ¿Yamato es servicial? ¿Se preocupa por nosotras?"

"Pues claro que sí, es nuestro amigo"

"¿Hasta qué punto él nos prestaría atención? Yamato es muy egoísta, Takeru es todo lo contrario"

"¿Y ese cambio repentino de actitud?" preguntó Sora

"Comprobémoslo" expresó Jiminisu aún en el fondo dudosa de su plan y se dirigió a la pareja "Takeru" le llamó con voz temblorosa

El rubio dirigió su mirada a las 4 jóvenes... la chica suspiró profundamente y comenzó:

"Andamos con unos nervios terribles... ni hemos podido desayunar.... ¿Sabes qué es bueno para contrarrestar este efecto?"

Miyako, Sora & Mimí quedaron sin palabras cuando el rubio asintió y salió del salón

Hikari miró a Jiminisu y sonrió ampliamente agradecida

Al rato apareció el rubio con jugos, panecillos y pastillas

"Primero, deben tener algo en el estómago, caso contrario será peor... segundo, deben tener confianza en ustedes mismas y no depender de calmantes porque si no pueden volverse adictas... y tercero, no tengo nada encontra de ustedes... sé que conocen a Yamato mucho más tiempo y que están más apegadas a él, si fuera por mí seguiría mi vida en Nerima, pero no puedo.. el único motivo por el cual estoy aquí es Hikari... no vine a apartarla ni de ustedes ni de nadie"

Jiminisu lo ayudó con los vasos, Hikari con las pastillas

Mimí fue la más recelosa en aceptar el jugo y las pastillas.... pero debía admitir que por una parte se moría de los nervios y por otra su estómago le reclamaba alimento, aparte de que esos panecillos olían deliciosos

"Bueno..... podría acostumbrarme a esto" afirmó un tanto creída y cómica la vez

Sora miró algo extrañada al rubio... trató de ser objetiva y que su resentimiento no aporte en juzgarlo.... físicamente tenía las mismas características de Yamato... pero lo que dijo Jiminisu era verdad... son tan diferentes... Yamato suele ser tosco a la hora de responder... ella lo sabía porque solía hacer trío junto a él y a Taichi

-- Yamato siempre busca herir a los demás con sus palabras... Takeru ha aprovechado esta oportunidad para poner las cosas en claro sin ser tosco con nadie...-- esta fue la conclusión de la pelirroja Takenouchi... aunque se intrigó de cómo parecía que Jiminisu conocía más a Yamato

Hikari por su parte se hallaba sumamente feliz... al fin veía que la tensión se dispersaba entre su novio y sus amigas..... definitivamente un gran paso... ya después se encargaría de su hermano... claro que será más difícil por ser el mejor amigo de Yamato

* * *

Al poco llegaron Taichi & Yamato.... buscaron con la mirada a las chicas pero al único que hallaron arrimado a una pared fue al estúpido ese

"Ya debieron ingresar" recalcó Yamato ignorando al rubio y agarró una guitarra eléctrica que encontró

* * *

"¿Dolor Lunar?" preguntó arqueando una ceja el hombre

"Sí" repitió nuevamente Mimí cero nervios... realmente le sirvió de mucho la pastilla y el esporádico desayuno

"Pues les soy sincero.... generalmente no me gusta manejar grupo de puras chicas... si hubiese al menos un hombre... con ellos es más fácil hacer tratos"

"Un momento, yo misma hice la cita... jamás me dijo nada al respecto" comenzó Tachikawa

"Debí olvidarlo... es que con tantas cosas en mente" respondió el manager un tanto altanero

"Y bien ¿Nos va a escuchar Sí o no?" comenzó un tanto fastidiada Miyako

"Pues no pierdo nada" recalcó indiferente el hombre

Cada chica ocupó su lugar.... (Recordemos que cantan en japonés debajo de la estrofa la traducción [ *** ]) 

**Sonido de Moon Revenge** 

[ Todas ]

Yatto tadoritsuita ai, nigirishime // Chiisana nemuri ni yasuragu hito   
Tojita mabuta ni sayonara kuchizukete // Toki no hanazono ni anata okizari ni shita.

Al fin encontraste a tu amor, aférrate a él // Descansas profundamente dentro de un sueño   
Dejando un beso de adiós en tus párpados // Te dejé atrás en el jardín del tiempo

[Miyako Inoue]

Ai wa yume no mama // dewa tsuzukanai   
Musaboreba utsukushii // shikabane

El amor si es sólo un sueño// no sobrevive  
Y si el deseo lo obtiene, es algo vacío

[Todas]

Soredemo.....  
Nozomu no nara oikakete kite // Ano kuchizuke wa akai tattoo, sadame no yokoku kizamu tattoo  
Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru // Kuchibiru-gata ni itamu tattoo; kakuse nai wa anata  
It's Moon Revenge, woo...

Pero aún así....  
Si es lo que quieres, ven y persígueme // Mi beso es un tatuaje rojo, que encierra una profecía ya marcada  
Sólo una mirada y yo entiendo // Con la forma de tus labios, me lastima ese tatuaje; negarlo ya no puedes  
Dolor Lunar... woo..

[Mimí Tachikawa]

Yami ni tojikomerarete mo hikareau // Aura wa kesenai, tajiroganai  
Las tinieblas envuelven al aura y no las apagará // el aura, aunque a oscuras esté, no se rendirá

[Sora Takenouchi]

Sukete meiteru wakare de moenagara // Tsugi no meguriai mo mata anata ga ii to  
La visión de nuestra separación me quema // pero desearé que a mi vida vuelvas y seas el siguiente otra vez

[Jiminisu Kamiya]

Ai wa fukaku naru hodo yokubari de // Toikisae shibaritai, rifujin  
Mientras más profundo es el amor también el dolor // hasta desear todos tus suspiros, es injusto

[Todas]

Soredemo  
Pero aún así....

[Hikari Yagami]

Hikari no uzu, noboritsumeteku // Akai kioku wa doku no tattoo, //mirai no kaosu shimesu tattoo  
Montañas de luces escalaré hasta la cima // Rojo recuerdo es un mortal tatuaje, // futuro con caos veo ya marcado

[Todas]

Futari de nara kudakechiru made // Kuchibiru-gata ni itamu tattoo, // daita mama de ii wa // It's Moon Revenge, woo...

Estamos solamente nosotros // tatuaje que me lastima con forma de tus labios, // sígueme abrazando //Dolor Lunar, woo

Nozomu no nara oikakete kite // Ano kuchizuke wa akai tattoo, sadame no yokoku kizamu tattoo  
Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru // Kuchibiru-gata ni itamu tattoo; kakuse nai wa anata  
It's Moon Revenge, wooo...

Si es lo que quieres, ven y persígueme // Mi beso es un tatuaje rojo, que encierra una profecía ya marcada  
Sólo una mirada y yo entiendo // Con la forma de tus labios, me lastima ese tatuaje; negarlo ya no puedes  
Dolor Lunar... woo..

Continuará......

Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

( * ) Parte de la canción "It's love", la traducción es mía y la saqué de una página que tenía la versión japonés - inglés.... cualquier error lo lamento

[ ** ] "Mata na" es la forma de decir "Hasta luego" para hombres y "Mata ne" significa lo mismo pero es dicho por mujeres... aclaro esto para quienes no lo sepan... al menos yo no lo sabía =P

[ *** ] Vaya con estas notas, van en aumento... Bueno, la traducción no es nada literal... resulta que hallé dos traducciones del japonés al español y bueno, hice una mezcla tratando de darle el mayor sentido y fuerza de sentimiento posible, advierto que de japonés no sé más que las palabras básicas, me ayudo de un glosario y aparte una que otra frase despectiva [que seguro se habrán dado cuenta en el vocabulario de Yamato =P] ahora si alguien experto me ayuda con gusto corregiré mis fallas

Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡Cielos!!! Esto está largo y falta mucho aún... espero no aburrirlos... paciencia, pronto los demás personajes, pronto aventuras y peleas, pronto más.... pronto Ken, Daisuke, Iori, Koushiro y Jyou

Dedicado a.... Yakae chan... espero que te guste y espero que también casi te creas que el argumento es de Akiyoshi =P, Sora Ishida.... este es de mi autoría, nada traducido... Sophie Aiko, espero que te guste esta también.... Mi Koushiro Yamato, sigue extendiéndote en tus reviews, me animan y mucho, miri-chan ya llorarás con esto también; mer este también es Takari (por el momento =P) aunque hay otras parejas

A mi hermano Jhonnathan mmmmmm...... sí, después de todo sí, y a mi hermano Michael..... también... no es que no haya pensado en ustedes... bueno, ya me conocen...


	3. Muchos cambios y un adios

Capítulo 3: 

Muchos cambios y un adiós

Fanfictions 

* * *

Las miradas féminas eran de espectación y nerviosismo

El hombre las miró una a una indiferentes

* * *

Al rato se abrió la puerta y salió el manager... detrás de él una furiosa Tachikawa

"¿¿¿CÓMO QUE VENGAN LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA PARA OTRA PRUEBA???" la de melena rosa estaba con el rostro rojo del coraje... odiaba que le dijeran no y peor aún que la tengan en espera

"Es todo lo que puedo decir.... son muy novatas aún y necesito escucharlas mejor" recalcó el hombre

Yamato tenía una sonrisa burlona que hizo enfurecer más a Mimí

"La canción es excelente" se metió Takeru

"¿Y tú que sabes? Todos creen saber de talento... no imaginan lo difícil que es esto... se corren muchos riesgos, no se puede lanzar al mercado a cualquier grupo" afirmó el hombre

"Señoritas!!! Las he estado buscando ¿Por qué están en un lugar como éste? Quiero que firmen un contrato ya!!!" comenzó Taichi acercándose al quinteto

Las chicas quedaron perplejas

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué sabe de talentos?" preguntó el manager intrigado

"Pues soy - El magnífico Taichi - y pienso llevar a estas jóvenes más allá de la cima, más allá de lo que ellas puedan siquiera sospechar... Soy un profesional... He aquí a mi estrella" recalcó el mayor Yagami señalando a Yamato

Ishida miró un tanto despistado a su alocado amigo... quizá sea para ayudar a las chicas... se encogió de hombros y sacó música de la guitarra eléctrica (comienzo de "Te quiero" de los Hombres G [ * ] )

"Genial" dejó escapar el hombre impresionado del talento de Yamato

"Y ellas serán mi próximo éxito" expresó Taichi

"Oye, chico... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en el género de la música? Jamás te había escuchado" el hombre se acercó a Yamato

"No mucho, toco en privado" comentó Yamato en un tono de - soy importante -

Sora haló hasta el grupo de chicas al joven Yagami

"¿Qué es lo que piensas que haces? Dame un sólo motivo para no descuartizarte" amenazó Mimí

"Ese tipo no supo apreciar el talento de ustedes... ¿Están segura que quieren hacer negocios con ese?" cuestionó Taichi

"Ese tipo tiene contactos" resaltó Miyako

"Taichi tiene razón, nuestro talento lo vale, buscaremos opción en otro lado" comentó Jiminisu

"Ay, amiga... muchos tienen talento y no han podido triunfar por falta de contactos.... sé realista" objetó Mimí

"Debemos esforzarnos al máximo, incansablemente día y noche.... ayer tú misma dijiste que éste es nuestro sueño y ahora yo te digo que por mi parte daré lo mejor de mí hasta que no me queden fuerzas para darnos a conocer... y ese será nuestro mayor triunfo" rectificó Jiminisu

"Sí, chicas, salgamos de aquí.... me harté de este sitio" continuó Sora

"¿Y qué hay de ese tipo?" preguntó Miyako

"Ya Yamato se encargará de él... " respondió Sora

"Al menos para algo sirve" dijo para sí misma Jiminisu... esto Takenouchi lo escuchó y estuvo por hacer un largo interrogatorio pero se dio cuenta que Hikari iba a ir en compañía de su novio, por lo que prefirió halar a Taichi para evitar problemas posteriores

* * *

"¡¡¡Genial!!! Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y me dejas con ese loco... para colmo te largas con el maldito intruso" reclamó Yamato molesto

"Fue Hikari quien se fue con Takeru, no Taichi.... y los mejores amigos no disponen con quien debes andar o no" dijo Jiminisu

"Haz el favor de cerrar la boca que esto no es asunto tuyo" recalcó Ishida fastidiado

Lo que vieron los presentes los dejó a todos asombrados.... Jiminisu le había dado una bofetada al rubio

"No permitiré que vuelvas a faltarme el respeto y peor aún en MI casa, ya me cansé de tus niñerías así que será mejor que te calmes"

La mirada que en esos momentos tenía Yamato solamente una persona antes se la había provocado: Takeru Takaishi... pero ahora... sus penetrantes y rabiosos ojos azules se los estaba dirigiendo a la joven Kamiya

Silencio total.... nadie decía nada....

--- ¿Volver a faltar el respeto? --- meditó intrigada Sora

Mamoru entró a la sala con su digital al hombro

"Hola humanos de extraña cabeza!!!" recalcó Pumpkinmon (miren quien habla de cabezas raras)

"¿Qué hubo, chicos?" preguntó el alegre adolescente

"Hola, pequeño" comentó Sora tiernamente tratando de aparentar que nada malo pasaba

El adolescente miró fijamente el lugar... notó cierta tensión en su hermana y mucha furia en Yamato

"Aquí... " comenzó encontrándose con los ojos de la perturbada Jiminisu "... Falta Hikari" finalizó con una amplia sonrisa

Taichi apretó los puños del coraje

"Y también su novio" recalcó Pumpkinmon bajando del hombro de su humano y acercándose al mayor Yagami

"Te estás arriesgando a que te convierta en un digi-huevo" amenazó Taichi

"Hacen una pareja tan encantadora" prosiguió el digital en un tono muy meloso... le encantaba fastidiar y en esos momentos Yagami era el blanco perfecto

"Tienes 3 segundos para cerrar la boca" continuó Yagami con los dientes apretados

"Son tal para cual!!! Como el encuentro de dos almas predestinadas.. estoy seguro que si existiesen otros mundos paralelos ellos siempre estarán juntos" Pumpkinmon suspiró profundamente

Mamoru agarró a su digimon y lo colocó en su hombro justo medio segundo antes de que Taichi lo atrapara

"Disculpa, Taichi... ya sabes cómo le encanta fastidiar" dijo el chico con una nerviosa sonrisa

"No te preocupes" Sora le posó la mano en el hombro libre para reconfortarlo

"Cielo!!! Hermoso cielo rojizo" le dijo seductoramente el digital

Takenouchi se sonrojó al instante sin poder articular palabra alguna

"Y más encendido es más divino" agregó Pumpkinmon

"Ya calla" ordenó Jiminisu 

Pumpkinmon la miró un tanto dudoso en hablar..... 

"Si no fueras la hermana de Mamoru, no haría nada de lo que me pides" fue lo único que dijo sin sarcasmo alguno y le dirigió una fugaz mirada al aún irritado Yamato

-- Eso es -- meditó Sora percatándose de que el digital sabía algo

"Tema aparte... ¿Cómo piensas representarnos?" comenzó Mimí sentándose y dirigiendo su atención a Taichi

"Pues... he averiguado, deben registrar el nombre del grupo, el de la canción, música y letra, y sobretodo que tienen que darle al sacrificado manager una comisión del 90 % " recalcó con una semi-sonrisa Taichi

Miyako se golpeó la frente con la mano

"Nunca cambias" comentó la de cabellera lila

* * *

"Un año es mucho... ya los jóvenes de ahora no duran mucho" afirmó la dama de cabellos plateados

"Pero él y yo duraremos muchos años más" recalcó Hikari sonriendo ampliamente

La anciana le toma las manos y la mira un tanto preocupada

"Seamos sinceras, chiquilla... ¿Amas a mi nieto?"

"Por supuesto, eso nunca lo dude"

"Soy realista, no me quedan muchos años por delante y tengo a mi pobre corazón haciéndolo latir forzosamente... mi niño está muy confundido respecto a los integrantes Ishida... no sabe qué hacer... por favor, guíalo, apóyalo... tú has logrado devolver en él esa esencia de bienestar y hacerla permanente en todo este año que tienen juntos... y te dijo esto porque siento que mis últ...."

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, unas llaves y los pasos del rubio, la puerta se cerró

"Disculpen la demora" expresó Takeru "Está confirmado, en la madrugada llega mi amigo... está ansioso por conocerte, amor"

"Tan lindo el muchacho... se conocen desde pequeñitos... si vieras las peleas que se daban" recordó la dama Takaishi

"Pero él me ganaba... incluso ha mejorado en sus entrenamientos" afirmó Takeru

Hikari volvió a sonreir, aunque en el fondo seguía perturbada por las palabras de la mujer, pero no quiso preocupar a su novio

* * *

"Ella sólo va a casa a dormir " comentó Taichi

"Otra vez" murmuró Sora un tanto molesta

"Yo tampoco paso el tiempo en mi casa" afirmó Mimí tratando de darle menos importancia a la situación

Taichi miró intrigado a Tachikawa.... generalmente, cuando él hablaba de la ausencia de Hikari, Mimí era la primera en atacar al intruso, incluso peor de lo que Yamato podría achacarlo

"¿Aquí qué pasó?" preguntó el mayor Yagami mirando al quinteto

"Seguro que lo estábamos juzgando mal" murmuró Sora para que Yamato no lo escuche, pero nadie se daba cuenta que el rubio estaba metido en sus pensamientos

"Sora!!! ¿Tú?" exclamó sorprendido y sobresaltado Taichi

Yamato Ishida estaba extrañamente silencioso.... no prestaba atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba

----------------------

"Él es tu hermano, Takeru" insistió por enésima vez y sin éxito Natsuko en aquel festival

"¿De qué hablas? Takeru está muerto" contradijo Yamato comenzando a molestarse

"Esto es una confusión, una grave confusión" espetó el otro rubio soltándosele a Masaharu

"No te vayas, hijo!!!" le detuvo Natsuko abrazándolo fervientemente

"Esto es una estupidez" recalcó irónico Yamato y se marchó del lugar sin que nadie pueda evitarlo

Lo prefirieron a él... no les importó cómo me sentía... a nadie le interesó... solo a....

"Yamato... ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Juminisu perturbada

"No es nada, déjame solo" respondió toscamente

La chica retrocedió un tanto confundida y nerviosa... él ya no era así... no desde hace unos meses....

Yamato se alejó de la joven, al poco se acercó Taichi

"Bien, ganaste... la besaste" afirmó el mayor Yagami sacando 300 yens

"Sí, costó 7 meses de persecusión" dijo fastidiado el rubio recibiendo el dinero

"¿Siete meses? Vaya que detestas perder" recalcó Yagami

"Eso está mal... muy mal" escuchó a Pumpkinmon decir haciendo sobresaltar a los chicos

"No puede ser que tú hayas hecho esto" comentó decepcionada Dratimon

Los dos jóvenes voltean a sus espaldas hallando al adolescente Mamoru, que tenía en su mirada unas ansias de matarlos, y a los 2 digitales

El chico Kamiya negó con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar

"Jiminisu te había seguido.... fue la peor manera del mundo enterarse de la clase de imbécil que eres" malluscó fastidiada Dratimon "Y pensar que eres el humano de Gabumon"

El rubio se encogió de hombros... tenía otros problemas más importantes que atender

Nunca Mamoru reclamó nada... y Jiminisu aparentó que nada había pasado... pero está dolida... hasta ahora sigue dolida

--------------------------

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó intrigado Taichi señalando a su mejor amigo

"Yo que sé" respondió Mimí sin importancia

"¿Qué hora tienes?" preguntó Miyako

La chica Tachikawa alzó su muñeca con el objetivo de ver el reloj

"Son las 8:30 de la noche"

"Ha pasado todo el día con ese" reclamó Taichi fastidiado

"Oigan, hay un pequeño concierto en el Teatro del Centro, vayamos" expresó Mimí

"Genial!!!" expresó Miyako

"Iré por los hermanos Kamiya" expresó Sora

La pelirroja conocía la casa como si fuera la suya propia, comenzó a buscar a los dos jóvenes insistentemente por todo el lugar... recorrió los pasillos, en el cuarto de la joven y con un tanto de recelo a la habitación del menor

Hasta que se dirigió rumbo a la biblioteca... iba a golpear pero escuchó voces

"Sólo una sola vez" insistió Mamoru un tanto fastidiado

"NO!!!" respondió Jiminisu

"Ese idiota merece pagar, he entrenado mucho para darle su merecido..."

"¿Y qué ganas con eso? Ya, Mamoru, fue solo una apuesta, tú mismo me lo has dicho"

"No te comprendo.... A pesar de todo sigues interesada en ese... te duele todo lo que te dice.... vi claramente la furia en su mirar y la marca de tu mano en su blanco rostro..."

"Olvídalo" dijo Jiminisu encogiéndose de hombros

"Cuando tú lo olvides... sólo allí olvidaré que ese mimado te hizo llorar, mientras tanto insistiré en su golpiza"

Sora golpeó suavemente la puerta e ingresó sonriendo levemente

"Chicos, vamos al Teatro del Centro"

* * *

"En mis tiempos la música era mucho más suave... como para bailar pegados sintiendo el corazón del otro" comentó Sonomi

Hikari sonrió ampliamente... no era una mala idea

"Pero esta canción no es mala" prosiguió la anciana viendo a los jóvenes del escenario entonando su música

[ * ] coro: GO! ------ Vé  
Voz: Moshi nakama ga ------A pesar de que sean amigos  
Coro: KICK! ------ Patada  
Voz: Daun shite mo // Saigo ni wa kono ore ga yaranakucha dare ga yaru // Uso ja nai ze O-asobi wa koko made da //   
En fin // si no lo hago alguien ganará // No estoy bromeando // Finalmente los valientes están presentes  


"Aquí tienen" expresó caballerosamente Takeru llegando con unas refrescantes bebidas

"¡¡¡Qué ternura!!! Me dan ganas de volver a ser joven" le bromeó la señora Takaishi haciendo sonrojar al chico

"Pero deberá buscar a otro, este es mío" Hikari se aferró al brazo del muchacho quien suspiró profundamente

"Este es uno de los mejores de mis días" afirmó el rubio besando los plateados cabellos de su abuela y abrazando más a Hikari

"Tu hermano" expresó la dama al verlo llegar

Takeru miró esporádicamente al grupo

"Hey, allá está Hikari" se escuchó la voz de Miyako a pesar de la música... esta chica sí que tiene buenos pulmones

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente... 

Cuando de pronto.....

......Una explosión en el escenario

Takeru alejó a su abuela y a su novia lo más que pudo del lugar

"¡¡¡LA FIESTA SE ACABÓ!!!" se escuchó la voz de un tipo arriba del lugar cerca de un Phantomon

"Otra vez!!!" malluscó una adolescente poniendo a resguardo a su Nyokimon (etapa bebé de un Piyomon)

"Siempre están arruinando los espectáculos, estos vándalos" reclamó otro chico siendo protegido por su digital, un Leomon

"Esto es el colmo" malluscó un Meramon dejando a un lado a su protegido y se lanzó al ataque

Otra explosión

"Esto está demasiado peligroso" retrocedió Takeru nerviosamente a escasos centímetros de haber sido aplastado por una muralla

"HIKARI!!!" gritó Taichi entre la gente

"Estoy bien" expresó la joven a unas 4 personas de su hermano

"Salgamos de este Centro" replicó el rubio Takaishi

Una nueva explosión más fuerte que las otras, esta vez cerca de Yamato

Miyako fue corriendo a verificar de que se encontraba bien

"No es nada" afirmó levantándose con un poco de sangre en el rostro

Jiminisu sintió que las piernas le fallaban... Mamoru la abrazó

Los gritos hacían que todo fuera más caótico... otro meramon comenzó a batallar contra Phantamon y le siguió un ikkakumon

La anciana Takaishi fue empujada, igual que Hikari

La gente comenzó a correr desesperada con sus digitales, algunos de los monstruos eran enormes provocando más caos y poco espacio para salir; otros más osados, y en contra de sus humanos, se lanzaban en ataque contra los vándalos

Hikari retrocedió su mirada buscando a su novio... sentía un fuerte latir en su pecho... Taichi la tomó del brazo

"Vayámonos de aquí" expresó halándola

"NO!!! Takeru" expresó la chica resistiéndose a salir

Una explosión menos intensa pero igual de peligrosa... el techo comenzó a caerse

"Hikari" murmuró Sora preocupada tratando de sacar a la chica

"Mi niño" dijo la anciana buscando entre tanta gente

Taichi miró a la mujer... pocas veces la había encontrado.... 

El sitio se derrumbaba cada vez más....

A duras penas lograron sacar a Hikari y a Sonomi... pero ambas seguían con el corazón en la boca esperando la salida del chico entre tanta gente...

"Por todos los cielos, hijo" expresó Natsuko abrazando al mayor rubio sin importarle que su blusa se manchara de sangre

"Me duele" comentó el rubio apartándose ligeramente de su madre

"¿Y Takeru?" preguntó desesperada Sonomi palideciendo al instante

"Yo iré por él" afirmó Masaharu pero no era posible entrar al lugar

"ES TODO" se escuchó la voz del líder vándalo subido en el lomo de un tiranomon que con su cola golpea lo poco que quedaba del centro haciéndolo pedazos

"TAKERU!!!" gritó Hikari temblando frenéticamente al ver las paredes cayéndose y se le soltó a Taichi para correr al lugar, pero Mamoru logró detenerla.... la chica Yagami se desmayó

"Mi chico, mi pequeño" murmuró la de cabellos plateados con una voz totalmente quebrada y helándose más... 

"Señora, tranquila, por favor" suplicó Miyako nerviosa al percatarse que la mujer estaba a principios de un paro cardiaco

La anciana cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Mikayo & Jiminisu

"Señora Sonomi" se escuchó a lo lejos una voz... hizo su aparición un delgado joven de lentes, cabellera azul

------------------------

Nombre: Jyou Kido

Edad: 20 años

Digimon: Gomamon.... digimon blanco con manchas en el rostro y una cabellera rojiza en su cabeza

Aficiones: la medicina, se ha especializado en dos géneros: la de humanos y la de digimons

Este chico sigue con la tradición de carrera médica de su familia. Es hijo del médico que hizo el intercambio de bebés hace casi 17 años atrás

Por órdenes de su padre seguía a la señora Sonomi puesto que ahora que se habían trasladado a Odaiba las posibilidades de un disgusto y un consecuente infarto eran muy probables... el padre de Jyou no quiso asistir más a la dama por remordimiento de conciencia hacia la familia Ishida

------------------------

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Taichi al ver al joven desabrochar la blusa de la anciana y colocando sus dos manos empezó a presionar el pecho

"Médico de familia" apenas dijo Kido tratando por todos los medios de aferrarse a la vida de la dama

"Llamen a una ambulancia, pronto" dijo Sora perturbada

"No lo encontré" se escuchó la voz de un lastimado Ikkakumon

"Vamos, señora" insistió Jyou comenzando a desesperarse

Ikkakumon brilló tenuemente... luego apareció gomamon

"Señora Sonomi, resista" imploró el digital

Kidog siguió insistiendo aunque ya hace rato dejó de sentir los latidos del corazón de la dama... las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista... Jyou conocía de toda su vida a aquella mujer que solía ayudarlo y apoyarlo en sus estudios de medicina

"Por favor... no me haga esto.... déjeme sentir que mis estudios valieron la pena" murmuró el chico intentanto escuchar el latir del corazón de Sonomi... pero nada

"Takeru, Takeru" llamó insistentemente Natsuko aún abrazando a su primogénito que se le soltó fastidiado

El cuadro era totalmente desolador... nubes de polvos y desastre... un sabor amargo... gente buscando desesperada a sus digitales y viceversa

Las ambulancias se hicieron presentes, unos enfermeros se acercaron al grupo, incluso uno de ellos trató de curar las heridas de Yamato

"No me toque" amenazó molesto el rubio

"Jyou Kido" el delgado sacó su credencial de médico "Paro... cardiaco" la voz del chico se cortaba

"¿Es usted su familiar?" preguntó el hombre y con una seña ordenó el levantamiento del cadáver

"No, mi padre era el médico de la familia Takaishi.... su nieto está en medio de las penumbras" el chico se pasó las manos por las caras para limpiarse las lágrimas que aún le fluían sin cesar

"Él es mi hijo" recalcó Natsuko al instante

"¿Natsuko Takaishi?" preguntó el hombre esperando una afirmación

"No, Natsuko Ishida.... él es mi esposo Masaharu Ishida" la dama se aferró al brazo del hombre

"Es un problema que tuvimos.... los niños fueron intercambiados al momento de nacer" explicó Masaharu

El hombre asintió y se marchó al momento

"Ta-ke-ru" se escuchó la voz suplicante de Hikari que seguía entre los brazos de Mamoru

Miyako sintió un nudo oprimiéndole el pecho... ¿Cómo explicarle a su amiga que su novio...

"Has salido con suerte" se escuchó la voz de un integrante de la Brigada de Rescate

"MI HIJO" reclamó Natsuko yendo a abrazar al malherido muchacho

Yamato apretó los dientes molesto.... pero por otro lado sintió un extraño alivio en su alma....

"Me duele" gimió el chico apartándose de la mujer.... sabía que ella era su madre, pero se sentía extraño

El mayor Ishida sonrió toscamente.... sin duda alguna eran hermanos.... y ahora era más que seguro que debían quedarse con el aparecido, puesto que como es menor de edad, ya no tiene a nadie quien le pelee la custodia

"Mi pequeño, mi amor... " la dama Ishida comenzó a llorar entre desesperada y feliz

Takeru miró a su alrededor y se halló muy incómodo.... apenas vio a Hikari quiso sonreir, pero la sangre se le congeló al ver a Jyou Kido... el heredero en el puesto de médico de familia... y el joven tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y aparte lágrimas secas en el rostro

"Kido" comenzó nerviosamente "Mi abuela" trató de coordinar los pensamientos en su mente

"Ella.... ella te dio por muerto.... fue un duro golpe... no resistió" trató de ser lo más sutil posible

Hikari quedó paralizada... si mal no comprendió.... las lágrimas comenzaron a mojarle el rostro

"No juegues conmigo" amenazó Takeru con un tono totalmente diferente en él

"No hago esas bromas pesadas" contestó Jyou

"Takeru, hijo..." intentó acercarse Natsuko "No estás solo... nos tienes a nosotros" Posó una mano en el hombro del rubio

"SUÉLTEME!!!" rugió fastidiado y tembloroso alejándose a la vez "No crea que por lo que ha pasado yo me iré con ustedes... no se haga esperanzas... yo soy Takaishi" una ira incontrolable se reflejaba en el menor rubio

"Pero Takeru... estás solo... no puedes seguir así" insistió Natsuko comenzando a derramar gruesas lágrimas

La mirada del chico Takaishi reflejaba ira... odio... 

"Maldita sea la hora en que asistí a ese estúpido Festival" comenzó apretando los puños "Maldita sea la hora en que tuve la mala suerte de encontrármelos...."

Hikari negó con la cabeza.. ese no podía ser su novio... no era posible

"¡¡¡TE VAS CALLANDO!!!" ordenó Yamato empujándolo ferozmente

Takeru reaccionó dándole un golpe en la cara

Taichi se metió de inmediato entre los dos, pero no podía... los rubios batallaban por seguir peleando

Masaharu agarró a su hijo mayor y Jyou ayudó a controlar a Takeru

"¡¡¡Suéltame!!!" gritó Takeru con la sangre hirviéndole del coraje empujando al joven médico

"Ya basta!!!" escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

"Tú no te metas" malluscó fastidiado volteando a golpearlo pero un puñete en la boca del estómago se lo impidió

Takeru se dobló ante sí mismo dejando al descubierto al joven que lo había logrado detener

------------------------

Nombre: Ken Ichijouji

Edad: 17 años

Digimon: wormmon.... una especie de gusanito verde con apariencia de indefenso

Aficiones: las artes marciales y el espionaje

De delgada contextura y alto, no aparenta la edad que tiene, único amigo de Takeru, aunque de vez en cuando se daban sus golpizas, pero jamás era nada serio. Ken vivía antes con sus padres y su hermano mayor, Osamu, pero desde que decidió convertirse en detective se independizó, a pesar del dolor de su familia. De vez en cuando los visita y rara vez se quedaba más de dos días

------------------------

Takeru comenzó a toser... seguía agachado doblado sobre sí mismo... fue un duro golpe

"Takeru" le llamó Natsuko preocupada

"Nunca más me volverá a ver" advirtió el joven levantándose y dirigiéndoles a todos una fría mirada

A la última persona a quien quedó mirando fue a Hikari... ella se confundió con esa mirada y dirigió sus ojos al piso... las lágrimas nuevamente asomaban a sus ojos

"No te vayas" respondió Masaharu soltando a Yamato

"Stigmon" llamó Ken y apareció un enorme insecto verde que agarró a los dos jóvenes y partió, sin que nadie pueda evitarlo

Hikari cayó el el piso cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y llorando desconsoládamente

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?" preguntó Ken viendo al malherido de su amigo

"Nunca estuve más seguro de algo que ahora... mi abuela ha muerto... no me importa nada ahora" afirmó el rubio

"¿Y tu novia?" preguntó Ken

"Estará mejor sin mí"

* * *

Al día siguiente los esposos Ishida fueron a la morgue de Odaiba a solicitar el cuerpo de la anciana Sonomi

"Su nieto vino a verlo en la madrugada... presentó todos los documentos" le informó la recepcionista

Natsuko se sentó perturbada.... 

"Nerima... allá debe estar" expresó con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente

* * *

Jiminisu le entrega un vaso con agua.... Hikari, nerviosamente, tomaba el vaso y bebía

Mimí miraba apenada a su amiga... Jamás pensó que le afectara tanto... creía que era un amor de adolescentes...

Miyako seguía silenciosa... apenas comenzaba a conocer al chico rubio y comenzaba a simpatizarle

Sora no soportaba ver el llanto de Hikari... pero era mejor que la pequeña estuviese rodeada de sus amigas y no encerrada en su casa en donde Taichi ni idea de cómo sobrellevar la situación

Mamoru miraba pasivo la escena... era terrible.... peor de cuando se la pasó calmando a su hermana hace tiempo

"Y por culpa de un Ishida" se dijo a sí mismo... estos chicos sí que tienen la facultad de hacer llorar a las chicas

Continuará......

Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

[ * ] Canción "Ore ga yaranakya dare ga yaru" ending de las películas de DBZ "Fusión" & "El ataque del Dragón" sinceramente me encanta el ritmo, la voz e incluso el tono empleado, pero al hallar la traducción.... como que me dejó un tanto extrañada... si alguien me ayuda con esto, por favor

Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡QUÉ CAMBIO!!!! Por favor díganme lo que piensan... ánimos, crítcas constructivas en un review o a mi e-mail, please


	4. Nuevos rumbos

Capítulo 4: 

Nuevos rumbos..... 

Fanfictions  
  


* * *

Takeru miraba fijamente hacia la lápida... al disimulo se tocaba las costillas para tratar de aplacar el dolor... estaba muy mal herido y no sólo físicamente  
  
"Estamos aún a tiempo" expresó Ken al percatarse de las intrigas que le perturbaban  
  
"No hay marcha atrás" recalcó el chico  
  
"Takeru..." le llamó tristemente su Patamon recostándose en su regazo  
  
"No te preocupes, estaremos bien... pero debemos irnos..." expresó el rubio y se coloca unas gafas negras  
  
"De seguro que imaginan que estarás aquí" recalcó wormmon  
  
"E imaginan bien... Nerima es el lugar de mi abuela... no podía dejarla en ningún otro lado"  
  
"Wormmon, digievoluciona" ordenó el de cabellera lisa  
  
"Wormmon digivolce a... Stigmon"  
  
Ambos chicos se subieron al insecto que los alejó del cementerio de Nerima  
  
"Debes hacerte ver esas heridas" sugirió Ken  
  
"No puedo ir a cualquier lado... me pedirán identificación y todo eso" respondió Takeru  
  
"¿Y qué hay con Kido?" preguntó Patamon entre sus brazos  
  
Takeru quedó pensativo  
  
"Oye, ¡¡¡No me vayas a venir con que él tuvo la culpa de la muerte de tu abuela!!! " objetó Ken  
  
"No, no es eso... es que... tengo miedo... él se quedó en Odaiba... no quiero volver a ese lugar" respondió Takeru  
  
"¿Es todo? Habérmelo dicho antes" afirmó Ken con una semi-sonrisa  
  


* * *

"No puede ser.. no puede ser que este chico ya la haya enterrado y todo!!!" replicó Natsuko molesta  
  
"Bueno, en sí los trámites lo hizo la familia Ichijouji" replicó el hombre  
  
"¿Ichijouji?" preguntó intrigado Masaharu  
  
"Para ser más precisos, el joven Osamu... él tiene grandes amigos aquí, y pidió todo lo más pronto posible, presentó los papeles y listo..." continuó el otro  
  
"Osamu Ichijouji" la dama se grabó el nombre en forma mental  
  
"¿Y podrían darnos la dirección de su casa? Es vital para nosotros" replicó Masaharu  
  
"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" preguntó intrigado el hombre  
  
"Es que... mi hijo se encuentra con ellos, es menor de edad" replicó Masaharu  
  
"¿Takaishi? Deben estar equivocados, él es el hijo de quien en vida fue Naoko... todos lo conocemos por aquí"  
  
"¡¡¡QUE NO!!!" gritó desesperada Natsuko  
  


* * *

"No sé.. quizá demoren un par de días" dijo Yamato  
  
"De seguro que lo traen de regreso... total, ya no hay quien pelee la custodia" replicó Taichi  
  
Yamato se encogió de hombros  
  
"Al menos eso espero..." murmuró Taichi un tanto preocupado  
  
El rubio lo miró un tanto extrañado  
  
"Me perdonarás, Yamato, pero no aguanto ver así a Hikari... pensé que eso era una ilusión pasajera... pero ni un día que Takeru se ha ido y la siento tan distante, nostálgica... y lo peor de todo es que se la ha pasado metida en la casa de Jiminisu con las demás... no quiere verme"  
  
Yamato volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si el asunto no le importara en lo absoluto  
  
"Ya es medio día" Taichi miró al reloj para tratar de pensar en lo que sea  
  
"Vamos a comer algo" replicó Agumon  
  
"Si, yo también ya tengo hambre" apoyó Gabumon  
  
"En estos momentos es que extraño a Mimí... ella conoce este lugar como la palma de su mano y podría decirnos cuál es el mejor sitio" bromeó Yagami tratando de alejar la tensión  
  
Estuvieron caminando por algunas horas cuando de pronto un grupo de personas alrededor de alguien llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes y digitales  
  
"¡¡¡Es impresionante!!!" replicó una chica  
  
"El mejor Cracker que he visto en toda mi vida" afirmó otro  
  
"Oye, ya deberíamos irnos... hemos llamado mucho la atención" murmuró su digital  
  
------------------------  
  
Nombre: Koushiro Izzumi  
  
Edad: 18 años  
  
Digimon: Tentomon, una especie de bicho rojo con grandes ojos verdes  
  
Aficiones: Todo lo que tenga que ver con tecnología  
  
Es hijo único, poco expresivo su mayor pasatiempo es descubrir cosas, se ha convertido en un cracker de primera, manipula todo tipo de aparatos, rastrea llamadas, decodifica datos, entiende a la perfección los lenguajes de máquina y cualquier programa puede modificarlo a su antojo , sus padres temen por la vida del muchacho, debido a que Koushiro últimamente ha estado siguiendo los pasos de los vándalos que hacen desastres en los conciertos  
  
------------------------  
  
"Solo un poco más, Tentomon" replicó Izzumi grabando toda la información en un cd  
  
"Pero ya estamos rodeados de gente... ya nos han localizado, vendrán por ti en cualquier momento" afirmó Tentomon  
  
"Unos segundos más" afirmó Koushiro comenzando a cerrar los programas  
  
"Es el chico que informó a la policía del atentado en el Teatro de Odaiba, pero no le creyeron" se escuchó a alguien murmurar  
  
"Listo, Tentomon, vayámonos" dijo Izzumi sacando el cd y guardándolo entre sus pertenencias.... cuando al voltear, ops, sorpresa.... tenían acortado el paso  
  
"Oye... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿En dónde será el próximo atentado?" preguntó un adolescente  
  
"Déjenme ir" suplicó Koushiro al sentir cómo le acorralaban más  
  
"Espera, tienes que decirnos muchas cosas" afirmó otro  
  
"¿No formas parte de ellos?"  
  
"¡¡¡NO!!! Con un demonio" malluscó fastidiado y saca su portátil en donde comienza a maniobrar ágilmente... puros número corrían a una velocidad de 1800 megahertz  
  
"Tentomon, ahora" replicó el pelirrojo y dirige el monitor hacia su digital.... una tenue luz salió  
  
"Tentomon digivolce a.... Kabuterimon"  
  
Agarrado del digital en nivel campeón el pelirrojo logró salir del tumulto  
  
"Allá está" se escuchó a Phantamon señalando a los fugitivos  
  
"Atrápenlo" replicó el tipo  
  
"Esto será una batalla" expresó Taichi un tanto emocionado, tenía tiempo que no se metía en problemas  
  
"Con que esos son los vándalos" respondió Agumon  
  
"Gabumon digivolce a.... Garurumon"  
  
"Agumon digivolce a.... Greymon"  
  
"Ustedes no se metan" replicó el ser detrás de Phantomon  
  
"Tú y tu grupo arruinaron el festival, yo te haré pagar" afirmó Taichi  
  
"Aullido explosivo" se escuchó a Garurumon  
  
"Eso si no te gano yo" murmuró Yamato con una semi-sonrisa  
  
Taichi asintió  
  
"Idiotas" replicó el líder mientras Phantomon esquivaba el - simple - ataque y golpeaba al lobo digital  
  
"¿Nani?" exclamó el rubio sorprendido al ver como Garurumon brillaba y quedó el inconsciente Gabumon  
  
"Mega flama" lanzó Greymon  
  
Phantamon volvió a esquivar sin inconvenientes el ataque y se dispuso a atacar al gran dinosaurio naranja  
  
"Electroshock" se escuchó desde el cielo y el rayo cayó cerca de Phantomon  
  
"Ustedes dos no se metan, no es su asunto" replicó Koushiro  
  
"Al menos esperaba gracias" murmuró irónico Yamato tomando entre sus brazos al reptil amarillo  
  
"Maten a ese metido" replicó el líder  
  
Phantomon, a una extraordinaria velocidad, se acercaba hacia su objetivo  
  
Cuando de pronto «algo grande y verde» lo golpeó  
  
"¿Ese no es el digimon que ayer se llevó a Takeru?" preguntó intrigado Taichi  
  
Yamato asintió  
  
"Ataque de aguijón" escuchó a sus espaldas Phantomon... un fatal descuido... en esta ocasión nada pudo hacer  
  
El digital sintió que algo traspasaba su cuerpo.... sintió que comenzó a desintegrarse  
  
"¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!!" rugió el hombre con los ojos llenos de rabia  
  
Al poco apareció a sus pies un digihuevo  
  
"En estos momentos es que me lamento que los digitales no puedan ser totalmente desintegrados.... ojalá que eso le sirva de experiencia" expresó Izzumi cuando de pronto sintió una red atraparlo  
  
"¿En dónde está?" preguntó intrigado Greymon buscando a los seres, pero no aguantó mucho en ese nivel y volvió a Agumon  
  


* * *

"Doctor Kido, por favor presentarse a la sala 7, Doctor Kido, a la sala 7" se escuchó en el altavoz  
  
"El deber llama" se dijo el médico mirando su reloj "Y justo cuando iba de salida"  
  
Volvió a ingresar al ascensor y presionó el botón 2  
  
"¿Se marchó ya Jyou?" preguntó un galeno  
  
"Pues ya lo mandé a llamar por el altavoz"  
  
"Bueno, quizá ya se fue... después de todo se lo veía mal, suerte que tiene un periodo de descanso... eso le ayudará a relajarse de la pérdida de la dama Takaishi"  
  
El delgado de lentes ingresó a la dichosa sala, al abrir la puerta halló a un pelirrojo atado de manos y pies y con una cinta cubriéndole la boca... el chico le negaba insistentemente con la cabeza  
  
"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" apenas pudo preguntar e intentó acercarse a ayudarlo pero sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente  
  
"Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre... en vez de correr por ayuda quiere salvarlo por sí mismo" dijo el chico de cabellera lisa  
  
"Es su forma de ser" replicó el rubio abriendo la puerta  
  
El pelirrojo se movía insistentemente en la silla tratando de liberarse  
  
"No, no, no.. ni lo intentes... no creas que te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente..." expresó Ken con una amplia sonrisa "Aún nos eres muy útil"  
  


* * *

Todos, en la casa Kamiya, veían las noticias... una pelea en el centro comercial...  
  
"Este es el video de un aficionado" se leía en la parte de debajo de la pantalla y salía el nombre del chico y número de teléfono  
  
"Esos son Greymon y Garurumon" observó Mimí  
  
"Tontos!!! La manía de meterse en problemas no ha desaparecido" afirmó Sora  
  
Cuando de pronto apareció Stigmon desintegrando a Phantamon  
  
El video mostraba cómo un joven de cabellera lisa lanzaba un rayo hacia Kabuterimon devolviéndolo a Tentomon y a la vez con una red atrapó a un pelirrojo... luego, se subió a stigmon junto a un chico vestido de negro y con gafas  
  
"Es él" replicó Hikari sobresaltada  
  
La imagen de los dos jóvenes apareció por breves segundos  
  
"Pero ¿Qué cree que hace?" preguntó extrañada Miyako  
  
"Venganza" comentó Mamoru  
  
Las chicas lo miran intrigadas  
  
"¿Venganza?" repitió su hermana  
  
"Por supuesto, tiene que ver contra los atacantes del concierto del Centro de Odaiba, su abuela murió indirectamente por culpa de ellos" afirmó Mamoru  
  
"Takeru no es así" comentó Hikari negando con la cabeza  
  
Sora suspiró tristemente  
  
"Pero, linda, debes comprender que él ahora está lleno de resentimiento y odio... incluso no quiere saber nada sobre los Ishida..."  
  
"Es verdad" admitió bajando la cabeza  
  
La dueña de casa miró por unos instantes a la más joven del grupo musical  
  
"Debes hablar con él" afirmó Jiminisu  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Mimí sorprendida  
  
"Debes hablar con él, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.... no puede ser que por quedarse callados terminen un año de relación"  
  
Hikari negó con la cabeza  
  
"No querrá escucharme"  
  
"No lo has intentado" le hizo ver Jiminisu  
  
Hikari miró a la joven  
  
"No hay nada peor en el mundo que quedarte con la eterna duda... de «¿Qué hubiese pasado si....» Ustedes tienen mucho qué hablar.. él está confundido, no puedes dejarlo"  
  
"Yo apoyo eso..." afirmó Mamoru  
  
"Necesitas hablar con él.. aunque sea por última vez" dijo Tailmon  
  


* * *

"¿Qué quieren de mí?" exigió saber Koushiro aún atado de manos y piernas  
  
"Ve despacio que duele" se quejó Takeru  
  
"Estás muy mal" respondió Jyou vendando el hombro  
  
"Pareces un digimon en etapa bebé reclamando alimento" bromeó el pelo liso  
  
"Ustedes dos!!! Los acusaré de rapto" amenazó Izzumi  
  
Ichijouji miró divertido al pelirrojo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada  
  
"Corre a la policía!!! No puedes ni siquiera acercárteles... estás acusado de introducirte en páginas de Internet muy privadas, y modificar los datos, incluso en las gubernamentales" le recordó Ken  
  
"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo... era muy novato entonces..." tartamudeó el pelirrojo nerviosamente, pero de pronto se percató ¿Cómo sabían eso de él?  
  
"¿Novato? Vaya, vaya... así que ahora has aprendido mucho más" replicó Ken  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Dinero? Se equivocaron, mis padres no son millonarios"  
  
"No, no son millonarios... incluso están con el corazón en la boca debido a que te han amenazado de muerte en los últimos meses por andar delatando los puntos de ataques de los vándalos" reportó Ichijouji  
  
"¿Cómo..." musitó el pelirrojo asombrado  
  
"¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!" se quejó Takeru levantándose bruscamente del sillón  
  
"Me asombra que no se haya infectado" replicó Jyou y luego lo miró un tanto nostálgico "Oye.. lo de la señora Sonomi..."  
  
"Ni me lo recuerdes... sé que no fue tu culpa" le cortó el rubio  
  
"Tus padres están preocupados por ti" comentó el de lentes  
  
"¡¡¡Por todos los cielos!!! Tú raptas a jóvenes" acusó Koushiro  
  
"Ya calla, Izzumi" respondió Ken  
  


* * *

"Vamos, piensa con calma... debes saber algún sitio en especial" replicó Tailmon  
  
"Sí... una vez me comentó que le encantaba el malecón de Odaiba..." recordó Hikari  
  
"¿Y en qué momentos iba?" preguntó la felina  
  
"Al anochecer... decía que no había mucha gente... los ruidos de los autos no dañaban la perfección del silencio... que eso le ayudaba a pensar" dijo Hikari cerrando los ojos  
  
"Debes ir..." replicó Tailmon bajándose del regazo de su humana  
  
"Tengo miedo... a su mirada.. a su odio..." afirmó Hikari  
  
"Él no tiene motivos para odiarte" dijo Tailmon  
  
Hikari no respondió  
  


* * *

"¿Cuándo me soltarán?" intentó averiguar Koushiro con los brazos adoloridos  
  
Takaishi se colocó la camisa y se dispuso a salir  
  
"Regresaré luego" recalcó el rubio  
  
Ichijouji asintió y miró al pelirrojo  
  
"Me duelen los brazos" informó Izzumi  
  
"¿Quieres que te los corte? Así no te volverán a molestar" bromeó Ken  
  
El pelirrojo palideció  
  
"No le hagas caso... mi nombre es Jyou Kido, soy médico"  
  
"Ni para qué presentarme... el secuestrador sabe toda mi vida"  
  
"Oye, Izzumi... vas a morir" respondió sin una pizca de sonrisa Ichijouji  
  


* * *

No en vano Hikari conocía al rubio Takaishi.. incluso sabía cosas que sus familiares de sangre ignoraban...  
  
«Venganza.... Ayakashi Ankoku... [ * ] el causante del peor día de mi vida... » meditó el joven sintiendo la brisa helada de la noche revolverle sus rubios cabellos... el viento, en vez de calmarlo, le inyectaba más furia  
  
«¿Será correcto lo que pienso hacer? Me place estrangularlo lentamente... verlo sufrir suplicando por vida...» el joven estaba experimentando por primera vez en su vida el verdadero sabor del odio... ansias de castigar al culpable...  
  
"T-Takeru" expresó la chica dudosa  
  
El rubio volteó inmediatamente reconociendo su voz  
  
La ira seguía en su interior... pero ella no era la culpable, así que debía calmarse  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó indiferente tratando de no demostrar emoción alguna  
  
Mala forma de comenzar... ella lo malinterpretó  
  
Hikari bajó la cabeza... no sabía qué decir  
  
Takeru comenzó a pensar en el futuro... en lo que podría ser su futuro  
  
«Hikari... mi única esperanza en este lugar... »  
  
Hikari sintió una opresión en el pecho...  
  
"T-tus padres están preocupados por ti" dijo nerviosamente, pero luego se arrepintió, le había recordado algo que no debía  
  
"No me interesa" replicó Takeru más frío aún "¿A eso has venido?"  
  
La chica negó con la cabeza aún sin mirarlo a los ojos  
  
Takeru la toma de los hombros y le obliga a darle la cara  
  
"No aprendiste a conocerme en un año.... ¿A qué temes?" preguntó Takaishi  
  
«A ti... a saber que tu odio consumió el amor que me tenías» meditó la muchacha pero era incapaz de decirlo  
  
Takeru se desesperó ante su silencio  
  
"¿Quién te mandó? ¿Yamato? ¿Natsuko? ¿Masaharu? Acaba ya con esto" replicó molesto  
  
Hikari negó con la cabeza...  
  
«Vamos, dilo... di que me amas... dame un solo motivo para dejar de odiar... dale alivio a mi alma» imploraba una parte del rubio... él casi podía jurar que ella iba a decirlo  
  
El odio y el temor bloqueaban a los dos jóvenes.... parecía que habían olvidado 12 meses de confianza... de total certeza en las palabras del otro.... ¿Será que el amor que tanto se profesaban no era lo suficientemente fuerte para traspasar esas barreras?  
  
«¡¡¡No puedo!!!» se reprochó mentalmente la chica apretando los puños  
  
"Adiós" musitó la palabra que ni había pensado decir alguna vez  
  
"¿Adiós?" repitió un tanto irónico y perturbado al mismo tiempo  
  
"Sí... adiós..." repitió esta vez un poco molesta  
  


* * *

¿Qué dijiste qué?" preguntó Tailmon más que asombrada  
  
Hikari, que hasta ese momento había aguantado las lágrimas, no soportó más y llorando se lanzó a su cama  
  
"Pero.. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó la digital  
  
"No lo sé... fue horrible... estábamos tan distantes..." afirmó Hikari con la cabeza hundida en la almohada  
  


* * *

"Todo fue una farsa" replicó Takeru molesto  
  
"¿Seguro? Oye, Takaishi... has cambiado... no te pareces en nada al chico que conocí" afirmó Ken  
  
"Es la verdad... todo fue falso... de seguro que era mi novia sólo para aproximarme más a los Ishida" justificó Takeru  
  
"Mal punto, no me convence... y sinceramente a ti tampoco" objetó el de cabellera lisa  
  
"No me importa ya" afirmó Takeru  
  
"¿Seguimos?" preguntó Ichijouji  
  
"Por supuesto... ahora más que nunca" dijo Takaishi  
  
¿Ahora más que nunca? El delgado negó con la cabeza... ¿Hasta qué punto pudo haber cambiado la actitud o las palabras de Hikari en la vida del rubio?  
  
"¿Ya mataste a Izzumi?" preguntó Takaishi  
  


* * *

"No te preocupes, saldrá dentro de un día" expresó un joven analizando al digihuevo  
  
"Y después tendrá que cuidarse ese maldito pelirrojo" replicó Ayakashi apretando los puños  
  
"Lo han encontrado" afirmó un joven al abrir un correo electrónico  
  
"¿Al cracker?" preguntó Ayakashi  
  
"Correcto" respondió el joven  
  
"Dame la dirección y un Tiranomon... mataré a ese maldito" afirmó el líder  
  
"Pues ya se nos adelantaron" continuó el informante  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Ayakashi  
  
"Lo hallaron ahogado en las playas de Odaiba... tenía una nota que explicaba el motivo del asesinato: ¡¡¡POR METIDO!!!"  
  
  
  
Continuará......  
  
Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!  
  


* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com  
  
[ * ] Ankoku Ayakashi.- Literalmente significa "Oscuridad - Maldad" utilicé estas dos palabras como nombre del líder de la banda de vándalos de los conciertos  
  
Notas de la autora: Creo que recibiré una corriente de negatividad por la muerte de Izzumi... ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Por favor un review o a mi e-mail.... sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son importantes para mí.... pronto pasarán los 5 años y comenzará la historia.... esto se va de largo =P


	5. Nuevos grupos

Capítulo 5:

Nuevos grupos.....

Fanfictions 

* * *

"Señora Izzumi...." expresó el hombre mostrando su credencial policial "Nos hemos enterado que su hijo tenía muchos problemas con mucha gente... "

La mujer negó incrédula con la cabeza.... no podía ser.... que su pequeño.... su único hijo

"Cállese" suplicó la mujer con gruesas lágrimas... la mente se le bloqueó... no escuchó más que asfixia.... agua en los pulmones... huellas digitales identificadas... 

"Le prometo hacer todas las averiguaciones posibles" finalizó el hombre

"Mi hijo" replicó la mujer casi desfalleciendo en esos instantes.... ¡¡¡Cómo se arrepintió de fomentar en él esa manía de averiguar todo!!!

"Debemos darle sepultura" replicó su esposo [ * ] al cerrar la puerta... su amada mujer se lanzó a los confortables brazos buscando desesperada un consuelo, o algo que la despierte de esa terrible pesadilla

De pronto.... ruidos en la parte superior... un golpe seco... como si algo se hubiese caído

Los esposos Izzumi comienzan a subir lentamente las escaleras... de seguro los asesinos de su unigénito ahora buscarían exterminarlos a ellos para que no haya denuncia

El hombre pateó la puerta derrumbándola al instante.... 

La mujer miró al interior y se desmayó

El hombre cayó de rodillas ante lo que sus ojos veían

El pelirrojo estaba nuevamente atado de manos y pies amordazado batallando por liberarse de sus opresores

Entonces el señor Izzumi siente algo frío en la sien

"Se va a quedar quieto" escuchó a una voz masculina decir "Totalmente quieto, caso contrario no se velarán sino 3 cadáveres: La familia Izzumi"

Otro joven se acercó al hombre y le colocó unas esposas eléctricas

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó perturbado

"Está desmayada" se escuchó la voz de un tercer joven, que parecía el de mayor edad, examinando a la mujer

* * *

"¿Cambios de niños? ¿El Doctor Kido se atrevió?" preguntó el sujeto que había alojado por una noche a los esposos Ishida en su casa

"Sí!!! Quiero la dirección de la familia Ichijouji" solicitó desesperada Natsuko

"Pues ellos actualmente no están en Nerima.... vienen a menudo por aquí pero no dicen cuál es el lugar en donde habitan... la gente asegura que el menor de sus hijos se metió a detective"

"¿Osamu?" preguntó Masaharu

"No, no... Osamu es el mayor, el menor es Ken... son los dos únicos" contó el individuo

"¿Ni una sola pista de dónde podrán estar?" preguntó Natsuko con voz trémula

"Ni una sola" afirmó el sujeto mirándola compasivamente

"Arigato" dijo Masaharu haciendo una reverencia

El tipo tragó saliva

"De nada, créamelo"

Los esposos asintieron con un profundo pesar... apenas desayunaron y se fueron a su automóvil dispuestos a volverse a Odaiba

"Te juro que me dio tanta lástima... que el cielo no nos castigue, no me gustaría estar en su lugar" replicó la mujer de casa al verlos partir por medio de la ventana

"Lo sé, mujer... pero fue la petición de Takeru... insistió tanto!!! Pobre muchacho!!! Espero que su alma algún día encuentre la paz que tanta falta le hace" afirmó el hombre tocándola del hombro

"Al menos está en compañía de Ken, él sabrá cuidarlo... padres, tranquilos" pidió Osamu

* * *

"Tonto Gabumon" replicó Dratimon acerca del acontecimiento del día anterior "¿Cómo se te ocurrió digievolucionar con el estómago vacío?"

"Ya calla.... al menos intenté destrozar a Phantamon" respondió el reptil

"Y tienes suerte que él no te haya desintegrado" replicó la azulada

"Se los vio muy chistosos.... están fuera de práctica" afirmó Pumpkinmon

"Si no te callas serás el siguiente.. ahora estamos llenos de energías" aseguró Agumon

"Vaya que les gusta meterse en problemas... salieron en todos los noticieros de ayer y son noticia de primera plana en los diarios de hoy" observó Sora viendo a los dos digitales con sus respectivos humanos

Hikari sonrió levemente y comenzó a hojear el diario local

"Pero debemos estar atentos... Phantamon volvió a un digi-huevo.. en cualquiera de estos días volverá a nacer y si su dueño sigue con malévolas intenciones...." recordó Taichi

"¿Quién les mandó a pelear? Eso no nos servirá para darnos éxito" replicó Mimí

"No te preocupes, yo te admiraré" bromeó Yamato seductoramente

Mimí se sonrojó al instante

"Déjense de bromas... estamos atrasadas con nuestros planes" replicó Miyako acomodando la pluma en la cabeza de su halcón rojo

"Calma, Miyako... son jóvenes... tienen mucho por delante" Hawkmon habló

La chica Yagami soltó el periódico antes de sentarse bruscamente en el asiento

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó intrigada Sora

"El chico de ayer... del Kabuterimon" comenzó Hikari nerviosamente señalando el diario

Mimí lo recogio.... 

"El mejor Cracker del mundo" se leía en una de las páginas a continuación de la noticia de la pelea del centro comercial

"¡¡¡Qué guapo!!!" afirmó Tachikawa al ver la foto publicada del pelirrojo cuando comenzó a leer la información

"Lo mataron" continuó la pelirrosada soltando el periódico

"Takeru y su amigo estaban con él.... a ese joven lo perseguían los vándalos del centro... Takeru... Takeru" la mente de Hikari comenzó a enviarle pensamientos dolorosos

"Calma, calma... él está vivo" intentó hacerle ver Sora

Tailmon miró preocupada a su humana.... «Si tan sólo su digimon pudiera subir de nivel... este chico estaría mejor protegido» meditó la felina y se lanza a los brazos de Hikari para tranquilizarla

"Sora tiene razón" comenzó la minina "Si algo malo le hubiese pasado ya estaría publicado"

* * *

La mujer miraba dudosa y temblorosa al trío de jóvenes..... diferentes entre sí respecto al físico: un malherido y vendado rubio, uno de cabellera lisa azulada, y otro más delgado de lentes

"Vamos un poco más despacio.... ¿Aparentaron la muerte de mi Koushiro para salvarlo?" preguntó nuevamente la mujer

"Así es.... sé que todos los días llegan a su puerta cartas amenazantes... de seguro que hoy no llega y de ahí nunca más" replicó Ken

"¿Y cómo sé que ustedes no son de ese grupo?" preguntó el hombre

"Pues... yo soy un médico y también estoy secuestrado" afirmó Jyou

"¿Y por qué tienen a mi hijo atado y con la boca tapada?" preguntó la mujer

"Porque es muy preguntón y es la única forma de mantenerlo quieto y callado.... aparte de que él aún no quiere cooperar" respondió Ken

"¿En dónde está tentomon?" preguntó la señora Izzumi

"Con mi gomamon, es mi digimon"

El hombre mira a los tres jóvenes...

"Lo soltaré ahora..." comenzó Ken y le muestra con lo que lo había amenazado "No es mi especialidad portar armas.."

"Un pedazo de metal" replicó el hombre asombrado de haber caído con un viejo truco.... las esposas fueron sacadas

"Pero no tengan a mi hijo así" pidió la mujer

"Pero usted lo hará callar" comentó Ken

"Me duelen los brazos" fue el primer comentario del pelirrojo

"Ya te dije cuál puede ser la solución" habló Ichijouji

Izzumi suspiró profunda y resignadamente

"Bueno, ahora a la parte importante.. señores Izzumi.... ustedes tienen que aparentar que Koushiro sigue muerto.." habló al fin el rubio Takaishi

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el hombre

"Esos vándalos y todos los demás que lo persiguen lo dan por muerto... así que por ese lado estarán al fin en paz" respondió Jyou

"Pero necesitamos la ingeniosa mente de este muchacho para detener finalmente a los delincuentes de teatros" agregó Ichijouji

"Además él tiene mucho tiempo siguiéndoles los pasos" continuó Takeru

"Les prometo que él estará en permanente contacto... pero comprenderán que él no puede volver a vivir aquí"

"No tenemos opción" fue el comentario del hombre

"Pero... ¿Cómo hicieron eso del cadáver en la costa?" indagó la mujer (je, je.. de aquí Koushiro sacó su personalidad curiosa... en este fict él no fue adoptado =P)

"Ah... eso... tomamos el molde del rostro de su hijo y la estructura del cuerpo está formado por una extraña planta utilizada en una aldea de china... todo el « caváder » está formado por esta planta" comenzó Ken

"Mis estudios en medicina también aportaron para la estructura del cuerpo humano... llenamos los falsos pulmones con agua para dar la apariencia de ahogado, y utilizamos colorante para dar a entender que el chico había sido fuertemente golpeado"

"Aparte tomamos una muestra de sangre de su hijo para verificar el tipo y creamos un compuesto parecido, con eso rellenamos a nuestro muerto" finalizó el de cabellera lisa

"¿Todo eso ustedes tres?" preguntó intrigado el hombre

"Sí... yo por mi parte tengo experiencia en esto... soy detective y he tenido que utilizar disfraces y luego aparentar la muerte del personaje"

"¿Y las huellas digitales?" preguntó la mujer

"La planta usada tiene la propiedad de ser marcada con suma facilidad, luego tuvimos que cubrir el cuerpo con 16.000 centímetros cúbicos de una delgada capa para cubrir al compuesto que hacía de piel" respondió Ichijouji

"Pero ustedes ni siquiera me han preguntado si quiero formar parte de su grupo" replicó Koushiro

"A Kido tampoco se lo hemos preguntado" respondió Ken sonriendo ampliamente

"Pero ¿Y mi cuenta bancaria, mis pocos ahorros, mi conexión personal...?" insistió el joven Izzumi

"No te hagas el gracioso... para « El mejor Cracker del mundo » eso es nada... puedes crear nuevas identidades, traspasar todos los datos... incluso tienes más facilidad porque sabes el código de todo" respondió Ken

* * *

"ESTO ES GENIAL!!!" gritó efusivamente Taichi Yagami enseñando una de las páginas

"¿30 % de descuento en cosméticos?" leyó Sora y mira intrigada al mayor Yagami

"No me refiero a eso" respondió el otro ¬ ¬ 

"Pues eso es para mí" dijo Mimí dispuesta a coger su bolso e ir al local

"Guerra de bandas" replicó Taichi

Mimí se detuvo y volteó a verlos

"Entrada libre para espectadores, inscripciones de bandas 250 yens para 30 minutos, 100 yens por cada 10 minutos extras" comenzó a leer Miyako con una amplia sonrisa pero luego se detuvo mirando a Hikari

"Tal vez no sea el momento" replicó Sora

"Nuestra vida tiene que seguir" dijo Hikari "Ingresemos"

"Se dará el próximo viernes... chicas, tienen 5 días de anonimato... después del viernes serán famosas, muy famosas y yo seré su manager" continuó orgulloso Taichi

"Bueno, entonces fuera" replicó Sora cogiendo a Taichi & Yamato llevándolos hacia la puerta

"Hey!!! Yo no dije nada" recalcó el rubio

"Lo sé, pero necesitamos ensayar... así que no queremos distracción" afirmó Sora

"Nuestros digitales" recalcó Taichi

"Ellos no molestan... no tanto como ustedes" afirmó divertida Takenouchi

"Comencemos" casi ordenó Mimí con una amplia sonrisa

* * *

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que practicaste?" preguntó Ken

"En pareja desde hace más de un año... individual hace como una semana" respondió Takeru

"Bien" replicó Ichijouji y le lanza una patada hacia el rostro

El rubio la esquivó sin dificultad

Por otro lado Izzumi estaba rastreando en su computador los últimos movimientos de los agresores

"Hay 5 festivales, un concierto y una guerra de bandas... todos el próximo viernes" le explicó el genio al médico

"¿Y cómo sabemos a cuál de ellos atacará?" preguntó intrigado el de lentes

"Los festivales no atraerán a mucha gente, que es su objetivo... el concierto sí, es el lanzamiento de un grupo y eso trae fanáticos y curiosos, pero lo que definitivamente gana es guerra de bandas"

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Kido

"Por supuesto... es lo que dice el correo del líder" replicó Izzumi con una amplia sonrisa mostrándole el monitor

"¿Cómo ingresaste?" el joven estaba sencillamente asombrado

"La clave la cambia cada 3 meses... apenas la cambió la semana pasada... de aquí a dos meses y 3 semanas deberé trabajar en descubrir su nueva clave.... y sobre el correo él siempre guarda una copia en los mensajes enviados"

Ken miraba un poco satisfecho al rubio... le había lanzado una patada frontal con la pierna derecha y Takeru, ágilmente, había retrocedido un poco para bloquear el ataque colocando sus brazos, con los puños cerrados, en cruz

"Mejor, mucho mejor" admitió Ichijouji

"Ah, cierto... Izzumi" replicó Takeru viendo al genio "Vimos lo que hiciste a tu tentomon para que subiera al siguiente nivel..."

* * *

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente para el grupo de las chicas y de una forma lenta para quienes pensaban atacar el sitio... también fueron de nerviosismos para la familia Izzumi

"Es increíble... es él" objetó el líder Ankoku ante el cuerpo del pelirrojo

"¿Usted lo conocía? Mi hijo tenía pocas amistades" sollozó la mujer y se acerca al ataúd... 

Sintió naúseas.... Increíblemente eso se parecía a su hijo...

Su marido tuvo que reconfortarla... también vio a « eso » y negó disimuladamente con la cabeza

"Nos llegó el cuerpo ahora... tuvimos muchos problemas para sacarlo de ahí... ingreso de datos, pagar luego a la funeraria..." comentó el señor Izzumi

"Esto no es gracioso" murmuró IK2 a lo lejos con unos binoculares

"Nadie dijo que lo fuera" replicó IK1 conectando una portátil con un celular "Seguro que ahora se conectarán... es tu turno IK2" le entregó la máquina al primero

"Bien" IK2 comenzó a maniobra la máquina sin dificultad alguna

Se escuchó el sonido de un reloj digital

IK1 apretó un pequeño botón rojo

"Aquí en zona" expresó el joven

"Llegamos" se escuchó la voz de alguien

"Maldad sigue en la zona" informó IK1 observando a su objetivo "Un momento... segura conexión" se retractó al percatarse que el chico entraba a un cyber cercano

"Ya se conectó" expresó IK2 al recibir la señal "¡Qué rapidez!.... como siempre sala privada"

----------

user number_one has logged in 

user number_two has logged in 

number_one: ¿Qué ha pasado, chico?

number_two: Debes ver esto... está repleto de gente....

number_one: Claro que iré para allá

number_two: Te esperaremos

number_one: Sí, no tardo... ya visité a mi amigo... el chico queda descansando

number_two: Perfecto... que siga así

number_one: Claro que seguirá... voy para allá

user number_one has logged off 

user number_two has logged off 

----------

"Tras Maldad" finalizó IK2 

IK1 asintió y cerró la comunicación

* * *

"Somos el primer grupo" comentó nerviosa Miyako "Somos el primer grupo" repitió frenética

"Extraño al pequeño Takeru" replicó Mimí en voz baja

"Igual... tardamos mucho en apreciarlo... pero..." comenzó Sora en el mismo tono

"Hikari ha cambiado... ¿No?" continuó Jiminisu

"¿También lo has notado?" preguntó Sora

"Sí... actúa como si nada haya pasado" respondió Kamiya

"Se me parece a alguien" dijo Takenouchi mirando a Jiminisu quien sospechaba de la indirecta

Mimí las miró un tanto intrigadas

"Aquí hay algo que no me he enterado" afirmó Tachikawa

"Somos el primer grupo" insistía Miyako

"Taichi le pagó al joven 500 yens extra para que nos ubique en primer lugar de presentación... él dice que ahora es cuando hay más personas" comentó Hikari

"Oigan, chicas... ¿Han visto lo guapo que está Yamato?" expresó Mimí

"Lo vemos todos los días y tú lo encuentras hoy ¿Guapo?" comentó Sora

Mimí rió un poco "No me van a negar que está como quiere"

* * *

"Damas y caballeros... con ustedes el inicio de... LA GUERRA DE BANDAS!!!" anunció un joven por medio del micrófono

"Y vaya que será una guerra" replicó con una amplia sonrisa Ankoku junto a su fortalecido Phantamon en lo alto de una muralla

Los chicos gritaban fervientemente... todos habían llevado a sus digimons por protección....

"Estos son los lugares estratégicos...." un joven vestido de negro & con gafas oscuras le entregó un pequeño mapa a otro vestido de similar forma

"Perfecto" afirmó el segundo

"Comencemos" recalcó el tercero también vestido de igual manera

"Y recuerden, al enfrentarnos ni una sola palabra" dijo un cuarto más

"IK2" le llamó uno, el solicitado asintió

* * *

"Es el momento... apenas tengan un minuto en el escenario haces explotar la bomba" ordenó Ankoku a uno de sus aliados

"Y con ustedes.... el grupo femenino Yagami's Onna" anunció el de la tarima

"¿Yagami's Onna?" expresó intrigada Miyako antes de salir al escenario

"En inglés, cuando se trata de propiedad se utiliza « 's »" comentó Mimí

"¿Las chicas de Yagami?" expresó Sora golpeándose la frente con la mano

"No debimos dejar que mi hermano nos inscribiera" comentó Hikari

"Si nos preguntan decimos que es por Hikari" solucionó Jiminisu

Las demás asintieron más tranquilas y comenzaron a salir al escenario

La gente comenzó a gritar fervientemente

Taichi se encargó de provocar una pantalla de humo ligera, para dar mayor impacto a sus chicas... se estaba llevando muy en serio la dirección del grupo

En la parte superior de la muralla Ankoku miró fascinado a las chicas

"Cinco bellezas!!!" exclamó asombrado "Chicos... cambio de planes... déjenlas cantar... veremos si así como se ven tienen buena voz"

Por otro lado uno de los jóvenes de negro tragó saliva mientras miraba el escenario

"Debías esperártelo... seguimos en Odaiba" replicó su acompañante, IK1

"Yagami" apenas titubeó el otro viendo a la más joven del grupo pasiva y linda a la vez

"IK2, date prisa... ya apareció el primer grupo en el escenario" expresó el joven por medio de un comunicador

"Ya estoy en el primer punto... esto será fácil... espero simplemente contar con tiempo" respondió una voz

"Te ayudaré con las otras 15...." informó IK1

"Malditos... " malluscó fastidiado el joven al percatarse que Ankoku y su grupo estaban en lo alto de una pared disfrutando del espectáculo

Ai wa yume no mama // dewa tsuzukanai   
Musaboreba utsukushii // shikabane

"Es linda" comentó IK1 al ver a la de cabellera lila en el escenario

"Miyako Inoue" respondió su acompañante

"No te pregunté eso... no puedo interesarme en nadie... mi profesión no me lo permite" respondió IK1

"Tienes razón...." replicó el otro y mira a Yagami cantar en el coro "Adiós" murmuró para sí mismo

Se acercaron a la primera bomba que debían desactivar.......

"¿Estás seguro qué cable cortar?" 

"Por supuesto... no tienes de qué preocuparte.. igual, si fallo explotaremos tan rápido que ni lo sentirás" bromeó IK2

El joven no tembló ni un solo instante al desarmar la cajita para agarrar un fino cable y cortarlo

* * *

El público disfrutaba de la canción de las chicas

Yamato, escabullido entre la gente, sonreía un tanto satisfecho por la aceptación mayoritaria que tenían sus amigas

Ai wa fukaku naru hodo yokubari de // Toikisae shibaritai, rifujin

"¡¡¡Qué frase!!! Me moriría si una chica me la dedicaba" escuchó a un joven hablar

"¿Ella la habrá compuesto? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?" comentó otro

"No sé... habrá que averiguar más de ellas... y conseguir fotos... están lindas!!!"

* * *

Hikari no uzu, noboritsumeteku 

Suspiró profundamente un tanto perturbado.... ya faltaba poco... solo desactivar una bomba más... y pronto la pelea comenzará

Akai kioku wa doku no tattoo /// mirai no kaosu shimesu tattoo

"Futuro con caos" repitió el chico al alejarse del lugar e ir por la siguiente bomba

"Debajo de la tarima" el otro ni se había percatado de su comentario

"Todas desactivadas" escuchó a IK2 comunicarle por el transmisor

"Nos falta la última.. vaya que hacemos un equipo excelente" replicó IK1

* * *

"Es el momento" replicó el líder "Pero no hagan explotar la del escenario"

Uno de sus aliados sacó un pequeño monitor

"Muchas gracias" se escuchó a Mimí en el micrófono "Somos el grupo... " miró a sus amigas que se encogieron de hombros "Yagami's Onna"

"Soy Sora Takenouchi... el nombre del grupo se lo debemos al apellido de una de las integrantes" se apresuró en aclarar la pelirroja

Ayakashi miró fastidiado a su subordinado "¿Por qué demonios no has hecho explotar las bombas?"

"No reaccionan al dispositivo" respondió nerviosamente

"¿Ni una?" malluscó molesto el hombre

El joven asintió asustado

* * *

"Ya se dieron cuenta" recalcó KJ vigilándolos con unos binoculares

"Informemos" expresó IK2 y prendió su intercomunicador

* * *

"No importa... no somos solamente bombas" afirmó Ayakashi y dio una señal

Phantomon lo agarró entre sus brazos y lo suelta sobre el escenario

Las cinco chicas retrocedieron bruscamente ante el joven que le arrebató el micrófono a Tachikawa

"Damas y caballeros... debido a pequeños inconvenientes este lugar no podrá explotar con bombas, como suele ser nuestro estilo... pero para eso están nuestros lindos y colosales digitales" informó el hombre con una amplia sonrisa malévola

De la nada apareció en el escenario un joven vestido totalmente de negro... de cabellera negra y unas gafas que ocultaban su mirar

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Ayakashi intrigado

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se notó en los labios del misterioso ser

"Phantamon" llamó perturbado el líder a su digital

El digimon estuvo por golpear al misterioso pero un inmenso ángel de 6 alas se lo evita

"Golpe de fe" se escucha al nuevo digital mandando a volar a Phantamon y dejarlo empotrado en una pared

"Tú!!! Tú desactivaste las bombas" replicó Ankoku apretando los puños

El chico negó con la cabeza

Phantamon salió de la pared un tanto tambaleante

"Ataquen" ordenó el líder dirigiéndose a sus subordinados pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al verlos batallando con otros jóvenes de iguales características: cabellera negra, ropa negra... y ni uno emitía un solo sonido

El descuido fue suficiente para que el de negro del escenario le propine una patada en la cara sacándole un poco de sangre

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

[ * ] Je, je.... Alguien por favor que me ayude con los nombres de los padres de Koushiro y si es posible de todos los representantes de los demás destinados =P

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué creyeron? Takeru & Ken asesinos? No del todo... y no AÚN... Admítanlo, pensaron que lo maté!!!!

PERO NO!!! Necesito a Koushiro y aparte de que es lindo!!!! aunque lo he hecho sufrir un poquitín.... ah, y los fanáticos de Dai, por favor calma.... pronto aparecerá (¿Pueden creer que hay quienes quieren al pelo parados? Je, je... sin ánimo de ofender =P )

A estas alturas algunos acontecimientos y omisión de nombres son predecibles, no? Vamos, no me van a decir que no saben quién es el dueño del ángel digital!!!


	6. Yo soy tu enemigo

Capítulo 6:

Yo soy tu enemigo

Fanfictions 

* * *

Un hilo de sangre siguió recorriéndole hasta caer en el piso de la tarima

"¿Cómo te has atrevido?" preguntó Ayakashi asombrado

La sonrisa en el atacante fue más amplia

Phantamon se lanzó contra el ángel de 6 alas... 

"Golpe de fe" se escuchó nuevamente, el ataque fue dificultosamente evadido

Ayakashi se lanzó contra el tipo dispuesto a darle su paliza, el chico lo esquivó sin problema alguno

Una batalla entre humanos se dio en el escenario

Taichi salió al escenario y agarra del brazo a Sora & Hikari

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? SALGAN DE ESTE LUGAR" replicó el mayor

Miyako y las otras dos jóvenes siguieron al joven

Ayakashi sacó una pequeña navaja y se la lanzó hacia el mayor Yagami rozándole el hombro

"Ni se te ocurra sacarlas" rugió el líder fastidioso

Un golpe en la cara lo hizo tambalear.... el tipo de negro les hizo una seña para que se fueran 

Sora le cubrió la herida, un tanto preocupada

"Por poco y te da en la espalda" afirmó la pelirroja

"Estoy bien" afirmó Yagami

* * *

"Saquemos a estos idiotas de aquí" propuso por medio del transmisor IK2

Los tres restantes asintieron

El del escenario volvió a patearle la cara al líder, luego un golpe en el estómago obligándolo a doblarse del dolor, y al final un codazo a la altura del cuello

Lo agarró entre sus brazos y con una seña se aferró a los brazos del digital

Un Kabuterimon apareció dando un fuerte choque eléctrico a Phantamon que iba en rescate de su humano... luego, el digital insecto cogió a otro de los hombres de negro que tenía atrapado a uno de los aliados de Ankoku 

Finalmente, y a velocidad impresionante, una ráfaga verde se llevó los dos últimos hombres de negro que tenían también a los últimos inconscientes aliados

Los 3 Tiranomons, los digitales de los vándalos, fueron muy lentos para evitar la captura de sus humanos, pero fueron de inmediato a su persecución

Un chico, de ojos verdes, fue saliendo inmediatamente del lugar también en busca de los tipos de negro

Todos los asistentes quedaron asombrados

"Vaya... esto sí que nos dará fama" comentó irónica Mimí sentándose nerviosamente en una silla

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Takenouchi verificando el brazo del joven

"Pues estoy bien... ¿Por qué la pregunta?" dijo seductoramente

"Porque eres nuestro manager" replicó inmediatamente Sora

* * *

Hasta que los tiraron al piso ninguno de los 4 vándalos había reaccionado... y por lo que parecía seguirían inconscientes

"Deberíamos matarlos" afirmó el que había tenido al líder

"No es mala idea... acabaríamos con esto de una vez por todas" recalcó IK1

"No deben hacerlo... se estarían rebajando al nivel de ellos" afirmó una agitada voz masculina

------------------------

Nombre: Iori Hida

Edad: 14 años

Digimon: Armadimon, una especie de armadillo amarillo

Aficiones: El kendo, la justicia y la lealtad

Hijo único que vive con su madre, su abuelo & su glotón digital... su padre murió en el cumplimiento del deber y para Iori es su mayor ídolo... a pesar de su corta edad, detesta la injusticia y siempre se está metiendo en donde siente que la injusticia se comete... sus palabras suelen tener mucho peso a la hora de tomar decisiones

------------------------

"Iori" le alcanzó con mucha dificultad su amarillo digital

"¿Qué haces aquí, niño?" replicó un tanto molesto IK1

"Sé que esos tipos han hecho mucho daño... pero ustedes, que han salvado hoy muchas vidas, no deben marchar sus manos con sangre...." dijo agitado el muchacho

"¿Con qué derecho vienes a suplicar por la vida de ellos?" preguntó Doble T

"No vengo a suplicar por la vida de esos vándalos... vengo a evitarles que dañen la de ustedes mismos"

"Este niño tiene razón... no debemos mancharnos las manos de sangre" le apoyó IK2

"¿Tú qué sabes? Por culpa de estos malditos mi único familiar está muerto!!!! Eso no se los perdonaré nunca"

"No eres tú el dueño de la vida de nadie... no te corresponde juzgar" dijo Iori

"¿Y quién los juzgará? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó acercándose al chico que no se intimidó por la furia que denotaba el joven

"Existe alguien superior a nosotros... nuestro creador... él sabe los pasos de cada quien, los rumbos de nuestras vidas... "

"Perfecto, nos encontramos con un pequeño religioso" afirmó irónico Doble T

"No es sólo cuestión de religión... también está el honor... ¿Vale la pena que manches tu vida con la muerte de ese pobre desgraciado? ¿Eso revivirá a quienes hayan muerto por su culpa?" preguntó Iori

"No, pero evitará que mueran más personas en el futuro" objetó Doble T

"¿Y para qué están ustedes?" preguntó el pequeño "¿Aquí acaba la misión de su grupo? ¿Con asesinato?¡¡¡Qué vacío objetivo!!!"

"¡¡¡Estás buscando que...." amenazó el joven apretando su mano furiosamente

Iori no se movió para nada

"¿Me mates? ¿Lo harás?" dijo el pequeño pasivamente

Doble T dejó de apretar el puño pero no se alejó del chiquillo... se sentía en el ambiente la furia del joven

"No vengo a suplicar por la vida de estos miserables... pero yo les debo la vida a ustedes... mi deber es evitar que destrocen la suya.... Hoy comenzarían con esta muerte..... ¿Y mañana qué? ¿Buscarán más vándalos para matarlos sin piedad?"

"Vete de aquí, niño" dijo Doble T

* * *

* [Sora]

Fushigi anata to iru to naze // Toki ga yasashiku nagareru no //Hitoke nai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi  
Por que siempre cuando estoy junto a ti, // el tiempo se nos pasará tan rápido // Bajo este calmado mar, con la primera estrella, la noche ya está aquí.

[Mimí]

Kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic // Koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no // Watashi-tachi onaji koto o omotte iru hazu  
La luna pone este encanto mágico, // Sin solo un sonido sé que es verdad // Al parecer nosotros dos, en lo mismo y a la vez pensábamos.

[Coro]

Moonlight destiny  
Luz de Luna

[Miyako]

Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no // Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata  
Mas que nada junto a ti quiero estar, y que sea eterno, // Bajo el cielo donde te conocí, aunque por pura casualidad.  


[Coro]

Moonlight destiny  
Luz de Luna

[Hikari]

Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to // Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara  
Compartiremos todo tú y yo, la alegría y el dolor // Así es como mi corazón siente, cuando estoy junto a ti.  


[Jiminisu]

Fushigi anata ni atte kara // Keshiki azayaka ni mieru no // Kurai umi gin no michi ga hoshizora e tsudzuite iru  
Desde aquella vez que te conocí, // todo lo puedo ver tan vivido. // Bajo el oscuro mar, el camino plateado sube a las estrellas

"Excelentes opiniones" murmuró Yamato al oido del ligeramente lastimado Yagami

"Perfecto!!!" contestó con una amplia sonrisa el otro

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que buscas?" preguntó intrigado IK2

"Evitar que ustedes se conviertan en asesinos... esa no es la forma de solucionarlo todo..."

"Si no lo hacemos esto se convertirá en una eterna lucha, entre ellos y nosotros" objetó IK1

"Si no son ellos seremos nosotros" agregó Doble T

"Si ustedes los matan, se rebajarán al nivel de ellos.. ahora ustedes serán los maleantes" insistió Iori

"Comienzan a reaccionar" les hizo notar KJ

"Angemon, vamos" replicó Doble T agarrando al pequeño

IK2 cogió a Armadimon y se subió a su Kabuterimon, IK1 & KJ se valieron de Stigmon para salir del sitio

"Ellos no te agradecerán nunca que les hayas evitado la muerte" comentó Doble T

"No busco reconocimiento, solo quiero que las cosas sean como deben ser" recalcó Iori

"¿Tienes familia?" preguntó Doble T

"Sí, mi madre y mi abuelo" respondió Hida

* * *

"Será mejor que vuelvas a tu anterior estado, XV-mon, nos ganaron" replicó un chico de alborotados cabellos (¬ ¬ tarde o temprano debería aparecer, supongo)

------------------------

Nombre: Daisuke Motomiya

Edad: 16 años

Digimon: V-mon, una especie de dragón azulado

Aficiones: Los problemas, las peleas y buscarse una linda novia =P

Es el menor de la familia Motomiya, se lleva super bien con su hermana mayor Jun (je, je... se nota que es un fict) A este chico le encanta meterse en donde no lo llaman, ha estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo a los vándalos y desea una pelea contra ellos debido a que por culpa de ellos su madre se encuentra en el hospital y su padre está enyesado en casa, puesto que atacaron cierto Festival de Música de no hace más de una semana...

------------------------

Xv-mon brilló y apareció el lindo V-mon (Mmmmm que raro, me encanta este digimon pero su humano.... bueno, es que V-mon es un dragón digital y yo adoro a los dragones =P)

"Deberíamos de saber con anterioridad en dónde atacan" replicó V-mon (o Veemon)

"Como si fuera fácil, ni que pudiera leerles la mente" dijo Daisuke y de pronto mira al escenario

[Sora]

Kore wa tsuki ga kureta message // Donna yakusoku mo iranai // Watashi-tachi onaji ashita o aruite ikesou  
La luna es quien trae este mensage // Promesas inútiles son para los dos // Al parecer nosotros dos caminamos hacia el mismo mañana  


[Coro]

Moonlight destiny  
Luz de Luna

[Mimí]

Tookute mo doko made mo mitsumeteru kara // Kagayaite terashite ite kyou no yume no tsudzuki  
Cual sea la distancia no me importa, la seguiré // La brillante y reluciente luz está continuando el sueño de hoy  


[Coro]

Moonlight destiny  
Luz de Luna

[Jiminisu]

Tomadoi mo setsunasa mo koete ikeru to // Mune wa mou shinjite iru anata to nara  
Cuando perdida en preocupación, tú me das la respuesta // Así es como mi corazón piensa cuando estoy junto a ti.  


[Miyako]

Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no // Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata  
Mas que nada junto a ti quiero estar, y que sea eterno, // Bajo el cielo donde te conocí, aunque por pura casualidad.  


[Coro] 

Moonlight destiny  
Luz de Luna

[Hikari]

Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to // Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara  
Compartiremos todo tú y yo, la alegría y el dolor // Así es como mi corazón siente, cuando estoy junto a ti.  


"Estoy cinco veces enamorado" replicó con ojos hecho corazoncitos

"Oh, no" murmuró para sí mismo el azul digital

* * *

"Maldito, mil veces maldito" reprochó Ayakashi molesto

"Nuestros digitales son muy lentos" observó uno de los integrantes

"Ya arreglaremos cuentas" replicó el líder y salieron en busca de sus digitales

* * *

"Aquí estás, sano y salvo" comentó Doble T y de pronto tuvo que hacerse para atrás para evitar un golpe

El tipo, instintivamente se colocó en guardia

"No, abuelo, detente... ellos me salvaron" dijo Iori colocándose en frente del sujeto

"Oh, lo lamento... escuché en los noticieros que esos vándalos aparecieron pero otro grupo se les enfrentó y se los llevaron secuestrados... todos vestidos de negro, igual que su cabellera... ustedes corresponden a esas características"

"Sí, somos secuestradores" replicó IK1 viendo a IK2 & KJ

"Pero este chico nos ha salvado de cometer un error tremendo.. felicidades por los grandes valores inculcados en él" dijo Doble T

"Devolví el favor, de seguro que si no aparecían, posiblemente hubiese muerto" respondió Iori

Doble T sonrió suavemente

"Cuídate" le dijo y se subió a su Angemon

Los demás le siguieron

"Oye, Angemon... ¿No puedes evolucionar en un caballo con alas?" preguntó Doble T "Así sería más cómodo el viaje"

Angemon sonrió ampliamente... al menos, por esa noche, todo estaba en calma

* * *

"Sensacional, simplemente sensacional" replicó Yamato 

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó Mimí emocionada

"Es lo que escuché" dijo el rubio

"Vaya, qué pesado día" comentó Miyako sentándose en una silla

"Yo quiero sus autógrafos" insistió Mamoru trayendo un lápiz y papel

Jiminisu negó con la cabeza un tanto divertida.....

"Ahora te doy el mío" dijo Sora desinfectando el hombro de Taichi

"Yo seré la primera" afirmó pasivamente Hikari

"¿Quiénes habrán sido esos tipos de negro?" preguntó intrigada Mimí

"No lo sé, pero nos salvaron" dijo Miyako

"A mí me impactó ese ángel digital" admitió Hikari mientras daba su primera firma

"Inmenso, de 6 alas... ¿qué clase de digimon es ese?" preguntó Jiminisu

"Pues... habrá que preguntarles a nuestros digitales" comentó Sora

"A mí no me molestaría despertarlo" afirmó Taichi sonriendo maliciosamente

Sora mojó un poco de alcohol y se lo puso algo tosca en la herida

"Deja a Agumon en paz!!! No sé cómo te soporta" le regañó Takenouchi

"Está bien" casi gritó el otro quitándole la mano de Sora de su herida

* * *

Ayakashi seguía sumido en sus pensamientos... meditaba... meditaba... tenían muchos enemigos, todos en busca de venganza... quizá esos hombres de negros fueron contratados por algún representante artístico... o por algún familiar de las víctimas de los derrumbes..

Algo golpeó toscamente la puerta, el joven fue a abrirla y se halló con una hoja clavada con un cuchillo en la puerta

MIENTRAS SIGAS ATACANDO SABRÁS DE NOSOTROS!!! EN ESPECIAL DE MÍ, QUE TE DEJÉ LA HUELLA DE MI ZAPATO EN TU ROSTRO... YO SOY TU ENEMIGO

El líder apretó furioso la nota y buscó con la mirada a algo o a alguien... NADA!!!

"Está rabioso, muy rabioso" recalcó IK1 con unos binoculares

"El idiota cree que nos verá en la oscuridad de la noche" afirmó Doble T

"Estoy disfrutando de esto y mucho" admitió IK2

"Igual yo... oigan... ¿Cómo justificarán mi desaparición cuando acaben mis vacaciones?" dijo KJ

"Simple, te raptamos" replicó IK1 con una amplia sonrisa

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

[ * ] Moon Light Destiny o Destino de la Luz de la Luna.... de la película de Sailor Moon S..... cantada por Asakawa Hiroko....... La traducción la saqué de una página hace mucho tiempo y su traductor: Omar Josue... no cambié ni una sola palabra, quizá algún error de digitación por ahí, nada más =P

Je, je... no cuento con muchas traducciones de canciones de anime y no me gustaría poner la canción por ponerla... ya deberé hacer algo al respecto, aparte de que es un grupo de mujeres.... de seguro que incluya a cantantes en español, pero nosotros vamos a hacer como que cantan en japonés, no?

Notas de la autora: Ya aparecieron Iori & Daisuke... ¿Me falta alguien más? Creo que no!!!


	7. El digital alado

Capítulo 7:

El digital alado

Fanfictions 

* * *

"Eso me asombra de ti" admitió IK2 "¡Cómo tomas de sencillo las cosas! Te duelen los brazos, te lo cortamos, justificar desaparición: secuestro"

"Lo que me asombra es cómo los humanos buscan complicarse la vida, las cosas son más sencillas de las que parecen" dijo IK1

"¿No hay nada que te perturbe?" preguntó intrigado KJ

"Pues...." IK1 lo meditó unos instantes "Sí, hay algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó IK2

"Yo siempre trabajé solo, siempre estuve solo... ¿Cómo me he venido a enredar con 3 más?" dijo un tanto cómico

"Habla en serio" replicó KJ

"Estoy hablando en serio... toda mi vida sentí que debía estar solo... "

"Es el destino" comentó Doble T (o como diría Cielo Criss « TT »es lo mismo, no?)

"El destino te lo formas tú mismo" afirmó KJ

"Yo no elegí esto" dijo IK2

"No lo hiciste directamente... yo tampoco, pero es lo que formamos con nuestras respectivas actitudes... tu habilidad para averiguar todo lo que te propones es lo que te mantiene aquí, la mía es la medicina... sin embargo no sé cuáles serán la de nuestros colegas"

"A mí me encanta esta vida de detective, caza recomensas o simplemente darle su merecido a quien se lo merece"

"Mi objetivo era matar a ese desgraciado" admitió Doble T con una semi-sonrisa pero recordó al pequeño Hida "Y ese chiquillo me dejó asombrado..."

"Yo ya estoy muerto, para todo el mundo... IK1 tiene la aprobación de sus padres para seguir en esta vida... KJ está a punto de dar a conocer que ha sido secuestrado... ¿Y tú?"

"No tengo a nadie a quien darle explicaciones de mi vida" respondió Doble T

"¿A nadie?" preguntó dudoso IK2

"A nadie" repitió el joven

* * *

"Ángel de 6 alas" dijo Tailmon colocando una garra bajo su barbilla

"Así es... ¿Qué digimon es?" preguntó Hikari

"Pues es muy difícil averiguarlo, no conozco a todos los digimons y respectivas evoluciones, somos muchos" respondió la minina

"Pues en el grupo creíamos que ustedes podrían saberlo" Hikari suspiró profundamente

"Somos un gran misterio aún... ni yo misma sé hasta dónde puede llegar nuestro poder"

"¿Lo dices por los rumores de que hay evoluciones más allá del nivel campeón?" preguntó la chica quitando las vinchas de su cabellera

"Sí... eso me tiene intrigada... ¿Podemos evolucionar a nuestro antojo? ¿Hasta dónde llegaremos?"

"No lo sé...." Hikari comenzaba a quitarse la blusa para ponerse su bata de dormir

Tailmon se percata de la cadena que aún cargaba su humana

"¿Por qué lo conservas?"

La chica coloca el dije en su mano... lee nuevamente la dedicatoria... 

"Porque me ayuda a recordar la estúpida forma en que lo perdí" dijo nostálgica

"No eres la culpable" afirmó Tailmon

"Lo soy... Aún no entiendo cómo fue que no pude traspasar esa muralla que se formó entre los dos" Hikari comenzó a colocarse su bata

"Tiene sangre Ishida" dijo la felina recostándose en la cama

Hikari la miró un tanto confundida

"¿No te has dado cuenta cómo es Yamato cuando está furioso? Inaccesible... ¿Recuerdas lo confundido, irritado y fastidiado que se mostraba cuando apareció Takeru? Aseguraba que no le importaba, pero no perdía oportunidad para atacarlo verbalmente y no había nadie que lo detuviera"

"Casi nadie" recordó Hikari

"¿Cómo fue eso?"

"Después de la audición.... cuando me fui con Takeru.... Yamato estaba fastidiado por la presencia de Takeru, Jiminisu habló y él le respondió toscamente... ella se hartó y le dio una bofetada.... Yamato no volvió a abrir la boca en el resto de la tarde"

"¿Segura?" preguntó la digital

"Fue lo que me contó Miyako"

"Debí verlo" dijo con una semi-sonrisa tratando de imaginar la escena... pero la felina se puso a meditar... -- Jiminisu logró callar a Yamato, no de una buena forma, pero le bajó los humos -- mira intrigada a su humana -- ¿Podría Hikari tener cierto control en Takeru? ¿En sus decisiones? --

* * *

"Que estoy bien" replicó nuevamente Sora

"Esos vándalos, lanzaron cuchillos, portaban espadas y dagas..." insistió la mujer revisando nuevamente a la pelirroja

"Okaasan, fue una exageración.... es verdad que uno de ellos hirió a Taichi, pero nada más"

La mujer miró al susodicho

"Es mi obligación devolvérsela sana y completa" justificó Yagami con una amplia sonrisa

"Te estás llevando muy a pecho tu papel de custodio" comentó la señora Takenouchi

"Por supuesto" no tardó en afirmar Taichi

"Pero deberían tener cuidado" insistió la mujer

"De ahora en adelante yo los acompañaré" afirmó Piyomon volando alrededor de Sora

"Apoyo eso.... se supone que tienen a su digimon que los protege" dijo la dama Takenouchi

"Los digimons no son guardaespaldas" replicó Taichi "Lamento contrariarla, pero el humano conoce al digimon cuando el primero es capaz de creer en sí mismo, y cree a la vez en la existencia de su digital... incluso usted tiene un digimon"

"Eso son cosas de jóvenes" respondió la madre de Sora (que alguien me ayude con los nombres, please)

"Taichi tiene razón, señora" dijo Piyomon colocándose entre los brazos de su pelirroja humana "Todos tienen un digimon, sólo deben creer en sí mismos y creer que todo es posible"

* * *

Un nuevo día... nada en especial... al menos eso creía Motomiya al tomar una malteada en una fuente de soda... V-mon, por su parte, devoraba felizmente papas fritas acompañadas de salsa de tomate

"¿Cuál será el próximo punto de ataque de esos imbéciles?" se preguntó Daisuke un tanto molesto... pero luego se le bajó todo el coraje que pudo haber sentido al ver a 3 de las 5 chicas que el día anterior lo habían impactado

"Debemos leer los periódicos y ver cuáles son las actividades de la siguiente semana" habló V-mon y busca la aprobación de su humano, pero simplemente el joven ya no estaba

* * *

"Es por acá" replicó Mimí halando a las otras dos jóvenes

Palmon siguió perfectamente a su humana, en cambio Tailmon & Dratimon tenían ciertos problemas para darles alcance

"Con calma, Mimí" pidió la dragoncita azul

"Es que yo también estoy ansiosa de saber qué digimon era ese" afirmó Tachikawa y llegan a cierta máquina

"¿Es este?" preguntó Hikari al ver la impotente máquina

"Así es.... con esto fue que averigué que Palmon evolucionaba en Togemon" respondió la pelirrosada

"Pues veamos" dijo Jiminisu ingresando una moneda

--- Ingrese datos del digital --- se leyó en el monitor

"¿Qué hago?" preguntó Jiminisu dudosa

"No lo sé" admitió Hikari

Mimí se rió un poco "Yo tampoco sabía el manejo de esto"

Tachikawa apretó un botón en la parte inferior repetidas veces... salían características como acuático, terrestre, planta, volador.. en esta última opción ella presionó el botón de la derecha

--- Cantidad de alas --- 

Mimí presionó 6 veces el botón de abajo

--- ¿Tipo? ---

"¿Será que ya estaba en nivel campeón?" preguntó dudosa Mimí mirando a sus compañeras

"De seguro, para que haya batallado contra Phantomon" dedujo Dratimon

Mimí aplastó el botón hasta llegar al nivel campeón

--- ¿Imprimir información? ---

"Por supuesto" dijo Tachikawa y presionó dos veces el botón de la derecha

--- Información traspasándose para imprimir... espere unos segundos.... ---

"Sorprendente" admitió Jiminisu

"Lo mismo pensé" replicó Tachikawa orgullosa

La suave impresión en láser y a color salió al instante (Notitas: Adoro este tipo de impresiones, rápidas y muy nítidas)

* * *

"¿Y qué hay de nuevo en tu vida?" preguntó Sora al de extraña cabeza

"Nada en especial... sólo que me pondré celoso cuando lleguen tus admiradores" replicó Pumpkinmon haciendo sonrojar a Takenouchi... eso al digital le encantaba

"No digas eso" dijo Sora y se sienta junto a él

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" el digital sospechaba algo

Sora rió nerviosamente "¡¡Qué directo!!"

"Se lo aprendí a mi humano, a él no le gustan los rodeos"

"Mamoru... sí, él suele ser impulsivo, no?"

"Así es... si no fuera por Jiminisu..." el digital se quedó callado al percatarse que comenzaba a hablar más de la cuenta

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?" preguntó cautelosamente Sora mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa

"Pues..." Pumpkinmon se dio cuenta de lo que Sora quería enterarse "Te lo diré si resuelves el siguiente acertijo... "

Takenouchi asintió, no tenía otra

"¿Qué es suficiente para uno, demasiado para dos y nada para tres?" preguntó el digital

La pelirroja lo meditó unos instantes

* * *

"Angemon" leyó Hikari tomando las hojas

"Ataque: Golpe de fe" continuó Tailmon

"Sí, eso decía cuando atacó a Phantomon" recordó Mimí

"Nivel: Campeón, tipo vacuna, ángel - digital" expresó la minina

"Bebé: Poyomon // Entrenamiento: Tokomon" continuó Hikari y la voz comenzó a fallarle... a ella le sonaban esas etapas... dejó caer la página nerviosamente

"Hikari" exclamó Tailmon asombrada

"¿Qué ocurre'" preguntó Jiminisu y cogiendo la página continuó la lectura " Novato: Patamon // Defensor- Campeón: Angemon"

Las chicas se miran sumamente intrigadas

"No puede ser posible... esos jóvenes tenían el cabello negro... Todos!!!" replicó Mimí

"Pudieron usar colorante" comentó Jiminisu

"¿Quién demonios hizo este programa?" preguntó fastidiada Mimí buscando algún dato para ir por su propia cuenta a hablar con el creador

En la parte inferior de la página estaba impreso: « Gracias por utilizar la base de información de Koushiro Izzumi »

"Perfecto... este tipo ya está muerto" replicó la pelirrosada más molesta

Hikari suspiró pesadamente

"Hola, lindas" dijo alguien oculto detrás de un grupo de 3 ramos de rosas amarillas

"Hola" contestó Jiminisu mientras que por instinto las digitales de las humanas se colocaban en guardia frente a cada una de las chicas

"Ay, no sean tan desconfiadas" les reprochó Mimí y aparta las rosas del rostro del chico

"Espero que acepten este humilde obsequio" afirmó Daisuke

"Por supuesto" dijo coquetamente Tachikawa recogiendo las rosas "Eres muy lindo"

"De seguro quieres un autógrafo" comentó Palmon

"Pues sí, en parte sí, las vi el día de ayer... ustedes son sensacionales y muy hermosas" admitió Motomiya

"¿Tienes un dragón azul de digital?" preguntó Jiminisu al ver a V-mon

"Así es, su nombre es V-mon, su siguiente nivel es XV-mon" expresó orgulloso su humano

"Yo soy Palmon-Togemon" se presentó la digital verde

"Dratimon-Dragmon" prosiguió la azulada

"Salamon-Tailmon" replicó la felina blanca

"Pero está en Tailmon" comentó Hikari sonriendo

Daisuke sintió volar por el cielo

"Es que así me veo mucho mejor" insistió la minina

* * *

"No eres nada divertida" replicó Pumpkinmon un tanto molesto... Sora había dado con la respuesta en un solo instante

"Ahora dime qué es lo que ha pasado entre Yamato, Jiminisu & Mamoru" dijo Sora más directamente

"Vaya... ¡¡Qué directa!!" dijo el digital "Y aunque adivinaste mi acertijo, aún no has descifrado lo que pasó.... Es que te ha faltado un integrante: Taichi"

"¿Taichi?" preguntó Sora un tanto perturbada

"Así es... Una apuesta entre Taichi & Yamato a que este último besaba a Jiminisu, y sabrás que ella no es nada fácil... Entonces comenzó a seguirla a sol y sombra... logró su propósito y terminó con ella... Mamoru, al enterarse, quiso darle su merecido, pero ella no lo deja"

Sora quedó sin palabras... eso no lo sabía... eso nadie lo sabía... se sintió decepcionada por parte de Taichi... ahora todo encajaba perfectamente

* * *

"Esto está delicioso" afirmó Tentomon comiendo una gran hamburguesa

"Sí, está delicioso" replicó Gomamon degustando un trozo de carne

"No sé qué tanta hambre tienen... ustedes no suelen batallar mucho" comentó Wormmon

"Así es... yo por mi parte aún me cuesta mucho adaptarme al inmenso tamaño de Angemon... pero todo por mi humano"

"¿Quieren callarse? No debemos llamar mucho la atención" objetó Jyou nerviosamente (je, je... nombres originales)

"Tú tranquilo, se supone que estás secuestrado, si nos descubren no pierdes nada" replicó Ken 

"Y se supone que estoy muerto... Si nos atrapan ¿Cómo explicaremos mi repentina aparición?" expresó Koushiro

"Fácil, te matamos... así estarás muerto y sólo deberán actualizar datos" insitió Ken (vaya, vaya... este chico tiene un extraño sentido del humor)

Takeru sonrió ante el rostro de - ¿Por qué habré preguntado? - de Koushiro... Se estaba formando una extraña amistad entre esos dos

Cuando de pronto sintió a alguien a sus espaldas... Takeru saltó sobre la mesa colocándose al otro extremo de su atacante... sus tres compañeros restantes se levantaron bruscamente

"Yo te conozco" replicó Ayakashi viéndolo fijamente

El de melena negra no contestó y se encogió de hombros, junto a sus compañeros y digitales comenzaron a retirarse del lugar

"Detente ahí, maldito... no sabes contra quiénes te has metido... lo de anoche me lo pagas" afirmó el hombre sacando una pequeña navaja

"Patamon digivolce a.... Angemon"

El ángel se interpuso en el ataque del líder

Ken miró a Koushiro que negó con la cabeza... el genio nada había hecho para que el bicolor alado evolucionara

"No nos molestes" replicó Angemon clavando la navaja en la mesa

"Phantamon" llamó Ayakashi al digital que hizo acto de presencia "Destruye a este entrometido"

"No debemos luchar aquí" le hizo notar Jyou a Takeru "Estaríamos cayendo en el juego de él... destruir este centro comercial"

Los demás asintieron

"Vamos, Angemon" le ordenó al ángel digital

"No, no te irás" amenazó el dueño de Phantamon

"Hago lo que yo quiera" expresó el otro en un semblante frío... ese semblante que había nacido en él y ahora ha estado presente en los últimos días

* * *

"Daisuke... allá" le hizo notar V-mon al ver a la gente correr hacia otra zona... se notaba al impotente ángel de 6 alas encarando a Phantamon

"Vamos" ordenó el humano y se va directo a buscar problemas

Hikari corrió detrás del joven, Jiminisu siguió a Hikari... Mimí, negando con la cabeza, fue detrás de sus amigas

"V-mon digivolce a.... XV-mon" replicó el azulado y agarrando a su humano comienza a volar para ganar tiempo

"Eres fantástico" le dijo Daisuke feliz de la grandiosa idea

* * *

"Se acerca" observó a lo lejos el ángel digital

"¿Quién?" preguntó Takeru intrigado

"Ella" respondió Angemon viendo al joven

Ankoku empujó al chico contra las mesas del local "Pelea"

Takeru se irritó y se lanzó contra el líder... un golpe... dos... el sujeto no reaccionaba...

"¿No sabes más que colocar bombas?" preguntó Takaishi girando sobre su pierna izquierda para propinarle una patada con la derecha en el rostro

El otro sacó un pequeño cuchillo y con el mismo corta ligeramente el pecho del joven

Por otro lado Phantamon & Angemon tenían su propia batalla... el escurridizo digital maligno simplemente esquivaba los ataques del ángel

"Esto está muy raro... no ataca" replicó Koushiro colocándose sus gafas negras

"Y llega cada vez más gente" se percató Jyou

De pronto el trío se percata de la aparición de un digital alado azul en cuyos brazos llevaba a un joven

"Oh no, otro - Iori -" replicó Ken al ver como Xv-mon soltaba a su humano que se interpuso entre la pelea de los otros jóvenes

"TÚ!!! MALDITO!!!" reclamó Dai lanzándose contra el líder a darle una serie de golpes

Ahora más que nunca a Takeru le quedó claro que el otro no sabía pelear

Angemon comenzó a sentirse cada instante más débil, brilló y volvió a su estado de Patamon pero perdió el conocimiento e iba cayendo lentamente

"¡¡¡¡Patamon!!!!" gritó Koushiro haciendo reaccionar a su dueño

* * *

"¿Patamon? ¿Gritaron Patamon?" dijo Hikari

"Eso parece" replicó Tailmon corriendo muy cerca de su humana... llegaron al grupo de personas y a duras penas comienzan a escabullirse entre la gente

Lo primero que observó fue a un joven de cabellera negra, ligeramente alborotada, atrapando a un Patamon... el chico, sin darse cuenta, le daba la espalda, por lo que Hikari no lo veía muy bien

"Takeru" le llamó con voz temblorosa ¿Y si era él? ¿Qué le dirá ahora?

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Disculpen la tardanza, no es falta de inspiración..... problemas de Pc... mi pobre!!! UNA TERRIBLE SEMANA SIN ELLA ;_;


	8. Jyou Kido

Capítulo 8:

Jyou Kido..... ¿En dónde estás?

Fanfictions 

* * *

"Takeru" le llamó por segunda vez... su voz sonaba más tensa

El chico, que seguía dándole la espalda, sacó sus lentes del bolsillo de su camisa y se los colocó

«No puedo... perdóname» meditó el joven y dio un paso al frente

"Takeru Takaishi" insistó un tanto desesperada la chica

Ken negó con la cabeza... «No tienes opción... debes enfrentarla... a menos que.... » el de cabellera lisa también se colocó sus lentes y tomó entre sus brazos a su wormmon para murmurarle "Debes evolucionar... seguro que haremos una rápida escapatoria"

"Amigo!!!" expresó Izzumi, que ya se había colocado sus gafas "Te agradezco por rescatar a mi Patamon"

Takeru no dijo ni una sola palabra

Hikari retrocedió un tanto nerviosa «¿No es Takeru?» meditó intrigada

El joven le entregó al inconsciente digital bicolor al otro

"Para eso somos un equipo" replicó Koushiro y se subió a una mesa dirigiéndose a los presentes

"Damas y caballeros" comenzó un tanto nervioso "Nosotros no hemos venido a hacer algún daño... pero comprenderán que debemos irnos... agradeceríamos que en una próxima ocasión se alejen lo más posible del lugar... esto puede ser muy peligroso"

Un silencio casi se formó en el lugar.. sino fuera porque....

"Maldito, me las pagas ahora" replicó Daisuke aún dándose el lujo de golpear a su antojo a Ankoku

En los cielos XV-mon peleaba contra Phantamon

Takeru le hizo una seña a Koushiro, el segundo asintió

"Oye.. yo te conozco... tu voz es igual a la del programador Koushiro Izzumi" se escuchó a alguien decir

"Eso no es posible.. el chico está muerto" respondió otro

"¿Por qué se cubren los ojos?" preguntó alguien más

"Por protección, nadie debe saber sus verdaderas identidades" se escuchó la voz del pequeño Iori "Ya déjenlos en paz"

Koushiro sonrió al ver al pequeño y bajándose de la mesa se unió al grupo de humanos... cada quien se marchó con un digital entre sus brazos... claro que Takeru tenía en su espalda a Tentomon mientras que Koushiro tenía entre sus brazos al alado dormido profundamente

"Ya deja a ese desgraciado" le habló Iori a Daisuke

"Tú no te metas, enano... este tipo debe pagar por mis padres" insistió Daisuke 

"Sólo conseguirás que te arresten... no vale la pena que desperdicies tu vida en la cárcel por este canalla..."

El pequeño se detuvo al hablar al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro

"¿Tú los conoces?" preguntó Hikari con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

"No" mintió nerviosamente el chico... aunque era malo para las mentiras y Hikari lo notó

"Dime la verdad.... Es importante para mí... ¿Uno de ellos es Takeru Takaishi?"

"No sé sus nombres" ahora el de ojos verdes habló con la verdad "Pero si fue tan importante ¿Por qué no se atrevió a verlo de frente?"

La chica Yagami retrocedió un tanto confundida... «Tiene razón... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué me está pasando???!!!» se reprochó mentalmente

En el firmamento Phantamon logró safarse de los ataques de Xv-mon y golpeó a Daisuke mandándolo contra unas mesas (bueno, prometí tratar de tratarlo mejor... borremos lo anterior)

El chico Motomiya cayó entre unas cajas vacías que amortiguaron cualquier fuerte golpe (tampoco iba a caer en un lecho de rosas, no? ^^)

"Te dije que debías dejarlo en paz... si lo hubieses soltado, Phantamon no te hubiese atacado" observó Iori ayudándolo a levantarse

"Sí, sí" replicó Motomiya molesto al levantarse

* * *

"¿Qué pasó, Hikari, era él o no?" preguntó Mimí al acercarse a su amiga

"No lo sé.... volví a acobarme" dijo molesta la de melena castaña

"Una oportunidad así no siempre tendrás" le aconsejó Jiminisu

"Lo sé... la próxima vez no daré marcha atrás... pase lo que pase... sea cuales sean las circunstancias" prometió Hikari

* * *

"Muchas gracias" dijo Takeru al momento de recibir a su Patamon

"No es nada... esa chica... Te conoce ¿No?" expresó Izzumi

"Es la novia" explicó Ken

"No es mi novia" rectificó Takeru

"¿Que no? Que yo sepa nunca le dijiste que terminaban y ella tampoco... así que aún son novios" replicó Ichijouji

"No puedo tener novia" comenzó Takeru "De ahora en adelante estaré en constante peligro... en cualquiera de estos días ese tipo o uno de sus aliados pueden matarme... No puedo permitir que Hikari sufra por eso"

"Aún te preocupa" notó Ken con una amplia sonrisa

"Por supuesto" admitió bajando la mirada al sentirse descubierto

"Pienso que deberían hablar" aconsejó Ken

"No puedo hablar con ella... algo me lo impide" dijo Takeru

* * *

Al día siguiente Taichi dejó caer el control remoto un tanto perturbado

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Sora recogiendo el aparato

El mayor Yagami salió de la sala y se dirigió al salón en donde estaba el grupo reunido

"¿Qué es eso de que el Centro Comercial fue atacado?" exigió saber al momento que abría toscamente la puerta

"Oye, cálmate" pidió Miyako

"Hikari!!! Mimí, Jiminisu y tú estuvieron en peligro ayer y no me lo dijeron" reclamó el mayor con la ira corriéndole por las venas

"Nada malo nos pasó" protestó Hikari

"¡¡¡Eres una inconsciente!!!" respondió Taichi con el enojo subiéndole cada vez más

"Estábamos con ellas" expresó Tailmon colocándose frente a su humana y miró a sus compañeras digitales

"Es verdad, Taichi, nosotras no permitiríamos que nada malo les pasara" apoyó Dratimon

"El peligro está en todas partes" observó Palmon

"Lo sé perfectamente... esta herida que tengo no es en vano" recriminó Taichi

"Estamos bien... ya deja de ser sobreprotector" dijo Hikari

Taichi apretó los puños, estaba rojo del coraje

"Niñas" comenzó Yamato apartando ligeramente a su amigo de las chicas... por una parte temía el descontrol de la ira de Yagami "Lo que dice Taichi es verdad... estuvieron en peligro y no lo comentaron.... pudieron salir lastimadas y además están en el límite de la popularidad y el anonimato.. no pueden arriesgarse a tanto"

El rubio Ishida estaba tratando de ser lo más neutral posible

"Está bien, yo prometo que tendré más cuidado... ¿Feliz?" dijo Mimí con una pícara sonrisa

"Por supuesto" respondió Yamato en la misma forma

«¿Y esto?» se preguntó Miyako asombrada de la química que comenzaba a ver entre los dos "¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?" le murmuró a Jiminisu

"Taichi es más sobreprotector de lo que parece" dijo Jiminisu volviendo a hojear las páginas de las nuevas canciones

Miyako negó con la cabeza y sonrió un tanto divertida «Mi amiga tan inocente.... aún no se ha dado cuenta del inicio de un amor en nuestro grupo»

Sora entró bruscamente al salón... ya se imaginaba de todo... que Taichi haya armado tremendo alboroto... pero por lo visto todo estaba en calma... aunque se sentía en el ambiente el enojo del manager

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada y se acercó a Miyako

"¿Qué ha pasado?" le preguntó en un susurro

"Que Yamato & Mimí se están coqueteando" dijo la otra con una pequeña risita

Sora volvió sus ojos a la pareja mencionada... Era verdad... ambos se veían con mucha picardía en los ojos y con atrevidas sonrisas

"¿Otra víctima? ¿Por cuánto esta vez?" habló el imprudente digital de cabeza de calabaza

"¿Qué hablas?" preguntó Mimí

El enojo de Taichi desapareció totalmente y se volvió al digital que se balanceaba tranquilamente en el borde de la mesa

"Lo lamento... hablábamos entre los dos" justificó Dratimon y se volvió hacia Pumpkinmon "El asesino firmó el contrato, en esta ocasión, por el valor de cuatrocientos mil yens... creo que porque ahora la víctima es el líder de los nativos" continuó la dragoncita azul

Unos segundos más y nadie prestó atención a la conversación de los digitales

Yamato miró por unos instantes a la chica Kamiya que seguía hojeando las letras de las canciones... la veía escribir y borrar indiferentemente

* * *

"Maldito... así que Daisuke Motomiya" replicó Ankoku observando la foto del joven que le había dado una feroz paliza

"Te arriesgaste demasiado... debiste llamarnos" sugirió Nashi [*] uno de sus aliados

"Pero no pude resistirme... cuando hallé a ese mocoso... Ah, lo recuerdo.... una chica lo llamó Takeru... Takeru Takaishi"

"Takeru Takaishi" anotó en una hoja Nezumi [ ** ] y se la pasó inmediatamente al último aliado, Oni [***]

"Averiguaremos todo lo posible" replicó Oni y salió dispuesto a investigar todo sobre el chico

"Bueno, por el momento será que aprenda artes marciales... no permitiré que me vuelvan a dejar así" se quejó el hombre colocándose una bolsa de hielo en el rostro... a pesar de haber pasado un día, Motomiya hizo muy bien su trabajo

* * *

"Te arriesgaste mucho" dijo Jun al colocarle un poco de pomada antes de salir a la clínica

"Ya!!! Me lo vienes repitiendo desde ayer" se quejó Daisuke al menos para justificar el dolor que siente cuando su delicada hermana le colocaba el ungüento en la espalda

"Tienes suerte de que conozca algo de medicina" replicó la chica Motomiya

Mmmmmmm bueno, aquí vamos:

------------------------

Nombre: Jun Motomiya

Edad: 20 años

Digimon: Gomimon, una especie de foca rosada

Aficiones: la medicina

Desde pequeña a esta chica le encantaba jugar al médico y la víctima era el pobre de su hermano menor... claro que, al crecer, decidió seguir sus sueños de convertirse en enfermera.. no quería llegar a doctora, porque otro de sus sueños es casarse con un apuesto médico

------------------------

"Gracias por todo" expresó el chico Motomiya 

"No hay problema... debo irme, tengo que arreglar mi traslado a una clínica privada"

"Eso suena fantástico... te están traspasando a un centro médico más privado" dijo Dai sentándose

"Claro, y quien sabe si allí encuentre al amor de mi vida" suspiró la joven con las manos recogidas y dirigidas a su corazón

V-mon negó con la cabeza... se notaba claramente que eran hermanos

"¿No puedo ir?" preguntó Gomimon

"Será mejor que la lleves... Odaiba se ha vuelto muy peligroso" aconsejó Daisuke

"Bien, vamos Gomimon" dijo la mayor Motomiya tomando entre sus brazos a la digital, recogiendo su cartera y por último las llaves para salir del departamento

"Daisuke!!!!" escuchó que lo llamaban desde otra habitación

"Oh, no... me he quedado a solas con mi padre" se percató el menor

"Sin Jun, deberás ser tú quien lo atiendas" observó V-mon

Dai no podía luchar contra su destino... desde que su padre tenía ese yeso se ha vuelto muy fastidioso.. quiere que le acomoden la almohada, le pasen el control de la televisión, un jugo, un pastelito, o simplemente compañía.... el chico ya brotaba lágrimas de resignación (tipo cascadas) cuando de pronto tuvo una fantástica idea

"V-mon!!! Mi mejor amigo" dijo alegre y divertido

* * *

"¿Cómo que salió de vacaciones? No se ha comunicado con nosotros" expresó el hombre Kido

"Es verdad, tomó sus vacaciones hace unos días" replicó la enfermera

"Pero... no es posible, mi hermano jamás se ha desaparecido" dijo Shuu comenzando a preocuparse

"Pues no tenemos más información" respondió la dama

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" dijo la joven Motomiya "Vengo a presentarle mis documentos para mi traslado"

"En un momentito, por favor" contestó la enfermera

Shuu, al ver a la foca rosada, lo recordó "Gomamon" le dijo a su padre

"No, soy Gomimon" corrigió la digital

"No, no es contigo... Otousan, Gomamon debe estar con Jyou" afirmó Shuu

"Bueno" comenzó el hombre un tanto dudoso colocándose una mano en la barbilla

"Vamos a dar reporte con la policía... pero tranquilo, otousan, Gomamon está con él"

Ambos hombres se marcharon de la recepción

"¿Le ocurre algo?" preguntó Jun al ver pálido el rostro de la enfermera

"No es nada" mintió la mujer «Ese día se lo llamó por el altavoz... ¿Habrá ido? Por otra parte ese mensaje estaba aquí» la mujer comenzó a rebuscar en los documentos

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" se acercó el doctor Méndez a la enfermeda-recepcionista "He visto al Doctor Kido en compañía de su primogénito"

"Jyou no aparece" contestó la mujer y de pronto lo encuentra "Aquí está" expresó en tono triunfante

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Méndez

"Es el papel que estaba pinchado en asuntos pendientes... cuando volví a ocupar la sala de recepción estaba este papel con una firma en donde solicitaban a Jyou en la sala 7 del segundo piso" contestó la mujer

El hombre verificó en una libreta las habitaciones

"Pero no hay ningún paciente en ese lugar" observó Méndez y tomó el papel observando detenidamente la rúbrica "Esta firma no es de nadie de aquí"

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

[*] Nashi: significa Vacío

[**] Nezumi: Ratón, según mi mini-glosario que tengo a disposición... los ratones no son del todo de mi agrado

[***] Oni: ogro

Notas de la autora: Bueno, Jun también tiene un digimon... todos en este mundo lo tienen, solo es cuestión de que crean en sus sueños, en sus anhelos y bueno... luego explicaré el motivo por el cual Jun desempeña este importante papel en esta historia... aunque quizá un poco predecible lo que pasará con ella, no? Échenle la culpa a Cielo Criss... me pasé el fin de semana leyendo nuevamente sus ficts y como que se me pegó algo que por ahí tiene escrito acerca de la chica Motomiya =P


	9. ¿La desintegración?

Capítulo 9:

¿La desintegración?

Fanfictions 

* * *

"Yo la encontré en pendientes... pensé que alguno de los galenos lo necesitaba" expresó la mujer apretándose las manos de la angustia... ese fue un grave error

"Tranquila, lo más seguro que Kido está bien, las malas noticias no tardan en saberse" intentó calmarla Méndez

Esta acción tan «tierna» -según el concepto de la chica Motomiya- le provocó un latir acelerado a la novata

"Continúa con tus actividades" expresó Méndez "Iré con el Doctor Kido y Shuu" al terminar la frase el galeno da media vuelta y se retira

* * *

"Un nuevo día, un nuevo ensayo" casi cantaba

La chica de cabellera rosada alistaba sus cosas en un bolso, estaba preparándose para ir a pasar todo el día con su grupo de amigos... esto era lo de siempre y a sus padres antes no le importaba, puesto que conocían a todos los integrantes de su círculo de amigos desde que eran unos pequeños.. realmente el problema no eran ellos, sino lo peligrosa que se ha vuelto Odaiba... y los ataques ya no se centraban a conciertos ni festivales, sino también a Centros Comerciales

"Mimí" comenzó su padre "Tenemos que decirte algo muy importante"

"Después, por favor, tengo ensayo" dijo la unigénita

"Ahora, Mimí" replicó su madre en un tono de voz fuerte

La chica meditó unos instantes «No he hecho nada malo... no tienen motivos para ponerse así... ¿Qué está pasando?» luego volteó a ver la seria expresión en el rostro de sus padres

* * *

El timbre sonó en la casa Kamiya... el menor, Mamoru, fue quien abrió la puerta, puesto que su hermana estaba ocupada con las demás integrantes en el salón de música haciendo ligeros ensayos mientras esperaban la llegada de Mimí

"Señores Yagami" exclamó sorprendido y alegre el adolescente "Me da mucho gusto verlos"

"Has crecido mucho" respondió el hombre alegre

"Y te estás poniendo muy apuesto" agregó la dama Yagami haciendo apenar al pequeño

"¿Están nuestros vástagos?" preguntó el jefe de familia

"En el salón de música" respondió, aún con el sonrojo en su rostro, y les dio paso para que ingresen

* * *

"Jyou Kido, búsquelo ahora" repitió su padre al Jefe del Departamento de Investigaciones de Odaiba

"Pero si el joven tomó sus vacaciones pudo irse sin decir nada, después de todo me informaron que se estaba recuperando de la pérdida de una paciente muy conocida para él" objetó el hombre observando nuevamente la foto del joven con su diploma de graduación

"Mi hijo nunca dio un paso en su vida sin preguntarme"

«¿A sus 20 años? De seguro que quiso rebelarse» el individuo negó con la cabeza "Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance"

"Y lo que no esté también" casi ordenó el Doctor

Shuu tomó delicadamente del hombro a su progenitor "Estaremos en contacto" recalcó el joven y se lleva a su padre

"¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que Jyou se fue sin decirme nada?" malluscó molesto

"Otousan" comenzó el primogénito meditando bien cada palabra a pronunciar "Mi otouto-san jamás experimentó la muerte de un paciente... fue un duro golpe lo que afrontó y si a eso agregamos que fue la señora Sonomi..."

El hombre bajó la cabeza un poco meditabundo

* * *

"Ya informaron" replicó Izzumi viendo el monitor de su portátil

"¿Informaron qué? ¿Otro punto de ataque de esos vándalos?" preguntó Ichijouji

"No, nada que ver.... veamos: estudiando desde la niñez para medicina, desde que aparecieron los digitales fue el primer niño que ingresó al limitado grupo de su estudio especializado..." continuó el genio

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó Jyou asombrado y se acerca al cracker

"¡¡¡Graduado en medicina humana y de digitales!!!" exclamó Koushiro 

"¿Mi vida está en una página web?" preguntó el joven médico

"No en cualquier página" el experto en computadoras le mostró la barra de direcciones: B%a%s%e20d%e20I%n%v%e%s%t%i%g%a%c%i%o%n%e%s20d%e%l20D%e%p%a%r%t%a%m%e%n%t%o20d%e20O%d%a%i%b%a

"No entiendo lo que dice" replicó Kido

"Sólo quítale el símbolo % y el 20" explicó Izzumi

"B-a-s-e d-e I-n-v-e-s-t-i-g-a-c-i-o-n-e-s d-e-l D-e-p-a-r-t-a-m-e-n-t-o d-e O-d-a-i-b-a" deletreó de una forma al principio distraída "Ba-se de In-ves-ti-ga-cio-nes del Cen-tro de O-dai-ba" repitió analizando la palabra "¡¡¡BASE DE INVESTIGACIONES DEL CENTRO DE OBAIBA!!!" prácticamente gritó

"Habían tardado, ¿No?" expresó Ken aguantándose la risa al ver lo nervioso que se mostró el delgado

"Mi padre debe estar buscándome" expresó Jyou

"Kido, ya tienes 20 años" le hizo ver Ichijouji

"Nunca antes había hecho algo por mi propia cuenta... siempre esperé la aprobación de mi padre para cada movimiento de mi vida"

"Pues hasta ahora te has puesto a pensar en esto" comentó Izzumi

"Es verdad... no me detuve a pensar ni un solo instante en él" se percató el médico calmándose visiblemente

Ken sonrió ampliamente «He liberado a Izzumi de los que le perseguían... he liberado a Kido del domino de su padre...» volvió su mirada al menor del grupo, pero a la vez tenía el rol de líder «Sólo me faltas tú... debo liberarte de esta vida... esto no es para ti... »

* * *

"Otousan!!! Okaasan!!!" exclamó Hikari corriendo a abrazarlos

"Mi pequeña!!!" exclamó el hombre recibiendo gustoso el abrazo de la menor

"Ni tanto, hija has crecido" observó su esposa

"¿Por qué no avisaron que llegaban? Hubiese ido por ustedes" expresó Taichi alegre

"Era una sorpresa... y bien, chicos, cuéntennos que ha pasado en estos 3 años" ambos progenitores se dirigieron al grupo reunido

«Tuve un novio y lo perdí» pensó Hikari bajando un poco la cabeza

«Me hice manager de un grupo musical y por poco me vuelan el brazo» pasó por la mente de Yagami

«Apareció mi -hermano- y alteró la vida de todos» meditó Yamato

«Me he decepcionado de su hijo» reflexionó Sora

«Fui el centro de una apuesta y caí estúpidamente» fue el pensamiento de Jiminisu

"Mimí no ha llegado" comentó Miyako... todos la miran un tanto sorprendidos

«Ah, cierto... Mimí & Yamato» la chica Kamiya recordó y se encogió de hombros «No me importa... no debe importarme»

* * *

Los ojos de Mimí comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

"Además sabes hablar varios idiomas.... no te será difícil adaptarte a otro ambiente...." continuó su madre

La joven negó con la cabeza pero no podía hablar, la noticia, simplemente, no se la esperaba

"He pensado que tú decides el país... el idioma que mejor domines: francés, español, alemán, inglés... es decisión tuya" continuó el señor Tachikawa en un tono alentador

"Hablo mejor japonés, me quedo en Japón, me quedo en Odaiba" fue lo primero que pudo articular la de melena rosa

"ESO NO!!!" gritó su madre a punto de darle una bofetada pero se contuvo "No permitiré que algún miembro de mi familia siga en un lugar tan peligroso como Odaiba"

"Me quedo aquí" respondió Mimí nada intimidada de la ira de su madre

"No puedes, eres menor de edad, si queremos te llevamos con nosotros" le recordó la mujer

La chica tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del departamento a pesar del insistente llamado de la dama

* * *

"Ah, es fantástico!!!" expresó la mujer tomando del rostro a su pequeña

"Ahora estamos dándonos a conocer, asistimos a una Guerra de Bandas el otro día y ya hemos obtenido algo de reconocimiento" continuó Miyako

"Y yo tengo una entrevista con el dueño de la televisiva local para que les concedan una entrevista en uno de sus programas" afirmó orgulloso el manager

"¿Con mi padre?" preguntó asombrado Yamato "¿Cómo así?"

"Pues sencillo, el hijo es mi mejor amigo" expresó con una amplia sonrisa Taichi

"¿De cuál de los dos hijos?" se escuchó al impertinente digital que hacía su entrada al salón

Jiminisu negó con la cabeza "¿Cuándo aprenderás a mantenerte callado?"

"Calma, solo era una preguntita" respondió Pumpkinmon "Pero igual si no me responde.... yo sólo vine por unas bebidas... hace calor en el otro cuarto"

"¿Y eso?" preguntó en un susurro la mujer Yagami a la menor

Hikari no tuvo tiempo de responder, de golpe llegó Mimí y se lanzó a los brazos de Yamato, detrás de la pelirrosada apareció Mamoru un tanto agitado

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Yamato alejando de una forma no tan sutil a Mimí

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Sora dirigiéndole una mirada al dueño de casa

"No tengo idea" se justificó Mamoru "Sólo abrí la puerta y entró de esa manera"

"NO QUIERO IRME!!!" gritó la chica hundiendo nuevamente su rostro en el pecho del rubio

«Para que esté de esa forma» meditó el joven «Mejor la dejo desahogarse»

"Calma, Mimí" aconsejó Miyako acercándose a su amiga y colocando una mano en su hombro

Mimí apartó su lloroso rostro y asintió, suspiró y se secó las lágrimas... luego levantó su mirada y se apenó al encontrar, entre los presentes, a los señores Yagami

"Disculpen el espectáculo... me da gusto verlos" musitó tímidamente

"No te preocupes, pequeña... tranquila, sí?" replicó la mujer acercándose a la joven

"Mis padres quieren irse de Japón" confesó la chica entre sollozos, las lágrimas nuevamente le mojaron el rostro

"¿Y de eso te preocupas?" preguntó Taichi

"Quieren que vaya con ellos" replicó molesta Mimí

"No puedes" respondió con toda tranquilidad el chico Yagami

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mimí

"Firmarás un contrato, no puedes faltarlo" dijo el otro orgulloso de su idea

"No puede" replicó su padre "Es menor de edad, necesitará la autorización de al menos uno de los dos para integrar el grupo"

A Taichi se le bajaron todos los ánimos

"Pero..." comenzó Jiminisu haciendo que todos la vean "Trata de convencer a tu padre, Mimí"

"Es verdad, él siempre ha sido más flexible que tu madre" recordó Sora

"No lo había pensado" confesó Mimí "No quiero irme, tengo a muchas personas importantes aquí" al terminar su frase vuelve a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Yamato

"Lo sabemos" respondió un tanto picarona Miyako

* * *

Shuu Kido caminaba pasivamente por el parque, rumbo al departamento de su hermano... quizá el menor sí se había liberado de su padre y decidió partir sin decir nada... al menos eso quería creer pues no soportaba la idea de imaginar al pequeño en algún peligro o en una temible calamidad...

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al abrir la puerta del departamento, con un duplicado, y hallar al susodicho comiendo, bien tranquilo, unos tallarines

En un sillón su hermano, frente a un chico de cabellera lisa, otro en una compotadora y el tercero dando la espalda frente a la ventana, ninguno médico, por lo que imaginaba

"¿Jyou?" preguntó aún sin poder salir de su asombro

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó tranquilo el otro

"Tú no eres Jyou" aseguró con una amplia sonrisa al ver el semblante despreocupado de su hermano

"Claro que sí, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo malo?"

"¿En dónde estabas metido? ¿Y ese cambio? ¿Cabello negro? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Son unos amigos" contestó Jyou a la última pregunta "Aunque a uno si conoces"

Takeru volteó al instante

"¿Takaishi?" preguntó Shuu más asombrado

"El mismo" respondió el otro con una semi-sonrisa

"¿Y ese cambio de cabello negro?" preguntó intrigado el mayor Kido

"Sale con agua, no hay problema" respondió Jyou

"Me refiero al motivo por el cual se pintan el cabello"

"Es la moda" mintió torpemente el médico

Ken se golpeó la frente con la mano «Este chico debería salir más a menudo»

"¿Moda?" preguntó irónico Shuu y negó con la cabeza "Extraña forma de rebelarte"

"¿Yo? ¿Rebelarme? ¿Estás loco?" exclamó el delgado

"Lo que ocurre, es que... " Takeru suspiró profundamente "Jyou se ha convertido en mi médico personal a tiempo completo"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?" preguntó el otro e instintivamente se acercó a examinarlo

"¿Todos en tu familia son médicos?" preguntó Koushiro al ver, por un instante, a Shuu examinando al menor del grupo

"Así es" respondió Jyou

"No estoy enfermo" replicó Takeru alejándolo

"Niisan" comenzó el delgado médico "No puedo volver a la clínica, al menos por una temporada"

"¿Qué? ¿Y qué explicación le darás a otousan? Está como loco buscándote, ya incluso fue..."

"... a la «Base de investigaciones del Departamento de Odaiba», lo sé" le interrumpió Jyou "A mediado de mis vacaciones enviaré mi renuncia"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Shuu "¿No estás en algo malo?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero ya es hora de que siga mi propio rumbo y no depender de la fama de mi padre... además, el grupo me necesita"

El mayor Kido miró fijamente a cada integrante «¡Vaya grupo!» luego una sonrisa asomó a su rostro "Tienes mi apoyo, calmaré a papá... y si me necesitas búscame"

"Si no te raptamos" murmuró un poco entendible Ichijouji

* * *

"No lo acepto" expresó la mujer ante el trato que le proponía Taichi

El lugar de ensayo de música se había vuelto el escenario de la disputa de Mimí

"Yo la cuidaré, estarán en contacto permanente" insistió el manager

"Este lugar es un peligro, no quiero que ninguno de mis familiares sufra"

"Pero nuestros hijos han estado solos durante 3 años, Taichi ha hecho un excelente trabajo" observó la señora Yagami

"Aparte de que mi madre y yo estaremos cerca" respondió Sora

"Eso no suena mal, hablaré con tu madre para que nos acompañe" dijo la mujer Tachikawa

"¿Qué? ¿También quiere llevarse a Sora?" preguntó Miyako comenzando a angustiarse

"Todos deberíamos salir de Odaiba lo más pronto posible" insistió la madre de Mimí

"Pero si nada les ha pasado a nuestros hijos, están sanos y salvos" replicó el hombre Yagami dando un amistoso golpe a su primogénito, para mala suerte del último, en el mismo lugar en donde reposaba su herida de no hace unos días

Taichi cerró bien la boca (y eso que él es bien quejoso =P)

"No!!! Por más que digan e insistan mi respuesta es NO!!!" replicó la mujer Tachikawa cruzándose de brazos

"Otousan" Mimí recurrió a su último recurso "No pueden hacerme esto" suplicó la chica

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: mmmmm no se me ha ocurrido nada que poner, dejen un review o mensajes a mi e-mail... ¿largo? y eso que estamos en los 5 años anteriores..... 


	10. Yagami's Onna al aire & Conflicto Cibern...

Capítulo 10:

Conflicto cibernético,   
Yagami's Onna, al aire.... y... ¿?

* * *

- Mi pequeña, es por tu bien- dijo el hombre con el corazón roto... lo que no soportaba era ver lágrimas en el rostro de su hija

- Quiero quedarme, mi sueño se está realizando... seré cantante... no puede ser que me destrocen así mis esperanzas- insistó Mimí

El hombre se sentía entre la espada y la pared... por un lado estaba la decisión de su esposa, la mujer que ama, a quien conoció de jóvenes y con quien ha tenido una feliz vida a pesar de lo terca que suele mostrarse... tan terca y obstinada como su pequeña, su única hija... la consentida... jamás había podido decirle no a Mimí, la chica tuvo sus clases de canto, clases de idiomas extranjeros con profesores particulares, aprendió incluso a tocar instrumentos musicales, comprarse ropa de moda, irse a dormir a casa de sus amigas e incluso quedarse días enteros con ellas.... entraba y salía de casa a su antojo siempre y cuando reportara en dónde se encontraba y con quienes se encontraba

En ese momento le partía el alma ver a la joven con lágrimas secas en el rostro y con muchas más a salir... y eso sería de días posteriores si acaso se iban, porque el señor Tachikawa conocía bien a Mimí... sabía que su anhelo de ser cantante no era pasajero, y a la chica lo que más le atraía era la idea de una banda, jamás solista

El hombre sacó de su bolsillo una billetera

* * *

La mujer lanzó de golpe la puerta de su departamento

- ¿Cómo te atreviste?- preguntó indignada

- Ella lo quiere así- insistió su esposo seguro de haber tomado la mejor decisión de su vida

- Estará a merced del peligro- en vano puso su punto de vista, puesto que ya está todo decidido

- La dejé a manos de Taichi- observó el hombre

- Pero la quiero conmigo, es mi hija- reclamó la mujer, odiaba que le lleven la contraria

- También es mi hija, y quiero su felicidad sobre todas las cosas- intentó razonar el hombre Tachikawa

- ¿Aunque esté lejos de nosotros?- preguntó aún visiblemente alterada

- Aunque esté lejos de nosotros... - finalizó luego de un profundo suspiro... quizá de melancolía... quizá de resignación

* * *

- Sí, Taichi- se escuchó la voz del rubio en su celular - Claro, mañana a las 13h00- la llamada se cortó

- Mañana a las 13h00 me recibirá- fue lo que captó Taichi

- No, mañana a las 13h00 las chicas deben ir a grabar el programa- 

- ¿Tan rápido?- expresó Miyako asombrada

- Hago las cosas bien- se enalteció el rubio con la respectiva sonrisa para el caso

- ¿No quiso hablar conmigo?- preguntó Taichi

- No, ya conoce a las chicas y les parece un grupo sensacional... - respondió Yamato

Mimí suspiró aliviada... aún tenía entre sus manos la tarjeta de crédito de su padre «Úsala moderadamente, cuídate» fueron las 3 únicas palabras que el hombre Tachikawa le había dicho y ella ya las tenía grabada en su corazón

- Oye, ¿Qué tal si formas parte del grupo? Estarían todos- comentó el señor Yagami

- Ni loco!!! En primer lugar el grupo se llama Yagami's Onna- replicó el rubio

- Además te gusta el baloncesto, ¿No?- recordó la mujer Yagami

- Pues no- replicó al instante de una cortante forma

* * *

- Cero ataques hasta nueva orden- leyó Izzumi intrigado

- ¿Qué?- expresó Ichijouji

- Están ahora tras la pista de Daisuke Motomiya- expresó el genio al abrir el correo

- ¿Daisuke Motomiya? ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Kido

- Lo averiguaré en contactos- expresó Koushiro - O sino en la base de datos del Registro Civil- 

- Vaya, este chico sí que tiene sus mañas- comentó Ichijouji

- Oh, cielos- replicó Izzumi

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó Ken intrigado por el tono de preocupación del genio

- Está llegando un e-mail con toda la información de Takeru.... Takeru Takaishi- 

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó el mencionado

- Dicen algo de intercambio de bebés, familia Ishida 3 integrantes, familia Takaishi ni uno vivo... incluso tienen adjunto unos archivos de imágenes: chico rubio de ojos azules, mujer de iguales características y un hombre de cabellera castaña... que es extraño que Takeru tenga melena negra- continuó informando el chico

- Elimina la información- ordenó Ken

- Del e-mail del líder puedo hacerlo, pero de los otros integrantes necesitaría saber la contraseña- 

- ¿Y eso es difícil para ti?- preguntó Ichijouji extrañado

- No es difícil, pero me será más fácil ingresar a la codificación de la página principal y enviar a mi creación- 

- ¿A tu creación?- preguntó Jyou

- Así es, Tentomon, el disco plateado- se dirigió el genio al digital que asintió y sacó de un portafolios el dichoso dispositivo de almacenamiento

- « El mejor Cracker del mundo » - recordó Ken asintiendo feliz

- Lástima por los otros correos, pero este virus es lo más rápido, borra información a una velocidad de 400 a 500 mails por segundo... no hay cuenta electrónica que tenga tanta información guardada.... el virus avanzará rápido- 

- ¿Y luego?- preguntó Takeru

- Desaparece, no hace ningún daño a la computadora, solo elimina información, una vez ejecutada su operación se autodestruye y no vuelve más- 

- Y tú lo creaste- afirmó Ken

- Sí, fue para darle una lección a mi profesor de programación, aseguraba que jamás se le perdería una información... era un altanero... aparte de que mis proyectos le parecían simples y nada ingeniosos entonces hice al virus, y como no quería dejar evidencia, se autoeliminó.... el hombre nunca supo lo que le pasó a la computadora- 

- Fantástico- expresó Ken

- Bueno, aparte debo cambiar la base de datos del Registro- 

- ¿No es peligroso? ¿No se darán cuenta?- preguntó Takeru

- No del todo, el encargado del Registro tiene 700 contraseñas diversas anotadas en un libro, cuya copia tengo, el tipo cambia tantas veces la contraseña que ni se acuerda cuál es, él va por el libro y se pone a tantear hasta que da con la correcta- 

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- preguntó Kido

- Fue compañero de clases- sonrió el genio

- Bueno, luego a buscar a Daisuke Motomiya- agregó Takeru

* * *

En cualquier lugar de Odaiba....

- ¿Cómo que no hay mensajes?- se preguntó un adolescente intrigado

- ¿Cero mensajes?- exclamó otro - Yo no borré mis otros mensajes- 

* * *

- ¿Y no guardaste la información en ningún otro lado?- se escuchó la voz de alguien por teléfono

- No- respondió temeroso, y tenía motivos para temblar

- Imbécil!!! ¿Crees que puedes infiltrarte en los archivos del Registro sin ningún problema cuántas veces se te antoje?- preguntó Ankoku fastidiado

- No imaginé que el correo caería de esa forma, apenas envié la información desde la computadora del Registro, incluso con copia mi dirección- 

- ¿Cuánto te costó averiguar la contraseña?- preguntó Ankoku fastidiado

- 8 horas- respondió Oni

- ¿Y la recuerdas?- 

- No.... eran como 45 caracteres con mezca de mayúsculas, minúsculas, números y símbolos- 

- Lógico, por algo es la contraseña de la base de datos de Japón- 

* * *

En el nuevo día el desastre cibernético de la cadena más grande de correos electrónicos fue noticia a nivel mundial, pero extrañamente no existieron daños de máquina y era imposible localizar al lugar de origen del virus puesto que este había sido infiltrado desde la base de datos de la página principal cuya información también había sido eliminada

--- Los programadores encargados de la página suspenderán el servicio por dos días para asegurarse que no existirá riesgo futuro de que la información sea nuevamente eliminada... todo este suceso nos hace pensar que sólo una persona puede hacer esto.... «El mejor Cracker del mundo».... Muchos dicen que posiblemente un nuevo programador está buscando ocupar el lugar que ha dejado vacante el joven japonés Koushiro Izzumi --- informó la reportera Natsuko

- Vaya, qué desastre más grande- comentó Mimí

- Cuidado con mi madre- replicó Yamato

- Me refería al de los correos electrónicos- especificó Tachikawa apretándose nerviosamente las manos

- Ah, más te vale... aunque habrá otro desastre en unos veinte minutos- dijo el rubio al mirar su reloj

- Calla- casi ordenó Miyako temblando nerviosamente

- ¡Qué cruel eres!- dijo Hikari un tanto molesta y ansiosa a la vez

- Es broma- insistó el rubio y vuelve su mirada a la mujer del noticiario... en esos momentos el ego del chico estaba al máximo por tener a su madre de forma espectacular en televisión

- Saldrán en veinte minutos- dijo Masaharu haciendo sobresaltar a 3 chicas

- Sí, muchas gracias- respondió Sora calmada, muy calmada

- Me asombra que tú y Jiminisu se lleven esto tan calmadamente- observó Taichi

- Confianza- dijo Jiminisu con una ligera sonrisa

- Es el mejor calmante- replicó Sora también sonriendo suavemente

Las otras 3 integrantes parpadearon un par de veces asimilando la idea

- Tienen razón- dijo Hikari respirando profundamente

Mimí & Miyako lo entendieron perfectamente 

- Lo lograremos- replicó la chica de melena lila

* * *

- ¡¡¡Qué cosas!!! Ni muerto me dejan en paz- se quejó el joven

- Lo que las personas no saben es que el espíritu de « El mejor Cracker del mundo » nunca dejará su puesto y por eso borró los correos- dijo Ichijouji de una forma un tanto cómica

Jyou fue el único que rió, puesto que a Koushiro no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario mientras que Takeru miraba fijamente la pantalla cada movimiento y gesto de la reportera (recordemos que es su madre)

«¿Cuánto tiempo resistirás? No es bueno encerrar tus sentimientos.... o te volverás frío o explotarás» meditó Ken al ver a su amigo «Volverás a encontrártelos... tarde o temprano...» 

--- Y en breve instantes, nuestra sección de espectáculo: El Grupo Yagami's Onna ---

Los comerciales salieron al aire

«¡¡Vaya!!» Takeru sonrió de una forma extraña «Estás cumpliendo tu sueño...» el joven se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación

«Cobarde» meditó Ken negando con la cabeza

* * *

- Soy Mimí Tachikawa y tengo 18 años, mi digimon es Palmon- se presentó la pelirrosada con una coqueta sonrisa

- ¿Y quién es la líder del grupo?- preguntó Natsuko

- Hikari- respondieron al unísono 4 chicas señalándola

- Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, tengo 16 años y mi digital es Tailmon- expresó con una semi-sonrisa

- A eso se debe el nombre de Yagami's Onna- justificó la pelirroja

- ¿Y quién o quiénes son las autoras de las letras de sus canciones?- preguntó la reportera

- Cada quien aporta con la letra, pero Jiminisu y yo hacemos la música- respondió Mimí

* * *

- Te odio!!! Te odio!!!- repitió Daisuke nuevamente al pobre aparato

- Creo que debes colocarlo en video- sugirió Jun

- ¿Video?- repitió el chico y temblorosamente comenzó a buscar el control remoto

- Ya cálmate, Daisuke- pidió el dragón azul cambiando a video

- ¡¡¡Ya está!!!- gritó eufóricamente el humano introduciendo el casette en blanco - Pero no grabé la entrevista- se quejó apretando furiosamente el control

- Pero cantarán... graba eso- expresó Jun - Y te calmas o te inyecto- advirtió ya cansada de verlo ahogarse en un vaso de agua

* * *

Un joven se colocó junto a los camarógrafos y, con el flash apagado, comenzó a sacar fotos de las entrevistadas

------------------------  
Nombre: Kosuke Nakajima

Edad: 20 años

Digimon: Thunderballmon, un pequeño digital eléctrico

Aficiones: Cámaras, flash, reportajes... 

En donde hay actores, actrices, cantantes, hay fotos... y en donde hay fotos está Kosuke... este talentoso joven siempre obtiene exclusivas de los que rodean el medio artístico, y él asegura que puede saber los sentimientos de las personas con una sola mirada... Su trabajo es independiente  
------------------------

- Lo están haciendo bien- comentó Taichi

- Sí, creo que sí- comentó Yamato por una parte intrigado del tipo que en segundos posteriores se acercó a los dos

- Disculpen ¿Me facilitan datos de las integrantes del grupo? El señor Ishida me solicitó que las envíe al periódico local- dijo el joven de apellido Nakajima

- Bien, la de cabellera rosa es Mimí Tachikawa, la pelirroja Sora Takenouchi... la de lila Miyako Inoue, la de castaña corta Hikari Yagami y la de cabello largo Jiminisu Kamiya- respondió Taichi

- Jiminisu Kamiya...- Kosuke anotó al instante - ¿Y tiene novio?- 

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Yamato un tanto serio

- Las chicas...las integrantes- respondió un tanto nervioso Kosuke mirando un poco dudoso al rubio «Me parece que este tipo busca intimidarme... ¿Será novio de alguna de ellas?»

- Pues no...- comenzó Taichi

- No lo sabemos- interrumpió Yamato - ¿Por qué?- 

- No le haga caso- se metió Taichi sin entender la actitud de su amigo

- No hay problema- Nakajima sonrió amablemente - ¿Y quién es el manager?- 

- YO- respondió con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa el mayor Yagami mientras que de fondo se escuchaba los instrumentos de las jóvenes cantantes

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chotto!! matte, mite dare datte // Kinou to maru de chigau   
Chotto!! mite, mite // Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa   
**Hey!! detente, mira, todos // son diferentes de como eran ayer  
Hey!! mira, mira, la silueta // de tu cuerpo es de un adulto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- No cantan nada mal- comentó Ken al verla por televisión mientras que su mente recordó «Miyako Inoue»

El menor Ichijouji espera contestación... 

Nada....

Mira a quienes puedan estarle haciendo compañía... 

....Nadie

Jyou Kido, el más cercano, estaba revisando unos libros de medicina

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Miyako]

**Chotto!! kimi, kimi // Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru   
Datte yo no naka kore ja // Maru de natte nai jan  
**Hey!!, tú, tú!! // Entiendo tu sentimiento de poner excusas  
pero el hacerlo no te llevará // a ningún lado en este mundo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Oye, deja eso- replicó Ken asombrado de la manía del médico de estar leyendo y leyendo

- Lo haré cuando el genio deje la computadora- dijo Kido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Coro]

**Da ne!   
**Sí

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Eso es imposible- respondió Ichijouji un tanto sarcástico - A menos que....- la mente del de cabellera lisa trabajaba en su próxima travesura

- ¡¡¡Hey!!! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dedicado a Koushiro Izzumi?- expresó Ken en un tono de total asombro

El pelirrojo sobresaltó y se lanzó inmeditamante hacia la televisión buscando con la mirada algún mensaje escrito en la pantalla

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Mimí]

**Kimochi ii kuuki wo  
**Se siente bien el aire

[Coro]

**Ima!   
**Ahora! 

[Mimí]

S**uitakute   
Shou ga nai shou ga nai  
**A pesar de que quiero   
respirarlo, no hay nada que pueda hacer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La pelirrosada lanzaba miradas coquetas y gestos encantadores a la cámara que la enfocaba

Ken no sabía si Izzumi estaba rojo de lo linda y coqueta que se mostraba la cantante, o como haber descubierto que había caído nuevamente en una broma

- E-e-res- Koushiro respiró profundamente intentando contar en su mente hasta 10, pero no llegó ni a 3 para apaciguarse un poco - Fastidioso- terminó de decir su frase y volvió a sentarse frente al monitor de la computadora

- Ya dejen esas actividades por unos momentos- casi ordenó Ken volviendo su atención a la pantalla

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Coro]

**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
**Mañana mi viento vendrá

[Hikari]

**Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii  
**Quiero abrir la puerta para el mundo entero

* * *

- Tarde o temprano... las tendremos en nuestro poder- afirmó Ankoku observando, vía Internet, el especial de Yamai's Onna

- Las encontré!!! Están en señal local- expresó Nezumi

- Entonces deben estar en la televisora Ishida- comentó Ankoku

- ¿Será? Pueden estar en otro lado- sugirió Nashi

- Si están en este canal es porque están en esta televisora- comenzó a explicar un poco molesto Nezumi

- No te mates explicándole a ese... creo que la pelea del otro día le dejó más vacío el cerebro de lo que ya lo tenía- dijo Ankoku

- ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Nezumi en tono sarcástico

El líder soltó una pequeña risa... eso lo liberó un poco del malhumor que tenía por los datos extraviados

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Coro]

**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
**Mañana mi viento vendrá

[Hikari]

**Kimi no sono yowamushi wo // Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo   
**Y así es, tu debilidad // entonces volará

[Coro]

**Go just now! jinsei wo!   
**Simplemente, ve ahora!!! La vida maravillosa

* * *

«Hikari Yagami » meditó Ken viendo el tiempo transcurrido en la videocasetera... «Sé que influyes en él... ¿Por qué no han hablado como es debido? ¿Acaso fue falso el amor que se profesaron?»

El de melena lisa suspiró profundamente «El amor... extraño sentimiento»

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Sora]

**Soshite ima sugu kimeta nara // Yuuki wo sotto moteru   
**Si estás decidido // Valor debes tener

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- ¿Ella es su hija?- preguntó nuevamente una mujer casi envuelta de un manto largo, algo descuidado, pero limpio

- Así es, la pelirroja- replicó la mujer Takenouchi admirando por instantes apoyando sus brazos en la base del carrito de compras (A qué no es un orgullo?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Sora]

**Soshite ima kara doko mademo // Tsugi kara tsugi e bouken   
**Después de esto, estarás en todas partes // yendo de aventura en aventura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- Será muy famosa... tiene talento- comentó con tenue voz la otra dama

- Por supuesto- dijo la madre perdiéndose cada vez más en el encanto de ver a su hija

La dama tomó un papel y comenzó a escribir hermosos caracteres japoneses... entonces tomó el bulto que traía consigo y, colocando la nota encima del mismo, puso todo en el carrito de la dama Takenouchi, quien ni se percata del hecho

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Jiminisu]

**Soshite ima sugu hashiridasou // Ato de kangaeyou yo   
Datte mirai ga kore ja // Shoboi karaa ni naru jan   
**Ahora, comencemos a correr // luego pensaremos en ello  
porque esto es el futuro // en el que se convertirá

[Coro]

**Da ne!   
**Sí

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken entonces, para asombro de sus dos compañeros de habitación, comenzó a subirle el volumen a la televisión.... -Reacciona- apenas se pudo leer en los labios del joven

«¿Reacciona?» meditó Koushiro y mira nuevamente a la televisión

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Hikari]

**Kimochi ii merodi  
**Se siente bien esta melodía

[Coro]

**Ima!   
**Ahora!

**Utaitakute // Shou ga nai shou ga nai  
**Aunque quiero // Cantarla no hay nada que pueda hacer

* * *

- Este Ken- comenzó Takeru su monólogo un tanto fastidiado y alegre a la vez... Casi podía asegurar que Ichijouji estaba nuevamente cuestionándolo

- ¿Acaso no comprendes que se acabó?- Parecía que el chico reflexionaba sus palabras - Si se acabó ¿Por qué dudo? No debería afectarme... pero no puedo evitarlo... con tan solo oirla... y la oiré por mucho tiempo- 

El joven se tumbó boca abajo en la cama 

- Pero no saldré... buscas que salga a verla... pero no lo haré- se aseguró nuevamente con una suave sonrisa - No aún... debo terminar algo antes...- Takeru sentía que su conciencia así se lo dictaba...

- Sólo espero que al terminar con esto... aún pueda contar contigo- la imagen de Hikari llegó en esos instantes a su mente

* * *

[Coro]

**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
**Mañana mi viento vendrá

[Hikari]

**Sekaijuu no haato nana iro ni kawaru yo  
**El corazón del mundo cambia en nueve colores

[Coro]

**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne   
**Mañana mi viento vendrá

[Hikari]

**Kimi no sono yutsu wo // Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo   
**Y así es, tu depresión// entonces volará

[Coro]

**Go just now! jinsei wo!  
**Simplemente, ve ahora! La vida maravillosa

* * *

- Están llamando- comentó Masaharu al chico Yagami

- ¿De casas disqueras?- preguntó ansioso Taichi

El hombre leyó brevemente los papeles

- Mmmm.... no, exactamente... 5 representantes artísticos, dos grupos fanáticos de música y un hombre que las quiere contratar para una quinceañera de su hija- 

- Yo soy el representante- dijo Taichi un tanto molesto

Yamato quiso reirse, sino fuera por el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica... él adora ese sonido... y quien estaba con el intrumento era Jiminisu... 

- No lo hacen mal- dijo en voz baja y con una semisonrisa al momento que se cruzaba de brazos... una pequeña y lejana voz en su conciencia le decía que tenía algo pendiente

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Coro]

**Da ne!   
**Sí

[Hikari]

**Kimochi ii merodi  
**Se siente bien esta melodía

[Coro]

**Ima!   
**Ahora!

**Utaitakute // Shou ga nai shou ga nai  
**Aunque quiero // Cantarla no hay nada que pueda hacer

[Coro]

**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
**Mañana mi viento vendrá

[Hikari]

**Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii  
**Quiero abrir la puerta para el mundo entero

[Coro]

**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
**Mañana mi viento vendrá

[Hikari]

**Kimi no sono yowamushi wo!!! // Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo   
**Y así es, tu debilidad!!! // entonces volará

[Coro]

**Go just now! jinsei wo!   
**Simplemente, ve ahora!!! La vida maravillosa

* * *

- Esto no es posible...- replicó nerviosa la mujer Takenouchi y busca a su alrededor a la mujer del manto... era la única posible responsable de aquel papel

-- Sé que su hija será famosa.... y su orgullo de madre me hizo ver que usted es una excelente mujer... aparte tendrá todos los medios económicos de lo que yo carezco y usted goza de una salud que a mí me falta y en cualquier momento me acorta la vida.... por favor, guíelo perfectamente como lo hizo con su hija... cuídelo... y ámelo como si fuera suyo... es lo último que me queda en este mundo ---

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Mmmmm... esto me está gustando, como nunca antes ^___^ sólo espero que tengan paciencia... esto se pondrá mejor, mucho mejor, lo prometo... gracias por los mensajes de ánimo, me ayudan y mucho...

Ah, la canción es el ending de digimon 02 y se titula - Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne- que significa - Mañana mi viento vendrá- pero.... que yo sepa el título oficial traducido es - Mañana mi oportunidad vendrá- ¿? Bueno, igual, tiene buen sonido, no sé quien la canta =P

Trataré de buscar más canciones de anime en japonés cantadas por mujeres e incluir la traducción... la tarea no es tan fácil, pensé en colocar canciones en español, pero como que pierde la esencia y no quiero eso.... bueno solo incluiré una canción, que no está en japonés; pero eso será mucho más adelante, cuando logre ponerla en una página web (para que la escuchen, posiblemente no todos la conozcan)

Si tienes alguna canción de anime, en lo posible con traducción, con gusto envíala a mi e-mail que con mucho más gusto la incluiré

¿Qué crees que pasará en el fict? Me encanta leer las espectativas que tienen.... la historia ya la tengo completamente desarrollada... pero en la mente =P

¿No es lindo Ken? ¿Verdad que sí? He cambiado un poquitín su personalidad (o será mucho? =P)


	11. Un nuevo integrante

Capítulo 11:

Un nuevo integrante ^^

* * *

- Estuvieron espectaculares- expresó Taichi acercándose a sus custodiadas

- ¡¡¡Estoy feliz!!!- casi gritó Inoue saltando del escenario

- Muchas gracias, señora Ishida- expresó Hikari

- El gusto fue mío, fui la primera en entrevistarlas- respondió Natsuko

- Ojalá que mi madre me haya visto- comentó Sora

- Eso es seguro, si tenía disponible una televisión, hará todo lo posible- dijo Jiminisu

* * *

- Pero si es tan pequeñito... e indefenso..- dijo la mujer con los ojos llorosos admirando al niño envuelto en una sábana un poco vieja... 

El pequeño, ignorante de su destino, dormía plácidamente... andaba con ropa muy sencilla, lo único que se notaba de mayor valor en él era una cadena, alrededor de su cuello, con un dije que tenía impreso la fecha de nacimiento

- Tiene dos años- observó la dama y suspiró profundamente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho

* * *

- ¿Televisora Ishida? Eso me suena- expresó Oni

- ¿A qué te suena? ¿A que es la mejor empresa televisiva local? Eso ya lo sé- replicó Ankoku fastidiado

- No, no me refiero a eso... el dueño- Oni comenzó a recordar - Masaharu Ishida- al joven una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro - Es el padre de Takeru Takaishi- 

- ¡¡¡No seas bestia!!! Takeru Takaishi, piensa Ta-ka-i-shi - espetó Ankoku - ¿Cómo es posible que sea Ishida?- 

- Pues el registro decía algo de intercambio de bebés... no lo recuerdo bien- expresó el otro

- Extraño- comentó Nezumi

* * *

- Ellos quisieron cambiar mi apellido a Ishida... por eso estaba esa información en el Registro Civil.... pero mi abuela se interpuso, a pesar de su edad supo defenderme hasta el final... nunca dio su brazo a torcer, nunca quiso entregarme y yo tampoco quise irme con ellos... los documentos quedaron a medias- contó Takeru

- Pero eres menor de edad, ellos pueden reclamarte- le hizo ver Koushiro

- No si no saben en donde estoy, y no lo sabrán... - replicó Takeru

- ¿Y por qué no volviste a Nerima? ¿Por qué te quedaste en Odaiba?- preguntó Izzumi (¡Qué curioso! ¿No?)

- Porque en Nerima es el primer lugar en donde me buscarían, allá todos me conocen y les será fácil localizarme.... y Odaiba es el centro de operaciones de esos delicuentes y aún tengo cuentas que arreglar con esos malditos- 

- ¿Y qué hay de Hikari Yagami, la cantante?- 

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- se perturbó Takeru

- A que tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarla... ¿No tienes un asunto pendiente con ella?- 

- No me confundas más de lo que ya estoy- solicitó Takeru dándole la espalda y desliza su mano por la cabellera

- Está bien... sólo espero que sepas lo que haces- expresó el genio y se levanta rumbo a irse de la habitación

- Izzumi- expresó Takeru haciendo detener por unos instantes al chico - Resolveré eso... no te preocupes- 

El genio sonrió suavemente y salió del cuarto del chico

* * *

- Tienes un rostro hermoso- expresó Kosuke alegre tomándola de la barbilla

- ¿Nani?- expresó un tanto perturbada y se aleja de una forma un tanto sutil

- Jiminisu Kamiya!!!- insistió el fotógrafo - Puedo hacer que las portadas de tus cd's sean un espectáculo.... aunque el simple hecho de que estés en ellas es una belleza fotográfica- 

La joven bajó la cabeza visiblemente sonrojada

- ¿Y eso?- murmuró Mimí divertida

- Creo que nuestra amiga ya tiene a su primer admirador... y no es nada feo- respondió Miyako en el mismo tono

- ¿Cómo que admirador?- preguntó un tanto fastidiado Yamato

- No te preocupes, yo estaré disponible para ti, deja a los tórtolos en paz- bromeó Tachikawa

- ¿Crees que me interesa la vida de ella? No juegues- respondió Yamato encogiéndose de hombros

- Pues a ver si le llega el amor... nunca la he visto ilusionada con nadie...- comentó Miyako ignorando al rubio

- Es verdad, todas nosotras hemos estado ilusionadas en algún momento de nuestra vida... ¿te acuerdas del profesor de Educación Física? Ese hombre le sacó suspiros a todas las chicas del instituto- recordó Mimí

- Incluso a Sora, y eso que ella lo conoció antes que nosotras- bromeó Miyako

- ¿Profesor de Educación Física?- preguntó Taichi mirando a Takenouchi que bajó la mirada apenada

- Era cosas de adolescentes- insistió Takenouchi y de pronto se percató - Y después de todo ¿Qué reclamas? Eres solo mi manager, no mi novio- 

- En cambio Jiminisu...- prosiguió Miyako mirando a la chica que seguía recibiendo halagos del fotógrafo - Espero que le vaya bien- 

- Pero si apenas conocemos a ese tipo, ni sabemos quien es... hay que tener en cuenta que puede acercarse por interés- objetó Yamato

- Puede ser... pero no creo que sea tan canalla- dijo Miyako

- Habrá que ver... hay hombres que si se acercan por interés, ¿No es cierto, Yamato?- expresó Sora

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó el rubio con una mirada intimidante

- Nada... tú mismo lo comentaste- respondió Sora con una amplia sonrisa

Ishida se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza un tanto molesta

* * *

- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó la dama al momento que guiaba la cuchara hacia la boca del infante

El pequeño probó el alimento... primero hizo un cómico gesto arrugando las cejas mientras saboreaba la comida, luego la tragó sin inconveniente alguno

- ¿Está deliciosa?- preguntó dulcemente Takenouchi deslizando sus dedos por la pelirroja cabellera del chico... fácilmente podría pasar como hijo suyo

El nene le quitó la cuchara e intentó, por su propia cuenta, seguir comiendo

Aquel espectáculo enterneció e hizo sonreir a la mujer... claro, que después del intento de auto-alimentarse, deberá darle un buen baño

* * *

- Veo que ya se conocen- comentó Masaharu sonriendo ampliamente

- No, realmente no- contestó Jiminisu con una semi-sonrisa

- ¡Qué descuido!- expresó el fotógrafo con una amplia sonrisa - Mi nombre es Kosuke, trabajo como fotógrafo independiente- 

- Le avisé de la presentación del grupo, se encargará de dar las fotos para el diario local... seguro que mañana estarán en primera plana- expresó el hombre Ishida

- Muchas gracias- dijo Kamiya un tanto ansiosa

- No tienes de que... eres amiga de mi hijo, además tienen mucho talento... aparte de que el rating de mi televisora subió al doble- esto último lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa pícara

- Es que apenas empezamos- afirmó la chica - De seguro que es curiosidad- 

- Y luego será porque les agrade... mira, a mí me ha gustado, y eso que esta música ya no es de mi época- 

* * *

- Lo tengo... Daisuke Motomiya... edad 16 años... tiene un digital tipo dragón- expresó Koushiro leyendo la información del chico

- Ese es el chico que se metió a pelear- recordó Ken

- Así es... por lo visto al líder le dolió la paliza, caso contrario ni lo tomaría en cuenta- comentó Jyou

- Debemos buscarlo... antes que ese maldito lo mate- expresó Takeru

- Aquí tengo la dirección de su casa, correo electrónico, número telefónico....- expresó Izzumi

- Ya, tranquilo- dijo Ken totalmente satisfecho por el trabajo del genio

- Me gusta hacer bien las cosas- objetó Koushiro

- Lo sé bien....- comentó Ichijouji

- Oye... ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Cómo supiste tanto de mí?- 

- Simple... soy espía... me informé quien manipula tan ágilmente las máquinas... conozco la mayor parte de las travesuras que has hecho en Internet- contestó Ken

- ¿Me has venido siguiendo los pasos?- indagó intrigado Koushiro

- Mucho antes de que se presenten los atentados contra los grupos musicales- admitió el de cabellera lisa

- ¿Pudiste deshacerte de mí en cualquier momento?- la voz del pelirrojo tembló ligeramente.... no sospechaba que dieran fácilmente con él

- Aún puedo hacerlo- dijo Ken con una amplia sonrisa

- Tienes un extraño sentido del humor- observó Izzumi negando con la cabeza

- Ya que se llevan tan bien...- les interrumpió Takaishi - Ustedes dos irán por Motomiya... Kido y yo iremos a la clínica- 

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó Ken

- Es solo revisión... aparte de que hablaremos con el Jefe del Clan Kido- explicó Takeru

- Perfecto... manos a la obra- expresó Ken

* * *

- Sí... aquí en la televisora- expresó Sora al teléfono entonces un pequeño grito le llamó la atención

- Diviértete- contestó la mujer

- ¿Lloró un bebé?- preguntó la pelirroja intrigada

- Luego hablaremos, no te preocupes por nada- respondió la dama Takenouchi

Sora no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Taichi le quitó el celular

- ¿Y qué me dice? ¿Verdad que estuvieron sensacionales?- expresó orgulloso

- Sí, cada día me convences más... admito que jamás pensé que lo llevaras tan en serio- 

- Y llegarán muy lejos.... ya lo verá- 

- Eso espero- la mujer suspiró silenciosamente - Cuida a mi Sora, te la encargo mucho- 

- No lo dude ni un solo instante- respondió Taichi

La comunicación fue cerrada

- No lo dudo... sé que la cuidarás... eres de palabra- meditó en voz alta unos instantes... luego volvió su atención hacia su pequeño invitado permanente

* * *

En la estación televisiva Sora quedó con esa duda... no pudo escuchar mal.. fue el grito de un infante

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Taichi al verla preocupada

- ¿No escuchaste nada extraño?- indagó Sora

- Pues...- Taichi meditó unos instantes - No, para nada- el despistado manager no se había percatado de los sonidos del infante porque su orgullo se lo había impedido

- ¿Estás seguro?- volvió a preguntar Sora

- Por supuesto.. fue lo de siempre.... tu madre me hizo prometer que estaría pendiente de ti- respondió Taichi

Sora suspiró profundamente - Ya estoy grandecita para esas cosas- 

- No la culpes... de seguro es costumbre...- Taichi comenzó a recordar mentalmente - Sí, es eso... creo que desde que tenemos 10 años me la he pasado pidiéndole permiso a tu madre y ella me hace prometer que llegarás sana y salva- 

- Has cumplido- dijo Sora un tanto nostálgica

- ¿Dudas de mi palabra?- preguntó Taichi en broma mientras la llevaba hacia los demás - Estamos esperándote para el brindis- recordó el joven

- Al fin llegaron- comentó Miyako al verlos llegar... ¿Tomados de la mano? - ¿Y eso?- preguntó picarona

Los dos se soltaron al instante

- No malinterpretes nada- expresó Sora colocándose junto a Jiminisu

- Déjala- le expresó Kamiya - Tiene la mente llena de fantasías románticas... está pendiente de cualquier indicio de romance- 

- Y eso es de no hace mucho... caso contrario se hubiese dado cuenta de muchas cosas ocurridas anteriormente- afirmó Sora

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó Jiminisu un tanto perturbada

- Extraño... algo parecido me dijo Yamato- le comentó en un murmuro la pelirroja

Jiminisu parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza

- Sí, lo sé todo... y me tiene intrigada tu actitud- continuó Sora en el mismo tono

Kamiya suspiró profundamente - Luego hablamos- contestó en voz baja

La pelirroja asintió

- ¿Qué es lo que traman que no nos incluyen- preguntó Mimí dándole un amistoso codazo a Sora - Recuerden que somos un grupo, estamos unidas- 

- Sí, estamos unidas... siempre...- expresó Sora mirando a cada una de las integrantes

- Estás inspirada- observó Masaharu y fue el primero en levantar la copa - Da tu el discurso del inicio de este grupo- 

Takenouchi levantó suave y delicadamente la copa... asintió y suspirando profundamente comenzó

- La vida siempre pone pruebas... en especial cuando se trata de alcanzar nuestros objetivos... Confieso que al primer fracaso estuve por dejar de seguir este sueño, que ahora nos tiene reunidos, pero sé que al dar lo mejor de nosotras pronto veremos los frutos de nuestro esfuerzo- 

Sora meditó unos instantes recordando ciertos sucesos de días anteriores - Taichi tiene razón... nuestro talento merece esfuerzo.. él fue uno de los primeros en creer en nosotras- 

La chica Takenouchi suspiró profundamente y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Mimí también tiene razón... los contactos sirven... Gracias, señores Ishida- 

- Cuando gusten- contestó Natsuko también sonriendo, pero a la dama se le notaba cierto aire de tristeza

El mismo semblante tenía Hikari... ambas por el mismo motivo... la celebración estuviese mejor con la presencia de Takeru.. todos saben eso.. incluso Yamato

El mayor de los rubios sentía miles de pensamientos cruzarle la mente... pero su orgullo le daba una sola respuesta: ignorar, hacer caso omiso, no darle importancia porque no la tiene

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la impotente voz de su padre

- Mañana les abriré otro especial, pero esta vez estará anunciado... el de hoy no fue bien planificado y llamaron para solicitar más sobre ustedes- 

- Eso suena estupendo- admitió Miyako

- Es estupendo... Les deseo que todo su esfuerzo tenga la recompensa que merecen- continuó Natsuko

* * *

- Quiero verlas otra vez- expresó Daisuke retrocediendo la cinta

- Ya deja eso!!!- se quejó Jun y alzó su muñeca con el objetivo de ver la hora - Bueno, debo irme- dijo la enfermera

- Son sensacionales- dijo el menor Motomiya alegre

- Oye V-mon, cuando acabe de ver eso le recuerdas que mi papá aún sigue enyesado- 

- Dudo que se canse de ver eso fácilmente... aparte, quien ha estado cuidando al señor Motomiya he sido yo- 

- ¿Y cómo así?- preguntó Gomimon un tanto divertida.. a ella le asombraba de lo que V-mon era capaz de hacer por su humano

- Es que... verás, como que el señor Motomiya está un tanto fastidioso.. y como aún me tiene recelo... bueno, conmigo no es tan exigente- explicó el digital

- Como si fueras a comértelo- dijo Jun riendo

- Así es- el digital se encogió de hombros

- Que se le va a hacer- suspiró la mayor Motomiya y tomó a la rosada foca entre sus brazos - Debo irme, no quiero atrasarme- 

Apenas abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse rumbo a su departamento y la joven sobresaltó nerviosamente ante la presencia de dos extraños

- Ho-ho-la- tartamudeó al instante en que Gomimon se bajó de su regazo y se colocó a la defensiva

- No te alteres- replicó un pequeño gusanito verde a los pies de uno de los jóvenes

- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó V-mon acercándose a ver lo que sucedía

Daisuke dejó el VHS y fue a la puerta a averiguar lo que pasaba

- Daisuke Motomiya- comentó el dueño del digital gusano

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó el nombrado al reconocerlos

- ¡¡¡Se acercan!!!- anunció un insecto rojo volando velozmente hacia uno de los misteriosos jóvenes

Los dos, junto a sus digitales, ingresaron al departamento

IK1 tomó del brazo a Jun quien estuvo por gritar, pero el joven le tapó la boca

- Tranquila!!!- advirtió - Escucha bien lo que te ordenaré- 

- ¿Quién demonios te crees para ordenarle algo a mi hermana?- se quejó Daisuke y estuvo por golpearlo pero lo detuvo IK2

- Venimos a salvarte la vida.. será mejor que te tranquilices- respondió IK2 y se volvió al digital rojo - ¿Cuántos son?- 

- Tres.. el líder no está presente- respondió Tentomon

- ¿El líder?- preguntó Daisuke

- Te has metido en graves problemas- expresó IK1 y se volvió hacia Jun - Abrirás la puerta.. cuando pregunten por Daisuke le dirás que no lo conoces, que nunca has escuchado ese nombre- 

Jun estaba asustada y temblorosamente asintió... intentó hacerse la idea de que esos dos jóvenes venían a salvarle la vida a su hermano, pero los nervios y la apariencia de los chicos no le ayudaban mucho

- No te muestres nerviosa- reprochó IK2

- Yo abriré- expresó Gomimon, que se mostraba más calmada

- No hay problema.... recuerda: No conoces a ningún Daisuke, nada parecido- expresó IK1 y se dirigió a los hermanos Motomiya - Los sacaremos de aquí... de seguro que buscarán- 

IK2 asintió y sacando su conocida portátil e ingresando los memorizados datos por él, hizo que Tentomon suba al siguiente nivel

- Suban a Kabuterimon- ordenó IK1 a los dos hermanos que no tuvieron más opción que obedecer - Y lleva a tu digital, también lo buscan a él- 

V-mon se subió a los brazos de su humano

- Llévalos a la terraza- expresó IK2 al gigatesco digital

- ¿Qué harán?- preguntó Daisuke - ¿No necesitan ayuda?- 

- No buscamos pelear... si logramos apartarlos sin hacer escándalo será lo mejor... pero por si las dudas vigilaremos- contestó IK1

Ambos hermanos salieron por la ventana, con la ayuda del digital insecto

IK1 colocó en la pared cerca de la puerta un pequeño transmisor y junto a IK2 fueron a camuflarse en el departamento

La puerta fue toscamente golpeada casi al instante

Gomimon, con un poco de dificultad, abrió la misma

- Llama a Daisuke Motomiya- ordenó Nezumi mirnado despectivamente a la foca rosada

- Aquí no vive ningún Daisuke Motomiya... es más, esta no es la familia Motomiya- replicó la digital mirando fijamente al trío

Oni verificó la dirección del lugar y se extrañó

- ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?- preguntó Oni

Adentro IK1 e IK2 tragaron saliva

- Desde que mi humano me conoció- replicó la digital

- ¿Tienes un humano como compañero?- preguntó asombrado Nezumi

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- se quejó Gomimon - Hay digitales masculinos que tienen humanos femeninos y digitales femeninos con humanos masculinos... no siempre tienen que ser del mismo género- 

- Lo sé... solo que es algo fuera de lo normal- comentó Oni

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu humano?- preguntó Nezumi

- ¿Y por qué he de darles esa información? No los conozcos- desafió la digital

Nezumi le mostró una pequeña navaja

- Porque quiero- respondió con una mirada ansiosa

- Togashira Hara- respondió la digital sonriendo forzosamente ^^U

********

- Cobarde- murmuró adentro IK2

- ¿Qué esperabas? Es la digital de una chica- comentó en el mismo tono IK1 (¡Qué machista! Yas verás después)

*******

- ¿Podemos ingresar?- preguntó Nashi

- ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida!- replicó Oni empujando a la rosada foca adentro del departamento

- ¿Cómo se atreven? Abusivos- se quejó Gomimon levantándose

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron por salir dispuestos a atacar, pero wormmon miró a IK1 y con un gesto le indicó que tenía un plan

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- preguntó el gusanito verde

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Nashi mirando extrañado al digital

- Es un wormmon... es inofensivo... nunca pasan de la etapa entrenamiento- afirmó Nezumi

- No deben estar aquí- expresó wormmon aguantándose las ganas de evolucionar y darles su merecido a los instrusos

- Buscamos a Daisuke Motomiya- reclamó Oni

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el digital

- ¿Quién es tu humano?- preguntó Nashi

Nezumi comenzó a verificar algo que tenía en su bolsillo

IK2 miró a su compañero

- Parece que no se darán por vencidos... salgamos- murmuró IK1

Ambos estuvieron por salir

- Debemos retirarnos- ordenó Nezumi halando a sus dos compañeros

Wormmon quedó intrigado... la puerta fue toscamente cerrada

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó IK1

- No lo sé... uno de ellos buscó algo en su bolsillo y decidió que debían irse- 

- Extraño- comentó IK2 - No pueden enviarse correos electrónicos- 

- Servicio de mensajes instantáneos- recordó IK1

- Por medio de un beeper- IK2 comenzó a meditar - Pero no pueden hablar con total libertad... la digitadora de la central se percataría del asunto- 

- Seguro que enviaron un mensaje en código....- replicó IK1

- Kabuterimon- le llamó por medio del transmisor - Debemos irnos... baja- 

En segundos posteriores el insecto estuvo en el lugar

- Te recomiendo que salgas del departamento... los vándalos de los espectáculos quieren tu cabeza- informó IK1

Daisuke asintió - Les agradezco lo que han hecho... no lo olvidaré.. estoy en deuda con ustedes- 

Los jóvenes sonrieron levemente

- ¡¡¡AY, NO!!!!!- se quejó Jun mirando su reloj - Se me hizo muy tarde para ir a la clínica- 

IK1 e IK2 se miran unos instantes

- ¿A qué clínica vas?- preguntó IK2

- A la Clínica Privada de Odaiba- comentó Jun visiblemente más calmada y confiada - Soy enfermera- 

- Te llevamos- expresó IK1 - De paso vamos por unos amigos- 

- ¿Me llevarán? Gracias- dijo Jun emocionada

- ¡Qué cambio! Primero nos temías y ahora...- observó IK1

- Es porque salvaron la vida de mi hermano, y de seguro que la mía también... - la chica suspiró profundamente - ¿Y en dónde está el auto?- preguntó un tanto intrigada

- ¿Auto?- preguntaron al unísono y divertidos los jóvenes de negro

* * *

- Llegué!!!- anunció feliz la pelirroja acompañada de su guardaespaldas-manager

- Me alegro tanto, hija... ¡¡¡Felicidades!!!- dijo la mujer Takenouchi secándose las manos

- Aquí la entrego, sana y salva- expresó Taichi con una amplia sonrisa

- Lo sé, gracias- la mujer miró muy satisfecha al excelente custodio que tenía a su disposición

Entonces un pequeño caminó hacia la pareja

Sora sintió que las piernas le fallaban.. estuvo a punto de caerse de la impresión

- Lo sabía!!!- expresó la joven aún asombrada - Escuché a un nene- 

- Ah... pues él...- la dama Takenouchi sonrió suavemente - Tenemos a un nuevo integrante- 

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: ¿Pensaron que el nuevo integrante era Dai con el grupo de los justicieros? Mmmmm.... no es mala idea, pero para el chico de googles (que en este fict no los tiene ^.~) tengo otros planes


	12. Tan solo unos segundos

Capítulo 12: 

Tan sólo unos segundos....

Fanfictions 

* * *

Sora se llevó una mano al pecho... estaba asombrada por la historia

- ¿Por verme en televisión te dejaron a este pequeño?- volvió a preguntar un tanto angustiada

- Sí, pero no te preocupes...- intentó tranquilizarla la dama y le esbozó una sonrisa - Lo adoptaré- 

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la joven sonriendo

- Claro que sí.... ¿Podrías negarte ante este encantador rostro?- preguntó la mujer tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño que miraba, con mucho recelo, a la pareja

- Se le facilitarán las cosas- observó Taichi tomándole la mano al chiquillo

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Sora despistada

- Tu mamá tiene a favor la excelente custodia de los hermanos Kamiya.. ambos han crecido sin complicaciones- le recordó Taichi

- Es verdad- Sora suspiró aliviada - Como no viven con nosotros a veces olvido que mi madre logró que no los adopten diversas familias- 

- Incluso yo había olvidado esa referencia- admitió la mujer Takenouchi y le entrega al pequeño a los brazos de Sora - Tenlo unos instantes.. buscaré los documentos- 

- ¿Has escuchado, nene? Serás Takenouchi- expresó Sora muy feliz

- Gran cosa- bromeó Taichi - Mejor le quedaría el apellido Yagami- 

- Claro, diles a tus padres que lo adopten- dijo Sora

- No, dudo que se lo concedan... si a duras penas pasan con nosotros- expresó el joven

- ¿No se quedarán por mucho tiempo?- preguntó Sora

Taichi se encogió de hombros - Tienen que volver a viajar... ese trabajo que tiene mi padre es muy absorbente- 

- Y tu madre siempre lo acompaña- 

- Supongo que es lo que los ha mantenido unidos... dudo que mamá soportara esas largas ausencias- 

- Vaya... un secreto de matrimonio... mantenerse siempre unidos- observó Sora

- Eso es lo que dice mi madre: Por más pequeño que sea el viaje siempre estaremos juntos- una sonrisa asomó a los labios del chico

Al momento llegó la mujer Takenouchi con unos documentos

- Aquí están- expresó sumamente feliz - Mañana iré al Departamento de Adopción- 

- Trámites... de seguro que te llevarán todo el día- expresó Sora

- Sí...- admitió la mujer y miró al pequeño - Se aburrirá mucho allá- 

- ¿Tienes que llevarlo?- preguntó Sora

- No, apenas daré a conocer el caso- respondió la dama

- Entonces yo lo cuido- afirmó Sora muy feliz

- Pero mañana tienes una presentación- le recordó Taichi

- Casi lo olvido- Sora se quejó y miró al pequeño - Y yo que quería quedarme contigo, pero el trabajo llama- 

- Entonces lo llevaré- dijo Takenouchi

- No, no es necesario... Yo lo cuidaré- se tiró la soga al cuello Taichi =P

Ambas mujeres miran asombradas al manager

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Sora

- Sí, no es necesaria mi presencia en el espectáculo de mañana... la señora Takenouchi tendrá más libertad para hacer sus actividades y aparte de que este pequeño es tan angelical- insistió el joven Yagami

- Pero Taichi...- comenzó Sora

- Pero Taichi nada... mañana, a primera hora, vendré por el pequeño- el joven estaba tan entusiasmado con su grandiosa idea

* * *

- ¿Dejarás el cargo? - preguntó el hombre atónito

- Sí... debo tomar otro rumbo - respondió el delgado

- Y yo siempre lo apoyaré.. estaré con él a cada momento - informó el digital marino

El hombre se cruzó de brazos

- Hay cosas que me están ocultando - observó el hombre Kido a los dos jóvenes y dos digitales

- Tú también ocultaste un grave secreto, y nunca te reclamé nada- expresó Takeru

El hombre suspiró profundamente

- Pensé que era lo correcto... pensé que nadie se enteraría... - admitió el hombre

- Nada queda oculto para siempre - expresó Takeru

- Los señores Ishida te están buscando - recordó el Doctor Kido

- Lo sé... pero tomo mis propias decisiones... Tengo derecho a eso ¿No? -

* * *

- Este está lindo - replicó Miyako observando aquel vestido de gala colocado en una vitrina de uno de los tantos almacenes del Centro Comercial Odaiba

- Sí... Eso me recuerda... chicas, deberíamos utilizar nuestro propio vestuario - dijo Mimí

- Sora tiene unos diseños - recordó Hikari

- Tengo hambre... - se quejó la azulada dragón

- Y estoy cansada de caminar- agregó la blanca felina

- Con Mimí yo he tenido que acostumbrarme - expresó la digital verde

- Deberían aprender a mi Hawkmon, no se queja- replicó Miyako

- Eso es que está intimidado... de 8, siete pertenecemos al género femenino - afirmó Tailmon

Casi todas rieron divertidas... casi todas.. menos una

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Mimí preocupada a la joven que estaba silenciosa

- No es nada - apenas dijo pasivamente

- Mmmmm..... - Miyako se detuvo a pensarlo - Lo tengo... es por el fotógrafo- expresó con una amplia sonrisa pícara

- No.. no es eso - respondió Jiminisu y quedó en silencio por unos segundos - Quizá es.. cansancio-

Las otras chicas sonríen suavemente, tratando de no crear un ambiente de intriga

En realidad la joven Kamiya estaba sumamente preocupada por la conversación pendiente que tenía con Sora... lástima que la chica Takenouchi no pudo quedarse más tiempo

* * *

- Llegó hace como media hora... está con otro joven delgado - expresó Ankoku

- Genial... entre los 4 podremos perfectamente con ellos - expresó Oni sonriendo malévolamente

- Apenas salgan atacaremos - ordenó el líder

* * *

- ¿Ya llegamos? - preguntó nerviosamente

- ¿Por qué no abres lo ojos y lo verificas? - preguntó divertido IK1 mientras tenía entre sus brazos al gusanito verde

- No imaginé que viajaríamos de esta forma... ¡¡¡Tengo miedo!!!- casi lloraba Jun aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la pata de Kabuterimon

IK2 sonreía satisfecho.. al menos esta vez él no era el blanco de las burlas de IK1

* * *

Shuu pasa junto a los 4 misteriosos hombres que estaban al pie de la sala H-2 e ingresa al salón

- Oye, hermano.. - comenzó intrigado -¿Tienes esperando a alguien?-

-No... para nada.. nadie sabe que estamos aquí - afirmó Jyou

- Porque afuera hay 4 hombres esperándote - agregó el mayor de los hermanos Kido

Patamon, volando cautelosamente, se acerca a la puerta

- Los vándalos - malluscó fastidiado

- ¿Vándalos?- murmuró el hombre Kido y se dirige al último de sus hijos -¿En qué andas metido?- exigió saber

- Es justicia- respondió seriamente Jyou

* * *

- Es tan angelical... tan inocente.. - replicó Taichi observando al desconfiado pequeño que se le soltaba cada vez que el extraño joven de cabella alborotada le tomaba la mano

- Mi hermanito - dijo feliz Sora abrazándolo con mucha ternura

- Vaya... lo tomas mejor de lo que imaginé... pensé que estarías celosa - expresó Taichi

- No digas locuras... ¿Celosa de este inofensivo ser?- respondió Takenouchi acariciando los pequeños rojizos cabellos

Taichi miró al niño y quedó pensativo unos instantes

- En un futuro... Sora.. mi hijo..- el joven negó con la cabeza y rió nerviosamente - No me hagas caso -

* * *

- Delicioso - fue el comentario de Tailmon saboreando con sumo placer el helado de chocolate

- A mí lo que más me gusta son las fresas - admitió Dratimon al momento que se llevaba al paladar la mencionada fruta

Miyako sonrió feliz al ver a los digitales comer con tantas ansias... aquello era un espectáculo encantadoramente divertido

Por unos instantes, la menor del grupo adquirió una distante y nostálgica mirada... entre sus primeras citas con Takeru estuvieron incluidas las heladerías... incluso, por culpa de Takeru es que Tailmon adoraba el helado de chocolate... él se lo daba a cambio de que los deje a solas por unos minutitos, que siempre se extendían a 2 o 3 horas

Y vaya que era un esfuerzo para Tailmon, porque en esas horas aguantaba al calmado y aburrido Patamon... para el concepto de la felina, el digital causaba solo ganas de mimar con lo tierno e inofensivo que se lo veía.. claro que la felina no lo mimaba porque a ella le gusta algo más fuerte, algo que le infunda valor y admiración

* * *

- Llegamos- anunció IK1 - Gracias por volar con aerolíneas Kabuterimon- bromeó con una amplia sonrisa

Jun se bajó del digital insecto sumamente temblorosa y helada

- Arigato- murmuró apenas entendible 

- No tienes de que... Viajabas segura con nosotros... igual, si hubieses caído de Kabuterimon, del piso no pasabas- IK1 le encantaba fastidiar a su novata víctima

Jun miró con sumo asombro al delgado de cabellera lisa negra y negó con la cabeza- Ya te recomendaré un excelente psicólogo para que analice tu extraño sentido del humor

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron suavemente y estuvieron por partir... de no ser que dos conocidos jóvenes de melena negra escalaron la pared hasta llegar a la terraza... al poquísimo tiempo un digital bicolor alado subía, con algo de esfuerzo, a otro blanco con una melena roja

- Genial!!! Parece que los llamamos con la mente- expresó con una amplia sonrisa Doble T

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó IK2

- Están aquí nuestros 4 mejores amigos... - explicó KJ

- Esos malditos..... no respetan ni siquiera a los enfermos de la clínica- replicó IK1 con un semblante totalmente diferente

Jun meditó unos segundos... y se llevó la mano a la barbilla... cuando lo recordó una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

- Eres Jyou Kido!!!- exclamó feliz de haberlo recordado

El nombrado la mira unos instantes

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó intrigado

- Soy Jun Motomiya, trabajo como enfermera en esta clínica... tu padre ha estado como loco buscándote - expresó la joven

KJ bajó la cabeza un tanto apenado

- No te pongas así.... ya arreglamos ese asunto.... - el digital, con una de sus... ¿patas?... (creo que la palabra apropiada es aleta... ^^) se aferró a la pierna del galeno - Recuerda que estamos juntos- 

- Oye!!! te pareces a mi Gomimon- expresó la enfermera al ver al digital del médico

- Soy Gomamon- corrigió el otro

- Hasta en los nombres se parecen- entonces la chica estuvo acercarse a quien creía el hombre de sus sueños... un apuesto médico soltero, cuyo digital era compatible con el de ella

- Bueno, me alegra que reconozcas al galeno - comenzó IK1 bajando a Jun de su nube- Pero esos tipos que buscaron matar a tu hermano están en esta clínica... será mejor que te retires... puede ser peligroso que te vean con nosotros-

Apena terminó su frase el de cabellera lisa la llevó hasta la puerta de la terraza guiándola hacia abajo

- Pero...- intentó decir algo Motomiya

- No te preocupes... ellos no te conocen, tú no los conoces, no te conozco, no nos conoces... no te conocemos... estarás a salvo- insistió IK1

La joven, algo mareada por el mini discurso revoltoso, suspiró profundamente - Gracias-

El joven asintió suavemente

- Y olvida que has visto a Jyou con nosotros... - finalizó IK1

* * *

Cansados de esperar tumbaron la puerta... nadie se hallaba en la habitación

- Malditos!!!- malluscó Ankoku fastidiado

Oni meditó unos instantes

- Salieron dos médicos de esta habitación-

- Pero los vimos bien... nada extraño tenían... - recordó Nezumi

- La ventana... - observó Nashi

- Vaya.. no eres tan cabeza hueca como pensaba- admitió Oni 

- Déjense de estupideces.... vayamos por los digitales... esta vez no se me escapan estos miserables- ordenó Ankoku

Apenas salieron de la clínica observaron al odiado Kabuterimon llevar consigo a 4 conocidos y más odiados sujetos de negro

- Tiranomon.. vamos- ordenó Oni a los 3 colocales digitales

- Phantomon, no les pierdas la pista- expresó el líder al digital fantasma que se lanzó en persecusión de los otros

* * *

- ¡¡¡Evacúen el lugar!!! - fue la orden de un joven con un megáfono

- ¿Qué pasó? - se escuchó a alguien preguntar

- Nuevamente la pelea entre los vándalos y los de negro- replicó el hombre

- Esto será genial- exclamó un joven

- Nada de genial!!! - reprochó el hombre - Esos tipos se pelean a muerte!!!-

Las jóvenes cantantes se miran un tanto intrigadas

- Takeru - murmuró Hikari y todas se levantan con sus digitales yendo en dirección contraria a donde corría la gente

- ¿A dónde creen que van?- las detuvo el hombre del megáfono haciendo a las chicas y respectivos digitales cubrirse los oídos

-¡¡¡ No nos hable con esa cosa!!!- se quejó Mimí molesta

- Es peligroso esta zona- insisitó el hombre y las mira fijamente

- ¡¡¡Deje de hablarnos con el megáfono!!!- volvió a recriminar Mimí

- ¿Yagami's Onna?- preguntó el tipo con una sonrisa que lentamente comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro

- ¿Yagami's Onna?- comenzó a correr el rumor

- Sí, son 4 de ellas... falta Takenouchi- alguien expresó

El flash de unas pocas cámaras se hizo presente

- ¿Tienen novio?- preguntó un joven en tono seductor

- Un autógrafo para mí- solicitó alguien más

- Váyamonos de aquí... no podremos averiguar nada con tanta gente- comentó Jiminisu

Ninguna de las otras pudo responder, puesto que una chica haló a Mimí, un par de chicos a Hikari, otro grupo más se llevó a Miyako y el restante rodeaba a la chica Kamiya

El ruido de solicitudes de firmas, fotos, preguntas sin cesar... parece que olvidaron que debían salir del centro comercial

Los que más sufrían todo eran: Tailmon, Hakwmon, Palmon y Dratimon, puesto que, por proteger a su respectiva humana, terminaban aplastados ^.~

* * *

Algo los golpeó.. de eso estaba más que seguros... Kabuterimon se tambaleó en el aire... brilló tenuemente y su actual tamaño era nulo para los 4 jóvenes.... por suerte estaban...

- Wormmon digivolce a... Stigmon -

El insecto verde atrapa a IK1 & IK2, este último atrapó a su inconsciente insecto rojo

- Patamon digivolce a.... Angemon-

El ángel de 6 alas toma entre sus brazos a TT & KJ

- Es una suerte que pertenezcan al tipo volador - admitió Gomamon con una amplia sonrisa

Phantamon lanzó nuevamente su ataque siendo esquivado ágilmente por los digitales verde y blanco

- Debemos detenlos- comentó Stigmon y mira lo que estaba bajo ellos.. El inmenso centro comercial

- No!! Otra vez aquí... hay mucha gente- expresó Doble T

- Pero Phantamon seguirá atacando... puede llegar a lastimarlos- comentó Angemon

- Por la laguna- expresó Gomamon - Entonces podría evolucionar a Ikkakumon

- Algo extraño está pasando- observó el escenario IK2

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó IK1

- En medio de la dispersión de la gente... mira bien... hay 4 grupos de personas muy visibles- respondió el genio

- De seguro que alguna isla de promociones- expresó KJ

* * *

- Mañana!!!- insisitó en vano la de cabellera lila al grupo que no la dejaba irse - Mañana nos verán en otro especial, en el Canal Local-

- Sólo una foto... sino nadie me creerá que te encontré-

-Luego conmigo-

- Y después conmigo-

- Déjenme ir!!! Este lugar está peligroso- volvió a quejarse Miyako

El último ataque lanzado por Phantamon cayó cerca de la joven Inoue y compañía

- Es el digital fantasma- alguien comentó

Hakwmon buscó la forma más apropiada de sacar a su humana

- Hakwmon digivolce a...-

-No!!!- le detuvo la chica

-¿No?- preguntó entre intrigado y asombrado el halcón rojo

-No, debemos salir de aquí... no evoluciones... sino creerán que vas a pelear y te atacarán-

- ¿Qué es lo que esperan?- preguntó molesto el delgado joven que saltaba del insecto verde -Váyanse de este lugar-

La gente comenzó a correr más cuando el fantasma volvió a atacar la zona... el otro chico que estaba con el insecto verde, saltó en otra zona para sacar a las demás personas del sitio

Miyako miró intrigada al primer joven... en especial por su voz... ese tono de voz

Ella lo conocía... de eso estaba segura... Pero... ¿De dónde?

- Insecto verde..- se dijo a sí misma

- Miyako.. váyamonos- insistió el halcón rojo moviéndola insistentemente

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?- reprochó el delgado al momento que se acaercaba a la inmóvil joven... entonces, al tenerla frente, se percata de que es.. «Miyako Inoue»

La chica lo mira muy intrigada aún

«Eso quiere decir que... posiblemente Hikari esté cerca... Este destino que se empeña en ponerlos tan cerca...» meditó el joven

Las personas, poco a poco, comenzaban a dejarlos a solas

- Miyako, vamos- volvió a insistir el halcón

Un nuevo ataque cerca del digital rojo

IK1 toma a la chica Inoue entre sus brazos y la aleja lo más que pueda del sitio

- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame- renegó la joven que parecía no darse cuenta de que le habían salvado la vida

Él ignoró sus palabras y solo la dejó en el piso cuando llegaron a un pequeño pasillo

Una nueva explosión cerca de ellos... esta vez Miyako gritó y se sobresaltó

- Me la pagarás- malluscó molesto percatándose de que los ataques no eran sino para él

Ni cuenta se había dado que Miyako, buscando protección, se había abrazado a él... entonces la sintió temblar

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado tomándola suavemente de los hombros

- Eres.. Eres...- tartamudeó la chica nerviosamente... el temor le bloqueaba sus recuerdos... tenía la imagen de él esclarecida en alguna parte de su subconsciente... estaba por salir a flote.. sólo era cuestión de unos cuántos segundos más

IK1 le sonrió suavemente

- Tranquila- le susurró al momento que deslizaba sus dedos por la melena de color lila

El joven estaba perturbado... No era la primera vez que la veía, pero si era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca

Su mente mostró con suma facilidad la primera vez que la vio

Ella estaba cerca de Hikari, cuando él había golpeado a Takeru para calmar al violento y encolerizado rubio

En aquella ocasión no le había prestado la atención correspondiente... 

Luego, volvió a verla cantando en aquella Guerra de Bandas... después en televisión... hasta entonces se había dado cuenta que ella es... 

«Tan indefensa... tan linda a la vez... a pesar del temor que denota tu hermoso rostro»

Un imán la atraía hacia ella... IK1 no pudo resistirlo más y besó suavemente los labios de la chica que por unos instantes se olvidó de todo a su alrededor y se perdió en aquella sublime caricia

El fondo que tenía la pareja no era nada romántico... pero ni siquiera los ruidosos golpes que se daban Stigmon & Phantamon lograban desconcertar a los jóvenes

* * *

La pelea que tenía en esos instantes Oni contra uno de esos entrometidos era sorprendente

De cabellera negra... el vándalo calculaba que su contrincante estaría entre los 16 a 18 años..

- Takeru Takaishi - le llamó muy seguro de sus investigaciones

El joven no se sobresaltó... su semblante era serio y lleno de rabia

- ¿No vas a hablar? Maldito metido - el atacante apretó los puños del coraje

Doble T rápidamente se movió al sentir a alguien a sus espaldas... Nashi había sido muy lento para el de negro

* * *

- La última vez que la vi estaba hablando con uno de los chicos de negro - afirmó un joven

- Pero si ella no los conoce - objetó Mimí

- Bueno, ese joven estaba sacándonos del Centro Comercial - recordó una chica

- ¡¡¡Miyako!!! - sobresaltó Kamiya al percatarse de que la pelea estaba subiendo de intensidad

Parte de la pared de la avenida principal se derrumbó... de entre los escombros salía el ángel digital, como si nada le hubiese pasado, y vuelve a ingresar al Centro Comercial para lanzarse contra el agresivo Tiranomon... solo segundos más y un temblor invadió el lugar... el colosal digital de negro yacía inconsciente en el piso

* * *

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados... una suave sonrisa esbozó IK1 al verla de esa forma... como si estuviese perdida en algo

Y es que el ladrón de besos no imaginaba lo perdida en la confusión que estaba dejando a Miyako

«Él... este joven... » apenas podía formar en la mente en medio de tantas palabras revueltas

A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de la pelea de los dos digitales.. el insecto verde alejaba cada vez más al digital fantasma de los dos jóvenes

- Te conozco- apenas musitó Miyako aún sin abrir sus ojos - Pero ahora no lo recuerdo - 

- Quédate aquí - murmuró IK1 acariciándole suavemente las mejillas - Estarás a salvo... Debo irme -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la joven encantada con la delicada caricia

«¿Por qué... qué?» meditó IK1 intrigado «¿Por qué debo irme? ¿Por qué la besé?»

- ¿Por qué estás metido en medio de esta batalla? - pudo terminar de decirlo y se recuesta en su pecho

IK1 no esperaba una reacción así por parte de ella

- Alguien debe enfrentarlos-

Phantamon sintió el peligro de su humano y dejó a Stigmon, o al menos intentó, porque el verde digital le seguía muy de cerca la pista

Pero dos Tiranomons se le cruzaron en el camino al insecto volador

* * *

- Arpón Maca - anunció el gigantesco digital blanco al instante que su ataque salía del cuerno de su frente (Una preguntita a los lectores... ¿Eso dice? Sinceramente es lo que le entiendo)

Tiranomon se cubrió con su cola del ataque del marítimo

- ¿Por qué se meten en nuestros asuntos?- recriminó Nezumi intentando golpear al delgado KJ, pero eran inútiles esfuerzos (Recuerden que es un mundo alterno... el joven sabe pelear... nada al estilo Bruce Lee o Jackie Chang, pero se defiende ^^U)

- ¿Por qué demonios no hablas?- preguntó nuevamente el vándalo... pero no, KJ no responderá

Ya le habían advertido que, al mencionar una sola palabra, podían grabar su voz, con eso buscar al dueño de dichas frecuencias sonoras... prácticamente era delatarse ante sus agresores

* * *

- Sólo un poco más... te prometo recompensarte después con una buena cena- suplicaba el genio IK2 analizando a su digital que estaba medio consciente

- Kou...- apenas respondió debilidado el insecto rojo

- ¿Estás listo para una evolución programada?- preguntó un tanto preocupado

- Sabes... que sí- murmuró más entendible

- Está bien- IK2 sonrió satisfecho y sacó su portátil comenzando a digitar los conocidos códigos... sólo unos segundos más y acababa con su ágil labor... 

Listo!!! Kabuterimon estaba nuevamente presente

El genio miraba a su fuerte digital...

«¿Qué sería de mi existencia sin ti?» meditó con un gran orgullo

Entonces escucha voces aproximándose... uno de sus compañeros se había vuelto el blanco de una persecusión... al menos eso parecía

- Me las pagas... todas!!! - amenazó Ankoku

IK2 estuvo a punto de apagar su portátil e ir a auxiliar a su compañero... pero se detuvo al percatarse que Doble T no era quien necesitaba ayuda, sino el líder vándalo

Phantamon estuvo a solo escasos centímetros de golpear a Doble T, pero el ángel digital evitó el golpe

- ¿Vas a matarme? Hazlo - recriminó Ankoku

Tentado estaba a hacerlo... El maldito no suplicaba por su vida, sino que lo impulsaba a que acaben con su miserable existencia, sin piedad, como el mismo desgraciado lo hace con quien sabe cuántas víctimas de muchos Festivales, Conciertos, y diferentes espectáculos

«Nuevamente te tengo a mi merced... Maldito!!! No puedes contra mí» La ira se sentía en el ambiente

Phantamon, a duras penas, detuvo el báculo de Angemon, que estuvo por traspasarlo... la fuerza que tenían ambos digitales era de tremenda intensidad... pero ni uno superaba al otro

- ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? - preguntó Phantamon al ver que la fuerza de su contrincante comenzaba a aumentar al mismo instante en que el ángel emanaba un suave brillo

IK2 (como buen joven curioso) captó lo que podía con su portátil... suerte que tenía una pequeña cámara incrustada en la máquina, con lo que podía grabar la imagen para analizarla después con su programa especial

Phantamon tuvo que soltar repentinamente el báculo porque sintió que tenía un filo muy amenazador... el fantasma digital salió del alcance del brilloso ser

-Estos datos casi superan los programados- se percató IK2 asombrado de lo que sus ojos percibían y su mente asimilaba

Doble T se había percatado de que algo extraño le pasaba a su digital y descuidó a Ankoku, (GRAVE ERROR!!!) quien no perdió tiempo y sacó de entre sus ropas una pistola con un silenciador... 

Solo cuestión de segundos que transcurrieron a lenta velocidad... el joven de 16 años quedó totalmente inmóvil

* * *

Hikari se abrazó a sí misma... estaba muy preocupada por su amiga... estaba también intrigada por la pelea... había posibilidades de que Takeru esté adentro

- Hace mucho frío - expresó repentinamente sintiendo un fuerte latir dentro de su corazón

Ella perdió el color de su piel y sintió las piernas fallarles... casi no podía mantenerse de pie

La felina, que estaba cerca de ella, cerró suavemente sus ojos, al mismo instante que sentía una nueva sensación dentro de ella

- Una bala - murmuró Tailmon aún con los ojos cerrados - Ocho alas-

Ambas sobresaltaron al momento que se escuchó un derrumbe

* * *

El sonido del arma, al dispararse, no fue percibido por ningún oído humano, pero todos los digitales tienen un sentido de la audición muy sensible

Kabuterimon tenía puesta su gigantesca pata en el brazo del agresor... 

Takeru sintió claramente la bala a escasos centímetros de su rostro... afortunadamente no lo había tocado y la bala siguió su recorrido hasta llegar contra el digital fantasma, que cayó a su vez entre unos equipos tecnológicos, provocando una pequeña explosión que derrumbó una pared... este fue el sonido que escucharon afuera del Centro

IK2 estaba estupefacto no por el hecho de que el líder había atacado a su propio digital, sino por la imagen que le pareció ver por breves segundos

- Ocho alas- musitó asombrado 

El ángel digital tenía ahora un brillo diferente... el mismo que le pasa a todo digimon cuando va a bajar su nivel

- ¿Qué me pasó? - se quejó Patamon flotando en el aire

Doble T apenas pudo parpadear... 

«Eso estuvo DEMASIADO cerca» extrañamente ahora sintió un frío tremendo recorrerle por todo el cuerpo al recordar a su agresor apuntándole con el arma

- ¡¡¡Phantamon!!!- gritó el hombre apretando furiosamente un puño

Al poco tiempo apareció KJ tirando cerca del líder al inconsciente Nezumi... detrás de KJ estaba Stigmon colocando en el piso 2 digi-huevos

- Será mejor que te largues... no vuelvas a desafiarnos de esta forma - expresó Stigmon

- Aún tienes a tu disposición un tiranomon... ya vete- agregó Patamon furioso

IK2 le hizo una seña a su digital quien obligó a Ankoku a soltar el arma que fue destrozada en segundos posteriores por un «Electro shock»

* * *

- Miyako.. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el halcón al hallar a su humana abrazando sus piernas

- Sí - apenas respondió suavemente... parecía que ella no tenía sus sentidos del todo coordinados

- Salgamos de este lugar... la batalla acabó- comentó Hawkmon

- ¿Cómo así? - preguntó Inoue volviendo a la realidad

- Lo vi todo... esos jóvenes y sus digitales son muy fuertes-

Miyako meditó unos instantes

- El que me dejó aquí... ¿Lo viste?

- Él me dijo que estabas aquí... ¿Quién es él?-

La joven volvió a cerrar los ojos suspirando profundamente

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo vieron esto? Mezcla de romance y suspenso... Lindo Kabuterimon, yo misma me encargaré de darle triple porción de comida... se lo merece, no? ^_^


	13. El primer beso

Capítulo 13: 

El primer beso... ¿un dulce recuerdo?

Fanfictions 

* * *

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada Hikari cuya extraña sensación de temor apenas había pasado

Miyako asintió solamente con un gesto

- Estás un poco pálida... ¿Te atacó alguien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Alguien te robó?- interrogó Mimí

La de cabellera lila estuvo indagando en su mente

No.. nadie la había atacado... ¿Daño? No... físicamente estaba perfecta... ¿Robo?... Robo...

Analizando bien la palabra sí... le robaron un beso

Y extrañamente no estaba molesta..... 

........

... Aún...

- ¿Cómo se atrevió?- expresó apretando los puños reaccionando (al fin ^^)

Las otras 3 la miran sumamente desconcertadas

* * *

Algo extraño les pasaba... de eso no le cabía la menor duda

Jyou miraba estupefactos a los tres compañeros.. ni uno decía nada

Y el médico se moría de las ganas por comentar su hazaña... Kido no imaginaba que uno estuvo cerca de la muerte, el otro prácticamente resolvería un gran misterio digital y el último, el más fastidioso estaba.... ¿callado?

«Quedó perturbada... mínimo esperaba una bofetada» una semi- sonrisa asomó a los labios del joven Ichijouji

* * *

Mimí se cruzó de brazos sumamente pensativa

- Vamos por parte... ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó intrigada

- Sí- expresó al instante Miyako pero la duda la invadió - No...- 

- ¿No? - preguntó Hikari arqueando una ceja

- No... - Miyako bajó la cabeza muy apenada - No lo sé- 

Sus tres compañeras no sabían qué decir

Miyako suspiró profundamente

- Me parece que lo he visto antes... intenté recordarlo... entonces él me besó- el sonrojo le invadió el rostro - Y la mente se me bloqueó - 

Tachikawa trataba de que la situación no se vea tan horrible

- Tu primer beso - expresó con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Y qué tal?- 

- Siento que lo tengo escrito en la cara - contestó sonriendo también Miyako

- Pero eso se te pasará después - afirmó Mimí como si fuera una experta

- Pensé que sería yo quien hable sobre eso - comenzó Hikari - Parece que ya tienes una experiencia previa - 

- ¿No recuerdas al capitán de fútbol?- preguntó extrañada Mimí

- Pues... - Hikari meditó unos instantes - No- admitió

- Fue por la época en que comenzaste a salir con Takeru- recordó Jiminisu

- Ah, sí... ¿Cómo vas a recordarlo? En ese entonces ese chico te absorbía todos los pensamientos - dijo un tanto molesta Mimí

El rostro de Hikari mostró coraje

- ¿Y cómo fue tu primer beso? - preguntó Jiminisu tratando de alejar una discusión

- Pues... - la mente de la chica Yagami comenzó a retroceder en el tiempo - El primero primero... o el primero oficial- 

- ¿Cómo es eso? Pensé que Takeru era el dueño tu primer beso - comentó Miyako

- Y lo es.. pero... ¿Cómo explicarlo?

- Cuenta- indagó Jiminisu

- Bien... ¿Recuerdan el día en que estábamos en la clínica para escuchar el resultado de la prueba sanguínea?

Hikari comenzaba su relato mientras se dirigían a la casa de Takenouchi... los digitales seguían a sus humanas

-------------------------------------------------

El ambiente era sumamente tenso... Natsuko miraba insistentemente su reloj

- Cálmate- escuchó la voz de Masaharu

- No puedo!!! ¿Y si no lo trae? ¿Y si decide llevárselo fuera de Japón? Ella sabe que pelearé por mi hijo hasta el final- 

- Ella dio su palabra de aclarar todo esto - respondió el jefe de la familia Ishida abrazando a su esposa

El mayor de sus hijos, el que hasta ese instante seguía considerándose hijo único, estaba fastidiado de hallarse en ese lugar... él ponía sus manos al fuego de que ese chiquillo no era su hermano

¿ Y por qué se encontraba allí? Simple... estaba obligado por sus padres

Pero junto a él estaban sus amigos: Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Mimí y Miyako... Faltaban solamente los hermanos Kamiya... al rubio no le extrañaba para nada el alejamiento de Jiminisu... al menos si recordaba los acontecimientos de no hace unos meses

Al poco apareció el chico... con un semblante visiblemente nervioso

- ¿Y la dama Sonomi? - preguntó extrañado Masaharu

- MI ABUELA - el joven respiró profundamente pero quiso recalcar la situación - Ella está enferma del corazón... no quiero que cualquier noticia la altere - 

Natsuko sonrió suavemente... un tanto ingenua, se podría decir, su amor de madre la cegaba

- Entonces también estás seguro que sí eres mi hijo - expresó la mujer Ishida

Takeru miró hacia otro lado, esquivándole el tema....

Al poco salió el Doctor Méndez con los resultados de la prueba

- ¿Están presentes los señores Ishida y la señora Takaishi? - preguntó viendo a los presentes

- Mi abuela no vendrá.... ya le entregué a la recepcionista los informes médicos - explicó Takeru

- Ah.. sí... ya lo recordé... hay que tener cuidado al informarle la noticia... tal vez no la resista- expresó el galeno

- ¿Qué... qué quiere decir? - la voz del chico tembló

- Genéticamente perteneces a la familia Ishida - el doctor trató de ser lo más sutil posible, pero fue muy directo

- ¡¡¡Lo sabía!!! - expresó feliz Natsuko dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción

Masaharu sonrió ampliamente

Los demás jóvenes presentes quedaron totalmente asombrados

- No- musitó el adolescente bajando toda la alegría de la mujer

- No puedes negarlo... yo lo sentía en mi corazón - ella se acercó al chico pero Takeru no se lo permitió

- Déjeme en paz- su voz tenía mezcla de súplica y exigencia a la vez

- Takeru - murmuró Narsuko tratando de acercarse a su hijo

- ¡¡¡Que me deje en paz!!! - gritó molesto y sin más se marchó de la clínica corriendo

Ella intentó seguirlo, pero el médico la detiene

- Déjelo por estos instantes... esta prueba es legal y con ella podrán pelear la custodia si lo desean... pero comprenda lo difícil que le puede resultar - habló Méndez

La dama asintió, aunque un poco dudosa

- Aunque... tengan mucho cuidado... la señora Takaishi no anda muy bien, físicamente hablando- recomendó el galeno

Por otro lado, los jóvenes tenían su propia conversación

- Yamato - murmuró un tanto preocupado Taichi por el semblante de su amigo: Total ira!!!

- No es verdad - afirmó apretando los puños encolerizado

- ¿Por qué mejor no salimos de aquí? - sugirió Sora... pensaba que otro lugar le daría calma a su amigo

- Sí, vamos... - apoyó Taichi y voltea en busca de.... - ¿Hikari? ¿En dónde se metió?- 

Las 3 jóvenes se miran como si no supieran del asunto, en realidad, en esos momentos Taichi ni sospechaba de los sentimientos que nacían en su hermana... las únicas que lo sabían eran las chicas que temían la reacción del mayor Yagami

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apenas pudo tomarlo del brazo... él, pensando que era la mujer Ishida, se le soltó bruscamente y volteó a ver a...

- ¿Tú? - preguntó con voz casi imperceptible y asombrado a la vez

Hikari tragó saliva... apenas asintió nerviosa

Takeru miró al piso... aquella chica le había brindado apoyo incondicional...

- Dime que esto no está pasando - suplicó el rubio

Hikari no podía hacer eso... apenas avanzó unos pasos para abrazarlo fuertemente.. ella sintió que algo humedecía su hombro... también sintió que él temblaba

- Tómalo con calma... pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien- intentó calmarlo, aunque le parecía una misión difícil

Takeru se aferró más a ella... 

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que Takeru comience a soltar la presión que tenía en Hikari.... cuando Takeru la tuvo simplemente en un delicado abrazo Hikari apartó ligeramente el rostro del rubio de su humedecido hombro

- Lo lamento - murmuró Takeru visiblemente más calmado

Ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa.. apenas intentó hablar cuando él, sin pedirle permiso, acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla brevemente en los labios

Hikari parpadeó un par de veces y mira a Takeru, quien parecía esperar de todo en esos instantes... quizá un reclamo, una bofetada, gritos...

Hikari lo toma de la camisa y lo hala hacia ella para que sus labios vuelvan a encontrarse, esta vez por mucho más tiempo

-------------------------------------------------

- Después de ese día actuamos como si nada hubiese pasado... - prosiguió Hikari

- Mentirosa- acusó Miyako - Me dijiste: Nada pasó.. sólo hablamos - 

- Vaya forma de hablar - bromeó Jiminisu

- ¿Entonces cómo empezaron?- preguntó Mimí

- Conque te interesa el asunto - observó Miyako riendo

- Pues... - Mimí rió un poco descarada - Es que es tan linda historia- 

- Bueno.. fue después de mi fiesta de los quince- continuó Hikari

- Cuando te peleaste con Taichi porque él te prohibió que lo invitaras- recordó Mimí

- Sí - recordó Hikari con desgano, pero su expresión cambió al seguir con su relato - Nos encontramos en la heladería que está frente al Malecón- 

-------------------------------------------------

- ¿Helado? Jamás lo he comido - expresó Tailmon

- Es lo más delicioso del mundo - admitió Patamon

Takeru la miró de una forma un poco pícara

- Te invitaré uno triple, de chocolate... - aseguró Takeru

Tailmon miró un poco dudosa la proposición

- ¿A cambio de qué?- 

- Tailmon!!! - le regañó Hikari

- No la culpes - expresó el rubio - Sólo quiero hablar con Hikari a solas - 

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Tailmon

- Sólo serán unos minutitos- Takeru le puso una expresión de niño inocente

La felina mira a su humana... ella tenía una radiante sonrisa... 

- Pues... deja probar el helado... si me gusta acepto - respondió Tailmon

Y vaya que le gustó... por lo que la digital se fue, de mala gana, en compañía del aburrido bicolor alado

Hikari buscó algo en su bolso, luego sacó un pequeño paquete

- Es pastel.. de mi fiesta de 15 años- anunció la joven mirando un poco nerviosa al rubio - No creas que no quise invitarte, o que me olvidé de ello- se apresuró a aclarar

- No te preocupes... igual, no creo que hubiese podido ir.. iba a esta tu hermano y me parece que no le caigo bien- 

- La fiesta era mía - recalcó Hikari y entonces en ese momento se percató «La fiesta era mía... iban quienes yo quería» una expresión de desilusión se mostró en ella

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Takeru preocupado

- No es nada- respondió Hikari «De ahora en adelante haré lo posible para no alejarme de Takeru.. así tenga que enfrentarme a mi hermano» se juró en la mente

Takeru tomó las manos de Hikari, que aún sostenían el paquete... ella apenas levanta el rostro para verlo a los ojos

- De haber sabido lo de tu cumpleaños... te hubiese dado un regalo - dijo con una entristecida sonrisa

- No es necesario... - habló Hikari

Takeru no apartaba sus manos de las de ella... Hikari no soportó más los azules ojos fijos en ella y bajó la mirada

- ... Me estoy enamorando de ti... - la confesión obligó a Hikari darle nuevamente la cara

Ella no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción... un brillo especial iluminaba sus ojos castaños

- ¿Quieres... - Takeru trató de terminar la pregunta - ¿Quieres.. ser.. mi novia?- 

Hikari se acercó al rostro del joven y lo besó fugazmente en los labios

- Ai shiteru mo - murmuró cerca de sus labios - Claro que seré tu novia- 

El rubio sonrió de una forma que a ella le fascinaba... (Aunque este es un mundo alterno Takeru sigue teniendo su hermosa sonrisa) y la besó suavemente, sin prisa.. y ella correspondió a ese y los siguientes besos que Takeru le entregó

-------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡¡Qué lindo!!! - admitió Miyako

Hikari sonrió más animada... entonces vuelve su mirada a la casa de Sora... habían llegado

- Ahora más que nunca que te digo que no puedes perderlo - agregó Jiminisu al momento que el halcón sobrevolaba hasta llegar al timbre

- No lo imaginaba - admitió Mimí

- ¿Y tú, Mimí?- preguntó Hikari

- Bueno, lo mío no tiene nada romántico... -

- Hola, chicas- saludó Sora al abrir la puerta

- Hola - respondieron en coro

- Piyomon!!!- replicó alegre Dratimon

- Teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos - admitió la rosada

- Mi madre salió a comprar ropa - expresó Sora dándole paso a sus amigas

- De eso veníamos a hablar.... sobre el vestuario del grupo... en ese aspecto te nos has adelantado- expresó Miyako

- Pero no es ropa para mí - aclaró Sora - Luego les explico... se sorprenderán-

Los visitantes miraron intrigadas a Sora & Piyomon

- Les invito unos bocaditos - anunció Piyomon

- Súper!!! - exclamaron los digitales visitantes

- Son el colmo... acabaron de comer helados - objetó Mimí

- Pero luego del problema del Centro me dio hambre - expresó Palmon

- ¿Problemas en el Centro? ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Sora

- Así es... - respondió Jiminisu

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó preocupada Takenouchi

Las 3 jóvenes miran pícaramente a Miyako

- ¿Qué pasó?- indagó la pelirroja

- A Miyako le robaron un beso- contestó entre risas Mimí

La de cabellera lila bajó un poco apenada la cabeza - Y Hikari nos contó como fue su primer beso... Mimí estuvo por contarnos el de ella... -

- Bueno, prepararé algo para nuestros digimons- expresó Sora

- ¿No escucharás la historia de Mimí? - preguntó Hikari

- Me la sé de memoria... luego quiero escuchar la tuya..- la pelirroja se dirigió hacia la joven Kamiya - ¿Me ayudas?

Jiminisu comprendió la indirecta - Claro- 

- Vamos a mi recámara - guió Piyomon a sus compañeros digitales

- Dormiré por un momento... estoy cansada de tanto caminar - anunció Tailmon

- Con Mimí debes esperarlo - afirmó Palmon

- A mí me duelen las alas - replicó Hawkmon

Las otras se instalaron en la casa mientras comentaban sobre el beso de Mimí

- Nada especial... simplemente al terminar un partido, me besó - admitió Mimí

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Miyako

- Sí... en ese momento pensé que era lo más grandioso de toda mi vida, pero la emoción se me pasó pronto.. quizá porque le faltó magia al momento - la de cabellera rosada miró a la menor del grupo - Por eso me das envidia, tu historia fue fantástica -

Hikari sonrió suavemente

- De seguro que ya encontrarás al hombre que, cuando te bese, hará que te pierdas en sus labios... como si el resto del mundo desapareciera en esos instantes- aseguró la menor Yagami

- Eso... - Miyako tartamudeó - Eso fue lo que me pasó -

* * *

- Pasó hace tanto tiempo... - expresó Jiminisu al momento que abría una funda de pan de molde

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?- preguntó Sora sacando de un estante mantequilla

- No lo sé... es algo sin importancia -replicó la otra

- No lo es... Somos amigas... sabes que te considero como mi hermana... - Sora respiró profundamente - No me gustó lo que pasó -

- Mamoru dice lo mismo... Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo hecho, hecho está -

- ¿Cómo pudiste caer? Sabías como es Yamato - expresó Sora

Jiminisu bajó la mirada - Él... cambió tanto en ese tiempo - suspiró profundamente - Al menos es lo que pensé... - le costaba admitirlo

-------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso me temes? - preguntó Yamato

- ¿Temerte? No te creas tanto - respondió bajando un poco el volumen al equipo de sonido

- ¿Entonces? Vamos... sólo es una salida «Entre amigos» - aseguró con la mayor naturalidad posible

- Entonces invita a Sora, a Mimí, a Miyako... puedes llevar incluso a Hikari -

- ¿Quieres que Taichi me mate? ¿No te has dado cuenta lo sobreprotector que es con Hikari?- una sonrisa burlona se mostraba en su rostro - Pero quiero salir contigo - insistió el rubio

- ¿Por qué conmigo?- preguntó Jiminisu

- Porque... - el titubeo hacía dudar a la joven - Porque... - no podía contestarle... él quizás esperaba un sí inmediato, sin preguntas

- Lleva a Hikari... le dices a Taichi que es una salida «Entre amigos» - respondió ella - Ya déjame tranquila, que quiero terminar con esto - la joven volvió a subir el volumen al equipo

-------------------------------------------------

- Esa fue la primera vez que me pidió que saliéramos... creo que herí su orgullo... - la joven suspiró profundamente -Estuvo insistiendo por muchas semanas... incluso en una ocasión que acepté su salida de amigos, llamé a todos - la chica se rió un poco

- Sí lo recuerdo... ya sabía que algo había pasado... él estaba furioso - Sora rió con ella - Se lo merecía -

- Pensé que me reclamaría... pero jamás mencionó el asunto... luego cambio de actitud... se mostraba más calmado... comenzó a preguntarme que me gustaba... a veces comparaba nuestros gusto- La joven dejó de reirse cuando lo recordó -Entonces... ese día... cuando me llamó... -

-------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada al notar la tensión y el miedo en sus palabras

- Necesito... necesito hablar contigo - expresó Yamato notablemente perturbado

- Está bien... nos vemos en.. - la joven miró el reloj - ¿media hora?-

- Sí - apenas pudo musitar

La comunicación se cerró

-------------------------------------------------

- No imaginé de qué se trataba el asunto... cuando lo encontré se notaba cansado..... aunque no me dijo lo que le pasaba... estuvimos caminando por horas... fuimos al centro, al parque, al lago... hablamos de muchas cosas... me pidió mi opinión sobre varios temas... por ese día no hablaba ni se preocupaba de él... sin embargo, yo creía que algo malo estaba pasándole... -

-------------------------------------------------

- Estás extraño - comentó finalmente

- ¿Crees en la reencarnación? - preguntó ignorando su comentario

- No lo sé... no he tenido para pensar en el tema... - ella lo notó aún tenso - ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Crees que si alguien muere... puede volver a nacer en la misma época? o nacerá en otra?- 

- Quizás.... - respondió ella aún intrigada por su actitud - Tenga que cumplir una misión -

Yamato la toma entre sus brazos y se refugia en ella

- Estoy asustado- admitió... en esos momento parecía tan vulnerable e indefenso.. casi al instante se separó de ella -Mis padres están ahora en un Festival... ya sabes... filmando para las noticas ¿Quieres ir?- 

Jiminisu asintió suavemente...

Volvieron a caminar por algún tiempo sin rumbo fijo... llegaron a una carpa en donde anunciaban la venta de muñecos de felpa

Yamato se dirigió a la misma... su destreza para el baloncesto le permitió ganar, sin inconveniente alguno, un muñeco en forma de un gabumon

- No hay uno de dratimon - respondió el rubio al entregárselo

- Yamato... - comenzó la joven, o al menos intentó... porque el rubio le colocó un dedo en los labios

- No digas nada... - respondió con una suave voz

De una forma un poco despacio, él comenzó a acercarse a su rostro... ella lo sabía, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo... puesto que el joven que estaba conociendo la había encantado de tal forma...

El contacto con sus labios al principio fue breve, como si temiera a dañarla... luego la miró por unos segundos y volvió a besarla por más tiempo

Yamato sonrió débilmente y le acaricia el rostro... estuvo a punto de hablar cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

- Hijo... que bueno que te encuentro... necesito hablarte... es importante - era Masaharu

-------------------------------------------------

- Dudo mucho que su padre se prestara para ese juego.. no sé de qué hablaron.... pero luego encontré a Yamato y me acerqué a ver lo que le ocurría -

-------------------------------------------------

El rubio caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro... su semblante era de preocupación

- Yamato... ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Jiminisu perturbada

- No es nada, déjame solo- respondió toscamente

La chica retrocedió un tanto confundida y nerviosa... él ya no era así... no desde hace unos meses....

Yamato se alejó de la joven

-Hey... ¡¡qué sorpresa verte!! - expresó Mamoru que estaba acompañado de los dos digitales de la familia- Saliste sin decir nada -

- Estaba con Yamato- respondió viendo el camino por donde se había ido el mencionado

- ¿Saliste con él? ¿Cómo así?- bromeó Mamoru pero se detuvo al ver a su hermana preocupada - ¿Te hizo algo malo?- su tono de voz fue serio

- Algo está pasando aquí -afirmó la joven yendo por el mismo rumbo del rubio... Dratimon fue la primera en seguirla, luego Mamoru & Pumpkinmon 

Al poco Jiminisu encontró a Yamato acompañado de Taichi... ambos le daban la espalda

- Bien, ganaste... la besaste- afirmó el mayor Yagami sacando 300 yens

- Sí, costó 7 meses de persecusión- dijo fastidiado el rubio recibiendo el dinero

Ella quedó congelada por milésimas de segundos... su primera reacción fue irse de ahí... el lugar comenzó a darle náuseas... en esos momentos se odió a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpidamente ingenua

-------------------------------------------------

Sora negó con la cabeza... las circunstancias fueron peores de las que ella se imaginaba

- Ese cretino fue capaz de fingir que algo malo le pasaba -

Jiminisu se encogió de hombros - No me importa ya -

- Jamás pensé que Taichi se atreviera a formar parte de algo así - continuó la pelirroja

Jiminisu miró por unos instantes a la joven

¿Qué era lo que le causaba más rabia a Sora? ¿La actitud de Yamato? ¿Cómo Taichi formó parte de la apuesta?

- No lo puedo creer - admitió Sora suspirando pesadamente

- Pero.. - la otra meditaba bien sus palabras - La vida continúa!!! - recalcó con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Cómo puedes? - preguntó la pelirroja asombrada

- No es fácil... - admitió Jiminisu y suspiró profundamente sobre todo al recordar a Mimí - Pero no hay nada que hacer... no voy a quedarme atada para siempre a ese recuerdo -

* * *

Takeru se cruzó de brazos un tanto pensativo

- ¿Miyako? - preguntó para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba de persona - ¿ Miyako Inoue? -

- La cantante - repitió Ken con una semi-sonrisa

- Bueno- expresó Takeru y cerró los ojos recordándola - Es muy sensible... lo que le pasa a las demás le afecta como si fuera a sí misma... generalmente calmada... a veces muy explosiva.... detesta los problemas -

Ken asintió a cada descripción anotándolas todas de forma mental

Takeru abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero - Y en estos momentos debe anhelar matarte lentamente - una amplia sonrisa mostró Takaishi - A menos que... -

Ken arqueó una ceja sumamente intrigado - ¿A menos que....?

* * *

- Primero le haré recordar el día en que nació... luego le informaré que morirá en mis manos -

- Miyako - intentó detenerla Mimí

- Eso no se lo perdonaré!!! Nadie me roba un beso y vive para contarlo -

- Miyako!!!- le cortó bruscamente Tachikawa, ella detesta que no le presten atención

- Dime - respondió Inoue

- Ponte la mano en el corazón - expresó la rosada... la de cabellera lila, un poco intrigada, obedeció - ¿Te gustó? -

Miyako cerró los ojos recordando el momento... las mejillas comenzaron a cambiar de tono y temperatura... el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella

- Hermoso bronceado - bromeó Hikari

- Pero no sé quien es!!! - se quejó Miyako

- ¿Estás molesta porque te robó un beso o porque quizá jamás vuelvan a besarse? - preguntó Mimí

- Estoy molesta porque no recuerdo su nombre -

- Pero si no lo conoces ¿Cómo lo vas a saber su nombre? ¿Alguna vez te lo dijo? - insistió Hikari

Miyako bajó la cabeza... a la mente se le venía un digital insecto grande

- Insecto verde- murmuró un poco dudosa

- Ese fue el digimon que vimos en el centro, junto a Angemon, Ikkakumon y Kabuterimon - comentó Mimí

Miyako suspiró profundamente... parecía que no le comprendían a lo que se refería, aunque ella tampoco podía explicarse claramente

Al poco aparecieron las dos últimas integrantes del grupo con algunos bocaditos

- Aquí tienen para que coman algo, después de tan agitado día - expresó Sora sonriendo

- Ni que lo digas - expresó Miyako, las otras dos soltaron una risita - Ya no me molesten - solicitó Inoue

- Está bien!!! - Mimí desvió su mirada a la mayor del grupo - ¿Y cómo fue tu primer beso? - 

Sora parpadeó un par de veces - No me acuerdo - mintió visiblemente avergonzada

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso te lo robaron? - preguntó Hikari

- No!! Es que... - Sora suspiró profundamente - Me arrepentí... no me gustó para nada -

- ¿Quién fue? - preguntó Miyako

Sora miró por unos segundos a Mimí y luego bajó la mirada - El capitán del equipo de fútbol -

- ¿Katsuhiro?- preguntó Tachikawa un poco perturbada

- Katsuhiro Hatta - respondió Sora un poco fastidiada - Le encantaba besar a chicas después de los partidos -

- Cretino - malluscó Mimí un poco molesta - Sabía que algo estaba mal -

-------------------------------------------------

«Se supone que es mi primer beso... ¿Por qué no me siento bien?» meditaba la pelirroja tocándose los labios sumamente intrigada «Quizá fue porque cedí a la presión... no quise hacerlo... no quise besarlo!!!»

- Katsuhiro me besó!!! - una femenina voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿El capitán? Es fantástico, que suerte tienes Noriko - respondió su amiga

- Este día no lo olvidaré, Yoshiko, y pensar que estuve por negarme... - afirmó Noriko más entusiasmada

«¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! Las mañas que ha tenido este idiota... » la pelirroja alejó de sus pensamientos de Hatta al meditar sobre otro asunto «Ella se siente feliz a pesar de haber cedido a la presión... ¿Por qué no me siento así?»

- Te he estado buscando... recuerda que debo llevarte a casa - expresó su amigo

- Quiero irme sola - respondió sin voltear a verlo, ya sabía de quien se trataba

- Pero se lo prometí a tu madre - insistió él - Sabes que cumplo con ella -

- Ya déjame, Taichi!!! Quiero estar sola - reclamó Takenouchi

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó el de cabellera castaña

Sora quedó en total silencio.... se sentía muy avergonzada

- Entonces... - Taichi suspiró profundamente - Es verdad, lo besaste -

- ¿Nani? - preguntó Sora al momento que encaraba al chico

- Lo escuché por ahí - el tono de voz de Taichi era una mezcla de decepción y asombro

- No me siento bien, déjame sola - dijo ella con una voz apagada

- Entonces no te gustó - Taichi cambió notablemente el tono de su voz a uno más animado

- Claro que no!!! Ahora mis labios le pertenecen a ese idiota que besa a todas - Sora apretó los puños en señal de ira

Taichi se acercó a la chica y le da un cálido beso en los labios

- Ahora no, tus labios me pertenecen... y serán míos hasta que encuentres a alguien que lo merezca -

La chica parpadeó un par de veces... ¿¿¿¿Qué había hecho Taichi????

Ella lo miró unos instantes... se encontró con su rostro tan alegre... «Tan atrevido!!! Y tan inocente a la vez!! Tonto Taichi» Sora sonrió y extrañamente su enojo se había ido con el viento

-------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡¡SORA!!! - gritó Mimí logrando finalmente hacer reaccionar a la pelirroja

- Gomen - Sora respondió con una pequeña sonrisita

- ¿En qué habrás estado pensando? - dijo Miyako un poco divertida

- Nada - aseguró la pelirroja

- Oigan, chicas... ¿Qué canción daremos mañana? - preguntó Miyako

- Veamos... ya mostramos Moon Revenge, Moon Light Destiny, Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne... - recordó Hikari

- ¿Qué les parece Namida wa shitte iru?- propuso Mimí

- Sí, esa me parece perfecta - respondió Sora

- Y debemos hablar con Taichi para lo de la grabación de un disco - expresó Jiminisu - Mañana, después de la entrevista -

- Pero él estará mañana ocupado - expresó Sora con una pequeña risita

- ¿No estará mañana con nosotras? - preguntó Miyako

- No, estará ocupado con mi otoutosan - continuó la pelirroja

Las otras la miran sumamente desorientadas

* * *

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Ai shiteru mo: Yo también te amo

Notas de la autora: Mmmmm.... bueno... muchos recordatorios por ahora... 

Sé que la actitud de Yamato puede sonar a un maldito, desgraciado y vil patán... no pretendo justificarlo, pero aquí unos puntos a aclarar, que si coloco en el fict sería como alargar por otro lado:

1. Natsuko sentía, desde hace unos días, la presencia de Takeru... como si el menor estuviera cerca... entonces se obsesionó con la idea de que su hijo estaba vivo... el comentario Yamato lo escuchó un día antes del Festival... y sí, el rubio no pudo dormir pensando en muchas cosas

2. La llamada de Yamato a Jiminisu... él no la tenía planeada... fue por un impulso

3. Al joven le cuesta abrir su corazón (muy parecido al original, no?) él quería decirle a ella todas las dudas que lo agobiaban, pero nunca supo como comenzar la conversación

4. Una vez que apareció Takeru, la primera reacción de Yamato fue de total fastidio y rechazo y se alejó de sus padres entonces llegó Taichi, quien había visto el beso (después su versión) y procedió, como buen perdedor ¿?, a pagar la apuesta

5. Yamato, ese día, no mencionó a nadie de la aparición de su hermano... Por lo tanto, sus amigos ni idea de cómo se dio la primera aparición del menor rubio


	14. Papitas & Dimon ¿?

Capítulo 14: 

Dimon & Papitas fritas ^^

Fanfictions 

* * *

- Está un poco bajo de peso... dale solo alimentos nutritivos- recomendó la mujer

- Sí, claro- expresó Taichi

Hikari y las demás chicas apenas y asimilaban las ideas:

1. Que Sora ahora tendrá un hermano menor

2. Que ¡¡¡TAICHI CUIDARÁ AL PEQUEÑO!!!

- Bueno, él es responsable- Miyako intentó ver el lado positivo y creíble de la situación

- Te ves lindo, casi podría decir que eres el padre del pequeño- afirmó Hikari

El joven tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos para disgusto del último, como que no le tenía confianza

- Él y yo nos llevaremos bien- aseguró convencido Taichi, el pequeño comenzó a lanzar quejidos de fastidio

- No tardaré- replicó la madre de Sora

- Por el contrario, llévese todo el tiempo necesario- insistió el mayor Yagami

- Iie, Iie!!!- (No, no) comenzó a gritar el pequeño apartando con sus manitas el rostro de Taichi, como si con aquella acción lo alejaría

- Chicas, esto me está preocupando- confesó en un susurro Sora a sus compañeras

- Vamos, denle una oportunidad- dijo Mimí un poco divertida por la escena

El niño le cogía el rostro a Taichi, tratando de estirarlo lo más posible

* * *

El ahora y temporalmente pelirrojo meditaba viendo fijamente el techo de su habitación

- Ocho alas... - murmuró preocupado y ansioso a la vez

- Yo también observé eso... pero hablé con Patamon y aparte de una extraña sensación no recuerda nada más- recalcó el insecto rojo

- Generalmente los digitales evolucionan por los sentimientos de los humanos... la respuesta está en Takaishi.... pero él es tan inaccesible- expresó Koushiro - Debo crear otro programa... el que tengo como analizador de digimon no me abarca tanta información- 

- ¿El nivel de poder va más allá del tipo campeón?- preguntó Tentomon

- Así es.... como si...- el chico arrugó sus cejas al buscar una palabra que encajara a la descripción - Como si... perfeccionara los poderes del nivel campeón

- ¿Nivel Perfeccionado?- preguntó el digital rojo

Koushiro miró a su compañero y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Exactamente- 

* * *

- Bien, escúchame... veremos el especial de Sora y las demás en televisión, luego iremos al parque a jugar un rato, pasaremos por el Supermercado, vendremos a comer, un buen baño y será hora de tu siesta... ¿Entendido?- expresó Taichi

El pequeño se bajó de sus brazos y miró a su alrededor... 

La casa era desconocida... 

................

Y estaba con ESE desconocido... 

- BUA!!!!- fue el grito que pegó el niño y gruesas lágrimas bañaron su rostro en un instante

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el digital naranja saliendo de prisa a la sala

Los ojos del niño se abrieron desmesuradamente y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas posibles a la pierna de Taichi... aunque las lágrimas aún fluían de su rostro ahora no emitía ni un solo sonido

- Agumon!!! Lo has callado- expresó Tai sumamente aliviado pero se percata del temor del niño - Aunque no de muy buena forma - tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y sintió que se tensaba conforme se acercaban más al digital

- ¿Y este niño? - preguntó intrigado el naranja intentando tocarlo, pero el pequeño no se lo permitió

- Será el hermano de Sora - Taichi suspiró profundamente - Luego te cuento, ahora debemos prepararnos para ver el especial de las chicas -

- ¿Y Palmon y los demás? -

- En casa de Jiminisu... Mamoru se quedará con ellos... - Taichi mira a su digital - Si deseas ir... -

- No, necesitarás ayuda - comentó Agumon

Taichi tomó la mano del pequeño y lo obligó a acariciar la piel del digital - No temas... es Agumon - el pequeño miró extrañado al mayor - ¿Puedes decir Agumon? -

- ¿No habla? - preguntó el mencionado

- No mucho, Sora me dijo que parece introvertido -

El niño golpeó el rostro del digital

- Hey!! Dolió!!! - se quejó el naranja

Una pequeña risita se escuchó por parte del infante que musitó algo

- ¿Nani?- preguntó Taichi incitándolo a que repita su palabra

-Aumon - repitió algo entendible

El digital sonrió ampliamente - Ese soy yo -

Taichi posa su mirada en una foto que tenía en un estante

- Mira - empezó acercándose a dicha imagen - Ellos son nuestros amigos... son humanos y digimon -

- Dimon - repitió el niño con una amplia sonrisa dándole cierta entonación a la última sílaba, aquello se escuchaba divino

Taichi sonrió orgulloso... le seca las lágrimas del rostro y se lleva al pequeño, que tenía la foto entre sus manos - Tú y yo seremos los mejores amigos, sí señor - continuó tan ilusionado

* * *

-.... luego aparecieron dos más en la clínica y se marcharon - relató Jun tomando un poco de jugo

La mujer Motomiya mira a su hermano

- ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó un poco enfadada

- Sí, sí - expresó Daisuke - Estabas asustada por viajar en Kabuterimon.... y - el joven no despegaba su vista del diario

- ¿Qué tanto ves? - preguntó intrigada su hermana y a duras penas le arrebata el diario

- Son lindas!! Todas 5 - suspiró Dai y meditó unos instantes con una amplia sonrisa - Conozco a 3 de ellas - de pronto recordó y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro - Si no hubiese aparecido ese tipo - malluscó fastidiado

Jun continuó leyendo la información - Se presentarán nuevamente, pero ahora será un espacio dedicado a ellas, estará más desarrollado... «Yagami's Onna al destape» Vaya, estas chicas suben velozmente... espero que no caigan de la misma forma -

- Iré a verlas... - Dai se dirigió hacia el digital azulado - Saldremos, V-mon - anunció

- Pero, Daisuke, esos tipos te quieren volar la cabeza - replicó V-mon

- ¿Y eso qué? No me voy a dejar - contestó encogiéndose de hombros de una forma muy despreocupada

Jun negó con la cabeza - No olvides a papá, seguirá enyesado por un par de días más -

Dai agarró orgullosamente a su digital azul - Gracias a V-mon él ya no molestará más -

- Pero si no mordemos - se quejó Gomimon percatándose del asunto

- No, pero lo asusta eso de las evoluciones a nivel campeón... aparte de los rumores de que hay más niveles... - Dai mira al digital - ¿Ustedes no saben nada de eso? -

V-mon parpadeó un par de veces meditando bien su respuesta - Eso depende de ti, todo lo que me pase depende de tus emociones -

Daisuke se encogió de hombros un poco despreocupado - A mí no me importa eso, eres mi amigo y es lo que vale -

* * *

El joven Yagami sentó a su huésped en un sofá, el pequeño no despegaba la vista del adulto y lo vio ingresar a la cocina, abrir un estante de arriba y sacar algo de ahí

- Son papas fritas, un pequeño refrigerio no vendría nada mal - anunció Taichi regresando a la sala

Agumon tomó el control remoto para prender la televisión

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta funda? - se quejó Taichi intentando abrirla pero el condenado empaque se empeñaba en no ceder

- ¿No puedes abrir una funda de papas fritas? - preguntó Agumon acercándose a ayudar a su humano, estaba tan cerca de Taichi cuando la funda se abrió toscamente y el contenido salió un poco disparado

El humano soltó una risita nerviosa al ver a su digital - Son sólo papitas fritas... no fue mi intención -

El pequeño rió un poco, Agumon miró al infante y negó con la cabeza

No transcurrieron ni 5 minutos y todas las papas se las habían comido... 

- Ame!! ame, papita!! - solicitó el invitado mirando suplicante a Taichi

- Pero no hay más... era la última funda - recordó Agumon

El joven no quería que su invitado la pasara mal

- Agumon, graba el especial de las chicas, iré con el hermano de Sora al supermercado, yo también tengo hambre -

- Pero ¿Antes de eso no iban al parque? - preguntó Agumon

- Bueno, ya lo llevaré después, primero el estómago ¿No? - expresó Taichi tomando al niño entre sus brazos y cogiendo las llaves del departamento - No tardaré -

La puerta se cerró, el joven aseguró perfectamente al niño en el asiento y manejó rumbo al mercado.. nada de inconvenientes hasta el momento

- Tan sencillo que son las cosas - Taichi tomó de la mano al niño que veía el lugar muy contento

- Okaasan!!! Okaasan!!! - comenzó a gritar alegre el pequeño brincoteando haciendo que los presentes miren al escandaloso

El mayor Yagami se tensionó con tantos ojos clavados en él

Una cajera le sonrió dulcemente - De seguro que quiere a mamá y no a papá - comenzó la chica - ¿Es la primera vez que viene con su hijo? -

Taichi parpadeó un par de veces y miró al niño 

- S-sí - tartamudeó ansioso «¿Mi hijo?» una sonrisa nerviosa apenas se dibujó en su rostro y se dirigió hacia los carritos de compras

- Dimon!!! Dimon!!! - le sacó de sus pensamientos el pelirrojo

Taichi busca con su mirada y efectivamente ve a un joven con su koromon entre brazos

- Es koromon - sonrió ampliamente y colocó al pequeño en el carrito de compras

- DIIIIIIIIIMMMMMOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!! - gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le permitieron

- Hay uno en casa, mis amigos tienen otros, verás muchos en tu vida - Taichi comenzó a desesperarse - Ellos son amigos, no juguetes - intentó hacerlo razonar

La cajera se acerca hacia los dos hombres y le entrega al más joven un peluche de Agumon

El pequeño sonrió feliz abrazando al muñeco al momento que de sus labios salía la palabra "Di-mon"

- No lo había visto - admite Taichi suspirando más calmado

- Con los niños hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos a todo lo que nos rodea - finalizó la mujer antes de volver a su puesto

Taichi se dirigió a la sección de alimentos y mirando cajas comenzó a buscar sus marcas preferidas de cereal, chocolate, pasta... tantas cosas que hacían falta en casa!! Le dio la espalda al pequeño al momento que intentaba alcanzar la caja de galletas con pizca de chocolate

- Sólo un poco más - se empinó apenas rozando la caja... cuando la obtuvo sonrió ampliamente, pero la sonrisa se le borró ante el ruido de algo

Taichi mira inmediatamente hacia el pequeño...

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Taichi al ver que el carrito estaba lleno de un montón de fundas

- ¡¡¡Papita!!! - respondió el niño con un tono de haber descubierto algo nuevo

Efectivamente, había dejado al chico cerca del estante de las fundas de papas fritas y solo fue cuestión de que el niño sacara la funda de la base para que las demás rodaran en el carrito

- Es una suerte que no te hayas lastimado - Taichi tomó una funda para colocarla en su sitio, pero una mano más pequeña le sostuvo la funda

Lo miró unos instantes... su cabellera rojiza daba signos de rebeldía, tan pequeño y ya tenía una mirada entre desafiante y suplicante

Suspiró profundamente cuando lanzó el paquete de galletas con las demás cosas

- No le vayas a decir nada a la madre de Sora, mínimo me fusila por consentirte -

En la sección de baño Taichi tomó un frasco de shampoo y se puso a leer sus instrucciones para verificar que era el correcto para el pequeño, quien, por su parte, alargó su mano y destapó un frasco de jabón líquido... 

El niño sonrió divertido al ver como el líquido corría hasta llegar al piso

Taichi, aún distraído por leer el frasco, comenzó a empujar el carrito para seguir con las compras... ni dos pasos más cuando el coche salió rodando un gran tramo y su rostro verificó que el piso estaba bien encerado...y aparte... ¿pegajoso?

- ¿Jabón? - preguntó levantándose un poco adolorido y levanta su mirada hacia el niño

Negó con la cabeza

Se levantó rumbo al cochecito

En adelante Taichi cogía lo primero que se le cruzaba en el paso y lo metía al coche

- Me parece conocido ese aroma - comentó la cajera mientras pasaba el código de las compras por la registradora, la joven ni se percataba de la tremenda humedad en la camisa del joven

Taichi sintió que el rostro no solo le dolía, sino que le quemaba

La mujer mira al joven y le señala las papas... Taichi no puede hablar, solo asiente

- 24 papas tamaño familiar - murmura para sí misma terminando de registrar los datos - De seguro que tiene fiesta - expresó en voz alta

Taichi volvió a asentir, quería irse lo más rápido de ahí

- Esto fue una pequeña aventura - dijo Taichi manejando rumbo a casa mientras miraba al pequeño que no despegaba su vista de la ventana

Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que el niño dijo la palabra que Taichi temía

- Dimon - su dedo señaló fuera del coche

Taichi miró a la parte de atrás del auto, allí estaba el muñeco

- Dimon - volvió a decir el niño

El joven detuvo el auto - Muy bien, veamos -

Un hermoso pájaro rosa volaba y jugueteaba con una pequeña

- Es Piyomon - Taichi deslizó unos dedos por la rojiza cabellera - Sora tiene una -

El pequeño lo mira suplicante - Dimon -

- Bueno, bueno, saldremos - anunció Taichi dejando estacionado el auto - Igual, pensaba traerte al parque -

Ambos salen del auto

- Dimon -anuncia el niño señalando el auto

Yagami le comprendió y se regresó al automóvil por su muñeco naranja

- Papita - continuó el niño

Taichi suspiró profundamente y fue por una funda de papitas fritas

El niño cogió una papa y se la llevó a la boca, entonces se sentó en el pasto y con sus manos sostuvo al monigote de tela, lo movía insistentemente, como si deseaba que cobrara vida

Taichi miró un poco nostálgico la escena - Cuando crezcas, tú también tendrás el tuyo -

- Cuidado!!! - gritó un hombre

Taichi se sobresaltó, pero por fortuna el balón de plástico ni siquiera rozó al niño

El tipo se acercó a Yagami

- Lo lamento tanto.... practicaba con mi hijo - se disculpó

Taichi mira al chico que se coloca junto al hombre... quizá tenga unos 10 años

- Me comprenderá en unos años - continuó el hombre observando al rojizo infante sentado en el pasto aún con la papita en la boca sin siquiera masticarla

- Me dio un susto - admitió Yagami - Pero nada malo ha pasado -

- Sin rencores, ¿No? - preguntó el hombre

- Sin rencores - respondió Taichi

Ni cuenta se habían dado que el niño se levantó y, cogiendo el balón, lo lanzó hacia una fuente de agua... luego, él mismo quiso ir por el mismo, así que, corriendo, se dirigió a la fuente

- Otousan!!!- exclamó el chico halando del brazo a su progenitor - Kodomo!!! -

Taichi miró al infante y corrió hacia el mismo justo antes de que el niño termine de tirarse a la fuente... para mala suerte sus zapatos aún tenían algo de jabón líquido lo que provocó que se resbalara al contacto con el agua

Los reflejos de Yagami fueron veloces, alzó al pequeño en brazos quien reía feliz y con ligera humedad, a diferencia del joven, que ahora agregaba un golpe en la espalda a sus males físicos

- Es hora de ir a casa - expresó el adolorido y empapado joven

El trayecto a cas fue lleno de tensión.... el niño miraba al joven con mucho recelo

A Yagami no le dio importancia que el chico estuviese callado, el coraje se sentía en él a simple vista

Ingresaron al departamento, dejando húmedas huellas a su paso

Agumon estuvo por preguntar qué había pasado, pero se detuvo al ver a Taichi tan furioso

El joven ingresó al cuarto de baño y metió al niño la bañera, alzó su mano para tomar un jabón en barra y se colocó en cuclillas frente al pequeño mientras lo despojaba de sus humedecidas ropas.... El niño no chistó

Abrió la llave de agua tibia y humedeciendo el jabón, lo frota contra el cuerpo del infante que seguía silencioso

Taichi intentó levantarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo pudo más, así que lanzó el jabón hacia el recipiente de arriba... El nene mira al jabón deslizarse con suavidad por la base y caer rápidamente hasta llegar a la cabeza de Taichi

Una risita llenó el baño luego del quejido del grande

El mayor mira la sonrisa amplia del niño... sus cabellos rojizos le recordaron a Sora y cómo ella solía burlársele de las cómicas situaciones que él vivía

* * *

Agumon no sabía si entrar o no 

Primero Taichi había llegado botando humos por los poros de su piel y ahora se escuchaba la risa de su humano dentro del cuarto de baño... ¿Se habrá vuelto loco el pobre?

Llaman a la puerta principal... el digital naranja va a abrir a... 

- Hola Yamato - intenta saludar

Pero el rubio estaba más furioso que cuando Taichi llegó

Los azules ojos del joven Ishida se clavan en el digital que le señala el baño

Yamato arqueó una ceja intrigado por las risas que salían del mismo y tocó la puerta

- ¡¡¡Adelante!!! - gritó Taichi por dentro

Yamato abre la puerta y el espectáculo le hubiese provocado risa, si acaso no hubiese llegado de mal humor

Agumon asomó la cabeza y se rió

Taichi, metido con ropa en la bañera, con el feliz infante... 

Habían tirado casi medio frasco de burbujas en el agua y la tina se había rebosado de blanca, esponjosa y olorosa espuma

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Taichi al cuidado de un niño ^__^ Hace tiempo que me picaban las ganas de hacer algo así, en especial cuando me tocó lidiar casi un día con mi sobrino de 2 años... vaya, no imaginé la hazaña que podía resultar sobrevivir ese día ^^

La personalidad del pequeño es muy parecida a la de mi sobrino... así se dan una idea de lo inofensivo que fue mi custodio temporal (aunque me desquitaré con mi hermana... ella no me advirtió realmente CUÁNTO puede hacer este niño)

Claro, que para el pobre Taichi he exagerado mucho las cosas... y claro que aún falta muchas más aventuras de Taichi con el niño... ahora, les dejo a su imaginación qué exageraré y que no

Ah.. en los próximos capítulos habrá un enredo amoroso... ¿Está predecible el fict? Creo que no ^^U


	15. Y el tiempo transcurrió

Capítulo 15:

Y el tiempo transcurre....

Fanfictions 

* * *

Antes de comenzar unas pequeñas notas: Este es el último capítulo de los 5 años (verifiquen primer capítulo) Es muy seguro que avance muy rápido, así que la barra que generalmente uso para cambio de escena ahora la uso para dar a entender que han pasado meses... Para los cambios de escena utilizaré los astericos

* * *

- Hola - saludó Taichi más calmado y totalmente empapado... se extrañó del semblante molesto de su amigo.... Yamato sólo se ponía así cuando... - ¿Apareció Takeru? -

Ishida lanzó un quejido de coraje - Eso sería mejor comparado a lo de este cretino -

Taichi parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó.. el agua corrió a chorros por todo su cuerpo, la espuma se quedó pegada en su ropa

- ¿Viste el especial de tu grupo? - preguntó Yamato

- No - admitió Taichi - Pero Agumon me lo iba a grabar... ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó preocupado

**********************************************************************************************

- Hay muchas luces aquí, así que puedes ahorrar el foco de tus mejillas - bromeó Miyako

- Vamos, sólo fue una preguntita que te hicieron - continuó Mimí riendo

Sora abrazó a la aún sonrojada joven - Yamato se fue hace rato... y estaba encolerizado - le comentó en un susurro

- Orgullo de hombre - replicó Jiminisu - ¿Creía que nadie más podía fijarse en mí? -

- ¿Te interesa Kosuke Nakajima? - preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo

- Apenas lo conozco - respondió Jiminisu

- Y él también, pero él está ansioso por conocerte más - Sora dejó de sonreir ante una duda - ¿Aceptaste porque te interesa conocerlo? -

La joven bajó la mirada... se había dejado llevar por el momento

**********************************************************************************************

«Yo, como hombre, les aseguro que tienen una gran belleza» dijo Kosuke

- Nadie lo había llamado a la entrevista, de pronto se acercó a ellas y como era en vivo no pudieron cortar - comenzó Yamato

Taichi asintió y deslizó sus dedos por los rojizos cabellos del niño que estaba dormido en sus piernas... Yagami mira a su amigo... hasta ahora no le veía nada de malo a la entrevista

«¿Y sólo es la belleza lo que cuenta?» preguntó Mimí coquetamente

Taichi arqueó una ceja..... ¿Será eso? ¿A Yamato le gustaba Mimí y por eso le molestó que hablaran? 

«Por supuesto que no!! Pero en ustedes.... » la mirada de Nakajima se posó en la joven Kamiya «... es muy atrayente»

«Sería bueno que nos admiraran por nuestro talento, no por el físico» contestó Jiminisu

Kosuke sonrió ampliamente «He pasado a ser el entrevistado» observó «Pero la belleza que posees no es sólo física, de eso estoy seguro...»

Yamato apretó los puños recordando perfectamente lo siguiente

«Y me complacería conocerte más personalmente... Como en una cita... o dos... Si tú lo deseas.... »

«Vaya!! Les presento a Kosuke Nakajima, el hombre más odiado por los fanáticos de Jiminisu» expresó en broma Natsuko

Yamato recordó que sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, luego ella volvió su atención hacia el fotógrafo

«¡Por supuesto! Será interesante»

Taichi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - Pero si apenas y lo conoce - exclamó asombrado

Ese fue el inicio de un enredo que se formó en la cabeza del manager... ¿Yamato interesado en Mimí? No lo comprendía

* * *

En el transcurrir del tiempo las cosas iban a empeorarse... el carácter de Yamato empeoró, a tal punto de que rara vez se reunía con sus amigos... 

Mimí, como buena curiosa, intentó sacarle información al rubio... ambos comenzaron a salir muy a menudo

- ¿Te has dado cuenta lo unidos que están Yamato y Mimí? - preguntó Miyako 

Taichi aún no podía creerlo - Pero si son como el agua y el aceite -

Sora por su parte pensaba que era el desquite de Ishida porque Jiminisu aceptó la primera y las siguientes salidas de Kosuke sin resistencia alguna

- El grupo se ha ido separando cada vez más - prosiguió un poco triste Miyako y mira al preocupado manager - ¿Qué te pasa? -

- ¿A mí? Nada - respondió Taichi - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

- Tienes un semblante... - Miyako pensó en la palabra correcta - ¿Misterioso? - expresó un poco dudosa

- Papita - solicitó el acompañante más pequeño del grupo

- Ahora que lo recuerdo mi mamá dice que desde ese día el niño no ha dejado de pedir papitas fritas - expresó Sora

Taichi sonrió nerviosamente y tomó al niño de la mano - Vamos a ir por unas -

- Lo está complaciendo demasiado - observó Sora al verlos alejarse

- Es lo mejor - expresó Miyako y mira a su pelirroja amiga - Necesito tu ayuda -

Takenouchi mira a su compañera - ¿Qué te pasa? -

- ¡No he dejado de pensar en él! En ese joven de negro - Miyako suspiró pesadamente - A veces temo por su vida -

- Y no hay ni cómo averiguar de ellos... Hace ya tiempo que ni hay peleas - dijo Sora

- ¡¡Y esto me atormenta!! No hay ni un solo segundo en que no deje de pensar en él... es todo un misterio para mí -

Taichi retrocedió un poco brusco... para más enredo de su mente sólo había escuchado lo último que dijo Inoue

- Papita - le mostró el niño con una mano... El joven asintió nerviosamente

- Esto no está nada bien... Miyako está fijándose en mí - musitó un poco angustiado

La voz de la susodicha lo perturbó más

- ¡Debo irme a casa! - dijo viendo su reloj - Le prometí a mis padres que llegaría temprano -

**********************************************************************************************

Un estornudo en la habitación

- ¿Te vas a resfriar? - preguntó Takeru intrigado

- No, no lo creo - respondió Ken - Y no me cambies el tema -

- ¡Y vuelves! - expresó Takeru - Está bien, lo admito, quise matarlo... -

- ¿Por odio? - preguntó Ichijouji

- ¡No lo sé! Es un sentimiento tan extraño - intentó explicar por milésima vez pero no hallaba las palabras para expresarse

- ¿Y no piensas en buscar a Hikari? - preguntó Ken

- ¿No piensas en buscar a Miyako? - le devolvió la cuestión

Ken sonrió nerviosamente - Estás aprendiendo mis mañas, no es justo -

- Yo no seré parte de tu lista de víctimas - dijo Takeru

* * *

- Desde entonces no has hablado con él - expresó Daisuke mirando el cielo despejado

Hikari asintió suavemente... 

- Ese día en mi casa aparecieron dos tipos... ni uno se parecía a como me lo describiste, pero mi hermana sí vio a los 4 juntos, ella te puede ayudar - respondió Daisuke tratando de darle ánimos a su famosa amiga

- Si Takeru está en ese grupo... - Hikari se apretó las manos nerviosamente - Temo por su vida -

- No te preocupes en vano, apenas Jun llegue de su conferencia le preguntamos, te lo prometo -

* * *

- Daisuke Motomiya - repitió Taichi asegurándose de no haber escuchado mal

- Sí, la va a ver después de los ensayos - continuó Sora - Por favor, no vayas a venir con celos sobreprotectores -

- Lamento tanto el daño que le ocasioné a mi hermana - replicó Taichi levantando la caja de servilletas que el pequeño había hecho caer

- No eres el único... todos tratamos con indiferencia a Takeru e hicimos sentir mal a Hikari - Sora meditó unos instantes - Ella piensa que él está metido en ese grupo que se le enfrenta a esos vándalos -

- ¿Los que están vestidos de negro? - preguntó Taichi intrigado

- Los mismos... pero no se los ha comentado a los Ishida porque en primer lugar es sólo una suposición -continuó Takenouchi

- Está arriesgando su vida - Taichi volvió a recoger las servilletas - Yo me enfrenté a ellos y no les hice ni cosquillas -

- Hola Taichi!! - saludó feliz la madre de Sora al ingresar al departamento - No imaginé que habías llegado -

Taichi se levantó para ayudar a la mujer con las compras del supermercado

- Me alegra verte - expresó la dama Takenouchi

- Vine a visitarlos - dijo Taichi colocando los paquetes en el lavadero

* * *

- Se ve que disfrutan de la compañía mutua - comentó Mimí

- Vamos a otro lado - replicó Yamato tomando del brazo a la joven

- ¿Estás molesto con Jiminisu? - preguntó Tachikawa

Yamato sonrió de una forma irónica - Ella puede hacer lo que le venga en gana -

* * *

Deslizó sus dedos por la rojiza cabellera... sus manos temblaban a cada dato ingresado

- Odio - murmuró suavemente Koushiro

- Así es - repitió Ken cruzado de brazos detrás del genio

- No, no es la respuesta - malluscó Izzumi recostándose bruscamente en el respaldar del asiento

Ken volvió a ver la imagen en la pantalla de la computadora - Va más allá del odio, pero no lo es - observó

- Algo falta para poder descifrarlo... Angemon estuvo a punto de perfeccionar su nivel -

* * *

Taichi ingresó al departamento con desánimo... apenas tiró las llaves y se recostó en el sofá... era lo mismo desde hace tiempo

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó preocupado su digital

- Miyako está interesada en mí - respondió desganadamente

- ¿Y eso te tiene así? - indagó Agumon

- Ella no es fea, pero Sora.... - los ojos de Taichi se abrieron desmesuradamente ante sus palabras

- ¿Qué tiene Sora? - Agumon no le captaba nada

* * *

- ¿Y quién es el portador de tu corazón? - preguntó Kosuke tomando lentamente del vaso de jugo

- Nadie - aseguró Jiminisu cortando con lentitud un trozo de melón

- Tus ojos dicen todo lo contrario - afirmó el joven

- ¿Ahora con qué me vienes? - preguntó intrigada

- Cuando una persona ha conocido el amor un brillo especial tiene en su mirar - respondió el fotógrafo - En todo este tiempo que les he tomado foto puedo ver que de todas ustedes sólo una no lo ha conocido: MimíTachikawa -

Jiminisu mira más intrigada al joven

- Y ella está saliendo ahora con Ishida, pero no está enamorada - Kosuke medita bien sus siguientes palabras - Y es él quien habita en tu corazón -

- No puedes asegurar tal absurdo - respondió Jiminisu

- Estás resentida con él - el joven sonrió suavemente - Y él está muy celoso -

* * *

Jun miró nuevamente la fotografía y lo meditó bien

- Me parece conocido... - admitió la enfermera

- Quizá con el cabello negro - expresó Hikari algo ansiosa

- Ah!! El dueño del Patamon - replicó la chica Motomiya feliz

- ¿Patamon? - preguntó Hikari con labios temblorosos

- Al menos es lo que deduzco, los que llegaron al departamento eran los dueños de Wormmon y Tentomon, el médico es el dueño de Gomamon... entonces el Patamon es de él - expresó Jun (nada boba, no?)

- ¿Médico? ¿Jyou Kido? - preguntó Hikari

- Sí!! Ese apuesto hombre - suspiró Jun llevándose las manos al corazón deseando fervientemente volver a verlo

Hikari se llevó una mano al rostro... el médico.. Jyou Kido!! el dueño de Stigmon... su amigo Ichijouji!! La explosión, la batalla en el Teatro, las peleas en el Centro Comercial!!

El cuerpo de Yagami se volvió pesado, la mente se le nubló

- Hey, Hikari - expresó Daisuke tomándola entre sus brazos antes de que diera contra el piso

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Yamato en aquella cafetería

- Sí!! Se lo escuché cuando se lo comentaba a Sora - insisitó Taichi - Pero te juro que no hice nada para enamorarla -

- No puedo creerlo - recalcó Yamato

- Te pregunto porque tienes más experiencia que yo - dijo Taichi - Después de todo... Estás saliendo hace meses con Mimí -

- Pero eso no significa... - Yamato se detuvo en sus palabras.. Si su amigo pensaba que sus salidas con Mimí eran en serio de seguro que los demás integrantes también

- Yo no puedo corresponderle a Miyako - Taichi no se había percatado del comentario a medias del rubio - Hace meses acabo de darme cuenta que estoy enamorado de una de mis custodias -

Yamato tragó saliva y analizó las opciones:

De Hikari imposible, son hermanos

Miyako, descartada, Taichi mismo lo dijo

Sora es como una hermana para el manager

Mimí no, acaba de comentarle de manera tranquila las salidas de la pelirrosada... 

Entonces todo se reducía a....

- ¿Tú también? - musitó Yamato perturbado

- ¿Cómo que yo también? - expresó Taichi - No me digas que... - 

- No!! Yo no!!- se quejó el rubio

- Entonces ¿Por qué estás saliendo con Mimí? - preguntó Taichi

- No quiero pensar que me enamoré!! No me puede estar pasando - insistió Yamato

* * *

- Estas fotos están sensacionales - dijo Sora viendo las imágenes

-Sí!! - dijo entusiasmada Miyako mostrándoselas a su custodio quien sonrió suavemente

- Ánimo, Hikari - dijo Jiminisu - Es la última canción del cd que debemos grabar... -

La chcia asintió suavemente pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza 

- La tierra se los tragó!! A esos vándalos y a ellos!! Justo cuando descubrí queTakeru estaba entre ellos - se quejó y un terrible pensamiento la invadía - ¿Y si batallaron y.... -

- No, ya nos hubiésemos enterado - replicó Jiminisu

* * *

- No dan señales de vida.... incluso parece que se los hubiese tragado la tierra - replicó Jyou

- Sería una bendición - dijo Ken - Pero no podemos descuidarnos -

- ¿No habrán salido de Japón? - preguntó el galeno

- Imposible, Koushiro controla la base de datos de todos los medios de transporte... tenemos toda la información de quien sale y quien entra al país - respondió Takeru

* * *

- Miren, chicas!! Mis padres me enviaron estas películas - anunció Mimí feliz

- ¿Historias musicales? - preguntó Sora intrigada

- Sí!! Tienen canciones en medio de la película, o tiene que ver con bailes, o con cantantes - continuó Mimí

- Fueron famosas en los años 70 y 80 - dijo Kosuke

Yamato lo miró como diciéndole Nadie te lo preguntó

- ¿Tanto tiempo? Eso fue antes de que yo naciera - comentó Jiminisu

- ¿Las vemos? - preguntó Mimí

- Será interesante - dijo Hikari

* * *

- De todas Dirty Dance es la que más me ha gustado - replicó Mimí

- ¿No te cansas de esas películas? Las has visto miles de veces - dijo Sora

- No, no me canso... incluso se me ha pegado ese tipo de música... creo que compondré algo así -

- Pero todas esas canciones están en inglés - observó Miyako un tanto temerosa de las ideas de Mimí

- Pues cantaremos en inglés - dijo orgullosa Tachikawa - ¿Verdad que mis ideas son geniales? -

- Yo no hablo inglés - objetó Sora

- ¿Y para qué creen que me tienen? Recuerden que aprendí inglés, español, alemán, francés, portugués... -

Y desde ese día Mimí se dedicó por completo a componer su canción en inglés

* * *

Sora se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas posibles, las cuales no eran muchas... se sentía tan débil

Yamato no dijo nada... sabía bien que su amiga lo necesitaba

Taichi trató de pensar en el estado de la señora Takenouchi... por primera vez hizo a un lado sus celos, aunque si alguien le preguntaba sí le dolía ver al rubio consolando al amor de su vida

El manager deslizó sus dedos por los rojizo cabellos del pequeño de 5 años que tenía ente sus brazos a Piyomon, la digital rosa de Sora

- La mujer quiere ver a sus 4 hijos - anunció el galeno

Mamoru sonrió débilmente... miró a su hermana y a Sora... dedujeron que al último hijo que se refería era al pequeño

- Toshiki, vamos - dijo Sora apartándose de Yamato

El niño dejó a Piyomon con Taichi y tomó la mano de la pelirroja

**********************************************************************************************

- Lamento tanto que no pueda inscribirte... mi niño - dijo la mujer acariciando la melena rojiza del más pequeño

- No... no te preocupes -musitó y se abrazó a ella - Te quiero, te quiero mucho -

- Cuidas bien a Sora, sí? -

El niño asintió suavemente

- Ahora ve afuera con los demás y llama a Taichi -

Los 3 mayores se miran un poco intrigados.... el pequeño obedeció

Al poco el joven Yagami ingresó

**********************************************************************************************

- Vamos a comer algo - le dijo Mimí a Toshiki, el niño asintió débilmente

- Te acompaño - comentó Miyako

- Llamaré a los demás.. deben estar preocupados - dijo Hikari y Piyomon la acompañó

El rubio quedó arrimado a la pared, de brazos cruzados....

La primera en salir de la habitación fue Jiminisu

Yamato respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella... al simple contacto de su cuerpo la abrazó sutilmente

- Estoy contigo - murmuró besando su cabellera

Al poco salió Mamoru... se molestó un poco por la escena... pero no haría nada!! Se lo había prometido a la mujer Takenouchi... dejar su rabia a un lado

Sora salió al poco tiempo... Mamoru tomó a la pelirroja para reconfortarla

**********************************************************************************************

- Siempre te consideré como un hijo - dijo la mujer

- Lo sé - respondió Taichi e iba a tomarle de la mano, pero en cambio recibió un sobre

- Cuando decidas casarte... lo abres - musitó Takenouchi

Yagami asintió

- Y sigue cuidando a mi Sora.... y a Toshiki inscríbelo como Yagami -

Taichi volvió a asentir

- Todos los documentos están a medias... - la mujer suspiró suavemente - Te los encargo mucho -

**********************************************************************************************

- Entró en coma - informó Méndez sutilmente... 

Sora asintió un tanto resignada... y secó las lágrimas de su rostro - ¿No sufrirá? -

- No, entrará en un profundo sueño -

* * *

- Suspendieron el concierto - comentó un hombre - Se entregará el valor de las entradas y suspenderán cualquier actividad por unos meses -

- ¿Y cómo así? -

- Duelo... murió la madre de una de las integrantes -

Ankoku se cruzó de brazos meditando unos instantes, luego se volvió a uno de sus aliados

- ¿Tienes la información? - 

- No - respondió Oni - Parece que lo que viste hace años fue una ilusión -

- ¿Me estás llamando demente? - se quejó el líder - Vi que ese maldito ángel brillaba -

- Bueno, seguiré investigando - replicó Oni

- Y cuándo volveremos a atacar? -

- Aún no!! - Ankoku miró la foto del quinteto femenino musical - Pero con ella comenzaremos - 

* * *

- Da gusto verlas así - admitió Taichi al ver a las jóvenes con sus respectivos instrumentos

- ¿Y cuándo volverán a cantar en público? - preguntó Toshiki

- Dentro de unos meses.... Mimí quiere terminar la música de esa canción en inglés - respondió Taichi

Sora deslizó sus dedos por todo el teclado lo que provocó un sonido sensacional, para el concepto de Mimí

- Me gustó como sonó eso - dijo Tachikawa

- Fue un impulso - admitió la pelirroja - Tiene un sonido pegajoso -

- Quedó muy bien - replicó Miyako y se voltea a ver a su custodio - ¿Qué dices? -

Taichi sonrió nerviosamente - Pues... - suspiró profundamente - Me parece que falta el sonido de batería -

- No es mala idea - dijo Hikari - Le daría más ritmo -

- Pero ¿Quién tocará? - preguntó Mimí

- Yo puedo hacerlo - dijo Yamato

- ¿En el grupo Yagami's Onna? - dijo Sora con una pequeña risita

- Eso no significa que yo voy a formar parte del grupo, sólo será como un favor especial - replicó Yamato

* * *

- Las entradas se vendieron fácilmente - comentó Taichi leyendo los titulares del diario

- Se presentarán en unos meses - dijo Toshiki 

- Esto es para celebrar!! El regreso de Yagami's Onna - dijo Mimí

Jiminisu se abrazó a sí misma... de pronto sintió algo de frío

- Me enteré del retorno de ustedes... ¿Me conceden unas fotos exclusivas? - anunció Kosuke al ingresar al salón

- ¿Y sólo veniste para eso? - preguntó Yamato molesto

El hombre negó con la cabeza - Vine por otro motivo - se dirigió a la joven Kamiya y sacó una pequeña cajita - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - 

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados... Yamato salió del salón de una forma no muy sutil que digamos

- No tienes por qué responder ahora, piénsalo - continuó Kosuke

* * *

- ¿Qupe demonios significa esto? - preguntó Ichijouji perturbado

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Takeru

Ken le muestra el diario en cuya primera página estaba escrito

ADIVINEN NUESTRO BLANCO!!! Y A NUESTRAS VÍCTIMAS!!!

- El concierto de la siguiente semana - dijo Koushiro - el líder envió un mensaje a sus aliados, los invita al retorno deYagami's Onna -

**********************************************************************************************

La palidez fue notoria en su rostro... un latir inmenso en su corazón.... ella dejó caer el diario

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó preocupado su hermano Mamoru

- Quizá siento nervios - se justificó Jiminisu

Kosuke tomó el diario y recordó el acontecimiento

- Ayer llegó una carta amenazante... o el redactor publicaba eso o harían volar el edificio del periódico -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EN LA ACTUALIDAD........

El rubio miraba al gentío afuera del estadio

¡¡¡Cuánta gente!!!

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios

- ¿Vamos a entrar?- preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza

- Por supuesto- contestó y comenzó a escabullirse entre la gente

Ágilmente comienza a trepar una pared... 

En el borde de la misma buscaba a su objetivo... Ankoku o alguno de sus aliados

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Y bien!! Al fin!! Esto se estaba alargando más allá de la cuenta, ahora recién vendrá la verdadera acción (disculpen lo largo que fue todo esto, pero no fue en vano) La barra y los asteriscos los usé solamente en este capítulo, en el siguiente volveré al uso normal de la barra para cambio de escena


	16. El retorno de

Capítulo 16:

El retorno de....

Fanfictions 

* * *

- Nada por acá - informó IK1 por medio de un transmisor

- Tiranomon no pasará desapercibido - replicó IK2

- Doble T está loco - comentó IK1 al ver a su compañero en lo alto de una muralla con su digital encima de su melena

- Escuché eso - anunció el rubio - Ankoku me busca a mí, no puedo permitir que destroce este lugar -

- Te estás poniendo en la boca del lobo - insistió IK1

* * *

- Quizás deberíamos suspender el concierto - comentó Sora tomándole las manos - Si te sientes mal no estás obligada a presentarte - Takenouchi se percató que su amiga estaba helada

- No me siento mal - respondió Jiminisu - Es que... es una sensación extraña -

- De seguro que son nervios - comentó Miyako ante la palidez de la chica

- No, nada de nervios - dijo Mimí terminando de colocarse unas estrellas en su rosada cabellera y fue hacia el trío

- ¿En dónde está Hikari? - preguntó Miyako buscando a la joven

- Terminando de arreglarse en el otro cuarto - dijo Sora y mira con preocupación a su amiga... su intuición le decía que debían parar todo

- Demora mucho - comentó Mimí y tomó de la mano a Miyako - Vamos a ver qué la retrasa -

- Ya volvemos - dijo Inoue saliendo de la habitación

- Sora... - comenzó Jiminisu mirando al piso - ¿Te has dado cuenta que Taichi está enamorado de ti -

Takenouchi quedó perturbada e intrigada... ¿Por qué ese comentario?

- No creo, somos como hermanos - respondió Sora

- ¿Lo ves como un hermano? - preguntó Jiminisu

- Bueno, no... - admitió la pelirroja - A Taichi lo estimo bastante... mucho más que a Mamoru -

- Ustedes dos siempre han estado muy unidos - observó Kamiya

- Pues sí... pero nunca tendría nada con él - contestó Sora

- ¿Y por qué? - indagó Jiminisu

- Es un inmaduro, mira que eso de la apuesta... - comenzó Sora

- Eso pasó hace años, y fue Yamato, no Taichi - interrumpió Jiminisu - Además Taichi ha cambiado mucho desde esa época -

- ¿Por qué me sales con estas cosas? - preguntó Takenouchi

- No lo sé - La chica se le soltó a su amiga - Tenía que decírtelo -

* * *

- ¿Crees que atacarán en nuestro concierto? - preguntó Mimí

Hikari asintió nerviosamente... Miyako sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse

- Takeru los detendrá - dijo Hikari dándole la espalda a sus amigas

Mimí negó molesta con la cabeza - No volvamos con eso - reclamó

- No quiero que arriesgue más su vida - Yagami ignoró el comentario de la pelirrosada

- Alguien debe enfrentarlos - dijo Miyako recordando las palabras de cierta persona

Hikari sacó el dije de su blusa y lo admiró con suma tristeza «Hoy es mi oportunidad, no te perderé!!» juró en su mente

* * *

- ¿Quieres papitas? - preguntó Toshiki

- Eres adicto a ellas - replicó Mamoru aceptando el ofrecimiento

- No lo sé, pero me encanta comerlas - dijo el niño llevándose a la boca unas cuantas papitas

Taichi sonrió suavemente y miró su reloj... faltan sólo unos cuantos minutos más

- Es la primera vez que verás a las chicas en un concierto - comentó Mamoru

- Sí!! Hay tanta gente, y todos para verlas - Toshiki apenas asomó su cabeza por medio de la cortina

- Te quedas aquí, no salgas al escenario - le recordó Taichi

- Sí, lo prometí y cumplo con mis promesas - Toshiko se llevó a la boca más papas fritas

- Así se habla - Taichi se enalteció de lo que formó a través de casi 5 años de gran paciencia

El manager volvió a mirar el reloj y buscaba con la mirada a su rubio amigo

* * *

- Taichi se enfadará con nosotras - comentó Miyako viendo su reloj mientras pasaban por pasillos

- Aparte de gritar como loco no hace nada más - dijo Hikari

- Sí, tú más que nadie lo sabe - recordó Mimí riendo un poco

Las tres jóvenes pasan por el segundo camerino, pasos más allá encuentran al baterista invitado arrimado a una pared, con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, en una de sus manos parte de su instrumento musical

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó intrigada Miyako

- Sí - respondió Yamato abriendo sus azules ojos - Sigan y no se preocupen, les dije que tocaría con ustedes y lo haré -

- Sí, lo sabemos... es que se te nota... ¿Triste? - dijo Miyako un poco dudosa en su última palabra

Yamato sonrió irónicamente, para extrañeza de las chicas él no salió con ningún comentario hiriente

- ¿Qué tanto hacen aquí? - preguntó Taichi al ver al pequeño grupo reunido

- Nada, ya íbamos al escenario - respondió Hikari

- Bueno, falta 1 minuto.... ¿Sora y Jiminisu están allá? - dijo Mimí

Taichi sonrió ampliamente - Faltan 10 minutos y ya iba por ellas -

- ¿Cómo que 10 minutos ? - Miyako mira su reloj

- Era una pequeña prueba de puntualidad - se justificó el manager mientras se dirigía hacia el camerino

Las chicas suspiraron profundamente y continuaron con su rumbo.... Yamato fue detrás de Yagami

- Taichi - le detuvo el rubio antes de que el manager tocara la puerta - Necesito 5 minutos -

- Por supuesto, dime - Yagami se volvió hacia su amigo

- No contigo - continuó Ishida

* * *

- Ya falta poco tiempo - observó IK1 - Hay más gente de la que esperábamos -

- El retorno atrae a mucha gente, entre fanáticos y curiosos - dijo IK1

- Y no hay señas de esos malditos - dijo Takeru aún sobre la muralla

- Se camuflan perfectamente - recordó IK1

* * *

- Veamos... este parlante explotará por el sonido de las cantantes - el hombre examinó detenidamente al aparato - Con esto será el retorno -

* * *

- De seguro que es Taichi - Sora miró su reloj - Estamos con el tiempo - la pelirroja fue a abrir la puerta

- ¡¡¡Estamos atrasados!!! - Taichi la tomó de la mano y la sacó a toda prisa de la habitación

- Espera!! No corramos - la voz de Sora se perdió conforme se alejaban más

Jiminisu sonrió suavemente... su manager la había olvidado... y eso sí que era algo extraño

- Mejor voy antes de regrese y que me confunda con un auto de carrera - la chica estuvo a pasos de salir del camerino pero Yamato se arrimó al lado izquierdo de la puerta y con su pierna le bloqueó el paso

El rubio estuvo a punto de decir algo pero vio a su peor pesadilla acercarse 

«Entrometido fotógrafo» pasó por su mente e ingresa al camerino cerrando la puerta justo en la cara de Kosuke

- Es tarde - dijo Jiminisu con intenciones de salir del camerino y pasa junto a él

Yamato la detiene con una mano - No te preocupes, no empezarán sin ti - 

Entonces la hala hasta tenerla en frente y, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, comienza a tararearle una música

* * *

- ¿Con qué canción empezarán? - preguntó Toshiki

- Nowhere Fast - respondió Mimí en perfecto inglés [*]

- ¿Eh? - exclamó el niño

- Bueno, se traduciría Rápidamente hacia ningún lado- dijo Tachikawa

El niño se cruzó de brazos aún intrigado - ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa locura? -

- ¡A mí! - respondió en tono amenazante la autora de estrellas en su cabellera

- Que te vaya bien - dijo Toshiki abrazando amorosamente a la pelirroja del grupo

* * *

- Localicé a Oni - replicó IK2 con sus binoculares - No está con su digital -

- No creo que haya venido a disfrutar del concierto... Acabo de ver a Phantamon mezclarse con humanos - observó IK1

- KJ ¿Estás listo? - preguntó IK2

- Detrás de las rejas - respondió el médico - Pero aún no hallo a ninguno de esos cretinos... un momento... -

El galeno analizó fijamente las cortinas del escenario

* * *

- Taichi se molestará - dijo Jiminisu tratando de soltarse

- No me importa - respondió Yamato abrazándola con algo de presión y siguió cantando, más bien recitando:

[**] Aenai yoru wa me no shita ni // kuroi eniguma ga // shadou wo nuri ni kuru  
En las noches en que no podemos // estar juntos mis ojos se pintan por // la sombra de un enigma que me alejan de ti

Jiminisu se apartó ligeramente de Yamato... esa extraña sensación aún no desaparecía... ella sentía miedo, frío...... se sentía tan vulnerable

Chigau nioi ja hi ga tsukanai // sutairu sumairu matomete // mad about you  
Sin ti nada está bien, yo sólo medio vivo // Tu estilo, tu sonrisa, de la A a la Z //estoy loco por ti

Yamato toma el rostro de la joven 

- No te cases - murmuró antes de besarla con delicadeza

* * *

- Faltan 2 minutos - observó Mimí verificando el tiempo en su reloj - ¿Qué pasa con Jiminisu y Yamato? - entonces Tachikawa analizó bien su pregunta

- Ya vendrán - respondió Taichi mirando su reloj

* * *

- Menos de 5 minutos - observó KJ

- Menos de 2, para ser exactos - expresó IK2

* * *

Ankoku miró a sus aliados y con la mano derecha mostró 3 dedos

Los otros entendieron y asintieron como respuesta

* * *

Apenas Yamato separa su rostro del de ella lo primero que sintió fue una bofetada

- Me la debías - reclamó Jiminisu temblando visiblemente

Yamato no sabía cómo reaccionar... al verla en aquel extraño estado un sentimiento de desesperación lo inmovilizó

La joven no le dio tiempo de actuar, ella salió inmediatamente del camerino

- Calma, calma - intentó tranquilizarse pasando sus manos por el adolorido rostro y yendo detrás de la joven

* * *

- Se sorprenderán - afirmó Nashi sacando un pequeño transmisor

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó Oni intrigado

- Verán que no soy tan idiota como creen - replicó Nashi jugueteando con el aparato

* * *

- Empecemos - anunció Jiminisu nerviosamente

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Taichi preocupado

- Sí, son nervios, pero ya pasará - respondió ella tomando la guitarra eléctrica

Sora tomó su lugar en el órgano, a la derecha del escenario, Miyako cogió la guitarra, Hikari en el centro, Mimí le siguió y en el otro extremo Jiminisu con una guitarra... el baterista invitado estaba en el lado izquierdo del escenario

Mamoru, con la ayuda de Kosuke, levantó la cortina... la gente comenzó a gritar emocionada

- ¡¡¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!!! - anunció orgulloso Taichi por un micrófono - CON USTEDES EL FASCINANTE GRUPO YAGAMI'S ONNA -

Yamato empezó su trabajo.... aproximadamente 8 segundos después Sora deslizó sus dedos por las teclas del órgano, Miyako y Jiminisu al poco tiempo sacaron melodía de sus instrumentos, aunque la última comenzó a sentir más frío

Todo el mundo parecía encantado con el ritmo innovador del grupo... incluso los atacantes se habían olvidado de su objetivo, pero no llegó ni al minuto cuando Ankoku lo recordó

- ¡¡Ahora!! - Ayakashi expresó la ansiada palabra por Nashi quien presionó el botón de su artefacto

Una explosión!!

El parlante del lado izquierdo había estallado

El impacto provocó que la guitarrista saliera disparada contra la reja que la separaba se sus fanáticos, al baterista el instrumento musical lo había protegido

El caos comenzó a reinar, algunos jóvenes intentaron acercarse a la víctima, unos por curiosidad, otros intentando ayudarla

Miyako soltó su instrumento y se llevó las manos a la boca al ver como el cuerpo de su amiga descendía hasta llegar al piso

* * *

- ¿Quién puso ese explosivo? - preguntó Ankoku

- Fui yo - se enorgulleció el bestia de Nashi - Así es como siempre empezamos -

El líder negó con la cabeza asombrado del poco cerebro de su aliado

- De seguro y la mataste - observó Nezumi - ¿Acaso no recuerdas el plan? Vamos a raptarlas!! -

- Bueno - dijo el líder - Se perdió una hermosa mujer, por suerte somos 4 y aún hay 4 jóvenes y bellas cantantes - 

* * *

- ¡¡¡No habían bombas!!! - insistió nuevamente IK2 nervioso

- Ya cálmate, esto no estaba en sus planes, fue improvisado - intentó calmarlo IK1

- KJ ¿Hay posibilidades que esté con vida? - preguntó Takeru

- No puedo acercarme, los curiosos y fanáticos me alejan de ella... Iré por otro lado - contestó el médico

- Encárgate de Kamiya - ordenó Takeru

* * *

- ¡¡Jiminisu!! - gritó Hikari intentando acercarse a su amiga pero un tipo que subió ágilmente a la tarima le impidió el paso

- Hola, linda - murmuró Ankoku rociándole un líquido que tenía en un envase spray

La menor del grupo no tuvo más control sobre ella, su cuerpo cayó en un trance

- TIENEN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS PARA DESPEJAR EL LUGAR, CASO CONTRARIO SUFRIRÁN LAS CONSECUENCIAS - anunció Nezumi por micrófono

Algunos comenzaron a evacuar, otros se resistían a irse... los gritos fueron ensordecedores

Taichi aprovechó el momento y tomó del brazo a Sora - Vete de aquí - le ordenó

La pelirroja asintió nerviosamente, Toshiko la siguió sin dificultad alguna

* * *

Alguien estaba a sus espaldas, eso pudo sentir Tachikawa y se volteó bruscamente encontrándose con Oni quien sonrió maliciosamente

Mimí había visto lo que le hicieron a Hikari y esquivó como pudo aquel líquido

Taichi tomó desprevenido al vándalo y lo golpeó, pero Nezumi apareció para ayudar a su aliado

Por su parte Yamato se enfrentaba a Oni

- Basta ya!! - expresó encolerizado Takeru apareciendo en la tarima

Sin pérdida alguna Ankoku sacó una navaja y la dirigió al cuello de Hikari 

- Un paso más y la mato -amenazó el tipo

Takeru detuvo sus pasos - Es a mí a quien buscas, déjala en paz -

El hombre soltó una carcajada - Estaré loco si suelto a esta belleza a cambio de ti - el hombre lamió el rostro de Hikari - Con ella puedo hacer cosas que contigo no - 

La ira de Takeru aumentó más pero una voz por medio de su transmisor lo detuvo - No ataques!! Puede hacerle daño -

* * *

IK1 meditaba bien todos los movimientos - Es obvio que se las quieren llevar -

- Calma, con calma - dijo IK2 apuntando nerviosamente hacia los tipos - Listo, ya está uno, faltan los otros 3 -

- Takeru no reacciones, no sólo la vida de Hikari peligra, sino la de las demás, incluso la tuya - IK1 trataba de ganarle a la furia de su amigo

* * *

- Déjenme avanzar - insistía el médico tratando de salir del tumulto de gente... el joven se estaba desesperando, cada segundo era vital para la chica

* * *

- ¿En dónde están tus amiguitos? - preguntó Ankoku

IK1 meditó una respuesta

- No vinieron - respondió Takeru tratando de enfriar sus pensamientos

- ¿No vinieron? No te creo - replicó el líder

- ¡¡No vinieron!! - malluscó Takeru fastidiado - Ni siquiera traje a mi digital... no te espera, maldito -

- Bueno, ya me di cuenta de eso y por lo visto realmente eres rubio, ojos azules... un perfecto Ishida - 

* * *

- Los 4 ya están colocados - IK2 sacó 4 aparatos que emitían una tenue luz roja - Y funcionan -

* * *

- Nos iremos de aquí, con las chicas - expresó Ankoku - Cualquiera que se atreva a seguirnos y las mataremos - 

Oni tomó del brazo a Mimí, a muy disgusto de la chica... igual suerte corrió Miyako con Nezumi

- Falta una - observó Nashi buscando a Sora

- Por idiota te pasan las cosas, no hubieses puesto la bomba y tendrías al reemplazo - el tipo salió por el lado izquierdo de la tarima seguido por sus dos aliados

Nashi se acercó a Kamiya... sangre estaba debajo de su cuerpo... quizá por curiosidad acercó su mano a la joven

-¡¡¡ No la toques!!! - gruñó Yamato lanzándose contra el tipo y golpeándolo

El vándalo sacó de entre sus ropas un arma... Yamato fue más rápido y logró quitársela, con la misma arma Ishida lo amenazó

- Espera, Yamato, piensa en lo que vas a hacer - intentó detenerlo Taichi

- Esa no es la forma - continuó Kosuke

- ¿En dónde demonios estabas metido? - reclamó Yamato sin dejar de apuntar a Nashi

* * *

- Dame sólo un motivo para detenerme - expresó Takeru peor que león enjaulado

- Demasiadas vidas peligraban - comenzó IK1

- Aparte de que tengo un plan - insistió IK2

* * *

Los ojos del rubio expresaban un sólo sentimiento: Odio!! Ese maldito que tenía atrapado era el culpable y debía pagar, por lo que apretó el gatillo

Yamato sintió un empujón... la bala salió del arma y chocó contra el piso ¡¡Estuvo tan cerca!!

- ¡¡Maldición!! ¿Por qué demonios te metes? - reclamó Yamato volviéndose al entrometido

- No vas a matarlo - argumentó Nakajima

El vándalo aprovechó el descuido de Yamato para huir del sitio

Yamato sintió a alguien a sus espaldas, por lo que volteó y apuntó

- Espera!! Detente!! Soy Kido - se presentó el médico 

- ¿Qué buscas? - Ishida no bajó el arma

- Salvarla - Jyou le señaló a la chica - Recuerda que soy médico -

- La primera y única vez que presencié tu trabajo tu paciente murió - Yamato aún estaba con la ira recorriéndole las venas

- Ella puede estar con vida - objetó Jyou

Yamato tembló... segundos después bajó el arma y cerró los ojos

- Sálvala - escuchó Ishida a sus espaldas, y no volteó a verlo, sabía de quien se trataba - Confío en ti - volvió a hablar Mamoru

Jyou asintió y presuroso se acercó al cuerpo de la joven

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

[*] (Ya me había olvidado de este tipo de notas ^^) Nowhere Fast es la canción de la película Streets of Fire, con la actuación de Diane Lane y Michael Paré... De pequeña yo había visto esta película y me pareció muy romántica, ahora que la he vuelto a ver no me pareció gran cosa ¬ ¬ Pero lo que no cambia es la emoción que siento por la canción (La he escuchado desde que tengo uso de razón, no sé si en realidad me encanta o es costumbre de escucharla =P)

Ah! Y hablando de esa película, es cierto que en la misma la cantante es raptada (quizá en alguna parte de mi mente se mezcló mis recuerdos de infancia con mi imaginación) pero el desarrollo y desenlace de este fict en nada se parece a la película

[**] Parte de It's Love, de Rabbit

Notas de la autora: Les comenté que vendría más emoción... ¿Estuvo emocionante? ¿Estará con vida Kamiya? ¿Podrán rescatar a las chicas? ¿Quiénes lo harán? ¿Y cómo? Ahora sí viene la parte que me gusta ^___^


	17. Encuentro entre lideres

Capítulo 17:

Operación Rescate:  
Encuentro de líderes

Fanfictions 

* * *

- ¿Cómo está? - suplicó por una respuesta Mamoru arrodillándose junto al galeno

- Aún respira - se apresuró a tranquilizarlo - Pero muy débilmente.... -

- Llamaré a una ambulancia - expresó Kosuke sacando su celular

- ¡¡NO!! - le detuvo Kido y nerviosamente meditaba qué responder

El fotógrafo mira intrigado al joven - ¿Eres médico? -

- Sí, pero renuncié hace años... el resentimiento es grande - se explicó Jyou verificando el pulso de la joven

- Pero ella debe recibir atención - expresó Mamoru nerviosamente

- Tienes razón, lo lamento - dijo Jyou

Nakajima asintió suavemente y marcó los números de la clínica

* * *

- Escucha bien.... le disparé a esos tipos un transmisor a cada uno, cada transmisor tiene su propio código de identificación, no le perderemos el rastro - explicó IK2

- ¿Cuál es el de Ankoku? - exigió saber Takeru

- Takeru cálmate, iremos por ella, pero debes tener la cabeza fría - aconsejó Patamon

- El 14892 - replicó IK2

- Vamos Patamon - Takeru tomó el mencionado receptor de señal - Se está alejando fácilmente -

IK2 se acerca al receptor y presiona un botón de la base

- Está yendo a una velocidad de 80 km por hora - observó IK2

- Dame el de Nezumi - expresó IK1 en un tono que sólo utiliza cuando busca ajustar cuentas

- ¿El 10485? Es todo tuyo - dijo IK2

- 75 km por hora y está tomando un rumbo diferente al de Ankoku - observó IK1

- Ese cretino la va a..... - Takeru apretó un puño - ..... no lo permitiré!! -

- Oni se está alejando por un tercer rumbo... - verificó IK2 en el transmisor 17278

- Patamon, vamos - expresó Takeru

- Patamon digivolce a........ Angemon -

- Espera, Takaishi - una voz a espaldas del rubio....

* * *

- Clínica de Odaiba - dijo media somnolienta Jun, la enfermera encargada en la noche

- Necesito una ambulancia para el Estadio del Centro - expresó una masculina voz

Jun sacudió la cabeza para despertarse mejor y verificar que no escuchó mal

- ¿Kido? - 

Silencio unos segundos.... el silencio acredita

- Eres Jyou!! - expresó feliz Motomiya

- ¿Quién eres? - el galeno se alteró un poco

- Jun Motomiya!! - replicó la otra - Te enviaré la ambulancia en este mismo instante -

* * *

- Te has enfrentado antes a ellos y has salido bien parado - Taichi miró fijamente al joven... - Iría contigo así no quisieras.... pero sólo te estorbaría..... - el manager sacó un celular de su bolsillo y se lo entregó - Apenas la tengas a salvo... llámame -

Takeru tomó el aparato y lo vio por unos instantes, luego lo guardó en su bolsillo, y sin palabras se volteó a su digital

Angemon tomó a su humano y velozmente desaparecieron del lugar

Taichi aún recordaba el semblante de Takaishi.... inconscientemente buscó a su amigo, quien tenía la misma expresión en su rostro

- Está preocupado por Mimí - murmuró para sí mismo - ¿O será por Sora? - 

Taichi se encogió de hombros..... no era el momento de preocuparse por eso ahora

* * *

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - preguntó IK2

- Reconciliación entre cuñados - murmuró con una semisonrisa IK1 pero volvió a su expresión seria - Estaremos en constante contacto -

Stingmon apareció detrás de su humano y juntos partieron del lugar

IK2 miró a Kido unos instantes, el galeno sintió la mirada del cracker y levanta la vista

Para cualquiera que hubiese visto al falso cabello negro jamás captaría lo que aquella seña significó, para Kido eso determinó que en un tiempo posterior conexión se comunicarán vía Internet

Jyou asintió en respuesta y volvió a su preocupación principal: Jiminisu Kamiya!! 

De entre sus ropas el experimentado médico saca unos pequeños artefactos desconocidos para los demás

* * *

- Está viajando en un vehíclo de 4 ruedas - observó Angemon justamente encima de su objetivo

Takeru miró al cielo: totalmente nublado!! Eso era una ventaja puesto que su sombra no lo delataría y a la vez una desventaja!! de seguro que pronto lloverá volviendo a la pista resbalosa

- No me importaría que este cretino se chocara y se matara- Takeru intentó calmarse - Pero en otras circunstancias -

- Se detuvo!! - expresó Angemon

El sitio era horriblemente solitario!!

Lo que más sorprendió a Takeru era como Hikari iba sin resistencia alguna, pero al mismo tiempo su caminar era lento

Ingresaron a la pequeña estructura que hacía de departamento

Takaishi miró a sus alrededores: pocas viviendas, él ignoraba cuánta gente vivía en cada una de ellas.... y no quería llamar la atención

El digital fantasma habló brevemente con su humano... segundos después Ankoku entró

Angemon deja a su humano en el techo del departamento, luego vuela alrededor del departamento y por el otro lado aparece ante Phantamon

- Te esperaba - expresó el digital levantando su hoz contra el ángel que detuvo el ataque con su báculo

- Entonces que comience nuestra batalla - replicó Angemon intentando golpearlo con su báculo

Takeru, por su parte, buscó la forma de ingresar por la parte de atrás del departamento... 

Una ventana abierta!!! Genial!!

Un momento... Takeru se detuvo unos instantes antes de entrar

¿Una ventana abierta? Esto era sospechoso

Takaishi lo encontró más sospechoso al ver, por medio de aquella ventana, a Hikari sentada pasivamente en el borde de una cama

- Quieres jugar - murmuró Takeru apretando los puños y rápidamente ingresó por la opción que le entregaba Ayakashi

Hikari mira por unos segundos al joven que ingresó.... Takeru aguantó la respiración y se acercó más a ella que parecía que quería decir algo

Yagami pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de su nuca y era obvio el empeño de ella en recordar algo

- Hikari - murmuró suavemente Takeru

- T... te estaba.... esperando - Hikari expresó muy suave y mecánicamente

Takeru se deslizó ágilmente por encima de su contendor utilizando como base la pared de la habitación, una vuelta sobre el aire antes de caer de pie en el piso, ahora el rubio estaba detrás de Ankoku

- Eres rápido - admitió el hombre levantando nuevamente el mazo que tenía y volteándose a encarar al rubio que lo recibió con una patada, o al menos intentó - No creas que me golpearás fácilmente -

Con otro golpe el rubio lo obligó a soltar el mazo que cayó rodando hasta abajo de la cama

Takeru comenzó una serie de diversos ataques, pero todos eran esquivados sin inconveniente por Ankoku quien sonreía satisfecho por el cambio de la situación

Takaishi se detuvo unos segundos... Ankoku seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, la respiración en el vándalo era visiblemente agitada, mientras que en el otro apenas se podía percibir que respiraba

- Ataca - prácticamente ordenó Takeru

Ankoku meditó la situación... sabía ahora defenderse de los golpes de ese metido, pero... ¿atacarlo? eso era tema aparte... a menos que...

- ATACA!!! - gritó Takeru

- Ataco - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y extendió su mano - Ven aquí, Hikari -

La joven se levantó al instante y se dirigió hacia el tipo

- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡DETENTE, HIKARI!!! - gritó impulsivamente Takeru

Para sorpresa de ambos hombres ella obedeció la última orden

- Maldito!! Me las pagas todas!! - malluscó Takeru lanzándose contra Ankoku haciéndolo caer en el piso

Un golpe!! Dos golpes más!! Ankoku apenas pudo sentir con su mano izquierda el metal helado del mazo, pero los golpes del rubio no le permitían coordinar bien entre su cerebro y su mano... a duras penas logró tomar el objeto

Takeru se dio cuenta a tiempo del posible ataque y comenzaron a forcejear por el objeto

Ankoku logró quitarse al rubio que apenas sintió a sus espaldas a Hikari...... milésimas de segundos que Takeru miró a la joven y regresó su mirada a Ayakashi que se levantó algo tambaleante... entonces el tipo levantó el mazo y se lanzó hacia los jóvenes

La primera reacción de Takeru fue de proteger con su cuerpo a Hikari... él cerró los ojos y esperó el ataque... le pareció que escuchó algo muy conocido

- Maldito - malluscó Ankoku adolorido

Takeru abrió sus azules ojos justo para ver a Angemon brillar suavemente.... 

- Oh, no -se quejó Patamon manteniéndose en el aire gracias a sus alas

Ankoku miró al mazo.... rojo era poco!! se veía que humo salía del metal y no se apreciaba para nada lo que era!! el arma estaba totalmente derretida por el «Golpe de fe» del digital angelical

- Nivel inofensivo - observó riendo Ankoku mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un arma - Phantamon!!!- llamó el hombre

- Estás en dos graves errores - dijo Patamon

Con dificultad volaba Bakemon, el fantasma cayó inconsciente a los pies de su humano

- Y segundo... no soy inofensivo - el rostro de Patamon se infló aprovechando el asombro del tipo por su digital - Burbuja de aire!!! -

El ataque obligó a Ankoku soltar el arma, pero no fue suficiente para destrozarla, sólo fue como un golpe

- Malditos!! - malluscó el hombre volviendo a recoger el arma y apuntó directo hacia Hikari - Ya basta de juegos!! Estaban advertidos!! -

Una cosa era que ellos se pelearan, cada quien ponía en riesgo su propia vida!! Otra cosa era que involucraran a terceros en los pleitos, eso era terrible!! Y otro asunto muy aparte es que amenace con asesinar a Hikari!!! A SU HIKARI!!!!

Patamon sintió ese sentimiento de su humano... sintió una energía mística invadirle su cuerpo

Takeru se lanzó contra Ankoku sin importarle arriesgar su propia vida... el hombre quedó paralizado no por el hecho de que el rubio lo haya enfrentado directamente, sino porque se percató que el bicolor alado brillaba y no para pasar al nivel campeón

El hombre reaccionó tarde y disparó... un suave brillo de estrellas aparecieron al mismo tiempo desintegrando no sólo la bala que estuvo a punto de atravesar al rubio.. ese ataque también desintegró el arma que Ankoku había soltado por un impulso

El hombre retrocedió inmediatamente antes de ser alcanzado por aquellas extrañas estrellas de luz, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer!! De seguro que moría si aquello siquiera lo tocaba

Takeru quedó paralizado!! Eso no fue el «Golpe de fe», miró a su digital ese no era su «Angemon» El rubio sonrió satisfactoriamente!! Sea lo que sea no importa ya!!

Tomó a Hikari de la mano y la haló, debido a que ella no se movió Takeru regresó bruscamente sus pasos

Suspiró desganadamente - Hikari, vamos - ordenó a la joven que miró al rubio

Takeru, quizá desesperado ya por salir de ese sitio, la tomó en peso y subió al lomo de aquel digital alado que se abrió paso por el lugar... sólo cuestión de segundos para que estuviesen en el cielo

Takeru suspiró aliviado abrazando más a la joven que apenas se recostaba en el pecho de su salvador.... ella ni por enterada en la situación en que estaba metida, apenas se movía entre sus brazos

Una duda tenía en mente el rubio... 

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - le preguntó mientras buscaba la boca de su digital.... ¿Le podía responder acaso?

El alado veía divertido la extrañeza de su humano... muy parecido cuando él había evolucionado por primera vez en Angemon, aunque esa ocasión fue gracias a la codificación de Izzumi... ahora... ahora fue por...

El digimon detiene su vuelo y se coloca diagonal al departamento

«Lluvia de estrellas» de sus inmensas y doradas alas unas luces en forma de los mencionados astros hicieron su aparición y chocaron contra el automóvil de Ankoku... demás está decir que en menos de 3 segundos el convertible rojo estaba envuelto en llamas (¡Qué horror!)

Takeru sonrió suavemente 

- ¿Tendrá seguro contra incendio? - comentó acariciando la melena castaña de su protegida

Miró con profunda tristeza el estado de la joven - Descansa - dijo el humano

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó el dorado ser que hacía de medio de transporte

Takeru meditó unos instantes 

- A la zona 23 - respondió el rubio

El ser asintió como respuesta

- ¿En qué estado estás? - preguntó Takeru

- En el estado de proteger a quien mi humano más ama - respondió el alado

Takeru sonrió suavemente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

- Pegasmon - (Es lindo!! no?)

- Pegasmon - repitió el humano y luego recordó su promesa... sacó un celular y verificó en la memoria del aparato... estaba registrado el número de cada una de las integrantes del grupo... y el de Yamato Ishida

Deducía que era el número al que debía llamar

- Moshi, moshi - contestó obviamente Yamato

Takeru quedó en silencio unos instantes

-Soy Takaishi - dijo el menor rubio y volvió a quedarse callado..... quizá esperando algún comentario estúpido del mayor

- Taichi te hablan - se escuchó a lo lejos

El mencionado tomó el teléfono

- Takaishi - dedujo el manager, su voz temblorosa y notablemente preocupada

- Sí - respondió Takeru - Hikari está conmigo - 

El tono del rubio era vacilante y Taichi lo notó

- ¿Está bien? - exigió saber el otro

- Pásame a Kido - respondió cortante Takeru (en estos momentos se parecía mucho a Yamato)

- ¿Está bien mi hermana? - volvió a preguntar más exigente Taichi

- Está bien!! - afirmó Takeru aunque realmente no podía asegurarlo - Pásame a Kido -

Al poco el galeno tomó el teléfono

- ¿Qué ocurre? Takeru ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido? - preguntó Jyou

- Nada comparado a cómo quedó ese cretino... eso es lo de menos ahora - Takeru miró a Hikari - Tengo una duda... -

- Te escucho -

- Algo extraño le pasa a Hikari... parece que no me reconoce... obedece sólo lo que escucha sin siquiera pensarlo -

- ¿Tienes a tu disposición el spray que utilizó Ankoku? - preguntó el galeno

- No - admitió Takeru apretando los dientes

- Bueno, no te preocupes por eso.... de seguro que Koushiro lo obtendrá!! Su curiosidad lo obligará a hacerlo - Jyou intentó calmarlo

- ¿Cómo está Jiminisu? - preguntó Takeru

- No tan bien que digamos.... sigue inconsciente, respira con ayuda... - Kido buscó algún punto positivo - Estamos en la Clínica de Odaiba, tengo a disposición todo para mantenerla con vida... no la perderemos -

- Fantástico - Takeru recordó a aquella joven, la primera en acercarse a él, la primera en brindarle amistad después de que comenzara su relación con Hikari

* * *

Sora temblaba nerviosamente, se le notaba en sus manos.... Taichi lo notó y la abrazó

- Calma, ella estará bien - murmuró el manager

- Ella sintió algo extraño!! Estaba diferente en el camerino!! Helada y pálida!! Pensamos que eran nervios!! - se desahogó Sora abrazándolo fuertemente

Mamoru cerró los ojos tratando de no alterarse.... no había sido sólo de ese momento.... desde días atrás su hermana se sintió mal... el menor Kamiya sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos... por unos segundos observó a Yamato arrimado a una pared, sin decir nada... así ha estado todo ese tiempo

* * *

El delgado se posó sobre un camión.... el insecto verde junto a él, como siempre

- Al fin se detuvo - comentó Stingmon y de pronto el digital se percata del gran establo en la parte de atrás - De seguro que Tiranomon está allá -

IK1 asintió, al poco observaron como Nezumi salía del mencionado establo forcejeando con la chica Inoue

- Ese cretino... ya verá - afirmó el joven sin quitar la mirada de su objetivo

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan? sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí!!


	18. Con ella no te metas

Capítulo 18:

Operación Rescate:  
Con ella no te metas

Fanfictions 

* * *

- Me está lastimando - se quejó nuevamente Miyako intentando por milésima vez soltarse

- Aún no te he hecho nada..... - comenzó Nezumi mostrándole una pequeña navaja - ... comparado a lo que te haré si no te callas -

Miyako se le soltó toscamente pero no intentó huir... simplemente cerró los ojos resignándose a su destino

- Así estás mucho mejor... dócil!! - Nezumi tomó el spray de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros - No necesito de esto - entonces lanzó el envase hacia sus espaldas.. luego empujó a la joven Inoue hasta dentro de la rústica casa

IK1 miró el envase que estaba a centímetros de sus pies

- Maldito - malluscó fastidiado apretando los puños

- ¿Atacamos de frente? - preguntó Stingmon

- Por supuesto..... Tiranomon no destruirá la cabaña mientras Nezumi esté adentro.... Ese digital gigantesco jamás ha sido contrincante para ti - el joven intentó que su rabia no le nuble los pensamientos - Pero hay que tener cuidado!! Inoue está adentro y corre peligro -

- Estoy contigo - expresó el digital verde

- Lo sé!! Y gracias - respondió IK1 levantando el envase del piso... a paso seguro se dirigió a su objetivo

* * *

El sonido de los latidos de su corazón a través de una máquina... ella seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento...

Yamato se muerde nerviosamente una mano... él era el único que estaba en la habitación...

Pasó sus manos por su cabellera rubia... dudoso se acercó a la paciente

- Hikari ya está a salvo... él hizo un excelente trabajo - le comentó Yamato suavemente

Como respuesta el sonido del latir de su corazón, apenas se percibía que ella respiraba gracias a esa mascarilla... el rubio nervioso y con sumo cuidado tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas

- Tengo que decirte tantas cosas..... ni siquera tengo idea de por dónde comenzar - Yamato tragó saliva - He sido un egoísta... sino siendo un egoísta... - meditó unos instantes sus siguientes palabras - ... ¿Sabes? Taichi también está enamorado de ti -

Yamato se mordió los temblorosos labios

- ¿Y tú? ¿A quién amas? - preguntó cerrando los ojos, como deseando una respuesta, cual sea!! con tal que ella recupere la conciencia y se lo diga - Con tal de escucharlo de tus propios labios... no me importaría que fuera Nakajima -

Suspiró pesadamente - Te vas a casar con él, ¿No? Es lo justo!! Él siempre te trató como una reina.... y yo... -

Nuevamente pasó una de sus manos por su dorada cabellera y volvió a colocar su mano sobre la de ella

- ¡¡Se suponía que era una apuesta!! Quizá si aceptabas la primera vez que te invité a salir de eso no pasaba... pero te negaste esa y muchas veces más!! - Ishida respiró profundamente - No sé cuándo demonios vine a interesarme en ti... pero mi orgullo pudo más -

Su mirada vidriosa la contemplaba

- ¿Cómo fui capaz de esperar a verte así para decírtelo? - se reprochó apretando sus dientes - ¿Cómo fui tan... - Yamato buscaba la palabra exacta y dio con la descripción exacta - ....cobarde -

Sólo el sonido de las máquinas evitaba que el silencio se apodere del lugar

- ¿Cuándo despertará? - preguntó Yamato al sentir a alguien a sus espaldas

- Es difícil dar un tiempo exacto.... Kido le administró un excelente suero.... - Jun cuidaba bien cada una de sus palabras pronunciadas - ....esperamos que su cuerpo reaccione y pronto salga de ese estado... -

Yamato tocó con sus dedos la piel de la joven

- Ella no lo escucha - comentó Jun antes de salir de la habitación

Yamato cerró los ojos... escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse

Su azul mirada se posó en la joven

- Despierta, amor... despierta y recupérate... tienes mucho por delante - se acercó con cierto temor a la cabeza de la chica y la besó en la frente antes de murmurar - Te amo - 

* * *

Miyako se sentó en una silla... ella había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Nezumi de sentarse en el sofá

El hombre se encogió de hombros

- Igual, vamos a estar por una larga temporada... encerrados tú y yo - afirmó el tipo tomando una silla y colocándola frente a ella

- ¿Por qué a mí? - preguntó Miyako nerviosa ante el comentario del hombre

- Porque sí!! - él la toma de la mano y obviamente Inoue se le soltó - No me gusta la violencia... no me obligues a usarla -

- ¡¡Yo también detesto la violencia!! Pero más detesto estar aquí a merced de un maldito asesino - replicó Miyako levantándose

Nezumi se levantó y la tomó rudamente del brazo 

- Entonces deberías ser más dócil!! Sabes de lo que soy capaz, no me obligues a matarte antes de tiempo -

La joven palideció al instante... la punta de la navaja en su cuello le hizo sentir un frío intenso recorrerle la espalda

- Ustedes mataron a mi amiga - murmuró nerviosamente la joven - Me matarán a mí también... No me importa ya - 

Ella secó las lágrimas de su rostro y se alejó de su agresor que quedó asombrado por la actitud resignada de la cantante

- Psicología barata - malluscó Nezumi acercándose peligrosamente a la chica de cabellera lila

- ¡¡Gran valiente!! Abusas de los nervios de una indefensa - una masculina voz a espaldas del vándalo

Miyako nerviosamente regresó su mirada... el corazón de la joven aceleró sus latidos al observar al joven de negro arrimado al borde de la puerta

* * *

Sora se abrazó a sí misma... Era un alivio que Hikari estuviese a salvo, aunque no obtuvieron más datos.. pero.. ¿Y Miyako? ¿Y Mimí? ¿Y Jiminisu?

La pelirroja secó las lágrimas de su rostro... se sentía tan impotente!!

Quizá si ella hubiese sido la que estaba en el lugar de Mimí... o Miyako... si la pelirroja estaba en el lugar de Kamiya, o si hubiesen cancelado el concierto... 

- Ya no te tortures más - comenzó Taichi tristemente... ni siquiera el cálido baño la ha tranquilizado

El manager pasó su mano por el húmedo rostro de su custodia, de la dueña de su corazón

- ¿En dónde está Toshiki? - preguntó ella nerviosamente

- Mamoru se quedará con él hasta que logre dormir... Agumon lo acompañará - contestó Taichi - Con ellos estoy en calma... me preocupas tú -

- Estoy bien- Sora quedó en silencio unos segundos recordando a sus compañeras - Miyako!! Mimí!! Jiminisu!! Son ellas las que debe preocuparte - reprochó molesta

- ¡¡Estarán bien!! - intentó hacerle creer Taichi aunque él mismo no podía asegurarlo - Créeme -

Sora lo abrazó con fuerza

- Confío en ti - murmuró hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven y empapándole la camisa con su llanto

- Tus lágrimas demuestran lo contrario - dijo Taichi obligándola a darle la cara

- Estoy tan asustada - expresó Sora mirando los castaños ojos de su guardaespaldas desde la infancia

- ¡¡No tienes por qué!! Confía en mí - insistió Taichi

* * *

- ¡¡Y tenía que venir el metido!! - reclamó Nezumi escondiendo entre sus ropas su arma blanca - ¿Cómo demonios le hacen para localizarnos? -

- Yo diría... que... alguien del más allá nos ayudó - IK1 seguía con su semblante serio, quizá intentando provocar miedo en su oponente, mientras colocaba sus oscuras gafas a salvo

- Pues irás a visitarlo y de paso te quedarás allá - replicó Nezumi lanzándose contra el tipo dispuesto a golpearlo

IK1 lanzó el primer golpe sin ninguna dificultad

La pelea se dio casi pareja por algunos minutos... pero quien tenía las de perder era Nezumi... después de todo el entromedito de negro le había dado certeros golpes que lo habían dejado casi sin aliento

IK1 se limpió el hilo de sangre que corrió por su labio

- Por lo visto han aprendido a defenderse - observó la sangre en su mano

- No somos puras bombas - replicó Nezumi

IK1 se lanzó contra su oponente.. un certero golpe en la boca del estómago, dos... un tercero antes de que Nezumi comenzara a toser y dificultosamente se lograra liberar de los ataques

- ¿Por qué se meten? ¿Quién o quiénes los contrataron? - preguntó Nezumi

- Alguien debe enfrentarlos!! Y la justicia es quien nos contrató!! - respondió IK1

«Alguien debe enfrentarlos» esa frase hizo eco en la mente de Miyako quien sonrió débilmente.. sonrisa que quedó extinguida al percatarse que el vándalo la observaba

Nezumi intentó aplicar un método que por lo visto es característico en su grupo... de un impulso trató de tomar a Inoue para utilizarla como escudo, pero en primer lugar ella se alejó lo más que pudo, y en segundo lugar IK1 lanzó una pequeña mesa de madera a los pies del tipo haciéndolo caer

- Chikuso!! - malluscó Nezumi levantándose un poco adolorido

- Miyako, sal de aquí - expresó IK1 colocándose de espaldas a la joven

La joven parpadeó un par de veces.... ÉL sabía su nombre!! Bueno... es lógico, después de todo ella es cantante... ¿Será por eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en ello, presurosa corrió hacia la puerta de la cabaña

- Un paso más... - Nezumi logró detenerla - ... y te reúnes con tu amiga- el tipo estaba amenazándola con un arma de fuego

IK1 sintió la rabia recorrerle las venas

- ¡¡Con ella no te metas!! - advirtió pateándole la mano obligando a soltar el revólver que cayó lejos del alcance de cualquiera de los dos y cerca a la vez de Inoue

Nezumi se lanzó contra el de negro sacando previamente su arma blanca oculta entre sus ropas... por su parte IK1 sacó un pequeño envase en spray

El sonido del líquido saliendo del spray fue más duradero que el quejido de IK1... Miyako aguantó la respiración e impulsivamente tomó el arma entre sus manos yendo de inmediato hacia los dos hombres

Nezumi pasó su mano libre por el rostro, tratando de coordinar sus pensamientos, ya que con la otra mano portaba la navaja llena de sangre

Un fuerte temblor se sintió por algunos segundos... pasó repentinamente tal como llegó

La respiración de IK1 era profunda... el joven se tapó la herida con su mano

Miyako se colocó junto al joven de negro sin dejar de apuntar con el arma... la mirada de la joven parecía envuelta en algo... quizá era rabia... quizá desesperación o nerviosismo, lo cierto es que ella no estaba en sus cabales

- Es..espera - tartamudeó IK1 - No lo hagas -

Miyako no decía nada... sus manos temblaban pero no bajaba el arma... la palidez de su rostro era notoria, igual que la tembladera en sus labios

- Miyako - murmuró IK1 acercándose delicadamente a ella, con temor de que ella presionara el gatillo -Tranquila!! Todo va a estar bien -

Con sutileza la rodea con un brazo... ¡¡¡Ella estaba helada!!!

- Tranquila - repitió suavemente IK1 acercándose más a sus manos.. él se coloca detrás de ella y la va abrazando al mismo tiempo que delicadamente la obligaba a bajar el arma - No temas -

Miyako cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por aquel protector... cuando repentinamente notó la herida en el brazo del chico

- ¡¡Estás herido!! - exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca

- No, no te asustes - solicitó IK1 aprisionándola entre sus brazos antes de que ella hiciera o dijera algo más - Estoy bien, no es un corte profundo... tranquilízate -

Al instante Stingmon hace su aparición por la puerta

- Ken!! ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el insecto alado

Miyako se aferró más a los brazos del joven, con cuidado de no toparle la herida

- Sí, ya todo acabó por este lado - respondió IK1 viendo al perturbado Nezumi, luego, sin darse cuenta, acarició la melena lila de la joven provocando que ella sollozara

- Tiranomon no evitará que salgamos de aquí - aseguró el insecto verde

El joven asintió comprendiendo entonces el temblor de hace unos instantes

- Nos iremos de aquí, no tienes nada que temer... yo te protegeré -

Miyako asintió... el sonido de los latidos del corazón de su defensor la calmaba lentamente, pero ella no dejaba de temblar... 

La cantante estaba con los nervios alterados, de eso se percató IK1 cuando ella sobresaltó bruscamente ante el sonido de un relámpago... segundos después se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el techo

El joven aparta ligeramente a Miyako para quitarse la chaqueta y sobreponérsela, entonces se dirige hacia Nezumi

- Dame la llave de tu auto - ordenó IK1

Como un robot, el tipo se dirigió al primer cajón y comenzó a rebuscar... el hombre encontró la llave y se la entregó

- ¿Y? ¿Los documentos del auto? -

- No los tengo... es robado... el único que tiene vehículo propio es Ankoku - contestó mecánicamente el hombre

- Demonios!! - malluscó IK1 negando con la cabeza - Al menos no reportarás luego el auto - sonrió irónicamente regresando con su digital y con su... IK1 se mordió los labios nerviosamente... con Miyako

El joven de negro lamentó no poder fastidiar como es debido a su nueva víctima, pero ahora debía llevarse a Miyako del sitio... así que se dirigió a la cantante.. cuando recordó algo y regresó sus pasos

- Escucha muy bien... Jamás en tu vida te vuelves a meter con Miyako, si te le vuelves a acercar entonces conocerás mi furia -

Luego regresó con la joven y con su digital... salieron de la cabaña... IK1 cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua en su rostro... cuando de pronto sintió la mano de Miyako posarse en su rostro... el joven quedó paralizado sintiendo la agradable caricia

- Usas colorante para el cabello - murmuró Miyako observando sus dedos manchados de tinta

IK1 sonrió un tanto nervioso 

- Ingresemos al auto... debes descansar - expresó un tanto esquivo

* * *

Pasó una mano por su dorada cabellera..... el silencio reinaba el lugar aumentando más su angustia

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la joven que parecía perdida en la nada... quería pensar en algo que lo distrajera pero era imposible... sólo tenía en mente la salud de la chica de cabellera castaña

No pudo resistir más y la abrazó... pero ella... ella no correspondió a su abrazo

- Hikari - murmuró Takeru aprisionándola más entre sus brazos, como si ella fuera a desaparecer - Te tengo aquí! físicamente..... pero tu mente está perdida!! ¡¡Demonios!! ¿Con qué te drogó ese cretino? -

Tal vez eso era lo mejor... Después de todo... ¿Qué le diría a ella después de 5 años de separación?

Algo iluminó brevemente el lugar!! Seguido de un estruendo tremendo... Segundos después la lluvia hizo su aparición... y por lo visto duraría toda la noche

- Pero no puedo dejarte así... - Takeru acarició el rostro de la joven que ni siquiera se inmutó - Te entregaré recuperada... apenas Kido sepa qué fue lo que te hicieron y si no tiene algún efecto contra ti -

* * *

- Parece que lloverá - comentó Kabuterimon al ver las gigantescas nubes negras cubrir el estrellado cielo

- Debemos darnos prisa.... - expresó IK2 observando con sus binoculares el ingreso de Oni.... la chica se le soltó fastidiada

El genio estaba un poco tenso... después de todo, las peleas no eran su especialidad.... aparte de que iba a recatar a.....

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Bueno!! A Sora le tocó que la consolaran... ¿Logrará Taichi calmarla? 

A Yama le tocó sufrir, ne? No me vayan a reprochar nada, hace tiempo que le tenía ansias a este chico!! Y eso que le falta más aún!! Dejando ese tema aparte... 

Miyako al fin libre de Nezumi, porque los nervios aún la tienen prisionera!! Y seguirá el rescate de Mimí a manos del genio Koushiro (Sé de alguien que espera con ansias este momento =P) Ah... sólo se escucha un trueno antes de la lluvia y es para tener una idea del momento en que ocurren los rescates!! Todos se dan casi al mismo tiempo


	19. Ayuda del mas alla

Capítulo 19:

Operación Rescate:  
Ayuda del más allá

Fanfictions 

* * *

- No me toque - recalcó Mimí fastidiada soltándosele

Oni sonrió con cierta malicia -¿Quieres que use esto? - preguntó mostrándole un conocido envase en spray

Mimí no pudo evitar recordar a Hikari... el trance de su amiga... como la menor Yagami ni se quejó cuando ese otro despreciable tipo le colocó una navaja a la altura del cuello

La joven pelirrosada se tragó su orgullo, era eso o su... !! Tachikawa ya imaginaba lo que ese imbécil deseaba hacer con ella

-Está bien, está bien - sonrió coqueta e hipócritamente

- Así me gusta... ven aquí - respondió Oni extendiendo su mano

La sangre se congeló en las venas de la joven.... el corazón de la chica estalló en mil pedazos

«Maldito!! Asqueroso!! Ni creas que me pondrás un dedo encima» meditó furiosa Mimí pero tuvo que ocultar su rabia y pausadamente se acercaba al vándalo que la besó deseoso en el rostro puesto que ella le esquivó sus labios

- No seas terca - advirtió Oni fascinado de la belleza de la joven

- No seas cretino - replicó Mimí alzando su rodilla con todas sus fuerzas posibles dándole un certero golpe en... bueno, quizá Oni quede sin descendencia (captaron, no? ^^)

El hombre soltó el spray mientras cayó de rodillas retorciéndose en el dolor

Mimí lo había conseguido!! Estaba muy emocionada!! Pero debía calmarse... La joven miró nerviosamente el lugar... ¿Y ahora qué?

Ella sintió más nervios al ver que Oni hacía tremendos esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento.. el primer impulso de la chica fue agarrar el spray y correr hacia la salida

Oni le lanzó una silla bloqueándole el paso... Mimí retrocedió asustada... por impulso fue a la habitación de junto y logró poner la cerradura justo cuando Oni golpeó la puerta

La joven respiró agitadamente... apretó el envase entre sus manos y retrocedió temblorosa cuando la puerta era golpeada bruscamente

- Sal de ahí!! Maldita!! Esto me la pagas!! Sufrirás como jamás lo hubieses imaginado!! Suplicarás que te deje en paz y no lo haré!!! - amenazó ardiendo en rabia intentando derrumbar la puerta

Mimí sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas... con sus heladas manos las secó inmediatamente

«¡¡Por todos cielos!! ¡¡Que alguien me ayude!!» meditó la joven retrocediendo más hasta arrimarse a la pared... ella descubrió una ventana... pero para su mala suerte estaba cerrada

Mimí golpeó el vidrio y se recostó en la pared comenzando a temblar.... en su desesperación veía que la puerta cedía al forcejeo

* * *

Mamoru se mordía los labios preocupado... ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

Alguien debía quedarse en la clínica y él permitó que ese alguien fuera Yamato

- ¿Estás aún nervioso? -preguntó Toshiki cubriéndose más con la sábana

- No - respondió el menor Kamiya sonriendo débilmente - Sólo.. pensaba... -

- En las otras chicas - dedujo en su inocencia el niño - No te preocupes!! Esos héroes la salvarán -

- ¿Héroes? - Mamoru arqueó una ceja intrigado

- Sí!! Escuché a Hikari conversar mucho de ellos... aunque... - el niño se esforzó en recordar -.... aunque ella tenía que decirle algo importante a uno de ellos -

- Supongo que cuando se encuentren tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar - replicó Mamoru

- ¿Igual que con Taichi y Okaasan? - Toshiki le decía mamá a Sora - ¿Es por eso que él no ha salido de la habitación de mi madre? -

Mamoru meditó unos instantes... era verdad!! Taichi había dicho vuelvo en un momento... y hasta ahora había regresado a verificar el estado del pequeño

- Cuando Okaasan cumpla 25 años podrá inscribirme - recordó el niño

- Falta poco para eso - Mamoru alborotó más el cabello rojizo del niño - ¡¡Haremos una gran fiesta!! Ya lo verás!! Por el cumpleaños de Sora y por tu nuevo apellido!! -

- Mi verdadera madre... ella creyó que no podía cuidarme... - Toshiki miró el dije que tenía una fecha - como dice Taichi eso jamás se sabrá y no debo ponerme a pensar en ello!! Pero sé que ella quiso lo mejor para mí!! Y lo consiguió!! Celebraremos eso también -

- Por supuesto!! amigo, celebraremos eso y muchas cosas más - respondió Mamoru

Una ráfaga de luz y un estruendo hicieron sobresaltar al adolescente.. el niño soltó una risita... la lluvia poco a poco hizo su aparición

* * *

Mimí respiraba profundamente... seguía secando las lágrimas de su rostro... seguía deseando que la puerta resista un poco más... seguía implorando una opción de escape!!

- Por favor!! Por favor... - pasó una mano por sus humedecidas mejillas - Que alguien me saque de aquí-

- ¡¡Sal de ahí, Mimí Tachikawa!! ¡¡Sal de ahí, maldita!! - gruñó el hombre - ¡¡¡No tienes más opción!!! -

- Que alguien me salve de este tipo - suplicó temblorosa abrazándose a sí misma cuando escuchó una extraña voz afuera

- Electroshock!!! - una luz iluminó la habitación en donde estaba Tachikawa... ella se asomó a la ventana y un joven de negro le hizo una seña para que se aparte

Mimí se alejó lo más que pudo de la ventana... IK2 rompió el vidrio con una patada... sacó de los bordes pequeños trozos de vidrio para evitar cualquier corte cuando alguien pase por la misma... el joven se enfascó en su labor de verificar que ni un pedazo de cristal cause algún daño posterior (típico de él, ¿No?)

Mimí sintió su corazón acelerarse de emoción... ¡¡¡Sus ruegos habían sido escuchados!!!

Ella corrió sumamente feliz y toma el rostro de su héroe para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios... y no fue un besito, sino EL BESO!!!

IK2 quedó completamente paralizado con la acción de la joven

Mimí suspiró aliviada cuando separó su rostro de aquel desconocido y sonrió feliz, pero sin dejar de tomar sus mejillas

- Arigato - murmuró Mimí melosamente cuyos ojos brillaban a punto de derramar lágrimas emotivas

IK2 parpadeó un par de veces intentando recuperarse del fascinante trance que había pasado... y de paso sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de oxígeno... él asintió levemente y le extendió su temblorosa mano hacia la pelirrosada....

Esa acción fue diferente!! Su héroe era diferente a ese imbécil que la había raptado (¿Alguien duda de esto? Creo que no =P)

Ella, encantada, toma la mano del joven... por unos instantes a ella le pareció conocido aquel chico de gafas oscuras.. Mimí se encogió de hombros!! No era el momento de pensar en eso

Tiranomon cayó inconsciente al piso provocando un temblor en el preciso instante en que Mimí salía de su encierro, así que para no caerse ella se abrazó a IK2 quien enrojeció de la pena

Mimí se recostó en el pecho del sujeto mientras subían al gigantesco Kabuterimon y levantaban vuelo

Oni salió en el preciso instante para maldecir su suerte!! Ese entrometido había logrado arrebatarle a Tachikawa sin siquiera dar pelea

Un relámpago pareció partir el cielo y Mimí se aferró al joven... IK2 no se inmutó

- ¿No le temes a los rayos? - expresó la joven luego del sonido tremendo

IK2 negó con la cabeza antes de explicar - Mi Kabuterimon lanza choques eléctricos - (aparte de que aún estaba perturbado)

La lluvia se hizo presente en pocos instantes... Mimí abrió los ojos más que sorprendida al percatarse que el cabello del joven realmente es rojizo.. ella, nerviosamente logra quitarle las gafas

IK2 la mira confundido -¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó intrigado

- Eres... - Mimí intentó coordinar sus palabras - ... eres... Koushiro Izzumi!!! -

El mencionado sobresaltó de la impresión al sentirse descubierto y le esquivó la mirada

-¡¡¡ A ti te asesinaron hace años!!! - replicó Mimí asustada - ¿Cómo es posible? -

- ¿Cómo sabes de mí? - preguntó el genio aún sin verla

- Tu foto salió en el diario... yo jamás... - Mimí se mordió los labios «... jamás olvidaría un rostro tan apuesto.. **Suspiros** » ella negó con la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente -... jamás olvido un rostro - terminó su frase antes de decir algo comprometedor y mira hacia otro lado sintiendo sus propias mejillas arder

Silncio total... 

Ella esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de su salvador

El viento le golpeaba el rostro apaciguando ligeramente el rojo de sus femeninas mejillas

La timidez de Mimí pronto se convirtió en rabia ante el silencio del pelirrojo... ella lo mira nuevamente... nada.. aún el silencio existe entre ellos.. quizá él no captó que ella detesta las cosas a medias

- ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? ¿A quién fue que enterraron hace años? ¿Por qué usas una falsa identidad? -

No hay respuestas... IK2 seguía sin contestar... y por lo visto no estaba dispuesto a aclararle algo a la joven

Mimí apretó los dientes al no recibir ninguna respuesta y se cruza de brazos fastidiada - Tonto - malluscó molesta

* * *

Ella apenas desliza una mano por su casi seco rostro... quizá para verificar que ya no habían lágrimas... y no, no las había

Sora suspiró suavemente... Taichi sonrió ligeramente antes de murmurar - Aún estás despierta -

- Sí... - Sora se mordió los labios - No es correcto que sigas aquí... -

- Sí, ya debo irme... le había dicho a los chicos que volvía en unos segundos - respondió Taichi apartándola ligeramente de su pecho

Sora miró la humedecida camisa... luego alzó la vista para hallarse los castaños ojos de su paño de lágrimas... de su guardaespaldas.. de su protector.. de su manager... de su.... de su...

¿Te has dado cuenta que Taichi está enamorado de ti

¿Que si se había dado cuenta? Ni que lo diga!! Después de todo... quién más, sino un hombre enamorado, la había cuidado incluso con su propia vida

Pero (estaba el bendito pero) pero le dolió esa apuesta... después de todo si no era Jiminisu pudo haber sido ella... quien sabe cómo demonios habrán elegido a la víctima... Además... además es muy fastidioso con el pobre de Agumon... y Taichi es muy celoso con lo que quiere (ej.: Hikari)... También es... es...

Pretextos!! Simplemente pretextos!!

Taichi se sonrojó ligeramente al verla sonreir 

- ¿Qué es gracioso? - preguntó Yagami visiblemente nervioso

- Nada - respondió Sora bajando la mirada - Será mejor que te vayas ahora... sino -

- ¿Sino qué? - Taichi insistió a que ella terminara la frase

También es muy responsable... encantador cuando se lo propone... y con esa pizca de arrebatos y locuras

- Muy tarde - musitó la joven abrazándolo por el cuello

Taichi bajó ligeramente la cabeza para que el primer contacto con sus labios se diera... luego de unos segundos (que para él fueron una bendita eternidad) el joven le acarició las mejillas y le tocó traviesamente la nariz

- Es hora de descansar - dijo Taichi con una leve sonrisa

Sora no respondió... lo miró silenciosamente con una cara de ¿Estás seguro?

* * *

- ¿En dónde estamos? - preguntó la joven de cabellera lila

- En mi refugio - respondió IK1 mientras tenía entre sus brazos a wormmon - Sanos y salvos -

Miyako sonrió débilmente

- Tengo que contactarme con los otros - comenzó IK1 y luego mostró una amplia sonrisa - Te aseguro que tus amigas están bien -

Miyako asintió ligeramente calmada

- En la otra habitación tengo ropa seca... No esperes nada femenino - esto último lo dijo bromeando y tocándole con ternura la barbilla

- Lógico - replicó Miyako con una sonrisa más notable - Si no fuera así.... -

IK1 le abrió la puerta a la otra habitación - Elije lo que gustes.... Todo está a tu disposición -

* * *

Mimí ingresó al departamento... que más parecía un centro de cómputo que un lugar para descansar ^^

Kabuterimon brilló suavemente... al instante apareció Tentomon que se sacudió en la entrada para quitarse el agua de encima.. luego fue por una toalla y se la entregó a la cantante

- ¿Estás seguro que estás con el humano correcto? - dijo Tachikawa tomando la toalla para secarse dándole a la vez un envase al insecto rojo

- Por supuesto!! Soy perfectamente compatible con Koushiro... es sólo que él... - el digital mira al joven ingresar silenciosamente y luego se vuelve a la joven - .. es poco expresivo -

IK2 tomó una toalla de la otra habitación y apenas se secó las manos prendió la computadora y se instaló frente a la misma... verificó la hora en su reloj ¡Justo a tiempo!

KJ: ¡En hora buena! Falta sólo uno

El pelirrojo verificó los contactos

IK2: ¿Le ocurrió algo malo a IK1?

DT: ¡Lo dudo! Quizá la lluvia lo retrasó

KJ: Pronto se conectará.. ahora me interesa otro asunto.. IK2, por favor dime el principal componente del spray

El joven abrió los ojos... El spray!! El spray!! ¿¿Cómo su curiosidad pudo olvidar aquel envase?? Rápidamente en su mente retrocedió los acontecimientos... 

Ah, cierto!! Ella... ella lo había...

Ese acontecimiento le había nublado la mente y lo único que tuvo presenten fue en sacarla del sitio

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Tentomon al notar el nerviosismo de su humano

- Es que... olvidé el spray - murmuró IK2

- Ah!! Eso no es problema - Tentomon le entregó el mencionado envase - Tachikawa lo tenía -

La mencionada se envolvió con la toalla... ella había comenzado a sentir frío... 

El alma volvió al cuerpo del genio que comenzó a digitar en su ordenador

IK2: Escopol - 700 (*)

KJ: Demonios!! Es una droga potente!!

DT: ¿Qué efectos tiene?

KJ: Basta con que ligeramente huelas el compuesto para dejar de tener control sobre ti mismo... el efecto dura por aproximadamente 2 horas, pero Ankoku roció el líquido directamente en el rostro de Yagami... el efecto puede extenderse por unos dos días o tres

DT: ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora Hikari actuará en todo ese tiempo como una marioneta humana?

KJ: Ella ES una marioneta humana

El rubio golpeó furioso la mesa apenas imaginando lo que en todo ese tiempo pudieron hacerle a su.... a Hikari

DT: ¿Qué otros efectos causa?

KJ: Amnesia!! Todo lo que se haga o se diga en ese estado jamás será recordado... es por eso que algunos desgraciados la usan para asaltar pero sin usar la violencia

El galeno se evitó en recordar otras opciones más que obvias, sobre todo para no alterar más al rubio

DT: ¿Y cómo está Kamiya?

IK1: Lamento la tardanza... 

DT: ¿Todo bien?

IK1 pasó la mano por su rostro... aparte de un pequeño dolor por ahí y otro por allá no sentía nada más

IK1: ¡¡Más que perfecto!! ¿Y ustedes? ¿Todo bien?

DT: Sí... Ya tengo a Hikari conmigo.. aunque sigue drogada

KJ: Kamiya está aún inconsciente pero estable

- Te lo dije - IK1 sintió a la joven a sus espaldas y le mostró el monitor - Todas están a salvo -

- ¿Y Mimí? - preguntó Inoue

El joven de melena lisa recordó que el encargado de Tachikawa era.... una sonrisa asomó a sus labios

IK1: IK2!! Atiende!! Después tendrás mucho tiempo para tu chica

IK2: ¿¿¿Nani??? ¡¡No estoy para juegos!!

IK1: Como no contestabas... entonces imaginé que tú...

IK2: El ladrón juzga por su condición

IK1 quedó asombrado y sin saber qué contestarle

IK1: Ok, ok.... calma... Otro asunto: ¿Dónde y cuándo nos encontramos?

KJ: Una sugerencia: Dejemos que Kamiya se recupere, con la atención que le brindo de seguro que en menos de una semana estará fuera de ese estado

IK2: ¿Una semana? ¿No es mucho tiempo?

DT: Entonces 3 días... Quiero entregar a Hikari reestablecida... Su hermano y los demás no saben del estado de ella

- Aún así 3 días con esta chica... - murmuró el pelirrojo nervioso

IK1: Creo que antes hay que resolver ciertas cosas

DT: El ladrón juzga por su condición

- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Miyako

Ken miró momentáneamente a la joven... a ella le quedaba bien esa camisa blanca

- Dob.. - Ken negó inmediatamente con la cabeza - Takeru tiene a salvo a Hikari, pero como ella está drogada no lo reconoce -

Miyako suspiró pesadamente... la cantante recordó acontecimientos pasados

- Yo... - comenzó un tanto nerviosa Inoue - yo no lo traté bien -

El joven mira nuevamente a la chica, esta vez por más tiempo

~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~

- Es muy sensible... lo que le pasa a las demás le afecta como si fuera a sí misma... generalmente calmada... a veces muy explosiva.... detesta los problemas -

Ken asintió a cada descripción anotándolas todas de forma mental

- Y en estos momentos debe anhelar matarte lentamente - una amplia sonrisa mostró Takaishi - A menos que... -

Ken arqueó una ceja sumamente intrigado - ¿A menos que....?

- A menos que sea el inicio del amor -

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - preguntó más intrigado 

- Ichijouji... la besaste!! ¿ Por qué? Ella lo permitió ¿Por qué?..... La atracción mutua es el inicio del amor -

~~~~~~ End Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~

Amor!! A eso no ha llegado aún, pero en su interior admitía que esa joven le alteraba las neuronas y a ese paso iba rumbo a amarla desenfrenadamente... Y eso debía evitarlo... Porque él decidió estar metido en constante peligro... y él no quiere que nadie se preocupe por su vida, por eso se había separado de sus padres

Pero algo tenía... algo poseía esa joven que lo atraía, que lo obligaba a protegerla y a defenderla... incluso a....

- No más recuerdos tristes... - el joven la aprisiona entre sus brazos para reconfortarla... Miyako comenzó a sollozar entre feliz y nerviosa por la calidez del joven que seguía hablando- Tan sensible!! No te preocupes más!! Estoy aquí, para protegerte -

* * *

El vidrio de la ventana estaba totalmente empañado... Tailmon aprovechó para dibujar los caracteres que representan el nombre de su humana mientras admiraba la fuerte lluvia... la angustia evitaba que la felina conciliara el sueño

- No tienes de qué preocuparte - habló la dragón azulada junto a ella - Su novio fue a rescatarla -

- Tú tampoco - la blanca felina suspiró pesadamente - Tu humana está estable .. pronto se recuperará -

- Es inevitable... - comenzó el halcón rojo mirando con tristeza por medio de la ventana - .... el no preocuparnos... nosotros debimos protegerlas... no debimos quedarnos aquí -

- De nada sirve ya pensar en lo que no hicimos - replicó la rosada ave - Ahora tenemos que guardar fuerzas para ser punto de apoyo de nuestros respectivos humanos... hay que darles ánimo para que borren este triste episodio -

- Es verdad - apoyó la enanita verde (=P) - Mimí y los demás nos necesitarán!! -

- Pero esta es la última vez - interumpió el digital naranja que ocurre algo como esto!! -

- La próxima vez acabaré con mis propias garras con esos tipos - afirmó el reptil amarillo

- La próxima vez nadie los salva - finalizó el digital de extraña cabeza

* * *

«Tres días» meditó mirando indiferente el monitor «Tres días junto a esta chica»

Vaya!! Este grupo sí se las ha hecho!! Primero lo raptan, aparentan su muerte, sin preguntarle lo incluyen en el grupo... aunque esto último sí le gustó porque al fin alguien tomó en cuenta lo que decía y al fin sus padres no recibieron más amenazas... Y a pesar de estar en aquel extraño grupo tenía toda la libertar de maniobrar los mil y un aparatos que se le antojara... cero problemas hasta entonces... pero ahora lo estaban obligando a estar encerrado con una cantante por 3 días

Pero... ¿Qué es lo exactamente que le altera?

Quizá aún se siente intimidado por el beso que recibió... después de todo no se lo esperaba... y no esperaba que fuera tan... 

El pelirrojo tragó saliva... ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando? No debía pensar en nada!! Después de todo ella está enfadada con él por ignorarla

El genio tuvo una extraña sensación en su interior... No quería verla molesta... pero ¿Cómo tratarla?

Mimí miró brevemente al joven y negó con la cabeza - Hace rato que desconectó esa máquina y sigue allí -

Tachikawa se cruzó de brazos fastidiada... pero no podía abrir la boca para quejarse, después de todo Izzumi la había salvado de las sucias manos de ese asqueroso tipo.... pero el silencio del genio le dolía

«Si tan sólo no fuera tan... frío..» Ante su último pensamiento Mimí se abrazó más a la toalla... sí que hacía frío

El joven se cansó de pensar y se levantó de la silla.. al encontrarse con ella la mira detenidamente... como si estuviera analizando algún enigma

- ¿Por qué no te has quitado la blusa? - preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo

Mimí parpadeó un par de veces... ¿Había escuchado bien?

El asombro de la joven hizo caer en cuenta al cracker de sus palabras

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

(*) Escopol 700 No es el nombre correcto de la droga, me lo inventé, pero de que la droga existe SÍ existe y sus efectos también son los correctos... la persona no tiene control sobre sus actos y lo peor NO RECUERDA NADA!!!

Notas de la autora: ^^ ¡¿Qué tal?! Espero que te haya gustado Cielo Criss (la admiradora # 1 del genio) 

El título no me gustó pero ni idea de qué más ponerle ¬ ¬

^^ ¡¡Los digimons!! Sinceramente me había olvidado de los digitales ^^ Incluso a Iori y a Daisuke no les doy mucha participación, pero en los siguientes capítulos eso se arreglará, lo prometo

De aquí en adelante los hechos serán simultáneos!! Me encanta leer sus críticas constructivas, comentarios!! Me animan a seguir con este fict, así que te solicito un poquito de tu tiempo y deja un mensaje ¡Será bienvenido!


	20. Primer día

Capítulo 20:

Primer día  
Fanfictions 

* * *

Mimí cubrió su helado cuerpo con la húmeda toalla.... ella no despegaba la vista del pelirrojo

- ¡¡¡No me malinterpretes!!! - se apresuró el joven a aclarar -... es que salimos en medio de la lluvia.. estás empapada y corres el riesgo de contraer un resfriado-

- ...comprendo... - murmuró la pelirrosada ligeramente avergonzada pues su mente sí le había dado opciones vergonzosas, pero pronto cambió su pena por rabia - ¿Y cómo así me estás hablando? Pensé que te habías quedado mudo -

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender los cambios repentinos de humor de la pelirrosada y le dio la espalda

Mimí apretó ferozmente la toalla - Huyes!! - comenzó apretando los dientes - Huyes de mí como si fuera a comerte -

- Hay ropa en la otra habitación...debes cambiarte... - finalizó el genio dirigiéndose a otro compartimiento

Mimí, de la rabia, lanzó la toalla contra el piso... Jamás, nunca antes nadie la había ignorado de esa forma tan brusca... 

La joven se acercó a una ventana y admiró la lluvia que lentamente comenzaba a apaciguarse... se recostó en el borde del vidrio y suspiró pesadamente

* * *

- Pues... desde hace unos 7 años, entonces decidí separarme de mis padres - comentó el joven de cabellera lacia azulada

- ¿Qué edad tienes? - preguntó Miyako 

El joven quedó pensativo unos segundos y dudó antes de contestar - Cumpliré pronto los 22 -

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la joven Inoue

El hombre se permitió una ligera sonrisa - No es nada... - 

- Y... - Miyako bajó su mirada - ... desde cuándo conoces a Takaishi -

- No recuerdo... mis padres y su abuela vivían en la misma cuadra... quizá desde que él tenía 1 año o 2 dos -

- ¿Por qué te separaste de tu familia? - indagó la joven cantante

- Decidí estar en constante peligro... no quisiera que un día Osamu o ellos paguen las consecuencias de mis actos - 

- Pero si estás actuando a favor de la justicia -

El joven sonrió nuevamente ante la ingenuidad de la chica

- Por lo mismo... tengo muchos enemigos - extrañamente sintió un alivio en su alma... quizá necesitaba decirlo, pero por otro lado Miyako estaba conociéndolo.... y demasiado

- ¿No has pensado en casarte? ¿Tener tu propia familia? - continuó con su interrogatorio Inoue

- No nací para eso... Mi profesión no me lo permite - 

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

Sus azules ojos se encontraron momentáneamente con los castaños de ella

«¿Qué puedo preguntarle? Si sé mucho de ella... ¡¡Demonios!! Takeru ¿Por qué siempre me ponías al tanto de su vida?» meditó unos instantes el joven «... podría preguntar cualquier cosa que no sepa... quizá sus gustos en comida... algo para que ya deje de ponerme tan nervioso... o mejor...»

Miyako esperaba un tanto impaciente su respuesta, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando se percató que él iba a solicitarle algo

- ¿Por qué no cantas? - preguntó deslizando temblorosamente su mano por sus azulados cabellos

«Se ha puesto a la defensiva» Miyako se percató que él no iba a responderle la última cuestión

La joven meditó unos segundos.. respiró profundamente antes de comenzar:

Chotto!! matte, mite dare datte kinou to maru de chigau // Chotto!! mite, mite Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa **  
**Hey!! detente, mira, todos son diferentes de como eran ayer // Hey!! mira, mira, la silueta de tu cuerpo es de un adulto 

Chotto!! kimi, kimi Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru ** // **Datte yo no naka kore ja Maru de natte nai jan**  
**Hey!!, tú, tú!! Entiendo tu sentimiento de poner excusas // Pero el hacerlo no te llevará a ningún lado en este mundo

* * *

- Maldira sea!! - malluscó Ankoku fastidiado por el teléfono - ¿Y Nezumi? - 

- No lo sé - respondió Oni en su celular

- Ya lo contactaré por email... Esta nos las pagan!! - afirmó el líder antes de cortar bruscamente la llamada

Los ojos inyectados de rabia se posan en el inconsciente bakemon sobre la mesa mientras la mente humanma buscaba posibilidades y más posiblidades de cómo desquitarse de aquellos tipos entrometidos 

..... Se sospecha que quienes raptaron a las integrantes del grupo son los vándalos de los conciertos que han reaparecido luego de 5 años....

Ankoku sonrió fastidiado ante la noticia televisiva

..... hasta el momento se desconoce del paradero de Hikari Yagami, Mimí Tachikawa y Sora Takenouchi...

- Es Miyako Inoue - corrigió el tipo apretando los puños

... Y la herida, Jiminisu Kamiya, está en una clínica privada, milagrosamente sobreviviendo de la explosión, aunque su estado aún es delicado...

- Jiminisu Kamiya - una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en los labios del tipo

* * *

- Pero es Miyako la que está secuestrada - expresó Mamoru extrañado

- Pues sí... Pero llamé a la estación y les informé que era Sora... ¿Te imaginas la desesperación de los padres de Inoue? Taichi ya tiene demasiada presión con el rapto de su hermana y de Mimí y aparte el estado de Jiminisu - respondió Nakajima

- Comprendo - respondió el menor Kamiya

* * *

Un nuevo día asomaba a Odaiba... claro, que apenas se percibía puesto que las nubes seguían oscurecidas bloqueando ls rayos solares y amenazando con dejar caer agua en cualquier instante

- Hey.. Tachikawa - suavemente la sacudió entre temor y nerviosismo

Un leve quejido de fastidio se escuchó por parte de la femenina

El pelirrojo suspiró resignadamente - ¿Qué quieres desayunar? - 

- ¿Qué tienes disponible? - preguntó media somnolienta la pelirrosada

- Choshoku Tradicional - respondió el genio (*)

- ¿Tú cocinaste? - preguntó Mimí aún arropada

- No- contestó Koushiro - Tentomon lo hace -

Mimí se arropó más aún dando a entender que estaba con mucha pereza, al menos es lo que creyó el genio

- ¿Qué marca de Shampoo tienes? - preguntó la cantante

- Pues... - el genio meditó unos instantes - tiene el logotipo de un ave sobre el mar -

- Ah.. conozco la marca... ¿Para qué tipo de cabello? -

- Para todo tipo de cabello -

- Ay, no - se quejó más Mimí - Necesito uno que contenga durazno y miel... -

- ¿Cómo sabes qué contiene el shampoo? -

- Conozco de marcas y contenido, mi cabello brillante no es por casualidad -

El genio meditó unos instantes... generalmente él no hace las compras por temor a que alguien lo reconozca a pesar de utilizar el cabello negro, ninguno de los otros 3 jóvenes tenía problemas con eso

- Bueno, saldré al supermercado... ¿Algo más? - fueron las erróneas palabras del genio

- Un jabón que contenga un cuarto de crema humectante para que no me reseque la piel, aceite puro para después del baño, talco corporal con aroma a clavel, es muy suave y viene con su propio aplicador.... no tengo mis cosméticos.. así que necesito un lapiz labial rosa # 2, no compres el 4 que es muy llamativo, en la base debe decir 'cremoso' para que no me parta los labios -

- ¿Nada más? - preguntó el genio arrepentido de haber abierto la boca

- Perfume 'Noche Mágica' que viene de América del Sur.... - Mimí se aferró más a las sábanas - esmalte que combine con el labial.... es todo-

Koushiro negó con la cabeza al momento de salir de la habitación y mientras cruzaba la puerta del departamento se preguntaba si resistiría estar con aquella chica tanto tiempo

* * *

Tranquilidad... es lo que sentía la pelirroja del grupo, a pesar de las circunstancias que vivían sus amigas

¡¡Pero todo va a estar bien!! No hay de qué preocuparse

Lentamente ella se movió en la cama... quizá con cierto temor de despertar a su acompañante ignorando que él, hace mucho tiempo ya, estaba despierto vigilando el sueño de su amada

Taichi suspiró profundamente delatando que había salido del mundo de Morfeo...Sora se abrazó más al pecho del joven y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

- ¿Estás dormida? - preguntó Taichi en un murmullo por si lo estaba

- No - respondió Sora sintiendo la mano del joven acomodarle algunos mechones rojizos

El silencio se apoderó del manager y al mismo tiempo una paz lo invadía por dentro haciendo contraste a la danza de mariposas que corrían en su estómago y al acelerado latir de su corazón

Y cómo no encontrarse en aquel extraño estado, después de haber pasado la noche más esplendorosa de su vida... había pasado la noche con Sora, con su amada Sora

Taichi tomó de la barbilla a la joven Takenouchi para besarla fugazmente en los labios.. al separarse de ella un brillo especial notó en su mirar... el orgullo del joven Yagami no pudo ser más al darse cuenta que Sora correspondía perfectamente a sus sentimientos

* * *

Mentalmente repasó todo... shampoo, jabón.... todo estaba! Incluso su lapiz labial rosa

Y ahora venía la parte más temida por el genio... ir a cancelar en caja!! Mimí le había creado el trauma de que todos lo iban a reconocer con tanta facilidad

- ¡Bah! - exclamó intentando darse ánimos - ¡¡No todos pueden reconocerme!! No fui tan famoso - 

- Hola - expresó alguien a sus espaldas provocando una corriente eléctrica alrededor de toda la médula del temporalmente cabellos azabache

«¿'Hola'? Eso se escuchó muy familiar... esta persona me conoce..» con cierto recelo el joven lentamente comienza a volverse hacia quien le había saludado

Imágenes de diversas personas pasaron en la mente del genio intentando recordar a aquel joven... ojos verdes y cabello castaño...

- ¿Hida? - preguntó un poco dudoso

- El mismo - respondió el joven

- Has cambiado! - exclamó soprendido el genio

- No iba a tener por siempre 14 años, ¿No? - bromeó el joven de cabellera castaña

- Sí.... Tienes razón - el otro suspiró aliviado - ¿Y cómo así te hayas por estos altededores? -

- Siempre vengo a comprar a este supermercado - Iori se percata del nerviosismo del jvoen - Tú no - observó

- No... realmente no - admitió un poco dudoso

- Tienes algo que esconder - continuó el menor - Y algo muy grave... sino no estuvieras tenso -

El joven de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos un poco pensativo - ¿Puedo ayudarte? -

-Sí!! - el genio sacó dinero de su bolso - Cancela esto por mí - le entregó entonces la bolsa de compras

El joven parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender el asunto... ¿Era sólo eso?

Al momento de llegar a la caja la mujer encargada del sitio pasaba la barra de códigos por el lector sin dejar de despegar su vista de sus clientes

Al poco salió un papel impreso.... Iori lo tomó y le entregó 5,000 yens a la dama.. esperó el cambio con suma paciencia... toda esta actividad que duró minutos le pareció horas al cracker

- Espere un momento - le detuvo la cajera cuando el de cabello negro estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta

El joven de cabello negro voltea a ver la portada de la revista PcDigitalWorld

"5 AÑOS Y NADIE OCUPA SU LUGAR" se leía en la parte superior de la foto de un pelirrojo junto a un Tentomon y su máxima creación: la máquina 'Digievolución' en la misma que, a cambio de una moneda, imprmía los estados y evoluciones de todos los digitales luego de ingresar ciertos caracteres

- Estudia programación y podrías hacerte pasar por Koushiro Izzumi - la mujer afirmó - Claro que pintarte el cabello a pelirrojo es más sencillo-

El joven soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y apenas asintió... al regresar sus pasos se encuentra a Iori entregándole sus compras y el cambio

- Así que el cracker está vivo - se percató Hida - Has estado oculto demasiado tiempo que temes... y tu temor te delata con más facilidad -

* * *

- ¿Cómo amaneció? - preguntó Kosuke dejando un ramo de flores amarillas con una rosa roja en el centro

Yamato miró el presente... unos segundos en silencio, como deseando no contestarle

- Aún no recupera la conciencia... la enfermera dice que no escucha, pero que es cuestión de horas para que saldrá de ese estado -

El fotógrafo asintió levemente

- Hikari está a salvo.. - comenzó Kosuke quizá para llenar el silencio

Yamato no respondió... era obvio que la presencia del joven Nakajima le fastidiaba al rubio

- Y Jiminisu aún no me ha dado respuesta sobre mi proposición de matrimonio - Una leve sonrisa se asomó en el joven al conseguir su objetivo: la atención de Ishida

- No es mi asunto - expresó Yamato un poco tosco

- Deja la defensiva conmigo, yo no soy tu rival... lo fuera si aunque sea le confundiera los sentimientos a Kamiya, pero ni siquiera he llegado a eso - el fotógrafo suspiró pesadamente -Aún tienes tiempo... no sé qué estupidez cometiste con ella pero arréglalo, no esperes a que la vida te presione para hacerte reaccionar -

* * *

Izzumi entró y se recostó en la puerta apenas la cerró

- Este chico!! Siempre con sus verdades - suspiró aliviadamente seguro de que su secreto aún estaba a salvo

Tentomon, apenas vio a su humano, se acercó un poco desesperado

- ¡Qué bueno que has llegado Koushiro! - exclamó Tentomon respirando agitado

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó yendo presuroso a la habitación - ¿Atacaron este sitio? -

- Nada de eso... es Tachikawa!! Está muy caliente y dice que tiene frío!! Ya le he dado como 5 colchas y no logra sacarse calentarse... pero está sudando... No lo comprendo -

Izzumi le tocó la frente a la pelirrosada y efectivamente estaba hirviendo en fiebre, y su sudor era helado

Koushiro prendió la computadora rogando al cielo le milagro de que Jyou esté conectado, pero no.. quien estaba en esos instantes era Takaishi

IK2: ¿Qué haces conectado?

DT: No es nada en especial... ¿Y tú?

IK2: Pues...

El programa que el genio había creado para vigilar el mail del vándalo le parpadeaba indicándole un mensaje.. el genio lo abrió y efectivamente un mensaje electrónico a la dirección de Nezumi

-- No sé en dónde demonis estás ni qué estarás haciendo... Oni y yo sufrimos los ataques de los entrometidos y después de las feroces batallas los cretinos nos arrebataron a la pelirroja y castaña... En todo caso, te esperamos esta noche en la Clínica de Odaiban, en la terraza... Vamos a visitar a la linda Kamiya... --

IK2: Van a la Clínica!! Estos desgraciados van detrás de Kamiya

DT: Pero si ella está en recuperación

IK2: Estos malditos no respetan nada... pondrán en riesgo la vida de la muchacha... hay que comunicarse con Kido

DT: Yo iré! ¿Cuándo aparecerán?

IK2:En la noche

El rubio apretó los puños... él se demoraría en llegar a la clínica... claro que iría más rápido con su digital pero entonces ¿Con quién dejaría a Hikari?

DT: Iré!! No te preocupes

IK2: ¿Y Hikari?

DT: Aún está drogada, así que la dejaré con Patamon

IK2: Te envío a Kabuterimon... dame las coordenadas en dónde estás

DT: Sector 46 a 35.5 km del muelle de Odaiba

IK2: Estoy alejado, pero Kabuterimon llegará lo más pronto posible... Ahora lo envío

El genio se dirigió al digital

- Ve por Takaishi, está en el sector 46 a 35.5 del muelle de Odaiba, lluego lo llevas a toda velocidad hasta la Clínica... sé que será mucho el viaje... -

El insecto rojo asintió - No te preocupes por mí.... ¿Qué hay con Tachikawa? -

- Me encargaré de ella - afirmó Koushiro - Vete ya!! Cada segundo es vital -

* * *

- Está comenzando a llover - observó Sora por medio de la ventana de la cocina

- ¿Aún no hay noticias de las otras chicas? - preguntó Taichi

- No... - respondió desganadamente Mamoru

- Ah, cierto!! Taichi, anoche te llamó la madre de Miyako - comentó el niño - Que te agradecen por cuidarla-

- Kosuke se encargó de decir que Sora estaba raptada en el lugar de Miyako para no alterar a sus padres - explicó el menor Kamiya

El joven Yagami asintió como respuesta

* * *

- Mis amigas.. ¿Siguen secuestradas? - preguntó Mimí al sentir la mano de Izzumi en su frente, quien verificaba su temperatura

- No - respondió Koushiro angustiado... calculaba que la temperatura de la joven estaría por unos 39,5 a 39,8 grados

- Esto es mi culpa... si no las hubiese convencido de formar el grupo musical.... esto no pasaría... nadie nos conocería -

- ¿No me comprendiste? Ellas están bien - insistió el genio

Mimí sonrió débilmente - ¿Verdad que es terrible que te ignoren? - Ella cerró los ojos lanzando un quejido de fastidio - Hace tanto frío -

- Te pasa por terca!! Te dije que te cambiaras de ropa... ¡Quién sabe cuánto demoraste en hacerme caso! -

- Me dijiste que me quitara la blusa - recordó Mimí mordiéndose los labios y cubriéndose más de lo que estaba

- Cielos!! - se desesperó el joven al sentirse tan impotente - No te enfermes... - suplicó

- ¿Cómo está Hikari? - preguntó Mimí intentando pensar en otra cosa

- Pues bien - mintió el chico - Está a salvo con Takaishi - una verdad a medias no está mal, al menos fue lo que pensó el cracker

- ¿Él la rescató de ese tipo? ¿Así como lo hiciste conmigo? - preguntó ella

- Pues... sí, la salvó - Koushiro pensó que esas palabras la reanimarían un poco sin sospechar siquiera de los recuerdos de la pelirrosada

*** Flash Back

Mimí insistía que la formación del grupo era la mejor idea... Sora estaba dudosa y se lo preguntó a Hikari quien expresó que perderían su vida privada... No cines, no bailes

- ¿Bailar? Claro que bailaríamos, incluso cantaremos- insistía Tachikawa con la emoción recorriéndole las venas

- Tendría que preguntarle a mi novio- contestó Hikari

- Oh, vamos!!! No me vengas que tu vida depende de él!!! ¡¡¡ESO NO ES ASÍ!!!- Mimí se cruzó de brazos fastidiada

*** End Flash Back

- Mis palabras se volvieron en mi contra - murmuró apretando las sábanas

- Diantres!! - se quejó Koushiro más desesperado - ¿Qué hago? -

* * *

- Estoy seguro que entre hoy y mañana estará más fortalecida - dijo Jyou

Jun miraba más que fascinaba al galeno de cabello azulado oscuro - Eres un fantástico médico -

- Es que... tengo los implementos necesarios - respondió un poco apenado Kido

- Te graduaste con honores en medicina -

- Creo que está en los genes - respondió el joven - Aunque también cuentas con tu grandioso historial -

- Practicaba con mi hermanito - Jun, a pesar de que Daisuke tuviera 100 años, siempre se refería a él de esa forma

- Es amor a la profesión - observó Kido cuando quedó en silencio repentinamente

- Ay, creo que sí - replicó Jun sonrojada cuando de pronto Jyou la empujó

Jun quedó asombrada pero inmediatamente comprendió el motivo... un tipo estuvo a punto de atacarla y Jyou ahora lo estaba enfrentando

- Mi héroe - murmuró Jun en su nube de amor viendo a Kido forcejear con aquel sujeto por un arma de fuego

«Es Oni... el cretino ni sospecha quién soy... pero.. ¿Por qué está aquí? si aquí sólo está... » el galeno se percata del asunto «¡¡Jiminisu Kamiya!!»

Jun sobresaltó ante el sonido de una bala... el corazón de la joven se aceleró bruscamente

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

(*) Choshoku Tradicional: El tradicional desayuno japonés consta de sopa de miso, arroz al vapor, pescado, algas, verduras en salmuera y té (un poquito de cultura ^^ ¿A qué sabrá?)

Notas de la autora: Ejem... ¿¿Los dejé en suspenso?? Y apenas es el primer día ^^

Y bueno... contestando a mi amiga Zelshamada... No besitos 'Miyaken' así que, por el momento denegada la solicitud hey, no te lamentes, lee bien... por el mo-men-to

Y más ** ejem ** 

Disculpas por la tardanza en este fict.. pero... pero ustedes también se tardan en dejar review ^^U (No se me ocurrió otra excusa =P) Ahora sí... 'escribiendo en serio' mis estudios en programación me quitan tiempo, aparte de que se acercan fiestas navideñas (FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!) y Año Nuevo (FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ^___^) y el tiempo es corto, muy corto... incluso no puedo entrar al MSG con la frecuencia que lo hacía antes T-T

Ah.... gracias a Sophie por la canción, pronto la incluiré ^^


	21. Despertar

Capítulo 21:

Despertar  
Fanfictions 

* * *

Oni empujó al tipo que cayó inconsciente al piso

Abruptamente hace su aparición otro sujeto

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¿Quieres que todos se enteren de que estamos aquí? - reclamó Ankoku

- Venía a inspeccionar el área.... estaba este médico y se puso a la defensiva - explicó el otro y lo apunta con el arma - Me aseguraré de que no hable -

**- ¡¡¡NO!!! - **gritó Jun lanzándose a proteger a Kido

La presencia de la joven hizo sobresaltar al tipo que aún así disparó

Ankoku negó con la cabeza 

- ¡Deja a esos en paz! Tenemos otras cosas que hacer - el hombre verificó el tiempo en su reloj - No aparece Nezumi igual vamos por Kamiya - 

- ¿Y qué hay con Nashi? - preguntó el hombre mientras salía de la habitación 

Aquellas dos voces se perdieron a lo largo del pasillo de la clínica 

Inmeditamente Kido abrió sus ojos comenzando a analizar a la chica (Admítanlo, pensaron que lo maté =P) 

- ¡Pero qué locura has hecho! - replicó Jyou olvidando su propia herida para atender a la enfermera 

- Ibas a morir - respondió Jun sintiendo un dolor en la pierna derecha 

- Estaba con una ligera herida - objetó el médico buscando la herida de la mujer Motomiya 

- Él te iba a disparar - objetó la enfermera analizando al mismo tiempo a Jyou - La bala te rozó la costilla - 

- Y a ti no te dio - Kido se percata que la bala estaba incrustada en el piso 

Jun mira la mano de Kido quien estaba tan despistado que no la sacaba de donde la tenía 

- Quizá tuviste un dolor psicológico, la bala chocó contra el piso, tu pierna fue lo más cercano... el ruido..... tu mente debió haber creado la sensación - analizó el médico 

* * *

- Llegamos - murmuró Kabuterimon

Takeru deslizó una mano por sus empapados cabellos antes de asentir

- Te lo agradezco mucho... has hecho un pesado trayecto - expresó el rubio - Quédate aquí y descansa -

- ¿Estarás bien? - el digital estaba dudoso de la proposición

- Eres igual a tu humano... estás cansado y sin embargo quieres rendir más - observó Takaishi - No te preocupes por mí -

Ágilmente el rubio comienza a descender por la pared de la clínica.. él iba deslizándose con mucho cuidado puesto que a lluvia le empapaba toda la pared dificultándole sus pasos

Mentalmente Takeru calculaba la habitación en la que estaba la chica Kamiya y al mismo tiempo rogaba por no haber llegado tarde

* * *

-El muy cretino está asustado por haber puesto en peligro la vida de esta chica - respondió Ankoku - Como si recién viniera a darse cuenta del trabajo que hacemos -

- Idiota!! Ni sé por qué le permitías que esté en el grupo, siempre ha tenido el cerebro 'Vacío' - objetó Oni

Ambos se detienen en uno de los pasillos 

- Eso ya no importa ahora..... - Ankoku mira todas las habitaciones - ¿En dónde estará nuestra querida cantante? -

- Separémonos, el primero que la encuentre viene por el otro - propuso Oni

- No es mala idea, iré por la derecha - expresó el líder partiendo al instante

El otro sujeto tomó rumbo en dirección contraria

- Ellos son - murmuró para sí mismo un hombre - No permitiré que llegues a ella - inmeditamente fue detrás de quien consideraba más peligroso

- ¿En dónde estas? - cantaba malévolamente Ankoku abriendo lentamente la puerta de una habitación - ¿Te encuentras aquí, linda Jiminisu? He venido por ti - el hombre negó con la cabeza al ver la habitación vacía y regresó sus pasos

- No está aquí -respondió Kosuke dándole un certero golpe en la cara

* * *

- Sigue ardiendo - se dijo el pelirrojo nerviosamente humedeciendo el paño

Mimí apenas pudo abrir sus ojos para encontrarse al genio visiblemente preocupado - No hay problema - murmuró la chica cuyos labios temblaban - Mis padres me sacarán de Japón -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Koushiro sin percatarse que la fiebre le provocaba delirio y confundía los recuerdos de Tachikawa

- Sí.. ellos quieren llevarme a vivir al exterior... No seguiré en el grupo!! - se quejó fastidiada y con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro

- No! Tranquilízate - Izzumi le tomó las manos - Todo estará bien -

- Sí - musitó la mujer - Cantaré!! Seré famosa!! Pero Hikari está molesta porque no tendrá tiempo para su novio... ¡Como si su vida dependiera de él! - Mimí respiró más agitadamente antes de admitir - Pero si es verdad... Él la salvó!! Como tú me salvaste -

El joven se percató del delirio de la chica... tomó el paño caliente y lo sumergió en el agua con hielo que tenía en la mesa de noche... luego lo colocó nuevamente en la frente de la enferma

- Pero no salvaron a Jiminisu... ella chocó contra las rejas - nuevamente un par de lágrimas asomaron 

- Ella está bien - intentó tranquilizarla

- Sí - Mimí aguantó un sollozo - Y volveremos al grupo de antes... hablaremos de nuestras vidas... y estaremos protegidas! ¿Me protegerás por siempre? -

Koushiro sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, casi se comparaban al rosado de las de ella, pero el motivo de las femeninas mejillas rosas eran por la fiebre

Mimí suspiró desganadamente obligando, sin querer, a una inmediata respuesta

- Sí! Siempre te protegeré - nuevamente quitó el paño para enfriarlo...luego lo coloca en la frente de la chica -No te preocupes... descansa -

* * *

Yamato miraba aquella arma de fuego que aún tenía bajo su poder....aún juraba en su mente matar a quien vuelva atreverse siquiera intentar hacerle daño a la mayor Kamiya... 

Todo el odio que ahora experimentaba era inmenso, jamás el rubio Ishida había sentido antes una furia de tal magnitud, ni siquiera con...

- A tiempo - suspiró aliviado Takeru percatándose que la joven aún estaba en la oscura habitación... el rubio termina de ingresar por la ventana y se quita un poco el agua que brotaba de su ropa antes de acercarse a la muchacha ignorando que cada uno de sus movimientos eran vigilados por su hermano mayor

Yamato estaba intrigado.... ¿Qué buscaba Takaishi a esas horas de la noche, con ese clima?

- Kamiya... - Takeru la llamó suavemente - Jiminisu, por favor despierta - 

El destino quizá estaba a favor del rubio.... con pesadez la joven intentaba abrir los ojos e intentaba coordinar sus pensamientos... lo primero que salió de sus labios fue un quejido por el dolor que experimentaba todo su cuerpo... luego de unos segundos sintió una mascarilla de oxígeno... Su mente traía a flote pedazos de los últimos instantes conscientes... una explosión.... las rejas.... voces lejanas... entre aquellas voces la de Yamato hablando de aquella forma tan sincera y nada hiriente

La imagen lentamente se aclaraba mostrándole al joven Takaishi... una parte del subconsciente de la chica le dijo que fue una alucinación, Ishida jamás estuvo con ella, jamás dijo esas palabras... quizá era su anhelo de alguna vez escuchar una confesión que nunca llegará lo que estaba en su mente... sí, eso fue!! Y confundió a Yamato con su hermano ¡Enigma resuelto!

Aún así una opresión invadió su alma.. a ella le hubiese gustado que Yamato estuviera ahí

- ¿T.. Ta-ke-ru? - murmuró débilmente Jiminisu mientras por su rostro recorrían un par de fugitivas lágrimas

- El mismo - el joven le acarició amistosamente el rostro - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- C...con.... un... do-lor... por.... to-do.... el... cu-er-po..... ¡¿Q... qué... me.... re-co-mi-en-das? -

- Nada de calmantes, señorita, y mucho reposo - Takeru sonrió ampliamente pero luego tomó un semblante serio - Escúchame bien, tengo que sacarte de aquí como sea... -

Lentamente y con nervios Takeru comenzó a quitarle el respirador - ¿Puedes respirar sin problemas?-

Ella atinó a asentir, Takeru la ayudaba a sentarse cuando la puerta se abrió iluminando a medias el lugar

- Vaya, vaya... ¡A quién tenemos aquí! -

- Demonios - malluscó Takeru aún sosteniendo a la chica

- No sé cómo te enteraste de que veníamos.... - Oni apuntó con su arma al empapado rubio - ... pero no esta vez, pequeño Ishida... me llevaré a Kamiya y te mando al infierno - 

Takeru tragó saliva... ahora este sí era su fin

- Será mejor que analices mejor tus opciones, cretino - el arma cargándose fue el sonido de fondo de la voz de Yamato

Oni miró de reojo al tipo que había estado oculto detrás de la puerta

- Antes de que tú aprietes el gatillo yo habré matado a este rubio entrometido - advirtió Oni

- Ja! - exclamó Yamato irónico - ¿Crees que eso me importa? -

- Entonces le disparo a Kamiya - replicó Oni quien obtuvo como respuesta el sonido de los pasos del decidido hombre acercándose

Oni volteó hacia el otro sujeto y disparó, Yamato tuvo tiempo para dar un disparo a la altura de la pierna y otro en la sien del tipo antes de verlo caer

En ese instante el mayor Ishida recobró un poco el sentido que la rabia le había quitado... Él cerró sus azules ojos sintiendo como le dolía el brazo y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar la magnitud de su herida aunque se la imaginaba por la sangre que le brotaba

Abruptamente hizo su aparición un nuevo hombre que provocó que Yamato apuntara al instante

- Demonios!! - se quejó Kosuke alzando los brazos - Tranquilízate, que soy yo -

Una semi-sonrisa se asomó al rostro del joven como diciéndole '¿Crees que eso me importa?' pero no pudo mantener esa actitud por mucho tiempo... el dolor en su brazo se intensificaba a cada instante

El chico de apellido Nakajima se acercó a verificar el pulso del agresor - Aún respira - informó

Takeru observó como Yamato intentaba levantar el arma pero ignoraba si el joven no disparaba por debilidad debido a la sangre que estaba perdiendo o por dudas

- Salgamos de aquí - habló Takaishi, en el instante en que terminó la frase aparece el galeno

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Kido

- Está sangrando - observó Jun acercándose a verificar el brazo del rubio -... tiene la bala incrustada -

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Yamato

- Kamiya, salgamos de aquí - expresó Kido ayudando a Takaishi a levantarla

La chica apenas asintió mientras era conducida hasta la salida

- Espera!! Nezumi, Nashi... Ankoku - Takeru denotó rabia en el último nombre 

- ¿Los otros tipos? Yo sólo encontré a uno - informó Nakajima - ...está amarrado en la sala C5 -

- ¿A cuántos viste? - preguntó Takeru

- Los dos que están aquí... mencionaron a dos sujetos más, pero ellos no vendrán - afirmó Kosuke

- Sácala de la clínica - replicó Takeru entregándole a la joven - Y por nada del mundo regresen a este sitio... le dices a Yagami y los demás que salgan de donde se encuentren, que se refugien en otro lado -

- Muy bien - expresó el fotógrafo - Gracias por todo -

- No tienes por qué -

Jyou, por su parte, regresa sus pasos a tomar el teléfono de la habitación - Habla Kido, hay un herido en la habitación de Kamiya -

Takaishi partió al instante a la habitación C5 encontrando lastimosamente una sábana rota, pero parecía que una especie de navaja había liberado al prisionero

- Phantamon! - dedujo al instante saliendo de la habitación

* * *

- Otro entrometido más - murmuró Ankoku acariciando sus heridas - Y lo peor de todo es que ahora estoy solo... pero no me daré por vencido!! Esto me lo pagan -

El digital fantasma asintió ante sus palabras mientras ambos seres se perdían entre la oscuridad y la lluvia

* * *

Sus castaños ojos lentamente se abrían

- ¿En dónde estoy? - se preguntó levemente mientras retrocedía mentalmente los acontecimientos

Hikari se levantó bruscamente y su respiración se volvió agitada - Ese.. ese tipo - la chica se abrazó a sí misma con sumo temor y examinó con la mirada la habitación

Ella se acercó a la ventana para tener siquiera una idea en qué parte de Odaiba se encontraba pero la fuerte lluvia le dificultaba la visión.... miles de pensamientos la perturbaron y quizá para calmarse aprieta con una mano el dije holográfico por medio de su blusa

* * *

Sora se llevó una mano a la boca... al instante ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Taichi quien contemplaba también perturbado la escena

Apenas un quejido se escuchó por parte del rubio

- Ahora hay que desinfectarla - informó Jun

Al instante hizo su aparición Kido 

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Taichi

- Físicamente mareada, no puede mantenerse de pie... psicológicamente alterada... la dejé con su hermano para que la tranquilizara -

El mayor Yagami asintió como respuesta

- ¿Y las demás? ¿Por qué aún no vuelven? ¿Estás seguro que están bien? - reclamó la pelirroja un tanto alterada

- Todas están bien - afirmó por enésima vez Jyou - Mi grupo no ha tenido tiempo de coordinarse para entregarlas... Estamos pendiente de cada paso de estos malditos -

- ¿Ustedes saben cuándo y dónde atacarán? ¿Cómo? - preguntó Takenouchi

- No puedo darles esa información - expresó el galeno

Yamato apretó los dientes aguantando las ganas de gritar

* * *

Koushiro respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse... hasta ahora había logrado controlar la fiebre e incluso bajarla considerablemente... con sumo cuidado el chico de intensos ojos negros cambió el paño de la frente de su custodiada

Mimí sonrió entre sueños... esa sensación de protección incondicional le fascinaba... nuevamente volvía a sentir la mano del joven que calculaba mentalmente su temperatura... lo escuchó suspirar aliviadamente

* * *

- Takeru - murmuró feliz Patamon lanzándose a los brazos de su humano - ¿Estás bien? -

- Así es.. Y Jiminisu está a salvo - respondió el rubio con una semi-sonrisa que quedó borrada ante una pregunta - ¿Cómo está Hikari? - 

- Bueno, la última vez que la fui a ver fue hace como 1 hora... supongo que sigue igual -

Takeru asintió y se dirigió a la habitación... por impulso alarga su mano hacia el interrumptor con el objetivo de iluminar el lugar pero se detiene un poco pensativo... ¿Patamon dejó la luz apaga... 

El rubio vio el golpe venir y no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo... cayó de inmediato al piso con la espalda sumamente adolorida

Hikari soltó la silla y de inmediato salió presurosa de la habitación, ni siquiera vio a Patamon.. ni siquiera pensaba en cómo salir del sitio.. sólo pensaba en huir

El digital bicolor estuvo por perseguir a la menor Yagami pero dejó todo a manos de Takeru quien corrió detrás de la chica

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Jiminisu despertó.... Hikari despertó!! Vaya forma de reaccionar de esta última, no? ^^ 

¡¡Feliz Navidad!! Que sus anhelos se cumplan!! Que la pasen súper y que no se olviden de dejar un review ^^U


	22. Recupera el tiempo perdido

Capítulo 22:

Recupera el tiempo perdido  
Fanfictions

* * *

- Es una fuerte lluvia - comentó la joven peinando su larga cabellera lila

- Sí!! El clima ha estado pesado - el joven Ichijouji no dejaba de mirar el monitor mientras en su interior se preguntaba el motivo por el cual NADIE estaba conectado... ni siquiera el que vive pendiente de la computadora

Y es que el de cabellera lisa no imaginaba que el genio estaba ahora pendiente de la pelirrosada ^^U

Miyako suspiró pesadamente admirando la lluvia caer sin cesar

Ken se mordió un puño imaginando posibilidades como _'Atacaron a uno de sus compañeros' _o _'Todo está en demasiada calma'_... posibilidades que eran totalmente extremistas

-¿Cómo está tu herida? - preguntó Miyako

El joven apenas y la vio - Vendada - contestó con una amplia sonrisa bien fingida

- Chistoso - murmuró la joven y se acerca a verificarla - ¿Te ocurre algo malo? -

Ichijouji miró nuevamente al monitor

- No es nada - respondió suavemente tratando de que sus palabras no denotasen preocupación

- No es lo que parece - insistió la chica de melena lila

Ken sonrió levemente y no se intimidó para nada cuando Miyako verificaba su herida, al menos no lo denotaba porque su interior se revolvía y se agitaba de emoción

En esos momentos el joven ignoró a aquella vocecita que le decía que no volara alto... Ken voló alto!! Disfrutó a plenitud las sensaciones que acompañan cuando comienza el amor, aquel cosquilleo dentro del estómago, aquel agitado latir del pecho, como si el corazón fuera a escapar en cualquier instante y lo único que delataba al chico era una sonrisa cálida y con cierto toque de picardía que, a concepto de Miyako (y de cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar) lo hacían atrayente

Y es que Miyako se sentía atraída hacia ese chico.. quizá era de que la había salvado de aquel vándalo... quizá era que....

Miyako pasó sus manos por el rostro de Ken, dejando sólo al descubierto sus labios

La imagen de Stingmon vino a la mente de la cantante.... la imagen de un joven ordenando que la gente saliera del centro comercial... la cálida sensación de un beso

- ... eras tú... - murmuró la joven 

* * *

- Hace calor... - murmuró Mimí pasando sus manos por su sudado rostro - .... tengo sed - continuó quejándose

El joven, de espaldas a ella, sonrió levemente percatándose que Mimí ya estaba actuando como siempre... lo cual le indicaba que se recuperaba satisfactoriamente, pero no se movió para nada de su sitio: estar frente a la computadora ingresando datos puesto que tenía una investigación pendiente

Al instante Tentomon hace su aparición con una refrescante jarra llena de jugo de naranja y un vaso

Mimí observó al pelirrojo unos instantes mientras él tecleaba en el ordenador... parecía que todo volvió _'a la normalidad'_... Ella hablando, Él ignorándola por completo y Tentomon haciendo todo lo que su humano debía hacer

El sonido del teclado era insistente... lo que ignoraba la femenina era que Izzumi presionaba constantemente la tecla back space y reingresaba los datos porque _por algún motivo_ el genio no estaba concentrado en su trabajo e ingresaba erróneamente los datos

_«¡¡Cuidarla por siempre!! ¡Qué falsedad! Ni siquiera puedo salir a la luz del día sin dejar a un lado el temor de que me descubran»_

Cansado ya, e intentando olvidar su promesa, Koushiro se conectó al chat privado

* * *

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó Mamoru tocándole la frente

La joven asintió levemente tratando de no preocupar al menor

_- ¿En... dónde... estamos? - _musitó débilmente

- En la casa de... Yamato - una duda invadió a la voz del chico ante su última palabra

_- ¿Cómo... est...? - _Jiminisu intentó terminar su pregunta pero un mareo en su cabeza le evitaba coordinar las palabras

- Herido, pero estable - respondió Mamoru

* * *

Correr y correr!! Eso era todo lo que le daba su mente... ¿En dónde estaba metida? No tenía tiempo para verificar el sitio, ni siquiera podía pensar pues si su captor la atrapa está perdida!!

**- HIKARI, DETENTE!!! - **gritó Takeru persiguiéndola pero la fuerte lluvia contrarrestaba su voz, por lo que debía correr detrás de la fugitiva **-¡¡¡HIKARI!!! -** insistió

La mencionada pronto se vio atrapada al llegar a un callejón sin salida.. había llegado a una bodega... 

No había escapatoria!! Tendría que enfrentarlo!!! Hikari, en su desesperación apretó los puños dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo

Nerviosamente voltea para encararlo... la respiración en la menor Yagami era profunda y agitada y no sólo por haber corrido... sino que el miedo la invadió cuando se percató que la silueta de un hombre se acercaba a ella

Impulsivamente la joven buscaba algo para defenderse.... y por suerte no lo halló, claro suerte para...

- ¿Takeru? - expresó dudosa Hikari retrocediendo unos pasos

- Hasta que te detuviste - habló el empapado rubio

- Por todos los cielos!! - exclamó la joven Yagami llevándose una mano a la boca percatándose de su error

- No te preocupes - Takeru sonrió - Me alegró enterarme de tu huída -

Hikari bajó la cabeza aún apenada - Te golpeé con todas mis fuerzas -

- Estoy bien - aseguró Takeru en el fondo agradecido porque la situación les permitía hablar de eso y no del pasado

Hikari levantó la mirada hacia el chico de sus sueños quien le esquivó sus ojos al instante

_«No otra vez»_ suplicó mentalmente Hikari y respiró profundamente

- S.. salgamos de aquí - expresó un poco dubitativo y más indeciso estaba en acercarse

_«¡¡No otra vez!!»_ se juró en la mente la joven mientras caminaba hacia él y lo tomaba de la mano 

Takeru sintió sus músculos tensarse al encuentro de sus manos

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa encantadora - ¿Cómo me salvaste de ese tipo? Lo último que recuerdo fue ese líquido -

- Pues - comenzó el rubio pero se detuvo cuando Hikari apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras se dirigían al refugio -.. mi grupo ayudó -

Hikari levanta su rostro y observa detalladamente cada una de las facciones de su salvador.. físicamente él había cambiado bastante (Y para mejor =P)

* * *

- ... eras tú - murmuró Miyako apartando sus manos del rostro de Ken - ... el del centro comercial... -

Un sonido en la computadora de Ichijouji le permitió esquivar el tema

IK2: Ten cuidado!!

El de melena lisa miró intrigado el mensaje... ¿A qué se refería?

IK1: ¿Qué insinúas?

IK2: Ankoku debe estar furioso!! Él y Oni intentaron llevarse a Kamiya de la clínica

IK1: ¿Y qué ocurrió? deduzco que el 'intentaron' no es en vano

IK2: Así es!! DT fue de inmediato hacia la clínica, Oni resultó herido por dos balas cortesía de Ishida

IK1: ¿¿¿Takeru llevaba un arma???

IK2: Ese Ishida no!! El otro!!

IK1: Ah!!! Yamato

IK2: El mismo!! Y tuvieron que sacar a la chica del sitio... Ankoku debe estar ardiendo en rabia!! No te descuides!!

IK1: No lo haré!!

- ¿Cómo está Jiminisu? - preguntó Miyako

IK1: ¿Cómo está Jiminisu?

IK2: Recuperó la conciencia, débil pero estable!! Kido se encargará de ella

Miyako suspiró aliviadamente

- ¿No tiene algún daño físico? -

IK1: ¿Algún daño físico?

IK2: Lo ignoro, pero deduzco que no hay nada malo, de lo contrario ya Kido hubiese informado... ¿Y ese repentino interés en Kamiya?

IK1: Tengo a Inoue junto a mí, de paso me pregunta por Tachikawa

Koushiro miró por su hombro a la pelirrosada

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Mimí

- Tengo en el chat a una de tus compañeras... Miyako Inoue... y está preguntando por ti -

- Ah!! - Mimí suspiró profundamente antes de levantarse hacia el chico

IK1: ¿Ocurrió algo?

IK2: Nada!!! Fui por ella!!!

IK1: No te exasperes!! No me refería a nada en especial

Cuando Mimí llegó Koushiro se levantó sin decir más... La pelirrosada negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a teclear

IK2: Miyako??

Ken le cedió el lugar a la mencionada y se dirigió a otra habitación

IK1: Mimí?? ¿Estás bien??

IK2: Sí, un poco aburrida nomás!!

IK1: Mimí!!! Estoy con él!! con el chico del centro comercial!!!

IK2: ¿El ladrón de besos?

IK1: El mismo!!! Me rescató de ese cretino

IK2: Ah!! Bueno, como verás a mí también me rescataron

IK1: Pero ¿Qué hago? este chico me atrae demasiado!! Tiene un 'algo' pero nada ha pasado

IK2: Igualmente

IK1: ¿?

IK2: Así como oyes... bueno, lo correcto es... 'Así como lees'

IK1: ¿Con quién estás tú?

IK2: Con Koushiro Izzumi

IK1: ¿Y quién es él?

IK2: El creador de la Máquina Digievolución, el cracker

IK1: Pero... ¿él no está muerto?

IK2: No sé como explicar ese asunto!!! No me dice nada, no me responde nada... prácticamente es como si yo no estuviera aquí

Un pesar invadió el corazón de Miyako

IK1: Amiga!! No sé que decirte en estos casos

IK2: No te preocupes... Hey, ya que te llevas tan bien con tu galán... pregúntale cuánto tiempo estaremos encerradas con ellos

IK1: ¿Ya quieres regresar con los demás?

IK2: No!! Es para saber con cuánto tiempo cuento ;)

IK1: MIMÍ!!!!

IK2: Ya, no te alteres!! Sólo preguntaba

IK1: Está bien!! Le preguntaré (aunque espero que no me malinterprete)

IK2: No lo hará!!

IK1: Oye... supiste lo que le pasó a Jiminisu?

IK2: No!! No me digas que ella

IK1: No!! Está bien!! Pero esos tipos intentaron secuestrarla!! Suerte que Yamato lo evitó junto con alguien a quien ellos llaman 'DT'

IK2: DT ¿? ¿Quién es ese?

IK1: No lo sé! Creo que las iniciales de un nombre

IK2: Con T sólo conozco a.... Takaishi

IK1: Takeru Takaishi!! Dos T

IK2: Ja, ja!! Parecen niños jugando con eso

IK1: Oye ¿Te has dado cuenta del nick que tenemos?

IK2: Sí! Creo que significa Izzumi Koushiro

IK1: Entonces el apellido de este chico comienza con I.. sólo sé que se llama Ken

IK2: ¿Serán hermanos?

IK1: No lo creo, Ken sólo tiene un hermano, Osamu

IK2: Vaya!! Sí que han hablado, ne?

IK1: Pues.... parece que sí

IK2: Deja el diálogo y arriba la acción!! Miyako, no dejes ir a ese chico o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida

IK1: ¡Qué drástica!

IK2: Puede ser, pero es lo que pienso

IK1: Pues... hablaremos luego...

IK2: ¿Por qué será que huyen de mí?

IK1: ¿Qué dices?

IK2: Nada, escribí sin pensar... Nos vemos

IK1: Está bien!! Nos vemos y cuídate

IK2: Lo haré

Al poco tiempo Miyako cerró la comunicación

Mimí suspiró pesadamente mientras revisaba la charla obtenida

**_Oni resultó herido por dos balas cortesía de Ishida..../// Ese Ishida no!! El otro!! /// El mismo!! Y tuvieron que......_**

Mimí repasó mentalmente estas palabras

_'¿Yamato le disparó a uno de esos tipos?'_ meditó la joven intrigada... Bueno, quizá era por defender a Kamiya

* * *

- Patamon!! Has estado aquí!! - exclamó la joven al ingresar al departamento

- Cuando saliste corriendo no te diste cuenta - respondió el digital mientras se dirigía volando hacia ella con una toalla

- Es que... - Hikari soltó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota rodaba por su nuca, y no era por estar empapada

- Lo importante es que ya estás bien - interrumpió Takeru dirigiéndose al ordenador

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó la joven

- Tengo que comunicarme con los demás.... Tus amigas y tú deben volver con tu hermano -

- ¿Mis amigas? - preguntó Hikari

- Inoue y Tachikawa también fueron raptadas... pero ahora están a salvo y debemos devolverlas -

- ¿Y Jiminisu? - preguntó Hikari recordando a la joven estrellándose contra las rejas del sitio

- Ya despertó!! Kido la está cuidando -

- ¿Y Sora? - indagó la chica

- Bueno, ella siempre estuvo con tu hermano... ni siquiera la tocaron -

Takeru ingresó a la sala chat y (afortunadamente) nadie estaba conectado.. mentalmente el chico recordó que no se habían coordinado para ingresar sino hasta después de 3 días... y apenas había pasado 1 y eso que apenas comenzaba la noche

Pero el líder del grupo decidió cambiar planes: Hikari ya estaba bien!! Y Jiminisu había despertado!! No había ningún motivo para retrasar más la entrega de las chicas

Comenzó a redactar un mail para sus colegas en la que informaban que, _mañana a primera hora_ y con el mayor cuidado del mundo irían a la casa de Yamato a dejar a las 3 jóvenes

- ¿Qué pasaba si yo no reaccionaba hoy? - preguntó Hikari a sus espaldas

Patamon sintió que estaba haciendo un mal tercio, por lo que salió de la sala con rumbo a la cocina 

- Íbamos a esperar un par de días más - contestó Takeru sin despejar la vista del monitor

- Dos días - expresó Hikari - Es poco tiempo!! -

- ¿Qué? ¿Poco tiempo para qué? - preguntó Takeru dándole la cara

- ¿Crees que en dos días lograré recuperar 5 años? - se quejó Hikari

Takeru bajó la mirada - No tienes nada que recuperar... por mi parte.... -

No pudo continuar, aquello que iba a decir le iba a doler.. Fue cuando Takeru se percató que la rabia por la muerte de su abuela había bajado notablemente y ya no tenía las fuerzas para ignorar a Hikari, como lo había venido haciendo desde hace unos años

Pronto sintió las manos de la joven sobre su cabeza jugueteando entre sus dorados cabellos

- Hikari... esto no tiene futuro - intentó endurecer su voz sin éxito alguno

- No puedo ver el futuro... sólo veo el presente - ella se mordió los labios ante sus siguientes palabras - y mis errores del pasado -

- No creo que esto sea lo correcto - Takeru, con cierto temor, posó sus manos en la cintura de la joven mientras sutilmente se levantaba - Además... -

- Te amo - interrumpió la joven abrazándolo y aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo que tenía cierta fragancia

Era increíble como esas dos palabras derrumbaron todo argumento posible en Takeru

Con neto interés Takeru le tomó la barbilla para obligarla a darle la cara.... quizá esperando a que ella se retractara para él tener fuerzas y evitar la situación... ¡Sí, como no! Corriendo Hikari se retractaría

El tiempo no fue aliado de Takeru y no lo ayudó a olvidarla... es más, el tiempo se alió con Hikari porque en estos 5 años las ansias de besarla habían crecido enormemente

Takeru despejó sus dudas: los labios de Hikari seguían teniendo ese sabor dulce y seguían provocándole ese cosquilleo en su interior... y aún respondían sin duda alguna a cada beso entregado

Cada beso era un hermoso recordatorio... momentos en que ella fue punto de apoyo y motivo para no regresar a Nerima... inconvenientes y trabas que ponía Taichi a la relación de los dos jóvenes... cuando Takeru no sabía si irse con los Ishida o quedarse con su abuela

¡Cómo le hubiese gustado quedarse en esa época! Las dificultades en ese entonces eran aceptables y siempre había un nuevo día para enfrentarlo todo

Ahora... Ahora Takeru no podía decir lo mismo

Su pelea contra Ankoku se había vuelto eterna hasta que uno de los dos caiga... y hasta ahora Takaishi había ganado

Pero no tuvo para meditar más!! Los labios de Hikari lo anestesiaron... Takeru no sintió ni el tiempo transcurrido ni nada más que el amor que tenía para ella

Ni siquiera sintió en qué momento dejaron la sala... lo siguiente que el joven sintió fue una conocida cadena cuyo dije besaba amorosamente

La puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de Hikari... y por los siguientes minutos se olvidarían del mundo que los rodeaba para concentrarse en el amor que jamás murió, sino que estuvo dormido en sus almas y ahora había despertado junto a la pasión y el deseo gracias a cada caricia entregada y correspondida

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué tal?? A que esperaban este momento con ansias!! Pero no coman ansias!! Que aún le falta a este fict!!

Con gusto espero sus comentarios en un review... O un mail no viene nada mal... Hay que atreverse!!

Y como es costumbre siempre en mí, les dejo mi mail: dragonzukino@hotmail.com en el mismo podrán dejar sus mensajes, comentarios... Y adjuntarme ficts e imágenes Takari XD

Me disculpo por no actualizar como antes, pero mi tiempo es corto!! Prometo tratar de no demorarme mucho (Además me enfermé!! Me dio una gripa peor que a la de Mimí!! Quizá por eso le pongo esto a Hikari... quien sabe si algo así me llegue a pasar... claro, que quisiera omitir el rapto y todo ese relajo... sólo me quedo con el adorable Takeru ^__^)

Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!!


	23. Luz sagrada

Capítulo 23:

Luz sagrada

Fanfictions

* * *

La joven Tachikawa prefirió recostarse en la cama luego de cerrar la ventana del chat, después de todo, se cansó de pensar y además aún se sentía un poco mareada... quizá era la falta de líquidos que la reciente fiebre le había quitado

Mimí, un poco temblorosa, toma el vaso y la jarra para servirse jugo... la bebida era refrescante pero insípida, al menos para el paladar de la cantante

_**Katachi no aru mono sore dake ga subete ja nai  
**Cosas que tienen forma física no son todo lo que tienen que ser_

- Y sigue lloviendo - murmuró la joven acercándose a la ventana para relajarse... después de todo, el espectáculo es divino: las gotas de lluvia adueñándose del sitio golpeando y acariciando a la vez, envolviendo con su húmedo manto a todo lo que esté bajo las densas nubes que se empeñan en esconder las estrellas

El frío empañó los cristales...Mimí comenzó a dibujar en el mismo los caracteres de los nombres de sus amigas

_«Esto es mi culpa»_ meditó un poco nostálgica _«Mi empeño en formar el grupo... mi terquedad de presentarnos... ¡Amigas! ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Hikari habrá salido de ese estado? Sora!! La mayor y de seguro la más preocupada!! Al menos Miyako la pasa bien»_ una débil sonrisa se denotó en su femenino rostro la misma que se borró al recordar a la última integrante del grupo _«Y Jiminisu estuvo al borde de la muerte»_

Suspiró con un profundo desgano _«¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo? Debí haberme ido con mis padres!! ¡Diantres! Ahora que se enteren de esto sí que se enfurecerán»_ Mimí apretó el vaso y lentamente bebió del mismo

Y pudo haber estado inmersa por el resto de la noche en sus pensamientos, pero un sonido la sacó de sus meditaciones: el constante teclear de la computadora de Izzumi

_«Vaya!! ¿Cómo le hará para despegarse del mundo que lo rodea?» _Mimí suspiró resignadamente y volvió su atención a la lluvia

**_Kokoro wo sumaseba ironna mono mieru kara   
_**_Si despejas tu corazón puedes ver muchas cosas_

_«¡Si no son ellos seremos nosotros!»_ Koushiro tuvo que reingresar los datos _«Jamás volveré a tener una vida normal, y antes no me importaba.. pero ahora... esta necesidad de darle mi protección»_ extrañamente este chico tenía la capacidad de teclear sin cesar, aunque sus pensamientos no estuviesen coordinados con sus investigaciones.. quizá era que sus manos se movían de forma mecánica y un sexto sentido le indicaba que las cuestiones estaban erróneas

_«Tan sólo dos días más!! Y luego no habrá marcha atrás y podrás concentrarte en tus investigaciones»_ una voz interna le habló al pelirrojo, aparentemente calmándolo

* * *

_**Naze kono yo ni umareta no ka Wakarazu nakitai yoru mo  
**En noches cuando sientes ganas de llorar pensando "Porque nací" _

Supuestamente estaba dormida, es más, debía estar dormida... pero no podía

Se sentía fastidiada de estar postrada en una cama, pues esto le daba _demasiado tiempo_ para meditar sobre su vida... en especial porque ahora re-comenzaba a vivir, al menos es lo que se siente cuando estás a punto de traspasar aquella invisible línea para ir al más allá

Jiminisu volvió a cerrar los ojos con el intenso deseo de conciliar el sueño, pero lo primero que llegó a su mente fue el golpe contra las rejas, la sensación de un intenso dolor.. y después...... después nada... absolutamente nada!! 

Luego la primera imagen que tuvo fue la de un empapado Takaishi queriéndola sacar del sitio pues, gracias a un milagro y a un médico especializado pudo sobrevivir, aunque esa sensación de muerte la tenía presente

_**Hitomi wo nee tojiru nante Mada sukoshi hayai yo ne  
**Aún es demasiado pronto para cerrar tus ojos_

Ella sabía que eso era pasajero, que no es algo que olvidará pero aprenderá a vivir con ello, además debía concentrarse en otros asuntos, y además... además está haciendo un calor terrible y no podía siquiera levantarse a abrir la ventana para que entrase un poco de aire.. este último hecho la frustró más aún

* * *

¿Qué hacía él allí a esas horas?

Si alguien le preguntase él saldría con una tonta respuesta como _'Sora estaba nerviosa' _Pero en realidad Sora no estaba nada nerviosa!! Que ella lo necesita a él, tanto como él a ella, ese es otro asunto

Taichi suspiró profundamente mientras peinaba con sus manos sus alborotados y castaños cabellos, Sora se recostó en el pecho del joven aprovechando la tranquilidad de la situación

_«Mañana será otro día» _meditó el manager abrazando a la joven que tenía su amor _«Y seguiré protegiéndote!!» _juró en su mente al instante en que la besaba en la frente

_**Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo Asu no michi oshieru you ni  
**Luz sagrada, brilla suavemente en la oscuridad Y muéstranos la esencia de mañana _

* * *

_«Al menos duerme»_ con sumo cuidado, y quizá con el temor de despertarla, Yamato se acerca a la ventana y demoró un poco en abrirla.. luego, con su misma y única extremidad superior disponible, arropa ligeramente a quien creía en el mundo de Morfeo

_«Descansa, amor» _Yamato se permitió una sonrisa _«¿Amor? ¡Qué demonios me está pasando!.....Sí, ya lo recuerdo, es más, jamás lo he olvidado» _entonces el rubio posa su mirada en su vendado brazo izquierdo _«Y esto indudablemente no me dejará olvidar.... Lo que debería preguntarme si acaso podré afrontarlo» _

_**Holy light douzo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no  
**Luz sagrada dame valor, por favor, para enfrentar el futuro_

¿A qué temía Ishida? Al rechazo!! Y con justa razón!! Es que él ha hecho sus grandes méritos para merecerlo

Quizá por eso el rubio seguía con su actitud de refugiarse dentro de sí mismo, con la apariencia de que _nada le importa_.... ¿A quién quiere engañar? Sentir celos, deseos de protección y arriesgar su vida no es una muestra de que no le importa.... pero... por lo visto nadie se ha dado cuenta

Por su parte y antes de sentir una sábana cubriéndola ligeramente, la joven seguía, sin desearlo, retrocediendo los hechos en su mente... aquella extraña sensación la envolvía sutilmente.... muy parecida al frío que sintió antes del concierto cuando estaba platicando con sus amigas

_**Toki ni wa kanashii yokan sae ataru keredeo  
**Hay momentos en que solo las premoniciones tristes se vuelven realidad_

El calor la estaba asfixiando, pero no el calor del ambiente, sino el de su mente... tantos recuerdos la estaban atormentando... la helada percepción también hacía su trabajo, lo que provocaba que un sudor frío le recorriera su pálida piel... todo esto, antes de un pequeño ruido en la ventana y segundos posteriores un manto sobre ella

El miedo, las preocupaciones y los recuerdos la abandonaron, incluso su piel estaba recobrando el color normal.... ahora ella sentía una calidez interna, diferente a la primera pero inexplicable

* * *

Se sentía un intruso!! 

Con sus ojos grandes desviaba la mirada entre Ichijouji y la chica que protegían.... ambos humanos tenían un semblante de nerviosismo y ambos intentaban, en vano, poner su atención en cosas sin sentido... Pobre Wormmon!! Quizá debería dejarlos a solas para que conversen

El gusanito verde estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, pero una mirada azul, que tenía mezcla de orden y súplica, le detuvo 

Ken volvió sus ojos al pequeño artefacto con un aire de despreocupado... pero el joven, ni idea de lo que estaba desarmando... quizá en otras circunstancias sí indagaría con mayor concentración el aparato que le entregó Izzumi, pero definitivamente no ahora, no con esa compañía

Miyako jugueteaba con su cabellera, esto en señal de nerviosismo, por no saber qué hacer... ¿Dormir? No!! No era posible con tanto calor que el clima entregaba

La cantante suspiró profundamente haciendo sobresaltar al joven, pero ella ni enterada del hecho por darle la espalda

- ¿Has conocido a muchas personas al estar involucrado en esto? - preguntó la joven Inoue

Ken sonrió levemente - De todo un poco, es lo que me encanta de esta profesión... conocer lugares, personas... - _«... quizá encuentre a alguien interesante» _el joven miró por unos segundos a la cantante

_**Shiawase sagashite doko mademo tabi wo shitai   
**Pero quiero viajar por todas partes buscando la felicidad_

_«... o quizá ya la hallé... pero es tan difícil saberlo.... si sigo así indudablemente no lo sabré nunca» _Ken dejó el aparato y se estiró largamente - Tú también debes haber conocido a muchas personas -

- Sí - Miyako rió ligeramente para ocultar sus pensamientos _«... pero todos buscan a la famosa cantante!! Nadie se molesta en indagar y descubrir que soy más que una voz»_

-¿Y tus metas? Aparte de la de cantar, porque no sólo eres voz -

_«... casi nadie» _Miyako le dio la cara a su protector - Formar una familia - al terminar la primera frase que vino a su mente (y habló impulsivamente) las mejillas de Inoue adquirieron un tono rojizo, apenas perceptible y apenas más intenso que el del joven que inmediatamente buscó alguna imperfección en el techo

* * *

- Hace un poco de calor, no? - preguntó suavemente sintiendo unas masculinas manos acariciándole sus mejillas

- Es el clima... - musitó el joven antes de darle un cálido beso en los labios -... que formamos -

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? - preguntó recargando su frente en la de él

- No desde hace unos... - el rubio fingió hacer enormes cálculos mentales -.... 3 minutos - una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro

Hikari besó su sonrisa y se recostó en el pecho de su amado, aferrándose a él, como si fuera un sueño que se escaparía de sus manos

Takeru tragó saliva - ... debes volver con tu hermano -

Hikari suspiró con desgano 

- ¡Qué romántico! - ironizó la joven de una forma cómica - .... Justo ahora me lo recuerdas!! -Hikari se apartó ligeramente de él - Déjame disfrutar este momento, sí? -

Takeru deslizó su dedo índice por la nariz de la joven y descendió por sus labios delineando la forma de los mismos... él siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su pecho... entonces, con la ayuda de los demás dedos toma el dije y lo posa sobre la palma de su mano

- Ai shiteru, Hikari Yagami - Takeru quedó con la mirada fija en el holograma

La mencionada no sabía si él leía o reafirmaba esas palabras, aunque la situación de no hace unos minutos la llevaban a lo segundo 

_**Kotoba dake ja tarinakutte  
**Las palabras no son suficientes _

Ella lo tomó del rostro obligándolo a darle la mirada

- ¿Te estás despidiendo? - preguntó con temor pero al mismo tiempo decidida

El rubio bajó nuevamente la mirada... a pesar del tiempo transcurrido ella podía saber sus intenciones, y de seguro que quería escucharlo de sus propios labios

- Sabes perfectamente que estoy luchando contra un demente y sus aliados... - Takeru se detuvo en sus palabras

-¿Y? - Hikari trató de que él continuara

Ahora Takeru comprendía lo que siempre afirmaba Ichijouji: Alejarse de quienes más aman!

Takeru estaba consciente del peligro que lo acechaba en cada encuentro, y quienes sufrirían serían quienes los rodean

-Podrías salir lastimada - Takeru aún no se atrevía a mirarla

- Por si no lo recuerdas estuve secuestrada y no fue por tu causa- sus palabras lo obligaron a verla - Así que ve buscando otro pretexto -

- No quiero que sufras al enterarte de lo que me pasa en cada batalla - 

- Más he sufrido al no saber qué es lo que te pasa!! - los ojos de Hikari comenzaron a brillar pero ella se resistía a soltar siquiera una lágrima - ¿Qué clase de estúpidas ideas son esas? ¿Alejarte para no hacerme sufrir? Estás consiguiendo todo lo contrario -

Takeru no pudo contestar... Hikari sentía diversas emociones mezclarse en su interior: Angustia, miedo, tristeza!!

El rubio atinó a abrazarla ejerciendo cierta presión en su femenina espalda y recostó su cabeza en su hombro

Hikari podía sentir su propio corazón agitarse ante el recuerdo de unas paredes blancas... ambos abrazados... Takeru temblando minutos después de escuchar los resultados de la prueba sanguínea... humedad en su hombro.... 

- Lo lamento - murmuró Takeru acariciando sus castaños cabellos y sacándola brevemente de sus recuerdos, aunque no del todo... de inmediato su mente retrocedió en el pasado

Hikari sintió unas fugitivas lágrimas en sus mejillas... ¿Acaso él pensaba........?

Cómo le hubiese gustado sonreírle como aquel día en la clínica cuando sus labios se habían encontrado... _un beso_, el primero en su vida, el primero entre ellos

Takeru sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir unas gotas recorrerle la espalda

* * *

La explosión!! El choque contra las rejas!! ¡Cómo su cuerpo descendió hasta llegar al piso! El haberse acercado a _admirar su obra_

Fue su culpa! No debió escapar cuando aquel joven lo había apuntado con su propia arma!! Debió morir en ese preciso instante y tan repentinamente como había acabado con la vida de la joven cantante

**_Dareka to surechigau hi mo Kokoro wa minna atatakai tte Mada watashi shinjiteru _**_**  
**Aún creo que todos tienen un corazón cálido en días que me cruzo con alguien _

El haber presenciado cercanamente las consecuencias de su acto lo había sacudido fuertemente ¿Cuántas personas habían corrido el mismo destino?

Nashi!!! Vacío!!!

Sus compañeros siempre afirmaban que su cerebro era el vacío... esta estúpida broma tuvo que aprender a soportarla.. pero ahora sí se sentía vacío, miserable

Encerrado, en algún departamento de los tantos existentes en Odaiba, se encontraba un perturbado y atormentado joven

* * *

- Ya es hora de dormir - insistió por milésima vez el anaranjado

- Aún no!! - pidió el pequeño pelirrojo

- Mamoru!! - llamó el reptil amarillo

- Toshiki... tenemos sueño - comenzó el humano -.... todos los digitales y humanos necesitamos dormir -

- Pero estoy esperando a Taichi!! Él dijo que volvía - el niño se cruzó de brazos meditando -.. aunque si es como ayer eso quiere decir que no vendrá!! ¡Qué fastidio! Tengo que preguntarle por qué no está cumpliendo con lo que dice -

- Está haciendo calor - se quejó la azulada digital del tipo dragón

- Iré por algo para beber - expresó el digital dueño de casa

-Ja, ja!! comentó el de cabeza de calabaza - Lástima que no seas un pulpomon!! Tendrás que subir y bajar escaleras. Somos 8 digitales y dos humanos-

Gabumon le lanzó una mirada asesina

- ¡Qué fastidioso!- se quejó Dratimon negando con la cabeza y toma el brazo de Pumpkinmon - Te ayudaremos, Gabumon -

- ¿Ayudaremos? - preguntó el de cabeza de Halloween con una gotica de sudor recorriéndole la nuca mientras era arrastrado por la azulada, entonces él se dirigió a su humano - Mamoru!! Auxilio!! -

- Lo lamento!! Contra Dratimon no me voy - el joven de intensos ojos castaños y cabellera negra colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca tratando de aguantarse la risa

- Nadie en sus cabales lo haría - Pumpkinmon se resignó a su destino al traspasar la puerta

- Calla o verás - se escuchó la voz de la mencionada perderse por las escaleras

Toshiki no aguantó una risita, la misma que se volvió en una amplia sonrisa al dirigirse a la ventana

- Miren!! Está dejando de llover!! - anunció al instante

_**Holy light sotto sekai terasu yo  
**Luz sagrada, brilla suavemente iluminando el mundo_

- Las nubes comienzan a dispersarse - comentó Tailmon acercándose y arrimándose al vidrio

- Y las estrellas harán su aparición - continuó el pelirrojo pero al instante se rectificó - aunque jamás desaparecen!! Las nubes las ocultan en la noche, en el día el sol las hará invisibles, pero las estrellas no desaparecen -

- Buen razonamiento - comentó Palmon 

- Una vez me lo dijo Taichi - el niño deslizó sus dedos por sus rojizos cabellos - aunque no le entendí eso de que los astros rojos son los más intensos - 

Todos los presentes se miran entre ellos buscando alguna respuesta

Entonces, por la ventana, un brillo plateado descendió

- Es el fulgor de la luna - dijo Mamoru

_**Chikyuu wo daite mamoru you ni  
**Abrazando la Tierra, como si la protegieras_

* * *

_«Es hermosa!! Y la luz de la luna hace resaltar más su belleza»_ una ligera y atractiva sonrisa se asomó a su rostro

El rubio no dejaba contemplarla, vigilando _sus sueños_

_«¿Hasta cuándo soportaré estar con tantas cosas clavadas en mi mente sin poderlas expresar?»_ Yamato se encogió de hombros _«¿Qué importa eso ahora, cuando puedo contemplarte?»_ la sonrisa se volvió más amplia

_**Holy light douzo egao wo kudasai eien no  
**Luz sagrada, por favor, dame una eterna sonrisa_

Una sonrisa!!Una cálida y breve sonrisa!! Eso fue lo que ella vio pues el rubio, al sentirse descubierto, desvió sus gestos a otro lado

- Pensé que dormías - apenas pudo hablar el joven Ishida

- No puedo dormir - contestó suavemente Jiminisu

Yamato asintió levemente y no sabía si quedarse allí parado como idiota, o salir corriendo de la habitación como un idiota... lo que sí estaba seguro era que una idiotez iba a cometer, como todo lo que había hecho con ella

- Arigato - la escuchó decir - Por lo de la clínica! Si no estabas de seguro que mataban a Takeru y quien sabe cuál hubiese sido mi destino -

Bueno, no había cometido tantas idioteces como pensaba

- ... aunque no debiste disparar demasiadas veces -

- Fueron sólo dos veces - replicó el rubio

- Pudiste matarlo!! -

- Fue en defensa -

Era cierto!!Fue en defensa!! Pero no era a ese caso que ella se refería.... o quizá fue un extraño trance de su mente!! A ella le pareció escuchar un disparo más

La joven apoyó sus manos en la base de la cama para sentarse... entonces tuvo una mayor visión del brazo vendado del rubio

- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó Yamato -... quizá estar sola -

- Si quieres irte, vete - respondió un poco tosca imaginando que él saldría de la habitación con algún comentario hiriente

- Si quieres que me vaya, me iré - Yamato dijo en un tono indefinible dejando de arrimarse a la pared y, para sorpresa de la joven Kamiya, se sentó en el borde de la cama - ¿Quieres que me vaya? - preguntó ahora suavemente

**_Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo Asu no michi oshieru you ni  
_**_Luz sagrada, brilla suavemente en la oscuridad Y muéstranos la esencia de mañana _

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo quiera? - preguntó Jiminisu

Ella había dado en el blanco!! Era el momento del rubio, una voz en su mente le comentó _«Habla ahora o calla para siempre!!» _

Esta última frase le hizo recordar la proposición de matrimonio de cierto fotógrafo que ahora no quería recordar su nombre

Yamato volvió su atención a la conversación!! Jiminisu le había dado una ligera pauta para aclarar las cosas entre ellos, lo cual lo perturbó y no le permitía coordinar sus pensamientos, un punto en contra si quería dejar todo claro

_**Holy light douzo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no  
**Luz sagrada, por favor, dame valor para enfrentar el futuro _

La luz de la luna que ingresaba era tenue y se posaba en sus rebeldes y dorados cabellos.... Ojalá que le aclarara las ideas, y sobre todo, que le diera agallas para no callar más

Después de que hable, que sea lo que tenga que ser!! Yamato se prometió mentalmente aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos

Con cierto nerviosismo Yamato se acomodó en el borde de la cama y respiró profundamente antes de lanzar sus primeras palabras 

- No sé desde cuando..... - se quedó unos instantes en silencio no con el propósito de hacerse el interesante, sino meditando bien cada palabra expresada - ... pero es lo único que me importa!! Si me quieres cerca, me tendrás!! Si me quieres lejos, será como desees -

Ella lanzó un quejido irónico, pero no se esperaba una respuesta así.... A Ishida no le sorprendió esta acción por parte de la joven, y se esperaba muchas peores

_**Hontou no.... eien no.**__**  
**Valor verdadero... Eternamente_

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Que bueno que sigan leyendo el fict!! Qué gusto!! Y bueno, **_entramos en la recta final!!! _**Recuerden dejar el anhelado review o sino mensajes a mi mail: dragonzukino@hotmail.com para aumentar mi ego XP

Nah!! Ahora sí, _'escribiendo en serio' _No imaginan la emoción que me da leer sus comentarios, los leo y releo y me lleno de un gozo maravilloso... (Porque **sí **los leo!! Sólo me enfermé unos días y no pude leer los mensajes, ok, Malesyn??) 

¿Saben que se puede transmitir sentimientos a través de la escritura? Ja!! Deben saberlo!! Lo hacen muy bien!! Gracias, muchas gracias por sus mensajes!! Este fict es el que más reviews me ha dejado y más emociones me ha dado (Y el más largo que he escrito ¬¬UU)

La canción es **_Holy Light_**, tema de Hikari en Digimon 01 y creo que la canta _**Araki Kae **_(Gracias Sophie!!)

Nuevamente gracias por leer!! Sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada, porque.. ¿De qué sirve escribirla si nadie la lee? verdad que de nada??


	24. Pequeñas charlas

Capítulo 24:

**Pequeñas charlas**

Fanfictions

* * *

La luz de la luna... ¡Qué hermosa!

Este espectáculo es tan divino como ver el sol después de una lluvia

Mimí sonrió suavemente dejando a un lado el vaso y posó sus ojos en el genio que seguía en la otra habitación escribiendo sin cesar

Ella negó un poco con la cabeza y tentada estaba a cerrar la puerta para no ver a aquel que se atreve a ignorarla

Aunque después de todo... ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Quién la detendría?

Mimí apretó sus manos y bruscamente se dirigió hacia la puerta... Grave error!! Toda, absolutamente toda la habitación le dio vueltas en su mente

La pelirrosada tuvo que sentarse bruscamente en el borde de la cama y, aunque parezca increíble, Koushiro se percató de ello y soltó la computadora yendo de inmediato a la habitación

Ambos jóvenes se miraron asombrados.... Koushiro se preguntó cómo fue capaz de correr tan rápido hacia ella!! Mimí, por su parte, se percató que no era tan ignorada como pensaba

* * *

- Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en toda mi vida - declaró la joven

Su acompañante la miró atónito

- Es la verdad - prosiguió la cantante - _'Alejarte para no hacer sufrir a quienes amas'_- imitó, o al menos intentó imitar la masculina voz

- No lo entiendes - replicó el de melena lisa - Yo vi a los padres de Izzumi cuando lo dieron por muerto!! Su madre estaba descontrolada!! No quiero ni imaginar a la mía de esa forma -

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar en cómo se siente AHORA al no saber de ti? La duda de si estarás vivo o muerto no se compara en nada - insistió Inoue

- Me olvidarán - expresó Ichijouji

- ¿Tú los olvidaste? - preguntó Miyako

Ken parpadeó un par de veces imaginando a lo que ella se refería - Mis sentimientos son diferentes - 

- Sí - la de melena lila se cruzó de brazos - Estás actuando como egoísta -

- ¿Egoísta? - Ken repitió la palabra más que asombrado

- ¿Y cómo se le dice a tu actitud? Te informo que, en el preciso instante en que tu corazón dio su primer latido en el vientre de tu madre estás atado a sus sentimientos, ella velará por siempre por tu seguridad y rogará que seas feliz en lo que tengas de vida - Miyako tomó un respiro antes de proseguir - Y tienes a tu hermano y a tu padre suplicando que tengan la oportunidad de volverte a ver con vida -

- Entonces estás consciente de que estoy en constante peligro!! Y si mi familia sale afectada? -

- No eres el único que en cualquier momento puede morir.... tu familia no es inmortal, y alejados de ellos no te enterarás de lo que les ocurra -

De más está decir que esto abofeteó al joven

* * *

- No me crees - comentó el rubio sonriendo resignadamente

Ella estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Yamato le posó un dedo en sus labios

- No te culpo - prosiguió Ishida - Sé que hice bien mi trabajo para que pienses esto -

Ella bajó la mirada y rompió el contacto de sus labios con el índice del joven

- Eres tan indefinible - dijo Jiminisu un poco molesta

- ¿Y eso te asusta? - preguntó Yamato

- ¿Y a quién no? No sé que esperar de ti!! No sé si será bueno o malo!! No sé cuándo intentarás herirme o reconfortarme - ella apretó la sábana conteniendo las lágrimas que no se podría decir si eran de rabia o de nervios

- Yo tampoco comprendo lo que me pasa - admitió el rubio desviando su mirada hacia la ventana

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Jiminisu obligándolo a verla - Creí que todo este asunto estaba muerto!! ¿Por qué vienes a removerme la mente? -

Yamato suspiró pesadamente mientras pasaba su única mano movible por sus dorados cabellos - No podía callar más!! Me estaba asfixiando -

La joven se mordió el labio inferior meditando cada palabra dicha

- Y ya que comencé a hablar no estoy dispuesto a quedarme callado - El joven tomó un gran respiro antes de comenzar - No soporto como Nakajima te presta las atenciones que yo debería darte -

Jiminisu estuvo a punto de protestar pero analizó bien lo que había escuchado... y por lo visto, debía prepararse para más

- No soporto como te coquetea sin cesar!! No me gusta que te regale flores, que te invite a salir, que te tome fotos con el pretexto de publicarlas.... de todas las fotos que te ha tomado sólo he visto publicadas menos de la mitad -

Ella era incapaz de detenerlo, no sólo por lo que escuchaba, sino por la forma en que él lo decía

- Velando siempre por ti, pendiente de lo que te pasa!! Restregándome en la cara lo cobarde que he sido en todos estos años, lo orgulloso y estúpido que me he comportado -

La joven se sobó el cuello un tanto nerviosa

- **¡¡Si te casas con él no me importa!! **- el rubio declaró finalmente alzando la voz pero de inmediato se apaciguó - Con tal que seas feliz.... - Yamato respiró profundamente antes de volver a afirmar _-... no me importa -_

Demonios!! O Yamato era el actor más grande de todo el mundo o nuevamente estaba intentando salir esa personalidad que el rubio quiere ocultar con su altanería, egoísmo y chispas de idiotez

- Me estás confundiendo más!! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Jiminisu intentó tener la mente fría

- Aclarar todo contigo - Yamato no se atrevió a mirarla

- ¿Me responderás... - la joven sintió su corazón acelerarse más -... TODO? -

- Todo lo que quieras - asintió con la mirada clavada al frente

Jiminisu intentó tranquilizarse para darle prioridad a sus dudas y aclararlas completamente.. es más, había una principal, que siempre estuvo carcomiéndole los sesos

- ¿Por qué hicieron esa apuesta? -

A Yamato no le sorprendió esa pregunta, de hecho se la estaba esperando, y para demostrar que hablaba con la verdad le dio la cara

- Porque Taichi y yo nos comportamos como unos idiotas... él por hacerla y yo por aceptarla - comenzó Yamato

- ¿Y por qué yo? - continuó la joven - Fui la más _'fácil' _a tu alcance -

La pena pudo más que su valentía para hablar, Yamato desvió su rostro enrojecido 

- Si tomaba en cuenta ese punto hubieses sido la última persona en este planeta - Ishida se contuvo un poco por el nerviosismo que lo invadía

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Sora deslizando sus dedos por los brazos del joven

- Nada - dijo Taichi suavemente - No puedo dormir -

La joven meditó unos instantes - ¿.... sigues preocupado por Hikari? -

- No - admitió Yagami - De seguro que ella la pasa mejor que yo.. después de todo está con su chico -

Sora sonrió inevitablemente, le encantaba ver la madurez con la que su novio llevaba las cosas!! Parecía que atrás estaba el celoso sobreprotector

- ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma? - indagó el joven arqueando una ceja

- En otra ocasión hubieses pegado el grito al cielo - ella besó esporádicamente sus labios - ¡Has madurado! -

Taichi deslizó un mechón rojizo detrás de la oreja de Sora, y deslizó su mano por la femenina mejilla - Me he enamorado -

Sora recostó su frente en la de su protector - Tenías que vivirlo para entenderla -

El mayor asintió levemente antes de declarar- Y la comprendo a la perfección!! Si alguien intenta separarme de ti... mínimo lo fusilo -

Entonces el joven recordó a alguien que _'también ama a Sora'_ o al menos es lo que Taichi creía

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó la pelirroja percatándose de la perturbación de su novio

_«Yamato!! Él también la ama, aunque él me dijo que no era posible!! El muy idiota negando al amor» _Taichi apretó los dientes en medio de una mezcla de nerviosismo y dudas que lo invadieron _«Pero yo amo a Sora y ella me ama!!»_

Sora seguía esperando una respuesta por parte de Yagami 

-Taichi - le llamó intentando que le contestara

- ¿Verdad que sí? - preguntó Taichi

La mujer intentó comprenderlo - ¿De qué me hablas? -

- ¿Es verdad que me amas? - indagó abrazándola con cierta fuerza

- No estás aquí en vano - le hizo notar Sora tomándolo del rostro - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? -

- Asustado - Yagami analizó la palabra - No, amor!! Asustado no!! Es que... él te ama -

- ¿Él? ¿Quién? - Sora intentaba armar ese rompecabezas

- Yamato!! - respondió Taichi en tono de _'¿Quién más?'_

- ¿Yamato Ishida? - exclamó Sora más que sorprendida

- ¿Conoces a algún otro? - Taichi deslizó sus masculinas manos entre la rojiza cabellera de su acompañante

- Me sorprendiste!! No me lo esperaba - contestó Takenouchi

- Aunque él no lo acepta, no del todo - continuó hablando el joven - él ni siquiera quiere pensar en esa posibilidad -

- Castigo del destino - expresó la cantante - aunque más duro le daba si se hubiese enamorado de Jiminisu -

El manager miró intrigado a su amada custodia 

- ¿Castigo del destino? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kamiya en todo esto? -

Sora mostró un gesto molesto - ¿Acaso no recuerdas cierta apuesta? Por todos los cielos!! ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? -

Taichi sintió un balde de agua fría, literalmente hablando

- Yamato se lo llevó muy a pecho!! Yo sólo estaba bromeando!! - pero Yagami se detuvo en sus palabras ante otras dudas - ¿Qué sabes de esto? ¿Por qué mencionaste a Jiminisu? -

- Escogieron a Jiminisu para la apuesta - observó la pelirroja

- Error!! Él la escogió -Taichi respiró profundamente - Yo sólo lo comenté como cualquier cosa, pero no sé qué pasó por la mente de Yamato y decidió llevar a cabo la apuesta -

- No pensaron en la consecuencia de sus actos - dijo la joven Takenouchi

- Éramos unos inconscientes - admitió el mayor Yagami

- ¿Y por qué ella? O fue a la suerte -

- No fue a la suerte, él la escogió - insistió Taichi

****Flash back****

_- ¿Que no? - Yamato dijo con su ego de la época_

_- Ya!! Hiciéramos una apuesta y perderías!! No siempre tendrás a la que quieres - insistió Taichi_

_- Me estás desafiando - observó Yamato_

_- Tómalo como quieras - Taichi se encogió de hombros_

_- ¿De cuánto hablamos? - preguntó el rubio_

_Taichi sacó su billetera - Sólo tengo 300 yenes... Diantres!! Debo hacer algo respecto a mi economía -_

_- Está bien!! 300 yenes - replicó el otro - Serán los 300 más fáciles de toda mi vida -_

_- Ja! Yo diré eso al final - afirmó el castaño_

_- Verás que tendré a una muriéndose por mí - Yamato aseguró_

_- Estás muy confiado - el otro no quería perder - Te la haré más 'especial' No debe ser cualquier chica -_

_- ¿Alguien del grupo? - preguntó Yamato cruzándose de brazos_

_- Con tal que no te metas con mi hermana, ni mucho menos con Sora - expresó Taichi - su madre mínimo me descuartiza - se apresuró en aclarar sin que nadie se lo pidiese_

_- Nah!! Nada que ver - Yamato casi se rió pero su gesto se volvió 'repentinamente' serio - Kamiya - dijo al instante_

_- ¿Jiminisu? Esto sí que será interesante - replicó Taichi - pongo mis manos al fuego que no la besas -_

_- Ya verás - murmuró Yamato mientras ambos veían a la mencionada en la otra habitación enfascada en su trabajo_

_Taichi observó con atención como el confiado de Ishida se dirigía a Kamiya quien sobresaltó por el repentino acercamiento_

_- ¿Qué te pasa?- le reprochó ella - No vuelvas a acercarte así -_

_- ¿Estás ocupada? - preguntó el otro observando detalladamente su labor_

_- Pues.... - Jiminisu estaba dudosa en darle explicaciones de lo que hacía - sólo estoy mezclando unas pistas para los ensayos de hoy -_

_- ¿Y qué tienes planeado para después del ensayo? - preguntó Yamato aparentemente con sumo interés_

_- Nada - habló ella - ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? -_

_- Quizá - dijo el rubio en un seductor tono_

_- ¿Estás bien? - ella indagó en broma_

_- No - expresó Ishida colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca - no me he sentido bien... ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto después de tus ensayos? Podríamos ir a una laguna -_

_- No, gracias!! Nada de citas - la chica fue muy directa_

_- No lo tomes como una cita - el rubio la tomó de las manos_

_La chica se le soltó al instante - Mejor no - se notó temor en sus palabras_

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso me temes? - preguntó Yamato

- ¿Temerte? No te creas tanto - respondió bajando un poco el volumen al equipo de sonido

_** End Flash Back_

- Sí, ya recuerdo esa parte - dijo Jiminisu

- Mientras más te negabas, más me empeñaba en salir contigo - Yamato acomodó su brazo disponible en la base de la cama

- ¿Y ese día, cuando me llamaste? ¿Fue parte de tu plan? - preguntó la de cabello castaño

Yamato se perdió unos instantes retrocediendo en sus sensaciones 

- No - apenas dijo casi en un susurro - Mi madre estaba revolviendo esa historia de _'su hijo'_... como si yo no existiera, me sentí confundido y mi padre la apoyaba en todo!! Pensé que perdía a mis padres -

_«¿Estaré alucinando? Este es!!» _meditó la joven con los ojos brillantes _«Este es mi Yamato»_

- ... cuando te besé sentí mi alma calmarse, luego llegó mi padre y me llevó ante Takeru, mi hermano menor! - Yamato sonrió débilmente - Es de admitir que él no estaba muy feliz -

* * *

- Luego subes por el otro grupo de bebidas - dijo la digital azulada

- Creí que habías dicho que ambos ayudaríamos a Gabumon - se quejó el de extraña cabeza llevando los vasos

- Claro que lo ayudamos, yo sirvo y tú subes - recalcó la dragoncita

El digital se perdió de vista entre refunfuños y bebidas

- ¿Y bien? - comenzó el reptil amarillo

- ¿En dónde está tu humano? - indagó Dratimon

- En su habitación - respondió Gabumon

- ¿Pero no es allí donde está Jiminisu? - preguntó la digital

El otro asintió como respuesta - Ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar -

- Lo sospechaba - admitió Dratimon - Pero escúchame bien: No me importa si es tu humano!! Si Jiminisu vuelve a sufrir por su culpa entonces él me va a conocer!! -

- Lo sé - respondió Gabumon - Pero lamento decirte que no permitiré que le hagas algo a Yamato -

- Sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando - le hizo notar la otra un tanto molesta

- Y sabes perfectamente que un digital siempre sigue a su humano hasta el final - recordó el reptil amarillo

La azulada lanzó un quejido de fastidio mientras cruzaba sus patas superiores a la altura de su pecho

* * *

Lentamente y con fiereza el lápiz hacía contacto con el papel plasmando en el mismo unas ideas... el sudor recorría la piel de aquel personaje lleno de rabia

- Ahora estoy solo- murmuró para sí mismo - Pero eso no evitará que me desquite!! Me las pagarán!! -

Al terminar su frase posó sus ojos inyectados de ira en unos documentos en cuyos encabezados de página tenían el logotipo de una cámara envuelta por las siglas T I

- Así que tengo a dos jóvenes Ishida - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - Me basta uno de ellos para apoderarme de la televisora... y el otro bien merecidamente lo largaré al infierno -

Entre sus apuntes anotó unos lugares estratégicos de un rústico edificio

* * *

- Arigato -murmuró la joven en un tono un tanto meloso

-No es nada - contestó el pelirrojo soltando el medio abrazo que tenían - Aunque no deberías esforzaste demasiado, no estás reestablecida -

- Tonterías! - Tachikawa dijo con un tono coqueto - Sólo fue un instante de debilidad! Tengo las suficientes fuerzas para salir a dar un concierto - 

- Como digas - Izzumi le dio la espalda en clara señal de ir hacia su amado aparato electrónico

- O incluso bailar - prosiguió hablando la cantante

- Como digas - repitió casi mecánicamente el pelirrojo al darse la vuelta

_«¡¡Es mi oportunidad!!» _fue el fugaz pensamiento que pasó por la femenina mente

- Llévame a bailar - Mimí pidió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

- Como digas - volvió a decir el genio saliendo de la habitación pero ni pasaron 5 segundos cuando regresó abruptamente sus pasos - ¿¿¿Que quieres qué??? -

- Que me lleves a bailar **ahora** - la joven mostraba su típica sonrisa pícara y traviesa

- ¿A.. ahora? - casi tartamudeó Koushiro dudoso - No es el momento -

-Me estoy asfixiando con este encierro - Mimí puso su mejor cara de niña consentida - Además me lo prometiste-

- No te prometí nada - inmediatamente Izzumi se defendió - Lo dije sin querer -

- Está bien - Mimí siguió jugueteando con sus dedos mientras seguía probando su _'nueva técnica'_ pues la de insistirle sin cesar no le había funcionado -No te preocupes -

De inmediato la joven le dio la espalda para observar el humedecido paisaje nocturno

- Yo no sé bailar - se justificó el pelirrojo - Mucho menos conozco de esos sitios -

Mimí se contuvo las ganas de decirle que ella prácticamente conocía todas las discotecas y zonas de diversión de Odaiba, no sea que lo eche a perder ahora, así que dejó que él siguiera hablando

- Y los tipos que te secuestraron te están buscando... - Izzumi calló sus propios temores - Así que... sólo saldremos hoy y sólo será por esta noche ¿Sí? -

Funcionó!! Mimí se volteó al pelirrojo y asintió suavemente

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡Ay!! Qué dramáticamente cursi y empalagosa salí en algunas partes!! Ummm... creo que deberé ver un poco de Dragon Ball Z para darle acción a esto!! pero no será en el siguiente capítulo

¿Sabían que me encanta el Mishiro? Ya se darán cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta en el próximo capítulo, por ahora les dejo mi dirección electrónica dragonzukino@hotmail.com a donde pueden enviarme sus críticas, comentarios, imágenes

Gracias por la perseverancia para leer toooooooooooooooooooodo este fict!! Ya pronto se acaba (y eso que este capítulo está largo!! Miro mis dedos y milagrosamente no me han salido ampollas ^^UU) así que aguanten un poquitito, ok?? y mil gracias por los reviews!! Es lo único que recibo a cambio y es un lindo premio que leo y releo con mucho orgullo(60!!! - Hasta donde leí - ¿A que no es para hincharse de orgullo??? =^^= Muchas gracias!! Los amo!!) Hey, ya sé!! son sus valiosos mensajes los que me ponen así!!


	25. I'll be gone in a day or two

Capítulo 25:

**I'll be gone in a day or two**

Fanfictions

* * *

- ¿Y si alguien te reconoce? - preguntó el pelirrojo - ¿Qué haremos? -

Mimí se llevó una mano a la barbilla 

- Les decimos que estamos actuando una versión actualizada de _'The Bodyguard'_ (*) - dijo en un tono indefinible para el genio.... ¿Ella estaba hablando en serio?

- ¿Qué? - Izzumi trató de asimilar sus palabras - Lo siento pero no hablo inglés -

- No es nada - suspiró Mimí un poco divertida mientras lo tomaba de la mano para acercarse más a un extraño sitio (al menos para Izzumi) en cuya parte superior se leía con escandalosas luces _'Atrapados en el tiempo'_

De la abierta puerta salían luces de colores y se escuchaba una música ensordecedora y en un idioma indefinible entre tanto sonido de guitarras eléctricas, bajos y piano... eso sin contar con aquellos _'gorilas'_ que estaban en la entrada

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - Izzumi detuvo abruptamente sus pasos

- Sólo porteros - dijo Mimí casi arrastrando al pelirrojo - No hay que temerles -

- No comprendes - murmuró Izzumi... efectivamente adentrarse a un mundo totalmente diferente le provocaba pánico, pero no tanto como el dejar guiarse por la extrovertida joven

Las intimidantes miradas de aquellos sujetos podían perforar su masculino cuerpo y para concepto del genio en cualquier instante sería víctima de una feroz paliza

- ¿Qué hubo? - les saludó confianzudamente la pelirrosada mientras pasaba entre ellos

Ambos gigantescos seres asintieron en respuesta

- ¿Los conoces? - preguntó intrigado Izzumi levantando un poco la voz entre tanta bulla

- Para nada - casi gritó ella en el mismo tono sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de arrastrarlo - Pero ellos no lo saben-

- ¡¡Wow!! - exclamó una joven acercándose a Mimí - Excelente vestimenta!! Así realmente te pareces a Tachikawa -

- Hago lo que puedo - sonrió Mimí

- Y debe ser tu ídolo!! Hasta en la sonrisa se parecen - la joven se despidió con un gesto

_«¿Sonrisa?» _por lo visto la joven ni se daba cuenta de su coqueto gesto

-Hey!! ¿Conociste al cracker? - comentó un confianzudo tipo golpeándolo amistosamente en la espalda - Te pareces mucho a él -

- ¿Cracker? - preguntó Izzumi con una palidez notoria - N... no, para nada - murmuró con dudas

- Ah! Bueno, se parecen mucho! Y al verte ya pensaba que Izzumi también cantaba pero por lo visto no es así... bueno, no sé como cantaría, pero de que era un genio de las computadoras lo era - el joven respiró un poco resignado - él era mi ídolo!! Y es mi meta en las computadoras!! Claro que de cuando en cuando es bueno refrescarse con buena música , ¿No?-

El pelirrojo asintió suavemente

- Hey!! Esa canción es fantástica - Mimí haló a su acompañante a la pista de baile

- Te dije que debía cubrirme!! - objetó Izzumi

- Nah!! Deja esas preocupaciones a un lado - Mimí insistió

- No tienes idea de lo que pasa!! Mi grupo puede estar en riesgo por un descuido mío - Koushiro estaba con un semblante serio - Yo estoy muerto para todo el mundo!! No puedo presentarme así de la nada -

- ¿Y cómo tener una idea de lo que pasa si jamás me dijiste nada? ¡Cuántas veces hablé como loca esperando respuesta! - reprochó la otra

- No es bueno que te enteres de nada - objetó el genio - Puedo ponerte en peligro!! Además dos días más y volverás con tu manager -

Mimí abrió los ojos desmesuradamente 

- ¿Dos días? - preguntó con asombro

- O quizá uno.... no recuerdo bien - continuó Izzumi

Ambos jóvenes quedaron estáticos en la pista en medio de coloridas luces

* * *

- Moshi, moshi - se escuchó una voz femenina

Silencio por parte de quien había llamado

- ¿Ken? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó con ansias la mujer

- Hai - susurró el mencionado con cierto temor

- Hijo mío!! - suspiró la mujer Ichijouji - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y Takeru? ¿Se encuentran bien? -

- Sí - atinó a hablar sin saber qué más decir, definitivamente él no había tenido planeado hablar con su familia

- ¡Qué bueno! El alma volvió a mi cuerpo - suspiró la mujer - Pero tenías tiempo sin llamar!! - recriminó al instante

- Lo siento - solicitó aún en voz baja y en tono de niño regañado

- No le des importancia - la mujer intentó tranquilizarlo - Acá todo está bien... Claro que el terco de Osamu por poco se mata el otro día por reparar una gotera del tejado-

Ken palideció ante las palabras de su madre pero fue incapaz de detenerla

- Pero gracias al cielo que fue sólo un susto!! Esa cosa extraña que tiene... ¿Cómo se llama? -

- Leomon -respondió el menor Ichijouji

- El mismo!! - la mujer continuó su relato - Su digimon logró atraparlo antes de que Osamu cayera contra el piso!! ¡¡¡Qué susto me llevé!!! Tu hermano mínimo se rompía el cuello -

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra? - 

- Pues con unos raspones por las garras de su digimon - la mujer volvió a respirar aliviada - pero prefiero eso a cualquier otra cosa!! -

* * *

Ambos digitales seguían entre la oscuridad de la cocina esperando a que Pumpkinmon se alejara nuevamente

Dratimon estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para seguir con la conversación pero se detuvo cuando vio al humano de Gabumon ingresar al salón para servirse en un vaso un poco de agua

Yamato tomó el vaso y se lo echó a la cabeza

La azulada miró al amarillo como diciendo _'Tu humano es extraño' _.... el otro asintió como respuesta

Entonces sonó el aparato que el humedecido portaba en su cintura

- Moshi moshi - contestó Yamato... silencio unos instantes - Sí, llegamos hace mucho -

Yamato se colocó el auricular inalámbrico en el oído izquierdo apoyándolo con su hombro mientras con la derecha sirvió otro vaso con agua y esta vez sí se lo tomó

- No puede mantenerse de pie, aún está débil - otro silencio breve lo envolvió - Kido está en la habitación de huéspedes -

Nuevamente Yamato esperaba las palabras de su madre

- Sí, las otras están bien - el rubio se permitió una pequeña risita - Sería una noticia de primera plana!! Entrevista a Mimí, de seguro que ella te dará todos los detalles -

Pero casi al instante volvió a su seria expresión

- ¿Está allá? -preguntó un tanto molesto - Ayudando con los reportajes - repitió intentando ocultar su rabia

Yamato sirvió más agua y se la tomó de golpe

- Sí, dile que está bien - un fastidioso silencio más por parte del rubio que anhelaba no decir sus siguientes palabras - Sí, puede venir mañana, pero _no muy temprano _- Ishida resaltó mucho las 3 últimas palabras

La rabia del rubio desapareció y su rostro se volvió rojo

- No, no es mi novia - se notó mucha nostalgia en sus palabras - ¿Sabes? Tengo que colgar... Cualquiera de las chicas puede llamar -

Un último silencio por parte del rubio 

- También te quiero, mamá - fue su última frase antes de cerrar la llamada

* * *

- Sigamos bailando - propuso Mimí acomodándose su cabellera

- No sé bailar!! Es más, en mi vida había escuchado este tipo de música - intentó defenderse el pelirrojo

_«Al menos ahora me responde» _Mimí sonrió un tanto coqueta - Sólo déjate llevar -

- Ni siquiera entiendo lo que hablan - se quejó el pelirrojo

Entonces el Dj encargado del espectáculo puso al aire una canción que hizo que el orgullo de la cantante creciera

- Esa canción es mía!! - Mimí confesó logrando llevarlo a la pista

El pelirrojo escuchó en sí no el idioma sino las voces, reconociendo de inmediato la de la menor Yagami

- ¿También cantan en inglés? - preguntó el genio

- Es del último cd, es la única canción de este género porque las demás no hablan inglés -

- ¿Y qué es lo que dicen? -preguntó el otro

- _Waiting there for you tonight.... I'll be there for you tonight_ - cantó la otra en esa precisa parte

- Muy graciosa - contestó el otro

Mimí rió un poco descarada - Deja a un lado la letra!! Siente la música -

_«Como si fuera sencillo» _meditó el pelirrojo mirando a los jóvenes moverse con tanta soltura por el ritmo contagioso _«Yo JAMÁS podría bailar de esa forma!!»_

Entonces observó a la experta del baile, porque era de admitir que Tachikawa sí que podía dar aquellos _'extraños pasos'_ sin hacer el ridículo

En los siguientes minutos el otro intentó siquiera dar el primer paso pero no podía, se sentía como un completo extraño en la materia sin estar muy lejos de esta realidad 

- No creo poder llevar tu ritmo - habló Izzumi al terminar la canción de Mimí- Además no puedo intentar bailar algo que ni siquiera entiendo lo que dicen -

El joven estuvo a punto de dejar la pista de baile cuando el brazo de ella lo retuvo

- No ahora!! Adoro esa canción -

Koushiro quedó parado mientras analizaba la canción que actualmente estaba en la pista: guitarra eléctrica, batería, piano.... y sobre todo rítmica

- ¿Está en inglés? - preguntó al no escuchar la voz de quien cantaba

- Sí - Mimí lo tomó por el cuello -Sólo una canción más!! Prometo traducirte lo que digan - habló a su oído

El otro no tuvo tiempo de contestar mientras Mimí cantaba a su oído la traducción (**) 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**We're talking away**  
Estamos dejando de hablar_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La chica se aferró más a él a pesar de que el ritmo no daba para ello, la voz de la joven provocó cierta corriente indefinible por toda su masculina médula

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**I don't know what I'm to say  
**No sé que decir_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Por unos instantes él se dejó llevar pos sus manos contagiándose del ritmo y dejándose envolver por la voz de la femenina traductora

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**I'll say it anyway**  
Lo diré de todos modos_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ella dejó su cuello para dirigirse a sus hombros mientras disimuladamente él la tomaba de la cintura

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Today is another day to find you**  
Hoy es otro día para encontrarte_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Magia!! Una magia la envolvía!! ¿Quién en su lugar no lo envidiaría? Para concepto del pelirrojo ella tenía don para el baile y el canto, talento que podía disfrutar en esos instantes al máximo debido a que ella se separó ligeramente de su acompañante

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Shying away**  
Estamos alejándonos_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mimí sonrió, como acostumbraba a hacerlo en sus espectáculos, dándole un toque especial a su baile... Suerte que Koushiro notó aquella sonrisa en medio de aquellas luces de colores que actualmente ya no lo mareaban... quizá se acostumbró a ellas

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Oh, I'll be comin' for your love, Ok?  
**Oh, yo volveré por tu amor, está bien?_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La sonrisa seguía presente por parte de la femenina contagiándolo en esta ocasión

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Take on me (Take on me)  
**Tómalo por mí (Tómalo por mí)  
**Take me on (Take on me)  
**Tómame (Tómalo por mí)_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nuevamente sus manos pasaron al cuello de Izzumi examinando en esta ocasión sus rojizos cabellos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**I'll be gone.... in a day or two  
**Yo me iré.... en un día o dos_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Esta última frase que coincidía con la realidad que estaban viviendo la llenó de un extraño sentimiento... y como era lo normal en esos instantes, él no se había dado cuenta

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**So needless to say  
**Entonces no es necesario decir_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tachikawa se aferró más a Izzumi quien apenas rodeó su espalda y la arrimó contra sí mismo... ella seguía haciendo su labor de traductora en un tono más suave

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**I'm odds and ends  
**Estoy en desigualdad y terminado_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Era una suerte que nadie más les haga ver el _parecido _que tenían con el cracker y la cantante, porque sería muy terrible que algún fanático o curioso (dependiendo de a quien _'descubran'_) les dañe el mágico momento que estaban protagonizando

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**But that's me stumbling away  
**Pero ese soy yo tropezando_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ella tomó el rostro del pelirrojo y volvió a sonreír... aquel gesto físico que siempre tendría presente

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Slowly learning that life is ok**  
Lentamente aprendiendo que la vida es buena_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Efectivamente cuando piense en una _'sonrisa'_ a su mente vendrá la imagen de aquellos labios perfectamente maquillados en un suave tono rosa apenas perceptible

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Say after me... It's no better to be safe than sorry  
**Dilo después de mí... No es bueno estar seguro antes que arrepentido_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ah!! De un labial rosa # 2, en cuya base debe decir _'cremoso' _para que no se le partan los labios....De más está decir que aquel día Izzumi se la pasó leyendo la base de muchos labiales para dar con el que ella solicitaba

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Take on me (Take on me)  
**Tómalo por mí (Tómalo por mí)  
**Take me on (Take on me)  
**Tómame (Tómalo por mí)_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_«El cuatro es muy llamativo» _el pelirrojo recordó mentalmente con una leve sonrisa

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**I'll be gone.... in a day or two  
**Yo me iré.... en un día o dos_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mimí recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Izzumi quien por un milagro de la naturaleza captó el mensaje... aunque más bien no fue un milagro, el hecho de que estuviera más atento a ella ayudó mucho

_«¿Estás triste?»_ Izzumi se preguntó mentalmente sin poder escuchar la respuesta... quizá no la soportaría

* * *

- Hikari - susurró el rubio sin atreverse a mirarla - La situación ha cambiado -

Ella intentaba, realmente intentaba contenerse pero no lo conseguía!! Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin cesar de sus castaños ojos

Takeru la apartó ligeramente de su hombro deslizando sus varoniles manos por las humedecidas mejillas... él se dejó llevar por la sensación de suavidad de su rostro

- Pero lo que siento por ti nunca, nunca cambiará - él presionó sus labios contra la frente de Hikari - No tienes la más remota idea de cuánto desearía retroceder el tiempo!! Quedarme en la época en que tu hermano era el mayor problema para estar juntos -

Hikari asintió levemente y tomó aire y fuerzas al mismo tiempo

- Si quieres que cada quien siga por su vida -ella respiró quizá con resignación - Así será! No soy nadie para atarte - 

- No lo digas de esa forma - pidió el rubio - Quiero estar contigo pero temo por tu seguridad!! Hasta ahora he tenido suerte y no quiero que te vuelvas el blanco de amenazas, no quiero que corras peligro por mi culpa -

Hikari volvió a asentir mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos

- Pero por favor - en vano ella intentó contener sus lágrimas - Llámame ¿Sí? No soporto estar con la angustia de no saber de ti -

- Lo prometo - afirmó el rubio volviendo a secar sus lágrimas

- Y sobre todo recuerda que siempre estaré esperando por ti -

Takaishi la estrechó entre sus brazos 

_«Quisiera jurarte que volveré por ti en cuanto acabe esta batalla.... pero no quiero que quedes atada a una promesa que quizá no pueda cumplir» _nuevamente besó sus castaños cabellos

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Oh, The things that you say... is it life or just to play?  
**Oh, Las cosas que tú dices... ¿Es la vida o solo un juego?_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ella tenía razón!! Nada tenía que ver entender lo que decía la canción... sólo debía dejarse llevar por esa mística energía musical!! No debía pensar en nada más

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**My worries away  
**Mis preocupaciones se van_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No quería pensar en nada más

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**You're all the things I've got to remember  
**Tú eres todo lo que tengo que recordar_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ahora Izzumi palpaba la razón por la cual ella le dijo hasta los componentes de su shampoo... ¡Qué suavidad existía en cada uno de sus mechones!

Pero al instante soltó su cabellera rosada

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**You're shying away  
**Te estás alejando_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mimí se recostó más en él sin darle importancia al anterior hecho, lo mejor era disfrutar de situaciones como esa!! Cantar y bailar sin la presión de cumplir con un contrato!! Era de admitir que le encantaba lo que hacía pero a veces la presionaba la responsabilidad de no decepcionar a sus fanáticos 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**I'll be coming for you anyway  
**De todos modos yo volveré por ti_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aunque un sonido le estaba encantando más.... El latir de su masculino corazón extrañamente la calmaba... y lo extraño era que la aceleración de aquella bomba sanguínea delataba que él no estaba nada tranquilo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Take on me (Take on me)  
**Tómalo por mí (Tómalo por mí)_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Por qué el pelirrojo _ahora _estaba tan alterado?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Take me on (Take on me)  
**Tómame (Tómalo por mí)_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mimí sintió las manos del joven en sus mejillas

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**I'll be gone in a day or two....  
**Yo me iré en un día...._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ah!! Era por eso!! Él había decidido besarla.... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Take on me (Take on me)  
Take me on (Take on me)**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Él estaba besándola!!

Tachikawa se olvidó del mundo que la rodeaba.. no sintió las luces en ella... no sintió la música ni a los demás bailarines llenar de aire caliente la pista... se perdió en una extraña sensación.... sensación que provocaba que su interior danzara más que el concierto más dinámico que ella alguna vez hubiese dado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**I'll be gone (Take on me) in a day or two.....   
Take me on.... (Take on me)**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

(*) _The Bodyguard:_ Película mejor conocida como _'El guardaespaldas' _de Kevin Costner y Whitney Houston en la que lastimosamente la cantante no se murió ^^UU Definitivamente ni la trama ni el final fueron de mi agrado... y mencioné a esta película no porque me encantara, de películas que me han fascinado tenemos a _'Ghost... La sombra de un amor'_ con Patric Swayze *** suspiros ***... si alguien quiere irse en un mar de lágrimas puede verla!!

(**) _Take on me _es la canción del Grupo _A-ha _(Ese es el nombre, por si acaso ^^) Les informo que la música no es actual, sino de la época de mis hermanos mayores, de la generación 70 cuyas pegajosas melodías en mi país son conocidas como _'Canciones de la Vieja Guardia'_ entre este grupo tenemos temas como: Always (Erasure) - Footloose (Kenny Loggins) - Maniac (Michael Sembello ) - Romeo (Donna Summer) - Nowhere Fast (Fire Inc.) Y para ser más precisos los temas de películas como Grease (Vaselina: John Travolta / Olivia Newton) y un sinnúmero más que así nunca acabaría!!

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Y ahora sí!! A desempolvar Dragon Ball Z!! Ja, ja!! No se lo crean tanto!! Creo que lo romántica lo tengo impregnado en la sangre ^^ (Miren que veo kawai cuando Vegeta le grita a Bulma que qué demonios le hizo a su traje de entrenamiento... es adorable ver como se iniciaba el romance entre estos dos... porque debe existir romance, ne?? ** Misterio de Dragon Ball Z que nada tiene que ver aquí **)

Y si a estas alturas si no se lo han aprendido aquí les va: dragonzukino@hotmail.com o sino reviews!! Adoro los review!! Sólo demorarás entre 5 segundos a 10 horas (dependiendo de lo que me quieras decir ^^) pero yo siempre, siempre tendré presente tus palabras!!

_**** Capítulo dedicado a los fanáticos del Mishiro, en especial a la fantástica escritora cuyos ficts que contienen alta dosis de MiShiro (O KouMi) me dejaron prendida de esta pareja!!.. No digo nombre, ella lo sabe perfectamente **_**=)**_** ****_


	26. Un día tiene 1,416 horas

Capítulo 26:

**Un día tiene 1,416 horas**

Fanfictions

* * *

Con sumo cuidado ingresó a la habitación de su hermana mayor (Sí!! Ha reaparecido ^^UU) quizá para verificar que dormía profundamente y al percatarse de que así era salió de la misma con más cautela

El menor Motomiya tomó una mochila y se la echó al hombro, cerca de él y como siempre, su azulado digital

- Me las pagan!! - murmuró con neta rabia

Quizá fue un error de parte de Jun comentarle que aquellos vándalos estuvieron en la clínica, y más aún el decir que uno de ellos le disparó aclarando por supuesto que no estaba herida pero esto no fue suficiente para Daisuke

- Me las pagan!! - volvió a repetir más decidido - Así tenga que mover cielo y tierra!! Los hallaré y entonces veremos quien dispara a quien -

- Pero Daisuke - comenzó su digital - Tú no tienes un arma-

El joven parpadeó un par de veces mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa

- No te preocupes por pequeñeces ahora - habló al pasar por la puerta del departamento Motomiya y, tal como se lo había prometido a sí mismo, dispuesto a no volver hasta asegurarse de que ni su hermana ni nadie más correría peligro

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueden estar? - preguntó Vmon

- Ni siquiera sé en dónde estoy parado en este asunto - admitió Daisuke

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? -

- Usaremos la cabeza - razonó (¡¡¿¿???!!) el humano - Hikari y sus amigas tarde o temprano deben volver con Taichi.... y quien ahora las tiene es el grupo del novio de Hikari.. cuando ellos aparezcan a dejarlas sanas y salvas los seguiremos a sol y sombra hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse con esos cretinos -

* * *

El ambiente había dado un cambio radical.... ya no estaban rodeados de aquellas luces de la discoteca, sino en un mirador (*)

La joven cantante se acomodó su cabellera mientras observaba el nocturno paisaje al mismo tiempo que su pelirrojo custodio observaba como la helada brisa jugueteaba con el cabello lavado previamente con miel y durazno

Izzumi se acercó lentamente a ella admirando a la vez las luces lejanas de las casas 

- ¿Quién eres? - indagó la joven sin mirarlo - ¿Por qué aparentaste tu muerte? -

Koushiro tampoco despegó la vista del panorama... realmente se sorprendió por sus preguntas y aunque se imaginaba que ella tenía muchas cuestiones él primero había esperado un _'¿Por qué me besaste?'_

- ¿Quién soy yo? - repitió Izzumi sin poder evitar una risita quizá de nervios pero pronto su semblante se volvió calmado - Tan sólo soy un joven cuyos líos comenzaron desde la primera vez que tocó un teclado -

- Eres denominado el mejor Cracker del mundo -

- Error! **Era** el mejor - el joven bajó un poco la mirada - Ahora no soy nada ni nadie porque..... -

- .... estás muerto para todo el mundo - completó Mimí y respiró profundo - A mí no me parece que estuvieras muerto -

- Si lo dices por lo que hace unos instantes - el joven sintió nervios en su interior - Lamento mi osadía -

_«Yo no» _Mimí sonrió un tanto coqueta a su pensamiento pero fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna

- No tengo nada que decir... mi vida está en la tecnología - Izzumi se quedó envuelto en un breve silencio - Y en el anhelo que esto pronto acabe - 

* * *

Patamon miró con intriga el mensaje de la computadora... un mail a medio redactar se encontraba en el mismo

- ¿Aún seguirá con la idea de entregarla? - se preguntó mirando a la habitación de su humano

Él no podía creer que el rubio cometiera tal locura!! Patamon lo conocía muy bien y tenía una idea de lo mucho que Takeru anhelaba estar con ella

-------------------------------------------------

_"¿Y si me dice que no?" habló en aquella ocasión con los nervios invadiéndole todo su interior_

_"No lo sé, Takeru, no puedo leer su mente" respondió el bicolor mientras terminaba de engullir las fresas del postre_

_"Vaya punto de apoyo" observó el humano "¿Que acaso no tienes preocupaciones?"_

_"Mis preocupaciones son las tuyas" afirmó Patamon antes de llevarse al paladar el frío refrigerio_

_"Mi preocupación principal es que Hikari me acepte como su chico" recalcó Takeru "Deberías entonces preocuparte de eso"_

_Patamon sonrió ampliamente sabiendo lo que tenía que decir "Verás que todo estará bien!! Hikari te dirá que sí, que te ama tanto como tú a ella!"_

_Takeru se dejó caer en el asiento mientras su mente volaba en la imaginación_

_"Y entonces... nada ni nadie me separará de ella!! Eso puedes afirmarlo"_

_"Ya llegaron!" Patamon habló con mucho pesar por sacarlo de sus sueños_

_"¿Llegaron?" observó el rubio mientras murmuraba un poco desganado "Tailmon vino"_

_"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntó la digital_

_"Se llama heladería" respondió Patamon "¿Acaso no vienen aquí?"_

_"Mi hermano no me deja... dice que este sitio es peligroso para mí" respondió la humana de castaños cabellos.... quien sabrá el motivo por el cual Taichi diría eso porque en una heladería nada malo puede pasar_

_"Tailmon.. te invito a comer un helado" exclamó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa ante una idea que vino a su mente_

_"¿Helado? Jamás lo he comido"_

_Y luego de un trato con la felina blanca Takeru estuvo a solas con Hikari en aquella heladería, que se convirtió en el paisaje romántico de la quizá torpe (por los nervios) declaración de Takeru y del inmediato 'sí' por parte de ella..... Así de simple y sencillo... nada malo ocurrió ^^_

-------------------------------------------------

- ¿A dónde se fue ese entusiasmo de luchar por ella contra todos? - se preguntó el bicolor - Los humanos son una extraña especie -

* * *

Ken mordía suavemente la pequeña antena del auricular inalámbrico

- Volvió a tener la razón - observó casi en un susurro mientras observaba la puerta cerrada de la habitación en donde se encontraba Inoue

- ¿Qué te pasa? - indagó el verde ser que estaba recostado cerca de su humano

- Ella volvió a tirar al piso otra de mis ideas - Ken se rió suavemente incrédulo aún de lo que le pasaba

- Y eso no te enfada - observó wormmon

- ¿Y por qué debería enfadarme? Miyako da su punto de vista con excelentes fundamentos -

- Y eso te gusta - interrumpió el digital

- No sólo eso - confesó en un murmullo por si acaso ella estaba despierta y escuchara algo - Son tantas cosas mezcladas -

Pronto quedó envuelto en su propio silencio mientras su mente no cesaba de hablarle _«Está cambiando todas mis ideas.... mis **egoístas** ideas»_

* * *

- Entonces le llegaron unas películas desde América - siguió hablando la menor Yagami - Se las envió su padre-

- La ventaja de ella es que aprendió varios idiomas - comentó Takeru

- Sí, nos tradujo todo lo que pasaban en las películas y quedó fascinada con la _'Mágica Época'_ - obviamente el calificativo era de Mimí - Y le dio por hacer esa canción en inglés -

- ¿Inglés? ¿Ahora cantas en inglés? -

Hikari se encogió de hombros - No fue nada fácil.... además la pronunciación es algo rápida -

El joven no pudo evitar soltar una risa, la primera que tenía en muchos años

- ¿Qué imaginas? - indagó Hikari tomando al disimulo una almohada

- Ummmmm.... - Takeru miró hacia otro lado de una forma burlona - Digamos que.... cuando aplastas _Forward _y _Player _al mismo tiempo -

- Odioso - acusó la joven mientras aprovechaba el aparente descuido del rubio para lanzarle la almohada pero Takeru, por impulso, reaccionó tomando el objeto antes de que llegue siquiera a rozarlo

Al instante, y con toda la apariencia de no querer decir algo, Takaishi deposita la almohada junto a él, ni loco se la devolvía

_«Esto es obra de Ichijouji»_ meditó Hikari recostándose en la cama _«No ha perdido ni un sólo segundo en entrenarlo»_

_«Admírala»_ Takeru se dijo en su interior _«Es todo lo que puedes hacer.... luego se irá.... Es como debe ser»_

- ¿Y tú? - indagó la joven - ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?-

- Pelear, entrenar, indagar, _'secuestrar y matar'_ - el rubio hizo un ademán de comillas ante sus tres últimas palabras

- ¿Secuestrar? - exclamó intrigada Hikari - ¿Matar? -

- Se supone que tenemos a Jyou secuestrado... - Takeru comenzó a explicar - y se supone que matamos al Cracker - 

- ¿Cracker? -

- Es un genio de la tecnología y nos ha ayudado bastante -Takeru meditó unos segundos - En estos instantes está con Mimí - Entonces el rubio se levantó

- ¿A dónde vas? - indagó la joven

- Ya es muy tarde.... y necesitas descansar.... - _«Y debo irme de inmediato sino quiero aferrarme más a ti.... a lo que el destino se empeña en separar de mi vida»_

* * *

- Renacer - continuó el genio - Ser capaz de dejar atrás todo esto y volver a empezar -

Mimí lo observaba sin atreverse a interrumpirlo, no sea que destroce tanta inspiración con algún comentario fuera de lugar

El pelirrojo se detuvo a mirar el cielo que lentamente era adornado por astros lejanos y blancos

- Cuando Takeru y su extraño grupo aparentaron mi muerte, al principio me enfadé, pero luego vi las ventajas que tenía: Nunca más molestaron a mis padres, nunca más amenazaron de muerte al _'Cracker'_ - esta última palabra la digo en un tono indefinible para luego cambiar al sarcasmo - Después de todo... _¿Quién amenaza de muerte a un muerto?_ -

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron levemente, pero la sonrisa fue esporádica en el genio

- Al fin alguien escuchó lo que miles de veces advertía... - Izzumi respiró profundamente- .... al fin alguien me tomaba en cuenta -

Mimí lo miró intrigada....¿Cómo que **al fin?** Y parece que Koushiro captó la intriga que la invadió por lo que se dispuso a aclararle

- Soy muy cobarde, sabes? No me gustan las peleas, de pequeño nunca tuve amigos, ni siquiera conocidos - el pelirrojo quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de explicarse - no era de extrañarse que en mi _falso velorio _sólo mi madre lloró -

La joven deslizó detrás de su oreja un mechón rosa que daba contra su rostro

- Creo que es la única mujer que lloraría si realmente algo me pasara - Koushiro suspiró profundamente - Y no es que reclame esa realidad porque he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance porque sea así!! He sido un cobarde y he ocultado mi cobardía en las computadoras -

Soledad!! Ese era el sentimiento que había estado guardando desde su infancia y ese era el principal motivo por el cual él tenía esa personalidad de hablar poco o nada, lo que antes ella había tomado como indiferencia

- Así es mi vida: simple y sin nada especial que decir - Koushiro miró a la joven - A diferencia de ti, que debes tener de mucho de qué platicar -

- Me has abierto tu alma - Mimí sonrió con ternura - Eso en nada supera cualquier cosa que tenga que decirte -

Aquellos negros ojos parpadearon en señal de confusión e intriga

Mimí apenas miró brevemente a su acompañante para luego desviar sus ojos al nocturno y levemente despejado cielo

- Está despejándose.. quizá no llueva - nuevamente ella acomodó su cabello que volvió a ser sacudido por una helada brisa

- Es muy probable - observó Koushiro - aunque estamos en épocas de lluvias, los vientos pueden cambiar y agrupar a las nubes cargadas de agua -

- Deja de pensar en eso - Mimí protestó sin despejar la vista de las parpadeantes luces que obviamente la tenían fascinadas - Las estrellas son tan brillantes -

- Y tan lejanas - murmuró Izzumi apoyándose en el borde del balcón del sitio

Tan cerca... aparentemente, sin embargo están tan lejos

* * *

Al día siguiente el menor Kamiya ingresa a la habitación de Yamato con suma cautela

- Oneesan - murmuró el joven acercándose a Jiminisu y moviéndola ligeramente quien reaccionó al poco tiempo con una leve sonrisa - Kido se encuentra en la sala.... quiere revisarte para averiguar sobre tu estado -

La joven se logró sentar apoyándose en sus manos

- Está bien - murmuró la joven cuya semisonrisa se borró del rostro al sentir la mano de Mamoru sobre su frente - ¿Qué pasa? -

- No tienes fiebre - observó el menor - Ayer, cuando llegaste tenías los nervios alterados... hoy estás como si nada -

Quizá el haber tenido cierta conversación la ayudó a despejar su mente aunque logró confundirla en otros asuntos olvidados en alguna parte de su memoria

- No hay de qué preocuparse - habló el dueño de casa en el borde de la puerta - Así es tu hermana, con una fortaleza inigualable -

Jiminisu bajó la mirada... Mamoru parpadeó un par de veces

- Y son muchas las cualidades que tiene - continuó la frase el joven Nakajima detrás de Ishida - lo que la hacen especial, no? -

Yamato, por un impulso de rabia, miró su el reloj que portaba en su muñeca

- Sí, es algo temprano - el fotógrafo ingresa sin permiso de Yamato a la habitación (Qué fresco, no?) - Pero hay cosas que no pueden esperar -

Era de admitirlo!! Aire no era lo que respiraba Yamato, sino celos y lo que tragaba no era saliva, sino rabia; su _orgullo de hombre _estaba a punto de irse al mismo infierno y estaba a sólo unos instantes de poner ciertos puntos en claro

- Se presentó algo muy fuerte - replicó Masaharu teniendo entre sus brazos a una pálida Natsuko

La rabia del primogénito se volvió confusión

- No quiero!! - repetía sin cesar la mujer - No quiero que ni Takeru ni Yamato vayan!!! Por mí el mundo se puede volar en mil pedazos pero no mis hijos -

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Yamato reclamó confundido

Taichi le entrega entonces un papel al rubio quien lo abre y lo lee al instante:

_**Tan sólo 8 semanas, y luego de eso se efectuará el velorio del joven Ishida  
¿A cuál de los dos? Bueno, será mejor que lo averigüen si acaso quieren vivir en paz  
En 59 días recibirán un mapa con las indicaciones para un sitio al cual sólo  
irán: Las CINCO integrantes del grupo musical, los CUATRO entrometidos  
de negro del cual Takeru es líder y su HERMANO YAMATO  
NADIE MÁS!! NO POLICÍAS, NO DIGIMON!!! Caso contrario  
vivirán eternamente con la amenaza de mi presencia**_

Jyou se cruzó de brazos sumamente pensativo

- Fue Akayashi!! Hay que avisar de esto cuanto antes!! - replicó el galeno - Debo comunicarme con mi grupo -

El corazón de Natsuko saltó de emoción al imaginar el ver nuevamente a su hijo

- Takeru tiene el celular de Taichi - recordó Yamato aguantándose la tentación de despedazar el papel y toma el mencionado aparato que portaba en la cintura - El número está registrado en la memoria - 

- ¿Por qué a Yamato solamente? - indagó Taichi - Si quiere pelea ahí me tendrá!! -

- Pero Taichi - reclamó Sora perturbada

- Si te quiere presente yo iré!!! No te dejaré a merced de ese demente -

- ¿Y por qué no podemos ir? - se quejó Dratimon - Si no quiere que vayamos algo trama -

- De seguro que tiene a Phantamon - observó Agumon - No nos pueden dejar aquí -

- Calmémonos antes que nada - replicó Mamoru - Hay que tener la mente fría -

* * *

La luz del día lentamente ingresaba a la habitación anunciando un nuevo día.... y quizá el último en que el sol los descubra juntos

- Pero ni los rayos del sol se comparan a ti -Takeru besó los castaños cabellos de la joven que dormía entre sus brazos - Porque eres la luz en todo lo que abarca la palabra -

La escuchó suspirar profundamente

- Eso se escuchó divino - murmuró la joven antes de acomodarse mejor con toda la apariencia de no querer moverse de su sitio

Takeru acarició su espalda y sus brazos

- Has estado despierta -

- Desde no hace mucho, pero puedo dormir por un rato más sino te marchas _aún_- Hikari se levantó levemente pero el rubio la volvió a recostar antes de besarle la frente

- No _aún _- musitó el chico - Duerme que vigilaré tus sueños -

Lastimosamente el sonido del celular de Taichi parecía estar en contra de ellos

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

(*) El Mirador, en mi país, le decimos a una cima en donde se pueda ver una ciudad en su momento nocturno.... lo aclaro porque ignoro cómo se denomine a este sitio en otros países.... o continentes

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

**Notas de la autora:** Gracias Malesyn por la _pequeña _información de A-ha pero he de aclarar que yo me refería a que mis hermanos mayores son de la generación de los 70 (1973, 1976 y 1977) o sea que en la actualidad tienen 29, 26 y 25 años y son ellos quienes me pegaron este tipo de música de la época 70-80 y principio de los 90 (al menos en lo que demoraron en llegar a mi país ^^UU) En especial mi hermana mayor es fanática de esta época (Así como Mimí, en este fict, le encanta ver películas de este género también a mi _oneesan_) Lamento cualquier confusión ocasionada

Así que has escuchado _Take on me _¿Y has visto el video? Yo lo adoro!! O es eso o me lavaron bien el cerebro XP


	27. Reencuentros

Capítulo 27:

**Reencuentros**

Fanfictions

* * *

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - indagó Takeru apenas reconoció la voz de su galeno compañero

El rubio estuvo por levantarse, pero posó brevemente su mirada en Hikari y no dejó su sitio. Por su parte, la joven se recuesta más cerca de Takeru imaginando la gravedad del asunto por la perturbada voz masculina

Silencio por parte de Takaishi... silencio en la habitación mientras Kido le explicaba a breves rasgos los acontecimientos ocurridos

- En un par de horas estoy allá- declaró Takaishi antes de cerrar la comunicación

Por el otro lado de la línea Jyou quedó en silencio ante el largo sonido del dial

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - indagó Taichi

- Viene en 2 horas - respondió Kido cruzándose de brazos imaginando la forma de contactar a Ichijouji e Izzumi

- ¿Y mi hermana? - indagó el joven manager

Jyou tragó saliva sin saber qué responder _«Él me contestó en singular.... Hikari no viene»_ - Es peligroso que ella salga!! Seguro que Takeru la dejará con su Angemon - Kido pensó que decir una etapa mayor a la de novato le quitaría a Taichi esa mirada de desconfianza

- ¿Y Mimí? ¿Y Miyako? - indagó Sora llevándose una mano al pecho

- Necesito una computadora con acceso a Internet - explicó el delgado - me comunicaré con Izzumi y él se contactará con Ichijouji -

- Suponiendo que quienes mencionaste sean los tipos que tienen a las otras chicas.... -Yamato le señaló un compartimiento de la habitación - .... no pierdas tiempo -

- No irán!! - parecía que Natsuko exigía en vez de hablar haciendo sobresaltar a algunos presentes - ¡No pienso perder a uno de mis hijos el mismo día! -

- No pierdes nada - murmuró el rubio recostándose en una de las paredes de la habitación

- No es el momento - pidió la mayor Kamiya quizá por impulso a la eterna solicitud que ella le había hecho y que el siempre había ignorado

- No me refiero a él - musitó Yamato apenas entendible al instante que _comenzó a verificar _la herida de su brazo

Taichi apretaba sus puños mientras indagaba en su mente algún plan que le permitiese estar en el momento del encuentro

- Esperemos a... _Takeru _- con cierto recelo Mamoru mencionó al joven - para ver qué es lo que planean, él y su grupo conocen mejor a este tipo, de seguro que sabrán cómo enfrentarlo -

- Pero... ¿Por qué nos quiere presentes? ¿Y por qué **solamente **a Yamato? - Sora miró a Taichi imaginando las ideas que debían estarle pasando por la mente

******

KJ: Hay novedades!!

IK1: Sí, hola a ti también, bueno, comienza a soltar

KJ: Llegó un mensaje, de seguro que de parte de Ayakashi Ankoku, en la que nos cita a los 'entrometidos', a Yamato Ishida y a todas las integrantes de Yagami's Onna, no quiere a nadie más

Del otro lado del monitor Ichijouji deslizó sus manos por su lisa melena

IK1: ¡Conque entrometidos! No? ¿Y para qué quiere al hermano de Takeru? ¿Para qué a las chicas?

KJ: Lo ignoro!

El galeno entonces se percató de que algo faltaba en la charla

KJ: ¿En dónde está IK2?

Ichijouji parpadeó un par de veces, ciertamente era extraño que el adicto a las Pc no se hallara en frente a una, lo mejor era pensar que estaba entretenido en _otras cosas_ a que imaginar que algo malo le haya ocurrido

* * *

_«Debo estar loco» _El pelirrojo sonrió levemente mientras miraba al rostro dormido de Mimí que posaba en su hombro _«Totalmente loco!!»_

La joven suspiró entre sueños mientras se acomodaba más en su sitio (Mmmm.... mejor lo aclaro, no ha pasado nada _aún_, Zelshamada, ya sabes ^^)

_«Y este es mi premio»_ Koushiro sonrió levemente sin dejar de observarla _«Y tan linda que se la ve sin tanta indagación»_ el joven quedó unos instantes meditando lo que dirían uno de sus compañeros en esa situación _'Miren quien habla de indagaciones!!' _ya se imaginaba a Ichijouji con su amplia sonrisa burlona

- Pero yo averiguo lo que me interesa - razonó de inmediato en un murmullo _'¿¿Y ella??'_

- ¿En dónde estamos? - se escuchó a la somnolienta voz femenina

- En el mirador - respondió el pelirrojo mientras Mimí ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos

- Me quedé dormida - observó un tanto apenada

- Yo también - Koushiro agregó de inmediato

- No te creo, estabas despierto antes que yo durmiera y de que me despertara - Mimí lanzó un pequeño bostezo mientras se aferraba a la..... ¿chamarra negra? Eso no era de ella

- Temí que volvieras a enfermarte - respondió Izzumi antes de que ella lanzara alguna pregunta

La joven sonrió agradecida

* * *

IK1: Excelente pregunta!! Quizá metido en alguna nueva averiguación.... ¿Y el líder de los 'entrometidos' sabe de esto?

KJ: Hablé con él por teléfono, vendrá en un par de horas

IK1: ¿Y ella?

KJ: Deduzco que con Angemon, quizá tema que algo malo ocurra en el trayecto

_«Tiene razón» _Ken apretó un puño en señal de nerviosismo _«Ahora debemos andar con mucho cuidado»_

IK1: Yo también me dirijo para allá, le enviaré un mail a IK2 para que se contacte después

KJ: Nos vemos

IK1: Hasta pronto

El sonido siguiente sonido de la habitación fue el rápido teclear de Ichijouji, un mensaje directo y no demasiado detallado que fue de inmediato enviado a la bandeja de entrada de los mensajes del cracker

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Ken? - indagó su digital al verlo apagar de inmediato toda comunicación vía electrónica

- Tengo que salir, te encargo a Miyako - respondió el joven tomando unas llaves de la mesa adjunta

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí - expresó el verde de inmensos ojos azules (igual a su dueño ^^)

- Por eso te la encargo!! Cuídala como si fuera mi vida - Ken sonrió consigo mismo ante sus propias palabras

- ¿Ella es tu vida? - wormmon expresó de una forma un tanto _confundida _que parecía más burlona

- ¿De dónde has aprendido eso? - exclamó Ken y luego se percató - Ah!! De mí!! Wormmon, no aprendas esas mañas!! -

- Pues se pegan!! Luego de tantos años.... - la versión digital de Ken hizo su aparición

- ¿Así soy yo? Vaya!! - exclamó en una forma burlona - Izzumi estuviese brincando en un pie si me viera -

Ken le posó una última mirada a la puerta del otro extremo de la habitación

- ¿Qué le digo de tu parte? - indagó el digital verde

- Que es muy hermosa - Ken sonrió satisfecho ante los perturbados ojos de wormmon - Dile que vuelvo en unas horas, luego les informaré, cuando cuente con más datos -

El digital asintió dispuesto a cumplir con la orden

- ¿Evoluciono? - la última cuestión antes de que el humano saliera por la puerta

- Sólo si es para salvar su vida, a Miyako no le agradan las peleas, si algo pasa sácala de aquí tratando de usar la violencia lo menos posible -

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse mientras la mencionada se llevaba una mano al pecho y otra a su enrojecido rostro recostándose en la puerta de la otra habitación _«¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí? ¿Le parezco hermosa?»_

* * *

- Koushiro - exclamó el insecto rojo un tanto aliviado al verlos llegar pero de inmediato fue a la preocupación principal - Hay un mensaje nuevo -

- ¿Será alguna operación de Ankoku? - se preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se instalaba frente al monitor e ingresaba los datos requeridos para abrir su programa de mensajes recibidos

- Nunca había visto ese servidor de correos - admitió Mimí mientras se acercaba hacia las maniobras del pelirrojo

Tentomon apenas estaba pensando en la respuesta

- Diseñé este programa para infiltrarme en el correo del líder del alocado grupo que ataca a los espectáculos sin que él tuviera la ligera sospecha de que me ha estado enviando la información cada vez que hacía saber de sus planes a los demás integrantes -

- Vaya! - exclamó asombrada la joven Tachikawa - Eres un genio! -

Koushiro sonrió halagado mientras que Tentomon sentía diversas interrogaciones en su mente.... ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? Bueno, sea lo que sea, si Koushiro estaba bien (como lo denotaba su sonrisa) entonces lo demás no importaba

Pero la sonrisa fue esporádica... el pelirrojo verificó su reloj y suspiró algo desganado

- Los demás están reunidos en la casa de los Ishida - contestó antes de que su digital o su custodiada hicieran alguna pregunta - Hay una carta amenazante -

-¿Vas a ir con ellos? - indagó el insecto volando hasta quedarse al otro lado de Koushiro

- No tengo tiempo ya, Ichijouji me informó que se comunicará conmigo desde la casa de los Ishida - el pelirrojo miró brevemente al otro lado de donde estaba Tentomon - ¿Tienen una computadora con multimedia? -

- Micrófonos, parlantes..... - Mimí se mordió el labio inferior recordando un poco más - Lo que no tiene instalado es una webcam -

- Es lo de menos - expresó el pelirrojo mientras abría el cajón de la parte inferior del cual sacó un paquete de extraños instrumentos para la pelirrosada - tengo que instalar la tarjeta de sonido y configurar los puertos de salida de voz, lo mejor será que también bloquee cualquier abertura en la red -

- ¿Qué es lo que harás? - indagó Mimí para captar mejor la situación

- Chat por voz, generalmente no lo usamos por los riesgos que conlleva a que alguien de la red se infiltre en nuestra conversaciones - el joven verificó su reloj - Tengo aproximadamente 45 minutos antes de que Ichijouji se comunique -

De inmediato Izzumi se puso a trabajar en los implementos electrónicos

* * *

- Llegó - anunció Kosuke mientras le daba paso a un rubio de 21 años sumamente serio y visiblemente calmado, claro que nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su interior

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente..... Taichi se moría de ganas por sacarle con lujos de detalles qué era lo que había pasado con su hermana pero entendía que ella estaba bien, aún así deseaba verla para estar _totalmente seguro_ de que no estaba con algún daño físico aunque debía imaginarse que su _novio _la cuidaría más que bien

Por su parte Natsuko contenía las inmensas ganas de salir a abrazarlo, pero no sea que él se aparte bruscamente y termine por irse del sitio y esto ella nunca se lo perdonaría, además... estaba ese semblante frío, como si él no quisiera estar ahí, o de seguro es porque no tiene confianza con ninguno de los presentes en la habitación

- Muchas gracias - se escuchó la voz de la femenina Kamiya

_«Yo debería dártelas»_ meditó Takeru sonriendo visiblemente lo que dispersó bastante la tensión del lugar y calmando a su madre al percatarse de que estaba equivocada

- Te ves mejor - Takaishi se apresuró en contestar

- Lo estoy - contestó Jiminisu con una leve sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el sillón - Sólo un poco débil, nada más -

- ¿Y qué dijo el experto en estos casos? -

La sonrisa en la joven se hizo más amplia

- Que debo descansar y nada de calmantes -

Suerte que a estas alturas había hecho su aparición Ichijouji porque definitivamente se había acabado todo punto de conversación no obstante Takeru ya se sentía menos tenso, incluso miró unas veces a _su madre_ y otro par a _su padre_, aunque más miradas pero esporádicas eran hacia su _niisan, _su herido _niisan_

- Buenos días - expresó Ken quizá para hacer notoria su presencia

Los presentes lo analizaron, prácticamente nunca lo habían visto, si no fuera por aquella ocasión en que detuvo a Takeru

Delgado, quizá un año mayor que Takeru, no podían saberlo, alto y de lisa melena, con un aire misterioso en su mirar azul como si con ellos anhelara ver el interior de quienes lo rodean

-Ken Ichijouji - exclamó la rubia logrando que el mencionado sobresaltara internamente, pues nadie se percató de su asombro

_«De seguro mis padres»_ __recordó de inmediato el joven pero no contestó a la dama Ishida - Nuestro último integrante no podrá venir, pero se comunicará en tiempo real -

- ¿Ocurrió algo con él? ¿A quien de nuestras compañeras él tiene? - indagó de inmediato Sora

- Tachikawa Mimí, y ambos están perfectamente bien -

- ¿Qué pasó con Miyako? - Sora miró momentáneamente a Ichijouji y luego se volvió hacia Takaishi - ¿Qué pasó con Hikari? ¿Por qué no las trajeron? -

- No es bueno llevar riesgos - replicó Ken - A pesar de lo que haya _advertido_ esa bestia de Ayakashi muy bien puede atacar antes del plazo, incluso cuando me dirigía a este sitio -

- ¿Ustedes lo conocen? ¿Se dan cuenta del tremendo peligro que corren? - Natsuko miró de inmediato a Takeru

- Muchas personas murieron por culpa de esos desgraciados - objetó Takeru de una forma pasiva y cerró los ojos momentáneamente

- Kido - llamó Ichijouji y el mencionado lo miró - ¿Cómo está Oni? -

- En la clínica lo mantienen con vida, se recuperará con el tiempo -

- Nezumi está fuera del juego - siguió hablando Ken - Nashi no ha dado signos de vida.... sólo nos queda Ankoku, esto pronto acabará -

- Hasta ahora han tenido suerte - siguió insistiendo Natsuko -¿Qué les hace pensar que esta vez ocurrirá lo mismo? -

- Es preferible que uno de nosotros muera.... - replicó, para asombro de todos, el mayor Ishida -.... con tal de detener a este trastornado mental a que sigamos con su amenaza por siempre -

- ¿Por qué te quiere a ti? ¿Qué le hiciste? - Natsuko estaba a punto de llorar de la desesperación al ver la determinación en los hombres involucrados en el asunto

Yamato se encogió de hombros - Quizá no soportó mi cara -

La mujer apretó los puños irritada

- Será mejor que nos retiremos - anunció Masaharu tomando del brazo a su esposa

- ¿Qué dices? - reclamó Natsuko intentando soltarse

- Prefiero ni enterarme del plan que tienen - contestó el hombre mirando a sus dos hijos - Además confío en ellos, son 5 hombres contra uno -

Ken prefirió dejarlo irse así, _tan confiado_, es mejor que ni sepa de las artimañas de las que puede valerse este tipo desesperado en desaparecerlos del mundo... aunque... la intriga era ¿Por qué Yamato?

Entonces sonó el celular que Takeru portaba, quien de inmediato verificó el origen de la llamada

- Es internacional - se percató el rubio

Taichi tomó el celular... y la sangre se le congeló al reconocer a la enfurecida mujer

- Señora Tachikawa! - dejó escapar mientras todos sus músculos se tensaban - .... ella está... en... en..... - Taichi miró la habitación buscando solución, Yamato le hizo señas de una ducha - en la bañera!! -

Un silencio terrible se produjo en la habitación

- No! Ella está en la ducha - insistió Taichi - Esas son cosas de las notic...-

Taichi palideció mientras miraba a Sora

-¿Qué ocurrió? -

- Quiere que tomes el celular y vayas a donde está Mimí, no se calmará hasta que la escuche -

Y de pronto, vino el salvador de la situación, en forma cibernética

_'IK2 lo invita a una conversación ¿Aceptar o Cancelar?'_ se leyó en el monitor de la computadora luego del sonido se escuchó cuando hay una conexión por medio del chat

Ichijouji presionó Aceptar y de inmediato tomó el micrófono

_'Pon a Tachikawa en línea' _prácticamente el joven ordenó

_'Mimí'_ de inmediato escucharon a una voz masculina hablar, aunque fácilmente se le notó la intriga por la petición

_'¿Qué ocurre ahora?'_

Taichi le entregó el celular a Sora antes de tomar el micrófono

- Mimí!! ¡¡Bendita sea mi suerte!! Tu madre está al teléfono!! Le dije que estabas en la ducha _- _

_'Me lo temía!! Debe estar enterada de lo del concierto'_

- Por favor cálmala -

'_Pero.. ¿Cómo? Yo podré hablar y hablar pero ella se dará cuenta de que no lograré escucharla'_

Todos tragaron saliva de la preocupación, todos, menos....

_'IK1, desarma el celular y conéctalo a la computadora'_ se escuchó la sugerencia del experto en tecnología (*)

El corazón de Taichi se paralizó más que si vinieran mil versiones de la madre de su amiga a reclamarle

_'Tienes que tener cuidado de no cortar la llamada, utiliza unos cables negro y rojo para la conexión en la parte superior, uno azul para la zona inferior'_

- ¿Tienen algún repuesto de micrófono y parlantes? - indagó Ken mirando al dueño de la casa

- Micrófono sí, lo más cercano al conector de parlantes son unos audífonos.... - Yamato se dirigió a unos cajones y con su única extremidad disponible los sacó -..... que funcionaban -

- ¿Funcionaban? - indagó intrigado Ken sacando de entre sus ropas una pequeña navaja

- Antes de que los cortes para utilizarlo - observó Yamato en el preciso instante en que el otro deslizaba el cortante objeto en el fino cable

- Mimí dice que la espere unos instantes - expresó Sora un poco dudosa de que _el plan_ funcionara

******

_'Ay, no!! Ya sabe cómo es ella, es muy terca' _se escuchó la voz de Sora en el refugio computarizado del cracker

- ¿Yo? ¿Terca? - exclamó Mimí sorprendida

_«Y demasiado, diría yo»_ Koushiro sonrió levemente al verla cruzarse de brazos notablemente resentida

_'No quiero ver esto' _se escuchó la queja de Taichi _'Con cuidado!!'_

_'Sé lo que hago!' _de inmediato replicó Ken antes de el sonido del celular abriéndose _'¡¡¡Oh!!! Así han sido por dentro!!'_

_'Oye... tú....' _el tartamudeo de Taichi era más que notable aunque casi no se le reconocía la voz al pobre

*****

**_'Taichi me está mintiendo!!! Raptaron a mi hija!! Debimos traerla así sea amarrada!!'_**

Por lo visto la mujer estaba recriminando muchas cosas a su esposo

**_'Okaasan!!' _**la joven reclamó de forma impulsiva dando clara muestra de que era su hija **_'¡¡Nunca he estado tan bien en toda mi vida!!'_**

**_'Hasta que te dignas a contestar'_**

**_'Estaba bañándome ¿¿Acaso no puedo??'_**

_'Estaba preocupada por ti'_ el tono de voz de la mujer bajó notablemente

Mimí meditó sus siguientes palabras

_'Créeme, estoy más que bien! Nada malo me ha pasado'_

Entonces se escuchó el incontenible llanto de la mujer Tachikawa al mismo tiempo que Izzumi veía en la parte inferior derecha de la barra de inicio una pequeña luz parpadeante

_**'¡¡¡Dijeron que habías muerto por una explosión!!!'**_ finalmente pudo explicarse la mujer

Obviamente la información fue muy mal llevada, no fue Mimí la que estuvo en medio de la explosión y por un milagro la víctima no había muerto

_'Estoy bien'_ siguió insistiendo Mimí casi en un murmullo

_'Es verdad, dile de mi parte a Taichi que lamento las recriminaciones que le hice, no debí desconfiar tanto de tus amigos'_

_'Taichi lo sabrá, gracias por preocuparte por mí'_

_'Cuídate, hija'_

_'Besos a papá'_

Luego se escuchó el típico sonido de la llamada cuando se cierra la comunicación

_«Debí de haberme ido con ellos»_ Mimí se mordió un labio con aire de culpa _«No le hubiese causado esta preocupación a mi madre»_

_'Todo un éxito!' _la voz de Ichijouji le interrumpió sus pensamientos _'Debía esperarlo'_

_'Bueno, un pequeño triunfo sobre el destino'_ el joven menor Ishida había ingresado a la conversación _'IK2 ¿Algún mensaje de Ankoku hacia los otros?'_

_****_

_'Ninguno'_ se escuchó a una masculina voz

- Eso demuestra que está realmente solo -

_'... déjenme terminar!! Hay un mensaje de uno de sus aliados hacia el líder'_

- Quizá se le unirán después - murmuró Ken intrigado

_'Es de Nashi' _silencio unos instantes _'Está contando cosas muy interesantes: que deje a un lado su resentimiento, que la explosión no fue culpa de nadie por lo que los demás no pueden pagar de igual forma, que de seguro con una rehabilitación todos hubiesen vuelto a ser los mismos, que fue un estúpido al seguirle el juego en todos estos años y que no permitirá que su digital esté presente en el último plan'_

- Se retira - observó Ichijouji

_'Y tiene adjunto un documento de imagen' _el silencio fue mientras el cracker abría el mencionado archivo _'Es un mapa!!'_

Jyou miró a sus compañeros... ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿El destino estaba a favor de ellos?

_'Ankoku acaba de responderle a su ex-aliado' _casi al instante siguió hablando IK2 _'Le dice que se largue al infierno y que será mejor que no vuelvan a encontrarse en la vida'_

- Vaya compañerismo- murmuró Ken negando con la cabeza - ¿Reconoces el sitio del mapa? -

_' Es un abandonado edificio en donde se fabricaba..... ¿espejos?'_

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

(*) Ummmm... no creo, pero _**por si acaso,**_** no hagan caso **de ciertos delirios de mi mente XP

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, volviendo al tema de _Take on me_, yo me refería a que me fascina el video no en sí por los vestuarios, sino al formato de la historia, lo del joven del _manga _(aunque lo correcto en este caso es _'comics'_) ingresando a la chica a su mundo (muy, pero _**muy.... interesante =P**_) y cómo mezclaban dibujo con personajes reales, además de que el tipo no es feo sólo que sí muy dramático eso de cuando él se sale de su mundo dándose contra todo y terminando empapado de sudor, aún así eso no le quita lo lindo ^^

Y volviendo al tema de los _reviews_... no se vayan a olvidar de dejarlo, sí?? Miren que si no lo hacen no publico más XP (A ver quien se infarta primero, si Zelshy o Malesyn o.... Cielo Criss?? O.o!! No!! Eso sí que no!! Me infarto yo antes que ella!! Luego, ¿Quién termina sus ficts? ¿Lara? Bueno, ella lo haría pero también tiene _trabajo pendiente_.... (un anhelante trabajo pendiente XP)


	28. Fortaleciendo vinculos

Capítulo 28:

**Fortaleciendo vínculos**

Fanfictions

* * *

Fue una ventaja que Mimí, Jiminisu y Sora estuviesen presente en medio de la conversación, así pudieron dar su opinión sobre los diversos planes que plantaban _los entrometidos_ debido a una deducción a la que había llegado Ken

- Nunca hemos cantado a distancia - comentó Sora interrumpiendo el plan del delgado Ichijouji

_'Será como si grabaran un cd'_ se escuchó la replicación de Izzumi

- Eso será de mayor impacto - agregó Ichijouji - Aunque espero que no estemos cayendo en una artimaña -

_'¿Crees que sospechen que me infiltro en el correo?'_

- Si saben quien eres, más que seguro que sí - observó Jyou

- Después de todo... ¿Quién eres? - indagó Taichi - ¿Cómo es eso de que te infiltras en los correos? -

- Es que el fantasma de Koushiro Izzumi nos ayuda - dijo Ken en un tono demasiado convincente - es por eso que puede infiltrarse en las computadoras, los espectros pasan los objetos sólidos con facilidad -

Jyou y Takeru bien acostumbrados estaban a ese tipo de comentarios, igual que Izzumi quien no protestó, pero los demás abrieron la boca al ser testigos de esa peculiaridad del joven

_«¡Pobre Miyako!»_ pensaron al mismo tiempo 3 femeninas

- Pero hay que tener cuidado - replicó Ken al instante, demostrando que estaba pensando en otros asuntos, y es que la mente de este joven no se queda estancada en un asunto - Si ese edificio era una fábrica de espejos y si esa bestia sigue usando sus mañas no vayan a olvidar las explosiones -

- ¿Y si van a ese sitio y quitan todos los espejos que hallasen? - propuso Sora

- Se daría cuenta - replicó Kosuke - ¿Por qué quitar _repentinamente_ los espejos cuando han estado botados por tantos años? -

- Iremos a investigar - propuso Takeru mirando a sus dos colegas buscando aprobación inmediata

_'¿No es muy peligroso?' _expresó la femenina Tachikawa por el chat

_'Ya tenemos experiencia en este tipo de actividades'_ respondió el joven que la acompañaba

- El idiota advirtió que mandaría las indicaciones del sitio en 59 días - recordó Ken

- Y afirmó el velorio de un Ishida en dos meses - murmuró Jiminisu notablemente perturbada

Los dos mencionados rubios chocaron sus azules e intensas miradas por un lapso de tiempo

- Entonces en el día 56, justo antes del _gran encuentro_ - replicó Takeru desviando la mirada a los demás - se dará una inspección al sitio -

_'Yo me encargaré de ello'_

- Que Tentomon se queden con Tachikawa por precaución - apoyó Ken sabiendo que dejaba la misión en las perfectas manos

Ante la mención de aquel ser del digimundo Mamoru sobresaltó pero de inmediato se controló, debía hacerlo!!

- Ya para ese día estarás preparado, no te presiones - aconsejó Kido y se volvió a su hermana - Te traeré unas vitaminas, que no te extrañe el cansancio de tu cuerpo -

Jiminisu asintió notablemente nerviosa y Jyou se lamentó de la presencia de la joven en la reunión, pues la calma que había conseguido parecía ahora nula ante las circunstancias

_'Nowhere Fast' _expresó Tachikawa casi en un murmullo

- ¿Eso? - Taichi indagó para cerciorarse de no haber escuchado mal

_'Por supuesto! ¿Algún problema?'_ el tono de Mimí no era muy meloso que digamos _'Y necesito hablar con mis amigas **a solas**__**!!**__**'**_

- Escucho mal o me estás echando de mi propia habitación- replicó Yamato

_¿Y quién te mandó a meter a todos en tu recámara?' _Mimí se permitió una risita un poco pícara _'Cuidado Sora y Jiminisu aunque lo extraño es que los chicos también están metidos'_

- El encierro te está afectando - observó Taichi negando con la cabeza

- Ya le hace falta los conciertos, sin ellos se vuelve fastidiosa - comentó Yamato - Creo que es acumulación de adrenalina ¿Por qué no bailas en donde sea que estés? De seguro que te calmas -

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una carcajada por parte de la chica Tachikawa

- Igual debo retirarme - expresó Takeru siendo el primero en cruzar la habitación con rumbo a la salida

- Nos comunicaremos después - le siguió Ken dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro a Jyou quien asintió en respuesta

- Hey, Jyou! necesito hablar contigo - expresó Taichi teniendo como fondo la voz del pelirrojo expresándole a Mimí _'También me retiro para que tengas más privacidad'_

Yamato se percató de lo doloroso que iba a ser para su madre que Takeru volviera a irse sin mayor contacto entre ellos, el mayor rubio estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando....

- Luego necesito hablar contigo - escuchó en un murmullo a Kosuke, de seguro dirigiendo esa solicitud a Jiminisu

Yamato no oyó respuesta por parte de ella pero eso no significaba que la joven hubiese rechazado la petición

_«Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que debo resolver antes de 8 semanas»_ el rubio salió de la habitación para confortar a su madre debido al llanto que se aproximaba

- Es muy pronto, no lo presiones - expresó Masaharu

- Llevo 21 años esperando - replicó Natsuko y suspirando profundamente intentó seguir hablando pero su hijo mayor la interrumpió

- Entonces puedes esperar un par de meses - respondió quizá un poco molesto - Además no es el único hijo que tienes -

* * *

Instantes después de que los jóvenes abandonaron la habitación Sora se dispuso a hablar

- Estamos sólo nosotras -

Escucharon a Mimí suspirar profundamente

_'¿Cómo se encuentran?'_

- No tan bien como tú - observó Jiminisu

Del otro lado la joven parpadeó repetidas y seguidas veces en señal de incomprensión

_'¿Por qué.... Cómo crees que...?'_ Tachikawa ni podía articular palabra alguna

- Para haber sido secuestrada se te escucha bastante bien - le hizo notar Sora y volvieron a escuchar la risa de Mimí, claro que nadie imaginaba que nuevamente reía por nervios

_'Miyako está mejor, está con su ladrón de besos'_

- ¿Y tú? ¿Con quién estás? - finalmente preguntó Sora

_'Con Koushiro Izzumi' _el tono de voz de la chica fue de neto orgullo, como si se tratase de algún actor de aquellas películas que se pasó viendo por una temporada

Ambas jóvenes se miran intrigadas hasta que a la mente de la chica Kamiya llegó un mensaje «Gracias por utilizar la base de información de Kous**h**iro Izzumi»__Y la siguiente afirmación de Mimí le aclaró toda duda posible

_'Es el genio que hizo la máquina Digievolución'_

Las otras quedaron en silencio un tanto sorprendidas y confundidas al mismo tiempo, esta brecha sin habla provocó que la pelirrosada siguiera expresándose con total libertad

_'Llegó en el momento en que más lo necesitaba! Es un poco extraño, generalmente puede encerrarse en sus ideas... las cuales son muchas debido a que es un genio'_ la voz había comenzado a fallarle notablemente _'Guarda muchos temores y prefiere no hablar más de la cuenta'_

- Me rectifico - Jiminisu se acomodó mejor en la cama - Estás peor que nosotras -

- Mimí ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Sora se acercó al monitor lamentando el no tener una webcam conectada al equipo

Un breve silencio antes de que ella admitiera

_'.... No lo sé'_

* * *

Miyako suspiró entre aliviada y perturbada

Sus amigas estaban bien, su digimon le había enviado un montón de mensajes por medio de Ichijouji (_'Ahora más que nunca estaremos unidos'..... 'Sólo un poco más y venceremos'..... 'Te echo de menos ;_; '....._)

Pero el peligro rondaba como si fuese un león y ellos la tentadora presa, presa que no debía caer por nada del mundo, para lo cual habían armado una estrategia

- Sé que son sólo suposiciones - siguió explicándole Ken - pero no nos queda de otra -

- No me gusta la violencia - de inmediato expresó Miyako recostándose en el sofá

- Lo sé!!- exclamó Ken - Pero ese cretino no nos deja otra opción! Ha afirmado que velaremos a un Ishida -

La joven desvió nerviosamente su mirada hacia otro lado... era cierto que esa idea le era más desagradable y sobre todo la asustaba

- Compréndelo - siguió Ken colocándose en cuclillas cerca del sofá, frente a ella - Desgraciadamente no todos piensan como tú -

Miyako suspiró profundamente

Ken deslizó sus dedos entre los mechones lilas que le habían caído en el rostro

- Ahora eres tú quien está derrumbando una de mis ideas - objetó Miyako cuyos ojos brillaron de miedo ante la batalla

El joven sonrió levemente

- No te perturbes antes de tiempo - le murmuró suavemente con preocupación - Guerra avisada no mata gente, el error de ese tipo fue prevenirnos, quizá buscando que nos desesperemos o nos perturbemos, pero no lo haremos, ¿Verdad? -

Ella asintió respirando profundamente

- Ah!! Cierto!!Un último mensaje: Tachikawa dijo _Nowhere Fast_ - Ken se calmó completamente al instante en que ella soltó una risita

- Es una de sus composiciones y está tan orgullosa de ella - explicó Miyako

* * *

- ¿Puedo pasar?- indagó el joven fotógrafo apenas asomando su rostro por la puerta

- Supongo que sí - respondió Jiminisu

- Yamato me dijo que si tú querías podía entrar.... - _«.... caso contrario, por mi vida, ni a dos metros de aquí»_ Kosuke sonrió levemente y hubiese apostado su vida sin temor a perderla que esa frase le había faltado decirle

- ¿Tenías algo que decirme? - indagó la mayor Kamiya

- Sí- admitió Nakajima respirando profundamente antes de su siguiente frase - No esperes a que la vida te presione para actuar -

Esto definitivamente tomó por sorpresa a la chica

- Seamos sinceros - continuó Kosuke - Obviando los tres últimos días ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse? -

¿Pensarlo? Ni siquiera le había dedicado un sólo segundo a meditar en la respuesta, y es que ni en su imaginación se daba una posibilidad así. De seguro que si Kosuke hubiese aparecido antes, pero mucho antes, sí le daría a esa pregunta toda la atención debida pero no es fácil tomar una decisión de ese tipo en las circunstancias actuales, cuando ya existe alguien que gobierna en el corazón

- Yo.... ya tengo la respuesta - Jiminisu decidió, antes que nada, la sinceridad por muy dolorosa que sea

- Entonces ¿Por qué no están juntos? ¿Qué es lo que esperan? - No hacía falta escuchar la respuesta que él siempre había sospechado

- No es el momento adecuado para _esas cosas _- replicó de inmediato Kamiya

- El amor siempre está en los momentos menos inesperados ¿Acaso pensaste alguna vez _'Mañana me enamoraré de Yamato'_? ¿Por qué dejan pasar el tiempo? Quizá la _seguridad de que ninguno de los dos busca a otra persona_ como si el resto del mundo pudiéramos ser los únicos en intentar separarlos -

- No es fácil! Yamato me hizo mucho daño y sé que de una u otra forma yo también lo lastimé -

-Pero él ha cambiado contigo - objetó Nakajima

- Él finalmente aceptó lo que le pasaba, por eso ese cambio de actitud.... yo apenas estoy pasando por ese proceso, antes no lo había hecho porque quise echarlo al olvido -

- Y sin embargo removiste tus recuerdos por él - observó Kosuke - A pesar de lo doloroso que te está resultando -

-Es que.... - Jiminisu pensaba de inmediato algún motivo lo suficientemente válido para justificarse - ... pues... -

Kosuke se acercó y la tomó de las manos

- No esperes a que la vida te presione, a veces puede ser demasiado tarde - volvió a repetirle el consejo

Sí, claro! Como si las cosas fueran tan sencillas! ¿Acaso no lo son?

* * *

_**"Nadando hacia el futuro iremos en una jornada para encontrar la ventana que refleja verdad"**_

Mimí suspiró profundamente observando detenidamente aquella estrofa de su escrito

Hace rato que había terminado de desahogar sus confusiones y su mente estaba despejada

Sí, su pelirroja amiga tenía toda la razón del mundo!

_'A pesar de lo agitada que han estado nuestras vidas vamos a salir adelante porque simplemente estamos juntas'_

Tachikawa se permitió una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de sus siguientes palabras

_'Y luego de todo este embrollo nos presentas a tu genio protector, verás que una temporada con Taichi y Yamato y hablará hasta por los codos'_

Luego del breve recordatorio tomó el lápiz y volvió a revisar su escrito

- Nadando - Mimí analizó la palabra y de inmediato la rechazó - Lo correcto sería _'Navegando'_ Esa es la palabra con la que se denomina a la comunicación por Internet -

Luego volvió su atención a la siguiente parte

_**"Y entonces.... renaceremos nuevamente y seremos capaces de perdonar // Así que saltemos juntos al otro lado de la imagen"**_

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó con orgullo Mimí - Te tendrás que esmerar Jiminisu, porque esta será mi mayor obra -

Entre la abertura de la puerta Tentomon miraba a la joven escribir y hablar en voz semi-alta denotando felicidad absoluta en su concentrada labor

- Creo que Koushiro la ha contagiado - murmuró el insecto volviendo sus inmensos ojos verdes hacia el otro extremo del departamento en el cual estaba el pelirrojo digitando sin cesar

- La conexión humana y digital va más allá de una sensación cualquiera - Koushiro se recostó en el respaldar de su asiento giratorio - Exceptuando el hecho de que manipulé los datos de Tentomon, tengo referencias de que los digitales han evolucionado en momentos especiales -

El genio miró detalladamente a la imagen del bicolor alado

- Eres un extraño digimon, sólo las primeras veces necesitaste codificación para evolucionar... luego lo hacías cuando Takeru estaba en peligro - la mente de Izzumi trabajaba con más arduo que nunca - Y si a eso le agregamos lo extraño que es Takaishi -

Ahora más que nunca Koushiro necesitaba descifrar el misterio de la evolución más allá del Nivel Campeón de un digimon, pues sería una gran ventaja ante el próximo encuentro que tendrían

* * *

- ... en donde estaba todo el interior del edificio abandonado - Takeru bebió lentamente del vaso cuando terminó la explicación

- Eso es muy extraño.... ¿Por qué le enviaría un mapa del sitio? - Hikari colocó sus codos en la base de la mesa y sus manos en sus mejillas

- Ken dice que posiblemente fue lo que Ankoku le solicitó a Nashi y fue lo último que este quiso cumplir antes de salirse del asunto -Takeru terminó su jugo y posó su azul mirar en Hikari - Ken tiene una teoría basándose en el mensaje de Nashi y tu grupo y tú lo comprobarán en el dichoso encuentro -

- Pero ¿Nosotras qué podemos hacer aparte de.... - Hikari parpadeó un par de veces

* * *

El tiempo siempre ha sido escurridizo y siempre ha sido indefinible

Habían instantes en que los días pasaban de una lenta forma, como torturándolos por los acontecimientos que se acercaban, y sin embargo en otros momentos parecía que corría como brisa fresca entre los árboles

O quizá sea la percepción del ser humano lo que le hace ver que hay instantes en que todo parece ir demasiado lento o rápido

******

Al cabo de unos días Mimí se comunicó nuevamente a la casa Ishida para enviar por fax un documento _urgente e importante_ para Jiminisu

Tachikawa se notaba más calmada luego de haber dejado a un lado sus confusiones y nuevamente buscaba vivir un día al máximo.. ella confiaba que el día de mañana será mejor y que no debía desperdiciar ni un segundo en cuestiones secundarias

******

Jiminisu por su parte recibió muy intrigada el documento que su amiga le había enviado... aunque comprendía que era una nueva composición de la pelirrosada lo que le sorprendía era la agregación de ciertas palabras teconológicas (Quizá la convivencia con el cracker le estaba afectando un poco su forma de expresar XP)

La mayor Kamiya se prometió darle música a aquel escrito de inmediato, y de paso concentraba su mente en otra cosa que no sea en las pruebas que les pondrá la vida

Entonces tomando su guitarra comenzó con una melodía suave, demasiado suave.... pero desistió de esta idea puesto que no debía deprimirse

Ella cerró sus ojos imaginando en su mente el tono y el ritmo..... cuando pronto sintió dos manos sobre las suyas

******

Takeru decidió aprovechar la tregua que le había dado la vida e intentó de todas las maneras posibles que se le ocurría de que Hikari olvidara la lejanía que alguna vez existió entre los dos, incluso hizo caso omiso a la tormentosa idea de que luego del mes y medio que les quedaba su vida iba a dar un cambio radical

Lo que si estaba seguro es que si no acababa muerto, iba a quedar con un vacío en su alma

******

A Ken básicamente le había ido bien y en calma. Definitivamente la vida de espía le habían templado los nervios... lastimosamente no podía decir lo mismo al ver a Miyako sonreírle pero ventajosamente ella no se percataba de esto

Fingir y fingir!! O al menos no denotarlo! No ahora! No aún!

******

Koushiro por su parte tuvo su momento de mayor tensión cuando se encontró en el interior del dichoso sitio y sino fuera porque al activar un pequeño aparato varias luces rojas se encendieron, él no creería que ese era el campo de batalla

Veinticuatro bombas en diferentes zonas, no de mucho abarque en espacio físico pero sí peligrosas no sólo por la muerte instantánea que provocarían sino que la secuela de esto son los opacos pero aún cortantes vidrios reflectores

********

Sora sentía intriga pues su Taichi extrañamente se encontraba calmado a tal punto que a veces hacía pensar que él no estaba pendiente de lo que sucedería en menos de 3 días

¿O será que Jyou lo estará sedando para que los nervios no se le alteren? O quizá Kido le contactaba con Hikari y esto le daba tranquilidad

Últimamente había visto al mayor Yagami en compañía del galeno

Aunque pensándolo bien.... Jyou Kido podría ayudarla

********

Y por último tenemos a un joven de castaña melena que sonreía con amplia satisfacción al encontrar a una delgada joven de larga cabellera lila junto a otro delgado de cabello liso quien tenía entre sus brazos a un bichito verde de apariencia inofensiva

- Hoy es el día Vmon - le anunció con satisfacción de sí mismo

Lo que ignoraba el chico es que hoy se daría un terrible encuentro aunque si lo supiera con mayor motivos iría al dichoso rústico edificio

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

**Notas de la autora:** No se vayan a olvidar del _reviews_... nada de pereza, sí? O me dará pereza y no lo termino XP (Ay, hasta dónde he llegado! ¡A las amenazas! =P) Bueno, aquí les ofrezco el tras antepenúltimo capítulo ¿Qué tal quedó? La tortura pronto acabará


	29. Plan casi perfecto

Capítulo 29:

**Plan casi perfecto**

Fanfictions

* * *

- No le digas a nadie - Kido se cruzó de brazos notablemente dudoso ante la proposición - Prometo cuidarme! Yo asumo la responsabilidad -

- No puede ser! Otra vez - se quejó el galeno casi en un murmullo

De pronto tuvieron que cortar la conversación

- Amor - murmuró Taichi tomando las manos de Sora entre las suyas

* * *

- Jyou me comentó que el susodicho mapa había llegado en la madrugada y es el mismo que nos entregó Koushiro hace 5 semanas, parece que Ankoku no sospecha de la visita previa de nuestro compañero -

Miyako asintió en respuesta tragando saliva y nervios en el trayecto lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el joven Ichijouji

- Hagamos un intercambio - propuso Ken entregándole a su digital mientras tomaba el instrumento que ella había estado portando en su espalda

- ¿Cómo conociste a tu Wormmon? - indagó Miyako observando al sonriente digital

Ken pareció meditarlo unos instantes

- Ummm..... Creo que lo hallé en un charco.... - Wormmon abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente - No!! Espera!! Ya sé!! Lo cacé por error cuando buscaba escarabajos -

La chica Inoue soltó una risita ante el gesto ofendido de Wormmon antes de que el digital reclamara la pésima memoria de su humano

- Nah!! No lo tomes a pecho - Ken deslizó sus dedos entre su lisa cabellera azulada antes de contestarle a la chica - Fue el día en que le dije a mis padres que me iba de la casa para seguir una vida de detective, simplemente apareció entre mis brazos y mi familia se percató de que mis ideales iban en serio -

- ¡Pues qué bueno que lo hayas hecho! Eres excelente - respondió Inoue con gratitud

- ¿Y tú? - Ken miró con gracia a la chica visiblemente halagado - ¿Qué me dices de tu Hawkmon? -

- Fue un hecho casi simultáneo, estábamos en la casa de Jiminisu, en una sala de ensayos cantando sin importancia alguna, cuando Mimí exclamó que le gustaría formar una banda.... por mi parte también sentí ganas de hacerlo y de pronto Hawkmon estaba encima de mi teclado afirmando _'Serás la mejor, confía en ti'_ - Miyako rió unos instantes - Mimí había salido corriendo ante Palmon y Jiminisu tomó un bate de Mamoru ante su Dratimon -

- Ah! La azulada! Bueno, su aspecto parece agresivo - comentó Ichijouji

- Deberías verla cuando se enfrenta con Pumpkinmon -

- ¿Por qué el hecho fue casi simultáneo? -

- Pues... la única persona que en esos instantes no tuvo un digimon fue Hikari, Tailmon apareció un par de años después cuando ella y Taichi.... - Miyako pensó unos instantes y posó fijamente su mirada en Wormmon

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - indagó el gusanito

- ¿Por qué motivo aparecen? - preguntó Miyako - ¿Qué es lo que sienten en el momento en que nos encuentran? ¿Cómo estuvieron antes? -

Ken también se había preguntado esas cuestiones

- Bueno, no sé exactamente en dónde estamos antes de hallarlos, sólo recuerdo que estaba en un espacio diferente en donde venían conceptos de Ken, su personalidad... y de pronto sentí a Ken con ganas de cumplir sus metas y yo debía apoyarlo siempre... luego estaba entre sus brazos -

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Hikari? ¿Por qué repentinamente esa pregunta? - Ken desvió ligeramente su mirada a sus espaldas pero luego volvió su atención a Miyako para escuchar su respuesta

- Es que Hikari nunca deseó formar el grupo, o sea, sí le gusta cantar y todo esto pero antes que todo ella puso a Takeru; el día en que Taichi la descubrió mirándolo fijamente armó un escándalo de los mil demonios y entonces apareció Tailmon entre ellos en una posición de defensa a Hikari -

- ¿Apareció en el Nivel Campeón? -

- Generalmente está en esa etapa - observó Miyako - Por eso me preguntaba si los digitales llegaban con sus humanos en algún momento en especial -

- Esta información le sería de utilidad a Koushiro - dijo Ken acomodándose disimuladamente la guitarra en su espalda y con más disimulo no dejaba de vigilar el camino recorrido - él está averiguando todo sobre los digitales-

Pronto estaban a un par de cuadras de aquella vieja fábrica y Ken sacó un pequeño comunicador

- Llegué muy temprano y el dentista me pidió que esperara, quiero dejar a mi digimon en una guardería para que no se aburra -

- La más cercana está a 7 calles al este - se escuchó a una masculina voz

A unas 3 cuadras de distancia un chico de castaños cabellos se arrima a un poste muy intrigado

- Esta no es la dirección a la casa de ninguna de las chicas - observó cruzándose de brazos

- Quizá vayan a otro sitio - replicó el dragón a sus pies sin desquitar sus inmensos ojos del trío

* * *

- Sora - la llamó su compañera - Ya nos vamos -

La pelirroja asintió mientras dirigía una mirada a Taichi y luego a Jyou

- ¿Y Toshiki? - indagó Takenouchi buscándolo por la habitación

- Kosuke lo llevó con el señor Masaharu - contestó Jiminisu ayudando a Yamato a guardar una batería de modelo IJ500, pequeña y tan útil como cualquiera de su especie, esporádicas miradas los unía, pero estaban conscientes que no era el momento apropiado para asuntos personales

- Luego nos veremos, tengo algo pendiente - declaró finalmente Jyou en un actitud que denotaba que mucho le había costado decirlo

Taichi se acercó a su Sora y, tomándola del rostro, le da un pequeño beso en la frente

- Todo saldrá bien - murmuró el joven con una sonrisa de extrema seguridad y quizá para quitarle esa mirada de intriga siguió hablándole - Si Yamato no las cuida como es debido **YO** lo enterraré vivo -

El rubio soltó una risita incrédula, Taichi lo miró con un aire de complicidad

- Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, _cara a cara_, te liberarás de esta responsabilidad - el joven Yagami siguió advirtiendo

Ishida atinó a asentir en respuesta

* * *

Mimí sonrió entre orgullosa y satisfecha mientras los últimos segundos recorrían en la parte inferior derecha del discman

- Cuatro con 16 es cuando sale el último tono - observó volviendo sus ojos a la la página impresa de las notas que Jiminisu le había entregado vía fax - Y todas las demás tienen copia de este archivo ¿Qué opinarán? -

De pronto Tentomon interrumpe en la habitación de la chica

- Llegó la hora -

Mimí asintió mientras guardaba en un bolso sus maquillajes, su perfume, su shampoo, su talco (de hecho, todo lo que le había hecho comprar a Koushiro) y sobre todo el cd que Izzumi le había quemado con algunas canciones que halló en la red (incluyendo _'Take on me'_) y con el archivo que su amiga le había enviado en el chat de hace un par de semanas aunque a concepto de Koushiro menos que nunca entendía a una canción pues esta era pura melodía

_«¡Si supiera!»_ había pensado la autora de la letra

Koushiro por su parte alistó en una mochila diversos aparatos eléctricos, y naturalmente su equipada portátil está lista para actuar cuando las circunstancias lo requieran

* * *

Daisuke estaba más que intrigado ante el escenario:

Poco a poco comenzaron a reunirse los chicos de negro, claro que ahora la denominación venía sólo por la ropa pues resulta que había uno de cabellera azulada, un pelirrojo y un par de rubios

- Además se encuentran Mimí y las demás chicas - Motomiya se cruzó de brazos sacando deducciones - No hay digimon, no van a pelear -

A lo lejos observó cómo Hikari se abrazaba a sus compañeras, como si no se hubiesen visto en años

- Quizá se vuelven a hallar desde el día del concierto - comentó Vmon

- Pero ¿Por qué en este sitio tan solitario? - Daisuke miró hacia el otro lado - Más allá está la televisora Ishida, ahí hubiese sido un sitio más apropiado -

-Tal vez para no llamar la aten... - Vmon tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, pues el hecho de que las chicas estuviesen sacando sus instrumentos musicales no declaraba que querían pasar desapercibidos

Entonces el pelirrojo sacó de entre sus cosas unos auriculares con micrófono incluido y se los fue colocando a cada una de las femeninas presentes

Luego el delgado de melena lisa señaló algunos sitios del edificio por los cuales se podía ingresar, por lo que parecía, iban a adentrarse al sitio y en grupos separados

* * *

_'En el octavo piso hay un tomacorriente en la 5ta. habitación contando desde izquierda a derecha'_ se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo

_'Nosotros la tomaremos'_ Ken había declarado

Mamoru suspiró profundamente y se mordió nerviosamente un puño

- Van a ingresar - murmuró_ un naranja ser _a sus espaldas

El menor Kamiya atinó a asentir - Sólo nos queda esperar -

* * *

- En el décimo quinto y décimo tercero hay dos conexiones eléctricas en cada uno- siguió expresando Koushiro

- Yo las tomo - declaró Yamato

- Déjame terminar, este sitio está en ruinas, la base del décimo quinto no es muy buena que digamos -

- _Yo_ las_ to_mo _- repitió Yamato en forma lenta, como si le hablara a un niño de 3 años

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y estuvo apunto de dar el siguiente punto de refugio que había hallado

- Yo tomo el décimo quinto piso - expresó Jiminisu

_'Oneesan!!'_ replicó por medio del comunicador su hermano _'Eso está muy alto'_

- Dije que yo tomaría esas zonas - objetó Yamato

- No puedes ocupar dos habitaciones de diferentes pisos - la mayor Kamiya ignoró la voz de Mamoru por el intercomunicador

- No es el momento para sus peleas - dijo Miyako un poco pálida pero su voz denotaba seguridad

- Entonces yo tomo el décimo quinto - insistió Yamato ignorando a Inoue

_'Estoy de acuerdo'_

_'¡¡Dratimon!!'_ se escuchó una voz fastidiosa _'¿Estás enferma?'_

_'Pumpkinmon ¡Cállate! Estoy de acuerdo con la idea, no con él'_

**- En el noveno - **Koushiro alzó la voz para hacer notoria su presencia y al percatarse de que le prestaban atención continuó hablando pero más calmado - Existen 3 habitaciones con conexión: la primera, pasando dos más hallarán la segunda y la siguiente obviando la última -

- Iremos nosotros - replicó Takeru tomando del brazo a Hikari quien se apoyó en él

- Deberían aprender - aconsejó Mimí a otras dos personas

- En el tercero sólo hay una gran habitación, en la esquina derecha están todos los implementos bajo una vieja sábana -

- Yo iré - declaró Sora - Sólo espero que Jyou llegue a tiempo -

- Él no vendrá - una masculina voz declaró antes de posarse junto a Hikari y besarle con ternura la mejilla, luego se volvió hacia Yamato - Estás libre -

- Pero....ese tipo quiere a los... - Sora estaba atónita ante lo que sus ojos observaban

- Ese tipo no conoce a nadie más que a Takeru y Yamato, de los demás no tiene la más remota idea de quiénes son, así que muy bien puedo hacerme pasar por uno de ellos -

Ichijouji se cruzó de brazos un tanto meditabundo

-Es que si algo te pasa - Sora insistió

- Bienvenido al grupo YT - Ichijouji tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras que Izzumi le entregaba un auricular con micrófono

La pelirroja atinó a abrazar a _YT _nerviosamente, no del todo de acuerdo con la idea, pero a estas alturas ya nada podía hacer

- Nosotros nos manejamos por iniciales y por si acaso yo soy IK1 y el pelirrojo de allá IK2, eso es porque yo soy el número uno -

- O porque soy dos veces más efectivo - Izzumi replicó de inmediato teniendo de fondo unas risitas por parte de algunas chicas

- Se supone que no deberías contestar - Ken asintió en tono de resignación por no poderlo fastidiar - Has cambiado -

- En el séptimo piso - Koushiro intentó irse de inmediato por otros lados - es donde más hay conexiones, aquí Mimí y yo nos ubicaremos -

- No vayan a olvidar encender la digcam - expresó Takeru

- Tres cuartos de hora antes de la conexión total, si alguno tiene inconveniente presione el botón rojo que está en la izquierda de los auriculares, de inmediato la señal se expandirá hacia los otros, claro que con mayor intensidad al más cercano - Koushiro siguió dando unas últimas instrucciones

- ¿Señal sonora? - indagó Taichi con cierto temor por sus tímpanos

- No, por vibración - respondió Koushiro

Y de inmediato se separaron los grupos

- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? - preguntó Vmon

- Esperemos unos momentos - respondió su humano - Creo que algo muy importante está por ocurrir -

* * *

Debido a que prácticamente iban por el mismo rumbo el cuarteto integrado por Koushiro, Mimí, Miyako y Ken decidieron ir en conjunto

El sitio era muy acalorado y junto a esa sensación de preocupación provocaba que el sudor recorriera por sus respectivos cuerpos, incluso el que generalmente es de nervios templados

Ken deslizó una de sus manos en la frente secando el salado líquido teniendo como sonido de fondo el crujir de la madera debido a sus pisadas

- ¿Esto no se derrumbará? - indagó Ichijouji

- No por ondas sonoras - respondió Koushiro - los dispositivos de sonido los coloqué en puntos estratégicos justamente para evitar eso -

- Pero mencionaste el décimo quinto piso - observó Miyako

- En ese sitio sólo la base está con riesgos de desplomarse, por eso lo advertí para quien fuera para allá -

- Jiminisu y Yamato deberían dejar de comportarse como niños chiquitos - replicó Mimí - Parece que fueron pareja y terminaron de la peor forma -

La pelirrosada mira a su compañera quien se encoge de hombros en señal de no saber sobre el asunto

Pronto estaban en el séptimo piso en el mismo donde Koushiro desmanteló un equipo completo de señales y comunicaciones y de inmediato se dispuso a armar los últimos detalles

- ¡¡Demonios!! - malluscó Ichijouji en el otro extremo del inmenso salón

- ¿Qué ocurre? - indagó Miyako acercándose al delgado

- Camino cerrado - respondió el joven buscando alguna forma de subir

- Eso no es posible - replicó Izzumi yendo hacia ambos jóvenes - Revisé perfectamente este sitio y aquí habían unas escaleras de soga -

- ¿Las que están recogidas en el tubo? - Ichijouji le señaló entonces unos conductos gruesos y negros por el techo

Koushiro se intrigó y desgraciadamente no era una duda positiva sino por un mal presentimiento

- Sería tan sólo cuestión de subir - expresó Ken y se examina las manos, lastimosamente estaban empapadas de sudor y resbalaría con facilidad - Si tuviera harina -

- ¿Harina? - indagó Miyako intrigada

- O algo parecido, tengo las manos empapadas de sudor y así no podré subir -

- ¿Te parece bien talco? - indagó Mimí orgullosa de sentirse útil

- ¿Tienes talco? - exclamó Ken asombrado al ver que la chica sacaba de su bolso un envase con su propio aplicador

- Koushiro me lo compró - Mimí respondió con una sonrisita

- ¿Koushiro salió a comprar? ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro Cracker? - Ichijouji se volteó hacia el pelirrojo quien estaba en plena conexión en su portátil

Ken se colocó un poco de talco en las manos y se dispuso a escalar cuando de pronto la computadora de Koushiro emitió un sonido corto e insistente

_- _Cinco_ - _Izzumi respondió casi en un murmullo sintiéndose en esos instantes el más imbécil del mundo

- ¿Cinco qué? - indagó Ichijouji colocándose más talco en las manos haciendo tiempo para escucharlo

- Explosivos - respondió apretando los dientes y le muestra el monitor en donde estaban los parpadeantes puntos

* * *

- Te quedas allá arriba - casi ordenó Yamato dándole paso para que subiera por una escalera de madera- El siguiente es muy peligroso -

- Ahora todo este sitio es peligroso - contestó Jiminisu en el quinto escalón mientras el rubio sostenía la base de la escalera - Así que da lo mismo -

- Para mí no - insistió Yamato comenzando a ascender al instante que la chica presionaba la parte superior de la escalera para evitar que resbalase - No llevarás más riesgo del.... - Yamato había llegado a la parte superior y se habían encontrado cara a cara - _..... debido _- casi murmuró

El rubio terminó de subir pero la toma de los hombros y la hace retroceder hasta una de las esquinas del salón con cuidado de no hacer caer ninguno de los espejos regados y tratando de no respirar profundamente por el polvo que inunda la habitación

- Tenemos que hablar - musitó Ishida conteniéndose las ganas de echar al olvido el plan y la batalla para perderse en los labios de la cantante

Jiminisu atinó a asentir mientras su interior se revolvía en dos diversos sentimientos: la loca idea de besarlo con el débil y agonizante resentimiento... y la interesante forma en que el sudor le recorría el perfil masculino enmarcando su intenso mirar daba ventaja a lo primero

- Quédate aquí - murmuró Yamato posando su frente contra la de ella, la chica Kamiya volvió a asentir en silencio. Definitivamente el rubio había utilizado sus encantos para convencerla y bien le había resultado

Yamato desapareció en las escaleras que lo llevaba al siguiente piso y fue cuando la razón cayó de un sólo golpe en Jiminisu

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Se dejó convencer por un atractivo rostro y una voz encantadora? No! Había más en ello! Neta preocupación por ella

* * *

- Debería enfadarme contigo - murmuró la femenina sintiendo un cálido beso en el cuello, mucho más cálido que el ambiente en que estaban

- Jamás te dejaría venir sola - respondió Taichi aún con la sensación de su piel salada en los labios, sabor que lo embriagaba y lo despejaba de la realidad que estaban viviendo

- Gracias por no decírmelo antes - suspiró Sora recostándose en el pecho de su eterno custodio - Me hubiese preocupado mucho -

- Las chicas y tú pronto saldrán de este sitio - declaró Taichi con un tono de valor que sólo él poseía e infundía seguridad y de seguro es por ello que Sora se sentía en total protección cuando estaba a su lado

- Y tú vienes con nosotras, eh? - expresó la pelirroja queriendo aclarar todo

Taichi frunció el entrecejo unos instantes antes de declarar - Iré con ustedes -

* * *

_'Entonces descubrí que el cretino tenía instalado 5 explosivos' _La voz de Koushiro temblaba notablemente

_'Ese idiota descubrió parte de nuestro plan y como pudo intentó recuperar el terreno que perdió, había necesitado semanas para instalar las anteriores, ahora son menos'_

_'Igual de peligrosas, Ichijouji'_ Koushiro respiró profundamente _'No cumplí bien la misión! Debí revisar el sitio antes de que todos entráramos'_

- No es tu culpa - replicó Takeru por medio del comunicador privado

_'Los descuidos son fatales'_ respondió Koushiro notablemente fastidiado _'La última vez que me descuidé por poco matan a una de las chicas'_

_'Y no se murió! Deja de pensar en esas cosas'_ insistía Ken

_'Hay 3 bombas en el décimo quinto piso'_ Izzumi respiraba con mucho nerviosismo _'Esa chica estuvo peleando por irse a esa zona'_

- Yamato declaró que estaría por allá - recordó Takeru - Comunícate con él y avísale -

- Aunque es posible que no deje que Jiminisu suba - comentó Hikari cuyo corazón latía ferozmente por causa del miedo - Yamato no desistirá con facilidad -

Takeru entonces volvió a su labor de terminar de conectar algunos implementos

* * *

- Rubio y alto - murmuró para sí mismo - Está de espalda, deduzco entonces que sus ojos son azules -

_'.... y si a eso le agregamos que el piso puede desplomarse'_ IK1 se había encargado de transmitirle el mensaje

- Entiendo - murmuró el rubio Ishida ahora más que nunca orgulloso de haber tomado él esa ruta

_'Hay una en el techo de la puerta de tu derecha, debes ver 4 puertas, no?'_

- Así es - Yamato respondió entre dientes

_'Son bombas que se activan en secuencia, si una de ellas estalla las demás lo harán en menos de 5 segundos'_ murmuró con precisión Ichijouji

- Genial - Yamato tenía una irónica sonrisa ante su destino, pero al instante recordó el rostro sudoroso de la chica que no hace mucho había tenido entre sus brazos _«Si no se daba ese momento no me hubiese importado morir, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo» _con más decisión y al disimulo se apartó de la zona

_'Hay otra en la entrada principal'_ Yamato sintió una sensación helada pasarle por el cuerpo al hecho de que él había ingresado por ahí en momentos anteriores _'Y la última está cerca de....'_

Se escuchó entonces el sonido de un botón siendo aplastado seguido de un pitar

Y luego..... comenzó el desastre!!

La primera fue la de la entrada, por lo que parte del techo cayó bloqueándole el paso, unos cuatro segundos después y explotó la que estaba en la parte superior de las habitaciones y fue cuando Yamato miró de inmediato hacia el techo percatándose que estaba a menos de 20 pasos de la siguiente. El rubio tomó entonces un reflector para utilizarlo como escudo

* * *

Una explosión.... seguida de otra

Jiminisu se arrimó a una de las paredes con sumo horror pues los sordos sonidos venía de la parte superior

La chica posa su castaña mirada en la escalera que la conduciría al siguiente piso pero estaba llena de piedras y vidrios..... una última explosión se produjo

- Yamato - murmuró la joven y entonces el piso superior se desmorona

* * *

- Tenemos que ir - declaró la azulada yendo de inmediato hacia la puerta

- Aún no es el momento - replicó el único humano presente tratando de llevar con éxito la parte del plan que le fue encomendada

- ¡Hay mucho peligro! Ella me necesita - la digital comenzó a brillar de una mística forma

- No es el momento de evolucionar para que pelees - insistió Mamoru

Pero los presentes retrocedieron más que perturbados.... Eso que tenían presente no era Dragmon ( * )

La digital en ese extraño nivel salió del refugio yendo velozmente hacia el edificio

* * *

- Yamato -volvió a decir más que temblorosa al ver el cuerpo del susodicho que yacía en el piso

- No era Takeru, lo confundí - se escuchó en la parte superior del piso - Bueno! ¡Qué lastima! Velaran a dos Ishida -

El eco de la risa se alejaba a impresionante velocidad

La joven se acerca como la tembladera de su cuerpo se lo permitía pero... ¡Era tarde! Demasiado tarde! ¡¡Esto no podía estar pasando!! ¡¡Tenían una conversación pendiente!!

- Yamato - murmuró la joven acercando su oído al pecho del rubio - Yamato despierta!! Yamato no me hagas esto -

Las lágrimas fluyeron de su rostro sin poder evitarlo, pero con fiereza ella las secó de inmediato pues no era el momento de ponerse a llorar

- Ya basta!! Me tienes asustada!! Ya despierta - nuevamente su rostro se empapó y nuevamente lo volvió a secar - Por favor despierta -

Esta vez no pudo contenerse más y se recostó en el pecho del joven descargando su desolación

- ¡¡No puedes hacerme esto!! - reclamó presa de la desesperación - ¿Quién me celará? ¿A quién reclamaré esas chispas de idiotez? -

_«¿Chispas de idiotez?» _El rubio abrió la boca para intentar responderle con una _de sus idioteces_ para que ella cayera en cuenta de que él había reaccionado, pero el dolor físico le evitó articular palabra alguna

- ¿A quién voy a amar? -

Suerte que antes no había abierto la boca!! Yamato dejó que la declaración danzara en su estómago por unos segundos

- Obvio que a mí - finalmente pudo articular con débil voz y aún así no dejó de agregar una sonrisa de orgullo

Jiminisu saltó de su posición al instante que dos gruesas lágrimas recorrían su piel canela

- Estás... caíste de... - ella no pudo evitar su sonrisa de satisfacción y la repentina felicidad que la embargó no le permitía decirle lo que deseaba

Yamato asintió divertido entre cada tartamudeo de Jiminisu quien lo tomó del rostro y optó por darle pequeños besos en los labios, quizá sea una mejor forma de hacerle saber la tranquilidad que llegó a su alma

El rubio no atinaba a decidirse entre este o el anterior momento para catalogarlo como el mejor de su vida

Entonces ella reaccionó bruscamente ante lo que estaba haciendo y por unos segundos lo contempló en silencio, Jiminisu no apartó las manos del sudoroso, ensangrentado y polvoriento rostro y negó con la cabeza antes de besarlo un poco más desesperada, un poco más ansiosa y sobre todo más dichosa ante la positiva respuesta de los labios de Yamato

Instantes después Jiminisu posa su frente sobre la de él sin saber qué decir pues ya todo estaba dicho, al menos por parte de ella

- ¿Cuántos metros habrán sido? - indagó Yamato casi en un susurro mientras admiraba la altura en donde antes se encontraba por medio de la inmensa abertura del catorceavo piso, ella se alzó de hombros en respuesta pues no se sentía capaz de hablar - quizá unos 9 ó 10 metros -

Jiminisu asintió mientras suspiraba profundamente

- Si por caer desde esa altura - Yamato la tomó del rostro - me besaste..... si caigo del doble ¿Te casarías conmigo? -

- Por el doble sólo soy tu enamorada - murmuró ella sonriendo suavemente - Si caes desde unos 30 metros _y sobrevives _entonces me caso contigo -

- ¿Pero también debe existir un piso de por medio? - Yamato iba recuperando a cada instante el tono de voz normal

- Bueno, considerando eso en esta ocasión- la chica se sonrojó notablemente - entonces soy tu enamorada -

- ¿Sólo eso? - Yamato fingió un poco de decepción

- Si no vuelves a pegarme uno de estos sustos en lo que resta del día entonces soy tu prometida -

- Entonces ya tienes una idea de cómo me sentí cuando te vi el día del concierto y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo -

Jiminisu asintió nuevamente en silencio, esto antes de que el rubio la acercara hacia su rostro, pues aún no se sentía del todo fuerte para levantarse, quizá le convenía reposar unos instantes más

_«Un asunto menos» _Yamato meditó sin cesar de besar a su _enamorada_ hasta el final del día _«Ahora me queda pendiente Takeru»_

_'Jiminisu contesta'_ pidió la pelirrosada, presa de la angustia, por medio del intercomunicador _'Jiminisu!! ¿Estás bien?'_

- Estamos más que bien, Mimí, no fastidies - replicó Yamato deslizando sus labios del rostro a la barbilla de la chica

_'Tenemos menos de 2 minutos para empezar la función'_ recriminó Mimí

- Un minuto más - murmuró Yamato entre los labios de la mayor Kamiya

_'¿Qué le estás haciendo a **mi amiga?'**_ Mimí intentaba imaginarse algo no muy fuerte, pues creía que las circunstancias no darían para ello

- Comérmela a besos - hubo un silencio de aproximadamente 10 segundos - Algo que debí haber estado haciendo todos estos últimos años -

Sólo Koushiro pudo ver la perplejidad de Tachikawa quien reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza. Después de todo... ella no era nadie para reprochárselos pues Mimí más que nadie era prueba de que los besos se daban en momentos inesperados, ella se lo había dado a Koushiro cuando la rescató y él se lo había devuelto en medio de la pista de baile de una discoteca ante los ojos de muchos bailarines (_'Qué romántico' _habían comentado algunos lo que provocó que ambos cayeran en cuenta de la situación y se fueran del sitio)

- ¿Ves? - Mimí sonrió con coquetería y picardía a su acompañante - Ni Yamato ni Jiminisu están muertos, es mas, la pasan a las mil maravillas -

El pelirrojo atinó a sonreír menos pálido, pero aún veía las siguientes 2 bombas que estaban.....

- ¿Moviéndose? - se preguntó al ver cómo los dos puntos parpadeaban uno a lado del otro por todo el edificio

**- Ayakashi Ankoku - **se escuchó por medio de un altavoz al manager Yagami _**- Conoce lo que nunca obtuviste!! El valor de seguir tus sueños -**_

Taichi estaba a punto de llamarle la atención a Yamato pues era él el que debía seguir con el plan

El sitio comenzó a iluminarse repentinamente y esto no asombró a ninguno de los chicos entrometidos, mucho menos a los dos _entrometidos de más_ y peor aún a las cantantes, después de todo, esta iluminación serviría para que cada una de ellas comenzara a reflejarse en los vidrios

Instantes después se escuchó el sonido de la batería del rubio Ishida y fácilmente se podía ver desde cualquier espejo del edificio al herido rubio

Miyako se contuvo las ganas de gritar al verle el sudor mezclado con sangre pero él no denotaba mayor daño físico....Mimí se hubiese burlado de verlo mugriento y sudado, quizá luego de todo este relajo hará el comentario

Yamato hizo enormes esfuerzos por ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo, después de todo ese pequeño inconveniente no le quitaría el sabor de formar parte del plan de Ichijouji

Jiminisu junto a él buscaba algún signo de queja por parte del rubio quien sonrió para tranquilizarla, entonces más confiada la joven le saca sonido a su instrumento

Y esta vez no hubo explosión contra ella

Taichi volvió su mirada hacia Sora (para él era mejor verla en persona que por medio de uno de los espejos) quien ya hacía su parte con el teclado, de inmediato la pelirroja respiró antes de comenzar con el perfecto coro sincronizado con Miyako desde el octavo piso

Mimí se había quitado el micrófono y se arregló con gracia su cabellera rosada sabiendo perfectamente que muchos ojos estaban posados en ella

- Ya pensé que se había quedado pegado a Jiminisu - luego volvió a colocarse el micrófono mientras escuchaba el coro por parte de Miyako y Sora

* * *

Hikari respiró con un poco de profundidad cuando escuchó a dos de sus compañeras; luego, apretándose las manos en señal de nerviosismo, abrió la boca (**)

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Lying in your bed and on a Saturday night  
You're sweatin' buckets and it's not even hot  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La joven deslizó para atrás su cabello castaño debido al calor de la habitación

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
But your brain has got the message  
And it's sending it out  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Los nervios aún la invadían notablemente y a pesar del calor del sitio optó por abrazarse a sí misma como si tuviera frío

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
And it's sending it out  
to every nerve and every muscle you've got  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Hikari sonrió notablemente más confiada mientras escuchaba a la autora de esa canción entonar su parte desde otro sitio, y desde uno de los espejos de la izquierda podía contemplar a la confiada de Tachikawa cantar libremente

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
_****_You've got so many dreams  
That you don't know where to put 'em  
So you'd better turn a few of 'em loose  
_****_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Mimí sacudía con gracia su cabello y trataba de no denotar nerviosismo alguno, debía estar fuerte! Debía infundir confianza en sus amigas ahora más que nunca

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Your body's got a feeling that it's starting to rust  
You'd better rev it up and put it to use  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

De inmediato la chica buscó entre los espejos a la siguiente joven quien poseía sus manos juntas y mantenía sus castaños ojos cerrados, su inmensa cabellera lila estaba totalmente recogida en un lazo cosa que nunca antes había hecho

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
And I don't know how I ever thought that I could make it all alone  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

* * *

Mientras que en las afueras del edificio un joven de melena castaña escuchaba fascinado el espectáculo... hasta que un chico de menor edad que él lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? - indagó el de verde mirar

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - replicó Motomiya un poco dudoso en si reconoció al personaje

- ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? - indagó una tercera voz masculina que bordeaba la edad de Daisuke

Atrás del chico de melena negra un grupo de seres que no son de este mundo, en especial una que no dejaba de brillar

* * *

Todas las femeninas tomaron impulso para cantar juntas

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
When you only make it better  
And it better be tonight  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Miyako abrió sus ojos para observar la confianza de sus compañeras e infundirse de ella

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
And we'll fly away on those angel wings of chrome in your daddy's car  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Mimí no pudo evitar posar su mirada en Koushiro, las chicas cantaban con mayor confianza el coro

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Waiting there for you tonight  
I'll be there for you tonight  
_****_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Sora sonrió con gracia mientras era la única que continuaba derrochando talento por medio de sus manos en el teclado y de su voz

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Even if you don't have anywhere to go  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
And even if you don't have anywhere to go  
you go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Miyako entonces demostró el porqué de sus excelentes pulmones

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
And your speed  
Is all you'll ever need  
All you'll ever need to know  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

De inmediata forma todas siguieron cantando

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Darlin', darlin'  
You and me we're goin' nowhere slowly  
And we've gotta get away from the past  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Jiminisu sonrió con cierta gracia aunque no del todo feliz por las gotas rojizas que recorrían el rostro de su futuro prometido, además intentó no desconcentrarse del coro que llevaba con sus amigas

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Everybody's goin' nowhere slowly  
They're only fighting for the chance to be last  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
It's so much better goin' nowhere fast  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La joven Kamiya movía sus manos por la guitarra sin despegar la mirada de su rubio quien no dejaba de lanzar de vez en cuando pequeñas demostraciones de lo excelente que era con el instrumento y de sonreírle de tanto en tanto como para que no se preocupara

El fondo del coro de Sora y Miyako le recordaron que ella era la siguiente en la canción

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Stalkin' in the shadows by the light of the moon  
It's like a prison and the night is a cell  
Goin' anywhere has gotta be heaven tonight  
'Cause stayin' here has gotta be hell  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Más entonación a la música!! Kamiya había recordado el objetivo del que ellas estén cantando!! A ese desgraciado le haría sentir la fuerza de su voz, la furia de su talento

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Dyin' in the city like a fire on the water  
Let's go runnin' on the back of the wind  
There's gotta' be some action on the face of the earth  
And I've gotta see your face once again  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Miyako tomó su posición en la siguiente estrofa

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
And I don' know where I ever got the bright idea that I was cool  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Todas las demás integrantes la apoyaron brevemente

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
So alone and independent  
But I'm depending on you now  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La joven Inoue continuó con su parte

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
And you'll always be the only thing that I just can't be without  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Y nuevamente el coro con todas las integrantes

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
And I'm out for you tonight  
I'm comin' out for you tonight  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Nuevamente la mayor del grupo mostró su encantadora voz

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
_****_Even if you don't have anywhere to go  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
_****_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Se pudo escuchar la voz de Miyako entonando con toda pasión **_'ready to roll'_** pequeña frase que se perdió en todo el edificio

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
_****_Even if you don't have anywhere to go  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
_****_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Entonces Inoue tomó su parte en la canción

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
And your speed  
Is all you'll ever need  
All you'll ever need to know  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Como en la primera parte Yagami's Onna estuvo presente en su totalidad

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Darlin', darlin'-  
You and me we're goin' nowhere slowly  
And we've gotta get away from the past  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Faltaban pocos minutos ni las cantantes ni el baterista daban indicios de que estaban nerviosos, ahora todo era absoluta confianza

Los _entrometidos_, con nuevo integrante incluido, denotaban calma.... bueno, casi todos, pues el pelirrojo intentaba con insistencia detectar la precisión de las dos bombas móviles pero parece que la frecuencia de los explosivos chocaba contra las voces de las chicas y los sonidos de los instrumentos musicales

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Everybody's goin' nowhere slowly  
They're only fighting for the chance to be last  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Sora deslizaba ágilmente sus manos por el teclado, como si ella y el instrumento hubiesen sido una sola persona

Yamato hacía bien su parte, la música en parte había anestesiado cualquier malestar físico, quien había hecho el resto del trabajo era la guitarrista que explayaba con excelencia los sonidos del instrumento

Entonces vino la magia de los coros simultáneos, Mimí y Jiminisu comenzaron esta parte

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Godspeed.... godspeed... godspeed.... ¡Speed us away!  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Pocos instantes más y la verdadera acción se desataría, las dos femeninas repitieron su canto

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Godspeed.... godspeed... godspeed.... ¡Speed us away!  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Sora y Miyako sabían lo que tenían que hacer, luego de la parte sus dos amigas, ambas emitieron el mismo suave tono con el que había empezado esta melodía

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Godspeed.... godspeed... godspeed.... ¡Speed us away!  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Hikari tomó impulso, era la única que faltaba para esta parte de la música

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
****¡**We're goin' nowhere fast!**  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Y al ritmo del teclado de Sora, de la guitarra de Jiminisu y de la batería de Yamato los efectos fueron más profundos

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**_**_Godspeed.... _**_**¡**Goin' nowhere fast! _**_Godspeed..._**__**_  
_**_**¡**We're goin' nowhere fast!___**_  
Godspeed.... ¡Speed us away!_**__**_  
_**_¡We're goin' nowhere fast!_**_  
_**_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Al coro de Sora y Miyako estuvieron nuevamente unidas las voces de las todas las integrantes

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**_**_Godspeed.... _**_**¡**Goin' nowhere fast! _**_Godspeed..._**__**_  
_**_**¡**We're goin' nowhere fast!_**_  
Godspeed.... ¡Speed us away!_**__**_  
_**_¡We're goin' nowhere fast!_**_  
_**_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Menos de un minuto y cada quien sabía su siguiente parte, Takeru se colocó bien unos guantes de cuero de color negro al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros _entrometidos _y, aunque esto no lo hubiesen acordado, cada quien se quitó la gruesa chamarra negra que los cubría

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**_**_Godspeed.... _**_**¡**Goin' nowhere fast! _**_Godspeed..._****_  
_**_**¡**We're goin' nowhere fast!_**_  
Godspeed.... ¡Speed us away!  
_**_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Sora y Miyako, al ritmo de la canción terminaron su coro después de unos segundos, ya sólo quedaban los sonidos de los instrumentos de la pelirroja, la castaña de larga cabellera y el baterista... luego solamente el rubio quien por breves segundos hizo gala de su talento musical, después de todo... no sería mala idea de que él formara también parte del mundo del espectáculo

* * *

Takeru tomó su gruesa chamarra y se la colocó sobre Hikari

- Por precaución - le había casi murmurado mientras la femenina se aferraba a la prenda y a los brazos de su protector antes de fundirse en un apasionado, pero corto beso

Al separarse Hikari lo miró con determinación

- Te espero - replicó ella de inmediato con neta seguridad

De inmediato una felina blanca apareció en una de las ventanas

- Tailmon - exclamó Takeru un poco feliz de verla - Sácala de aquí de inmediato -

- Estamos listos - anunció un bicolor ser manteniéndose en el aire gracias a las dos alas que tenía por orejas

La felina se dispuso a guiar a su compañera hasta la salida del edificio custodiadas por el _aburrido_ de Patamon y el valiente Takaishi

* * *

- Sabía que volveríamos a vernos - el halcón rojo se lanzó a los brazos de su protegida quien dejó que un par de lágrimas emotivas se le confundieran con el sudor

- Es hora de que se marchen - les interrumpió Ken con cierto pesar

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? - indagó Miyako con el corazón en la boca

- Ken, estoy listo - anunció Stingmon sin saber sobre la plática que interrumpía

Ichijouji se acercó a Inoue y le colocó la chamarra sobre ella, luego deslizó sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros por el hermoso rostro de su custodiada

- Fueron dos meses maravillosos - lágrimas asomaron a los castaños ojos de Miyako ante la confesión de Ken.... eso entonces significa que.... - Permíteme cerrarlos con broche de oro -

Miyako soltó lo que tenía entre sus brazos quien se quejó levemente por el dolor (^^) pero Hawkmon se apartó de inmediato de la pareja, no sea que quede aplastado debido a la cercanía que se estaba dando

El como sus labios se entrelazaban les provocó una corriente de magníficas sensaciones, suavemente Miyako se permitió mordisquear el labio inferior de Ken, como si estuviese declarando que no quería que se apartara nunca

¡Más intensa, más largo y más ansiosa fue la sublime caricia! Los dos supieron hacer eternos esos segundos

* * *

-¿Qué pasó contigo? - indagó la chica Kamiya observando con detenimiento a quien tenía enfrente

- No lo sé - admitió la digital azulada cuya fuerza era notable por el tamaño incrementado y ese aura que no dejaba de expandir - Desde hace unos minutos que estoy de esta forma -

- Parece que presintió que algo te pasaba - comentó el reptil amarillo - Y por eso cambió de forma -

- Luego veremos sobre eso - interrumpió Yamato - Salgan de aquí -

¿Salgan? ¿Había escuchado bien?

- Estás herido - replicó Jiminisu y se molestó cuando vio que Yamato parecía pensar en alguna solución

El rubio, ante el asombro total de sus digitales, la besó fugazmente en los labios

- Vayámonos - Yamato había declarado y el alma pareció volver al cuerpo de la chica al escuchar su decisión

* * *

Los primeros en ver la puerta de la salida fueron Sora y Taichi quienes iban custodiados por sus digitales: el naranja de Agumon delante de los jóvenes y la rosada de Piyomon detrás de la pareja

**_- Ah!! Sí!!! - _**se escuchó una voz que paralizó a la pelirroja del terror **_- Bonita idea: La canción camufla la llegada de los digitales, las chicas huirán y los entrometidos me enfrentarán -_**

Taichi buscó el origen de la voz pero no la halló, mientras que enfrente tenía a un digital cubierto con una capa roja hasta la cabeza y entre sus cadavéricas manos una hoz

Era Phantamon!!

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

**(*)** Enigma que será resuelto en el siguiente capítulo.- No era Dragmon, nivel campeón de mi azulada, sino **_Magna Dramon_** cuyo nivel no es que aparece recién en un fict, de hecho, en este nivel la azulada se enfrentó a Puppetmon en otro fict pero entonces.... en otras palabras lean el fict XP, se llama **_El décimo emblema puro _**y **no **está terminado ^^UU

**(**) Nowhere Fast**, tema de la película Calles de Fuego. Esta canción es la que sale al principio de esta película, la utilicé por lo que es muy rítmica. Entre esta canción y la que sale al final la cual se llama **_'Tonight is what it means to be young'_** me quedo con la última **(¡¡GRACIAS ZELSHAMADA!!) **y la hubiese utilizado para este fict pero resulta que el ritmo y la letra no se acoplaba a lo que buscaba.

**Notas de la autora:** Ah!!! ¡Cambio drástico! Y sobre todo muy largo capítulo! El hecho de que sean los últimos capítulos no significa que sean cortitos

Y como fundadora, y obviamente admiradora del Yaminisu, me permití quitarme todas las ganas que le tenía a estas escenas amorosas aunque traté de no ser empalagosa, de hecho esta reconciliación la tenía planeada en el 5to. capítulo y me he contenido y muuuuuucho pues debía tener un momento único

Y bueno, me atrasé, lo admito, pero aquí está tu petición Zelshi ¿Complacida? ¿Feliz? Espero que sí porque no habrán más besitos Miyaken XP (Es broma, porque.... mejor no adelanto)

Ah!! No me olvidé de la despedida _Mishiro_ (¡Cómo olvidarme de ellos!) pero esta tiene un toque especial que se dará en el siguiente y penúltimo capítulo: _**Digievoluciona! Enigma resuelto**_

Espero sus reviews, su opinión y expectativas son muy importantes para mí


	30. Digievoluciona! Enigma resuelto

Capítulo 30:

**Digievoluciona! Enigma resuelto**

Fanfictions

* * *

- ¿Verdad que de eso se trataba? - insistió el tipo mientras jugueteaba con un par de pequeños artefactos que el pelirrojo dedujo que eran los explosivos que se andaban moviendo insistentemente por el rústico edificio- Las cantantes saldrían y yo perdería parte de mi botín -

Mimí tragó saliva buscando con nerviosismo algún signo de que Palmon apareciera, pero la digital no daba indicios de estar en el edificio, mucho menos Tentomon, lo cual ya era preocupante pues el insecto rojo era muy cumplido en sus misiones

- Y el desgraciado del mayor Ishida no está muerto - expresó Ankoku luego de darle una fugaz mirada a uno de los reflectores del cuarto y sonrió algo feliz a pesar de lo áspera que era su voz - Por una parte está bien! Así puedo apoderarme de la televisora -

Koushiro tenía enfrente el resultado del plan de Ichijouji y por lo visto Ken había tenido razón en muchos aspectos: la ira de Ankoku había crecido de una sorprendente manera, sus ojos emanaban ira, su rostro enrojecido y el cuerpo le temblaba, eran muy notable las venas de su frente y ni que se diga las que le brotaban de las manos

IK1 había asegurado que esta falta de serenidad iba a ser el derrumbe de Akayashi, cualquiera que esté batallando jamás podía perder el control de sus actos, peor aún cegado por la rabia

- Siempre creía que ese metido de Takaishi o Ishida, como sea, era quien derrumbaba mis planes - el hombre echó una mirada al tecnológico sitio que Koushiro había hecho de lo que antes eran ruinas de una oficina y de inmediato se apartó de la vista de la webcam - Pero acabo de descubrir al verdadero cerebro de todo esto -

Izzumi sonrió extrañamente halagado aunque era de admitir que ese comentario no lo llenaba de felicidad como los de Tachikawa

- Bueno, bueno... se acabó la función - replicó el hombre tomando un pequeño micrófono antes de declarar a viva voz **- Ah!! Sí!!! Bonita idea: La canción camufla la llegada de los digitales, las chicas huirán y los entrometidos me enfrentarán -**

_- Aún te enfrentaremos - _se escuchó la voz de Takeru por medio de uno de los transmisores... por medio de los otros espejos se observaba la imagen del rubio buscando con la mirada por los demás reflectores de la habitación en la que él, Hikari y sus digitales se encontraban

**- Por supuesto, pero hay que ser justos!! Uno contra uno!! De hecho comenzaré a eliminar a un estorbo que parecía tan insignificante -**

Koushiro no se intimidó para nada, lo único que tenía en mente era algo muy importante

- ¡Deja que Mimí se vaya! - no se sabía si aquello era una exigencia pero la firmeza de la voz del genio hacía pensar que así era

- ¡Mimí! - el hombre intentó no reírse mientras apagaba el micrófono - Pero qué confianza se tienen -

La mencionada se sintió asqueada en el instante en que el tipo la analizaba con la mirada

- Y no está nada mal, de seguro que me quede con ella - Ankoku esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa - Aunque _Hikari_ sigue estando muy presente, además _Sora _me tiene intrigado! Nunca logré atraparla siquiera.... También debo admitir que _Jiminisu _no se veía nada mal ahora que no está bañada en su propia sangre.... Y _Miyako_, sí!! Excelente la forma en que se recogió el cabello, denota más su belleza -

Koushiro apretó sus manos envueltas en los guantes de cuero, y seguía teniendo en uno de sus brazos su chamarra gruesa (había estado a punto de dársela a Mimí cuando apareció el tipo)

Ankoku seguía deleitándose por la mención de cada una de las femeninas, pero no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que sacara de entre sus ropas una pequeña pistola

- Verificación de datos.... - el vándalo expresó como si fuera una computadora - El Cracker Koushiro Izzumi se encuentra vivo...... actualización de la fecha de su muerte.... AHORA -

Ante su última palabra Koushiro escuchó el disparo pero milésimas de segundos antes él había salido corriendo hacia Mimí y, envolviéndola con la chamarra, se escabulleron entre los artefactos electrónicos y los espejos

Ankoku siguió disparando un par de veces más contra algunos espejos que estallaron de inmediato, los fragmentos volaron por toda la habitación levantando polvo a su paso y chocando contra otros espejos más

Ambos jóvenes seguían caminando rumbo a la salida, el polvo los camuflaba pero al mismo tiempo les evitaba avanzar con rapidez

Mimí fue la primera en bajar las escaleras e intentó hacerlo en el mayor silencio posible y con el corazón en la boca esperaba a Koushiro en la parte baja

Pero el pelirrojo no bajaría! Claramente él sentía la frialdad del arma en su cuello! Ankoku lo había atrapado!

- Disparo y mueres instantáneamente - observó el hombre disfrutando de su víctima - Y no sufres - su voz denotó decepción mientras que para Koushiro eso significaba una posibilidad de escapatoria

- Rómpete los huesos - declaró el hombre pateándole la espalda obligándolo a descender abruptamente por los restos de espejos que se hallaban en los escalones de madera

_«No... te... des..ma..yes...» _meditó de inmediato Koushiro escuchando el eco de la risa del vándalo. Al genio le hubiese gustado pensar que el imbécil se estaba alejando pero sabía muy bien que si lo escuchaba de forma distorsionada era porque estaba por perder la conciencia

- Ahora sí! Muere! -

Koushiro intentó levantarse pero sintió y escuchó un crujir en sus costillas, de seguro que estaban fracturadas o en mala posición.... el dolor intenso lo paralizó completamente

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
**_**_(*) Nigetari akirameru koto wa.... daremo_**_**  
Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou  
**Si dado un segundo, alguien se da por vencido..... y corre  
****Simplemente continúa avanzando__**  
**_**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

De pronto Izzumi sintió calidez en un suave aroma que emanaba una esencia de un perfume de América del Sur... _'Noche Mágica'_, magnífico nombre con el que muy bien pudo describir aquella que vivió con Mimí en la discoteca

- Apártate desgraciada - Ankoku sentía cierta lástima en deshacerse de tan hermosa mujer sin haberla aprovechado

_- No - _Mimí denotó miedo en su voz pero seguía abrazada a Koushiro

- Muévete ¡Maldita sea!- el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia a increíble velocidad, y lo más increíble era que aún tenía paciencia para perder

- ¡No quiero! - esta vez la chica alzó un poco más el tono de su voz

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni  
Hikari ga nakusenu you ni  
**Hay algo que solamente tú puedes hacer  
para que este planeta azul no pierda su luz__**  
**_**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Koushiro hubiese querido decirle _'Vete Mimí' _pero no podía hablar, cada vez se iba perdiendo más en el mundo de la inconsciencia y estaba batallando por no hacerlo

- Estúpida, es la última vez que te lo advierto - el hombre gruñó con más rabia creyendo que así ella se alejaría

**- ¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!! - **gritó Mimí cuya voz hizo eco a través de todo el edificio

Izzumi sintió que algo le empapaba el rostro y apenas entreabrió sus azabaches ojos para confirmar el motivo

¡Mimí estaba llorando!

Y más allá, en lo alto del techo.... estaba.....

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
**__**¡Tsukame! egaita yume wo ¡Mamore! daiji na tomo wo**_  
**_Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
_**_¡Tomar! los sueños que tienes ¡Proteger! a tus amados amigos  
Puedes ser aún mucho más fuerte__**  
**_**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Seca tus lágrimas, Mimí - una hada verde de azabache mirar volaba sobre la pareja - Lamento la demora -

- ¿Palmon? - musitó Tachikawa mientras nuevas lágrimas recorrían su sudoroso rostro, pero ella no era su Togemon, el siguiente nivel de la verde

La digital que brillaba lanzó contra Ankoku un ataque que apenas se pudo entender

_'Cañón de flores'_

Pero el desgraciado bien que estaba entrenado para esquivar ataques de digitales de extraños niveles, y en un rápido movimiento lanzó un pequeño artefacto hacia los dos jóvenes

_- ¡Mimí! ¡No! - _había exclamado Koushiro con débil voz

Y el milagro volvió a pasar

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru  
haato ni hi ga suitara  
**Un desconocido poder habita en tu corazón  
cuando su fuego se enciende__**  
**_**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Aquel brillante y gigantesco monstruo digital apenas y cabía en la inmensa altura de habitación... y eso.. eso no era su Kabuterimon!! Y en nada les afectó la explosión a pesar del temblor que estremeció el sitio pues el inmenso cuerpo del digimon los cubrió perfectamente

- Cuando salgas de aquí..... - murmuró Koushiro dejándose embriagar por el aroma de Mimí -....quisiera que cantaras...... - Mimí no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas volvieran a recorrerle el rostro - ... Siempre me gustó... tu voz -

Las empapadas mejillas de la chica estaba del mismo tono que su cabello

_'Koushiro responde'_ de inmediato se escuchó en su intercomunicador _'¿El maldito se encuentra allí?'_

_- Estamos muy bien, Ken.... - _la voz del joven delataba todo lo contrario _-.... pero el desgraciado se escapó! Y está muy furioso -_

* * *

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
Donna negai mo uso ja nai  
Kitto kanau kara... show me your brave heart  
**Cualquier deseo es verdadero  
Se realizará sin duda.... muéstrame tu corazón valeroso**  
**_**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Piensa bien a quien enfrentas - replicó Taichi y segundos después Agumon emanaba un brillo muy parecido al que tenía la extraña evolución de Dratimon

- No saldrán vivo - replicó Phantamon alzando su arma en señal de alerta - De eso me encargo yo! -

- Es lo que crees - insistió Taichi - Pero no es mi vida la que protejo.... y no imaginas lo peligroso que puedo resultarte -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara... tama ni  
Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou  
**No todos los días son soleados..... sólo a veces  
Si una fría lluvia está cayendo abre tu paraguas**  
**_**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Sora retrocedió dos pasos por temor ante la ira que infundía Taichi, ella sabía perfectamente que el terco de su amado manager se enfrentaría contra el digital fantasma a como dé lugar. De inmediato ella negó con la cabeza, la pelirroja no podía arriesgarse mucho puesto que iría en contra de los objetivos de Yagami pero tampoco se permitiría que él arriesgue su vida en tan insignificante ser

- Piyomon - replicó la pelirroja a la digital a sus espaldas sin enterarse de que la mencionada ya no existía, en su lugar una destellante ave inmensa quien centímetros más y hubiese desmoronado el lugar

Phantamon miraba hacia el techo, aparentemente a la nada (estaba admirando la gran altura de la recogida digital con apariencia de pájaro humanoide) y peor fue el impacto al tener enfrente a un brillante dinosaurio de apariencia cibernética, en especial por el metal de uno de sus brazos y por el casco que lo cubría

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu  
Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo  
**No existe un mapa de cómo vivir, por eso somos libres  
A donde tú quieras puedes ir_**_  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

* * *

Jiminisu apretaba nerviosamente la mano de su _enamorado _y al encontrarse con sus ojos azules no pudo evitar el sonrojarse como una quinceañera. Por otro lado no dejaba de admirar a su brillante digital

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
Hashire! kaze yori hayaku  
Mezase! sora yori tooku  
**Correr! Más rápido que el viento  
Mirar! Más allá que el cielo_  
**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La joven deslizó una de sus temblorosas manos por el rostro de Yamato secándole el rojizo sudor, ella se percató de la sangre coagulada en algunas zonas lo cual la tranquilizaba un poco

- Estás vivo Ishida -

¡Yamato sobresaltó de inmediato! Si ese comentario hubiese sido de Jiminisu él sonreiría de lo más encantado, pero la joven obviamente no tenía voz de hombre

- ¡¡Impresionante!! Una pareja que ha sobrevivido a las bombas - Ankoku detuvo sus burlas al ver a otra digital brillando de esa terrible forma, igual que la verde de no hace unos instantes... igual que ese insecto gigantesco que salió de la nada

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
**_**_Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa_**  
_Puedes conocer un nuevo 'tú'  
_**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_****_

- No me provoques - expresó la dueña de la azulada apretando los puños y volteándose a encararlo

Ahora sí que Yamato conocía la furia de la mayor Kamiya, él nunca la había puesto así

- ¿Piensas enfrentarme? No creas que porque una vez escapaste de las garras de la muerte te volviste inmortal -

- Déjanos en paz - respondió Jiminisu toscamente - Sigue tu camino lejos de nosotros -

Ankoku entonces sacó de entre sus ropas su arma, aún tenía balas sin utilizar

- Vaya! Así de hermosa eres igual de malgeniada - el hombre se acercó seguro a los 4 seres - Yamato Ishida.... que ella se vaya tranquila y te quedas conmigo -

El rubio se cruzó de brazos analizando las opciones

- ¿Qué parte de tu asquerosa mente te hace creer que me quedaré contigo en vez de irme con **mi novia?** -

- Ah!! Tu novia - Ankoku sonrió ampliamente ante el error de Ishida - ¡Qué interesante! -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**_**  
**_**_Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara  
Mune no naka no doshaburi mo  
Kitto yamu kara... show me your brave heart  
_**_El valor desconocido duerme dentro de ti  
Y cuando te das cuenta inunda tu corazón  
Y se detendrá para.... mostrarme tu valeroso corazón**  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

- Sí, mi novia - Yamato demostró entonces mayor velocidad al sacar del interior de su chaqueta un arma - Y a ella **jamás la uses para chantajearme!! -**

El sonido de un acertado disparo retumbó e hizo eco en el salón.... un inmenso brillo llenó el sitio..... gotas de sangre cayeron en el piso

- No ensuciaré mi vida con tu asquerosa muerte - declaró Ishida sin dejar a un lado un amenazante tono aunque en su interior vacilaba por lo que estaba haciendo

- Deberías hacerlo, puedo volver en cualquier instante - Ankoku se cubrió su ensangrentada mano con la otra que tenía disponible y estuvo por hablar más.. pero se detuvo

Simplemente ese no era su día.... ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿En dónde demonios se ha visto que un lobo tenga que estar en dos patas con esa desafiante mirada? (por cierto muy parecida a la de su humano) Aunque es un digimon y quizá sea aceptable que esté parado como humano...pero... ¿Y ese resplandor? Ese maldito brillo que no comprendía!! Ese centello que no cesaba!!!

El tipo comenzó a retroceder rumbo a la salida más próxima

Yamato bajó el arma sintiendo que su cuerpo volvía a tener vida y calma ¡Eso había sido un milagro! ¡Había logrado salvarla sin ningún rasguño! Era de admitirlo! Estaba muy orgulloso de su hazaña

El rubio regresa su mirada a su chica... y hubiese esperado de todo, menos ese gesto de perturbación

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - indagó Yamato tirando el arma y tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos

- Ga....bu..mon - apenas pudo responderle

El joven entonces busca con su mirada a su digital....... y definitivamente estaba siguiendo la moda impuesta por Dratimon

* * *

_'Estás definitivamente loco si crees que me iré dejándote así'_ se escuchaba el reproche de Mimí

_'Este.... este sitio es peligroso'_ Koushiro seguía insistiendo tratando en vano de entonar su voz normal

_'¡¡No puedes ni moverte!!'_

- Están bien - Ken abrazó a la chica antes de guiarla a la parte inferior

- Él no se escucha bien - replicó Miyako

El joven no se atrevió a contradecirla, es más, no podía contradecirla pues él también pensaba lo mismo

- Iremos a verlos - Ichijouji entonces volvió su atención a los digitales, con mayor precisión a su verde compañero - Si es necesario sacas a Miyako de este sitio volando - Stingmon asintió

- Para eso estoy yo - replicó el halcón rojo - Puedo evolucionar -

- De acuerdo, Stingmon te abrirá camino de donde sea y salen lo más pronto posible -

- Si las circunstancias no nos dejan otra alternativa - objetó Miyako - Apresurémonos a llegar con Mimí y Koushiro -

- Pero si aún hay tiempo -

Esa frase hizo tragar nervios a Miyako y no sólo por la frialdad con la que fue pronunciada sino por quien la había dicho

Ken apretó las manos enguantadas... muchas veces había anhelado con ese instante, enfrentarse cara a cara con el causante principal de muchas desgracias... pero nunca hubiese querido tener compañía junto a él, no sea que Miyako sea parte de una artimaña

El joven volteó de inmediato hacia Ankoku... el desgraciado estaba con una mano ensangrentada y la otra entre sus ropas... Ichijouji no tenía idea de qué era lo que el maldito ocultaba, pero estaba seguro que era peligroso

Segundos transcurrieron desde que Ken posó su mirada al vándalo, el techo de encima y su digital de tipo insecto

- Ahora!! - ordenó el _entrometido_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Tsukame! mabushii asu wo Mamore! ai suru hito wo  
Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
**¡Tomar! el brillante mañana ¡Proteger! a quien tu amas  
Puedes ser aún mucho más fuerte**  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

El brillo de la velocidad de Stingmon hizo cegar al vándalo.... al menos eso parecía

Parte del techo se había derrumbado sobre el tipo... Miyako estaba encima de su inmenso digital abrazada a su protector quien estaba un poco confundido por los acontecimientos

- No creí necesario que estuvieses allí - observó el halcón de un rojo tan intenso como si un metal hubiese sido sometido a altas temperaturas (o quizá sea el hecho de que estaba envuelto en un aura) las alas eran más finas lo cual daba más velocidad a la hora de emprender vuelo

Ichijouji comprendió que el digimon de Miyako lo había subido a su lomo... y al mismo tiempo captó otra cosa

- Tú no eres Aquilamon - expresó Ken

- Y ese no es Stingmon - comentó Miyako aferrándose al chico como si tuviera frío

El joven volteó hacia el destellante digital dorado que los seguía perfectamente: la finura de su cuerpo digital, ahora era dorado, en vez de verde, el aguijón que tenía había crecido tanto que simulaba una espada y se veía sus inmensos ojos rojizos en medio de tanto resplandor... Ken apenas reconocía a su Stingmon

Intentó no darle importancia al asunto pero menos pudo hacerlo cuando llegó con Koushiro y Mimí: una hada digital con un gigantesco insecto digimon estaban custodiando a los humanos

Y en el ambiente claramente se veía que la discusión continuaba

- No me iré!! - recriminó Mimí presa de la desesperación y estuvo a punto de seguir hablando pero un fuerte llamado la detuvo

**-¡¡PHANTAMON!!! - **se escuchó por todo el edificio

De inmediato los digitales se pusieron como una barrera protectora ante sus humanos... el digimon fantasma traspasaba con su hoz por todo el edificio provocando un estremecedor temblor

* * *

Luego de unos instantes de bruscos movimientos se distinguía una inmensa abertura en la mitad del edificio, de que se dispersara el polvo y se escuchara el crujir de algunos vidrios, algunos de los _entrometidos _pudieron verse unos a otros con mucha facilidad

- Todos estamos bien - murmuró Taichi con su mirada a lo alto... pero la sangre se le congelo y tuvo que rectificar sus palabras por esa joven... esa delgada chica de cabellera castaña

**- ¡¡¡HIKARI!! - **gritó el hombre preso de la desesperación **-Por tu vida, Takeru... no la sueltes -**

**- No lo haré -** declaró el rubio con la ventaja de que los guantes le evitaban que sus manos sean resbalosas pero con la desventaja que en piso en el que se estaba apoyando para sostener a la chica comenzaba a ceder

Hikari no decía ni una sola palabra, no quería perturbarlo con su voz temblorosa, no quería que él se enterara de lo mucho que ella temía

Desde unos pisos más arriba el mayor rubio analizaba el cómo llegar hasta los dos jóvenes que estaban no sólo al borde del destrozado piso, sino también al de la muerte

- Ve - replicó Yamato a lo que sea que estaba junto a él

El lobo digital saltó de inmediato a la base del doceavo piso tambaleándose ligeramente por el crujir del mismo, faltaban 3 para llegar a los dos jóvenes

Por órdenes de Taichi el dinosaurio cibernético también había comenzado a ascender hacia Takeru y Hikari... faltaba poco, sólo un poco más

El corazón de Takeru pareció detenerse cuando escuchó que _alguien tiró algo_ a sus pies... y un leve sonido, tal cual la cuenta regresiva de un reloj

Milésimas de segundos después y la base se desplomó.... Hikari ahogó un grito cuando Takeru se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas

**- ¡¡No!! - **se escuchó el grito simultáneo de los hermanos mayores, y lo peor fue que algo explotó cerca de los menores... el edificio volvió a tambalearse y una nube de polvo los cubrió... apenas se visualizaba un inmenso resplandor... aunque para ser precisos no era un resplandor, sino cuatro

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo  
Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara.... Believe in your heart  
**Rompe! Ese débil ego Destruye! Las paredes que te bloquean  
El cálido latir de tu corazón será tu arma.... cree en tu corazón  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Aún así esa nueva evolución del digital de Yamato no fue lo suficientemente rápida para atraparlos.... mucho menos la del naranja perteneciente a Taichi, a pesar de haber aumentado de fuerza y velocidad

Por suerte estaban.... aquellos místicos seres de apariencia humana... sino fuera por el casco que cubría parte de sus respectivos rostros muy bien hubiesen podido verles de forma más definida

- Parecen unos ángeles - murmuró Mimí deslizando el dorso de su mano por su sudado y lloroso rostro, el corazón de la chica aún le latía con fiereza del miedo

- Pero.. ¿Qué les ocurrió a los digitales de Yamato y Taichi? - indagó Miyako ante aquel inmenso y azulado lobo en cuatro patas, una forma cibernética del conocido Garurumon... y el otro naranja indudablemente se veía más impotente que el normal de Greymon aunque ahora tenía menos definidos los rasgos de un dinosaurio

Entonces Koushiro pareció dar con la respuesta

- El ángel..... de 8 alas - murmuró Koushiro apenas entendible y con la mirada buscó a su portátil e intentó moverse hacia la misma

- Koushiro! ¿Qué haces? ¡No te muevas! - reprochó Mimí

- Tengo que... - el terco del pelirrojo intentaba ponerse de pie

Ichijouji negó con la cabeza y tomó el artefacto y se lo entregó

- Nivel..... Perfeccionado - murmuró el genio en cuyos ojos negros se visualizaba un aire indefinible de felicidad

- Angemon? - indagó Ken

- HolyAngemon - con esfuerzo respondió Koushiro

- ¿Y por qué lo bautizaste así? - preguntó Mimí

- Ellos están compuestos de partículas.... de datos fusionados en un sólo.... archivo, aún no sé por qué..... han surgido en nuestro mundo.... - Koushiro se había entusiasmado con su diálogo pero tuvo que detenerse brevemente para no gritar de dolor -.... el nombre aparece en la base de datos... cuando llegó al nivel exacto de la cantidad.... de bytes -

- ¿Qué quisiste decir? - preguntó la chica Tachikawa aún confundida

- Para traspasar la barrera..... del campeón a perfeccionado tienen que tener una.... determinada... cantidad de bytes.... cuando vi a HolyAngemon por primera vez sus..... datos sobrepasaban por mucho a mis cálculos... y tuve que reiniciar mis investigaciones -

- Ya, luego explicarás todo - interrumpió la dueña del hada verde al ver el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo por hablar

- Lillymon - observó el genio cuando obtuvo en su computadora la imagen de la mencionada, nombre de tus técnicas, cantidad de bytes... pero faltaba la respuesta principal ¿Por qué llegaron a ese nivel? ¿Acaso algún entrenamiento especial? **(**)**

Koushiro se mantuvo en silencio pero su mente no dejaba de buscar una respuesta, sólo se percibía de él un agitado respirar

* * *

Takeru soltó la presión que tenía en la mano de Hikari, ya no era necesario hacerlo, después de todo estaban suspendidos en el aire sostenidos sus guardianes del digimundo

El asombro del rubio ante aquella mujer de largos cabellos dorados, casco que cubría el rostro y 4 pares de alas era muy obvia... y eso que ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar la forma en que estará su digimon pero parecía deducirlo por la expresión de Hikari

Pero no era momento para estar pertubados, Takeru le sonrió a la chica Yagami quien le devolvió el gesto de la misma grata forma; y más calmados pudieron sentir la calidez que emanaba el brillo de sus digitales

- Suerte que llegaron a tiempo -

Yamato tragó saliva, no sabía si era de la preocupación que le provocó la caída de los dos jóvenes, o el hecho de que la voz de su digimon sonaba un tanto robótica

Entonces alguien aplaudió, claro está que de una sarcástica forma

-Menuda suerte - replicó Ankoku extrañado

- Las chicas salen de aquí - no se sabía si eso era una orden o una simple aclaración, el tono de Takeru era indefinible

- Vamos - apoyó Taichi viendo hacia los que estaban arriba

Yamato y Jiminisu asintieron, valiéndose del digimon del mayor rubio para descender.... Miyako por su parte esperaba a Mimí para salir del sitio

Phantamon se lanzó en contra del místico ángel quien sólo atinaba a esquivar los ataques

- Suéltame - ordenó Takeru - Puedo caer bien -

- No puedo hacerlo - contradijo el digital alejándose del fantasma- el piso está frágil por esa abertura que hizo Phantamon, podrías.... -

- Te he dicho que me sueltes! Lo que ocurra será de mi responsabilidad -

El digital, con mucho pesar, dejó a su humano quien de grandes reflejos pudo sostenerse del séptimo piso al mismo tiempo en que Ankoku llegaba al mismo sitio

El vándalo empujó de inmediato a Takeru quien apenas pudo sostenerse en el límite, el forcejeo de ambos hombres estaba haciendo tambalear la base y no pasó ni un minuto cuando se desplomó

Ankoku pudo aferrarse a algo del piso, Takeru en cambio estaba en un mejor sitio: aferrado de la mano de Hikari

La menor Yagami había ido en su inmediato auxilio porque él es su novio pero si le preguntaban qué le volvió a pasar a su digimon ella no podría explicarlo, la digital tenía una apariencia de un caballo con alas aunque su rostro se parecía más a esas pirámides que están en Egipto

- Gracias - murmuró Takeru - Ahora sal de este sitio -

Hikari asintió mientras soltaba al chico quien pudo llegar sin inconvenientes al quinto piso

* * *

- Mimí, debemos irnos - expresó Miyako haciéndole puesto a su amiga en su digital rojo

La mencionada se mordió el labio inferior

- ¡Más te vale que me busques! - le advirtió a Koushiro y, acomodándose su bolso en la espalda, se dirigió a subirse al... ¿digimon de Miyako?

Inoue se encogió de hombros entendiendo la intriga de Tachikawa

A Koushiro le pareció fascinante la forma en que su cabello rosado se movió al compás del brusco movimiento y luego cayó con delicadeza una parte en la femenina espalda y la otra en el bolso en donde estaban las pruebas físicas de la pequeña convivencia juntos, el joven aún tenía esa cálida sensación guardándola en alguna parte de su _'unidad c'_ (léase la c inicial de corazón)

- ¿Qué pasó? - Ken se acercó a verificar al pelirrojo

Izzumi intentó no malinterpretar la pregunta, después de todo Ken no pudo haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre los dos polos opuestos, de seguro que Ichijouji se refería al motivo por el cual no podía moverse

- Intenté... sacar a Mi.... Mimí del sitio (_«¿Mi Mimí?» _meditó fugazmente Ken o quizá malinterpretó las palabras), pero Ankoku me atrapó antes..... y al cretino le dio.... el arrebato de verme sufrir y.... me pateó las costillas -

Ichijouji entonces hizo a un lado la portátil y le alzó la camisa para verificar su estado

- No es nada del otro mundo, sólo una pequeña desviación, puedo arreglarlo -

- Esto... dolerá - murmuró Koushiro

- Ummmm... a mí no - replicó Ken

Se escuchó entonces un crujido y un incontenible grito por el dolor que le había traspasado hasta el alma

- Ahora creo que podrás respirar mejor - observó Ken

Koushiro aspiró aire.... es verdad que aún le dolía pero ya no sentía dificultad en hacerlo, de hecho ahora el dolor era soportable

- Las chicas - indagó el pelirrojo intentando levantarse

- Se fueron con Taichi y Yamato -

* * *

- Me tenías preocupado - replicó Mamoru abrazando con fuerza a su hermana

- Gracias por no entrar - contestó la mayor Kamiya - Ese sitio es horrible -

- Pues tentado estábamos - observó un chico de alborotada cabellera castaña

- Daisuke - expresó Hikari sonriendo amigablemente - ¿Cómo te has enterado? -

- Pues.... es un secreto - se enalteció el extrovertido Motomiya (¬¬U)

- ¿Quién eres? - indagó Mimí ante la presencia de un chico castaño, ojos verdes y un digital amarillo

- Hida Iori - atinó a responder el chico

- Vayamos a la televisora - murmuró Taichi mirando de reojo al sitio y al mismo tiempo verificando que todas sus custodiadas estuviesen a salvo - Allá está Kosuke -

El manager se percató que de las 5 integrantes sólo dos salieron en cuerpo y alma

**- ¡Ellos estarán bien! - **Taichi les habló con algo de fuerza - Si no nos vamos de aquí de nada servirá todo lo que han hecho por ustedes -

- Es que... - Miyako no se atrevió a seguir diciendo más, después de todo, Taichi está en lo cierto y debía admitirlo - Tienes razón -

Yamato extendió uno de sus brazos alrededor de Jiminisu pero estaba tardando en ponerlo alrededor de ella, es más, Taichi no dejaba de mirar al rubio

La chica Kamiya miró a Ishida quien atinó a desperezarse y la abrazó para comenzar el recorrido hasta la estación de televisión

- Vamos a entrar - comentó el dueño del digital dragón al ver al grupo alejado

* * *

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? - indagó el rubio al dúo de IK

- Mejor - admitió Koushiro verificando los datos de los digitales, por suerte el haber conectado cámaras en zonas estratégicas del edificios y que los espejos reflejaran prácticamente todo el sitio le había ayudado a grabar todo en su portátil - Mejor que nunca - volvió a decir con una alegría que hubiese sido perfecta sino fuera por el aire de nostalgia que le daba el ya no tener a cierta personita junto a él

- El único problema que tengo - expresó Ken - es ese imbécil que está sobre nosotros -

- Yo me encargo de él - de inmediato Takeru asumió la responsabilidad

Ken no quiso contradecirlo aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas por darle su merecido a ese patán

- Muy bien - replicó Ankoku quien había llegado hasta el trío de entrometidos - Tú y yo en un limpio combate, sin armas, tan sólo nuestras manos -

Y la pelea comenzó entre ambos hombres

* * *

- Yamato! - exclamó Natsuko apenas lo vio - ¿Estás malherido? ¿Te duele algo? -

- Deberíamos tomarle una foto así - Mimí comentó en un tono burlón

- Mira quien lo dice - replicó Yamato - No sabía que a falta de maquillaje y crema usarías polvo de edificio -  
Apenas pusieron soltar una risita

- ¿En dónde está tu hermano? - siguió indagando la mujer Ishida

- Pronto vendrá - el rubio contestó entre dientes - No me siento bien, iré a darme una ducha -

Y sin dar tiempo a que alguien replicara el mayor Ishida salió de la habitación

- Volverá al edificio - murmuró Kosuke mirando a Jiminisu pero desvió sus ojos hacia el personaje que ingresaba toscamente

- Me tenías preocupado - reclamó Jyou al atravesar la puerta - ¿Estás bien? -

Taichi soltó una risita nerviosa - No me pasó nada, no te alteres -

- No te preguntaba a ti - Jyou no imaginó las consecuencias de sus palabras o actos (se acercó a Sora a examinarla)

- ¿Qué significa esto? - Taichi dejó a un lado todo tono amable

Sora se soltó de inmediato de Kido - Es que... verás... hay algo que... yo.. - El tartamudeo no era bueno cuando se va a dar explicaciones de algo

- Ya Taichi! - recriminó Mimí - Ni que estuvieras celoso - El joven Yagami tragó saliva

Kosuke volvió su mirada hacia donde se supone que debía estar Jiminisu... y él supuso mal

* * *

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Jiminisu dando unos tambaleantes pasos hacia el rubio que se percató de inmediato de su fallida escapatoria

- Iremos al edificio - replicó Yamato mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie - ¿Te sientes bien? -

Ella asintió levemente - Es lo de menos ahora!! - la joven se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes - No puedo hacer nada para detenerte, ¿No? -

Yamato negó con la cabeza - Takeru y sus amigos han hecho mucho por ustedes.... en este momento crucial es cuando necesitan más ayuda-

- Comprendo - murmuró la mayor Kamiya mientras suspiraba con profundidad y estuvo a punto de decir algo más

- Escúchame bien: Pase lo que pase no debes perturbarte -Yamato tenía su índice sobre sus femeninos labios

Jiminisu volvió a asentir mientras un par de fugitivas lágrimas hacían su aparición

- ¿Por qué lloras? - Yamato pasó sus manos por el rostro de la chica quien ahogó un sollozo

- Cuídate - suplicó ella en un murmuro siendo obvia la respuesta de la anterior cuestión

El rubio atinó a sonreír levemente mientras la acercaba más a su rostro para que un leve contacto se diera entre sus labios

- ¡Volveré! No le dejaré libre el paso a nadie - Yamato acarició la nariz de ella - No con lo mucho que me tuviste sufriendo -

Ahora Ishida se iría más calmado al haber visto una suave sonrisa por parte de Jiminisu así que tan sólo tomaba unos instantes más para hacer larga su despedida

* * *

- ¿Estás celoso? - indagó Miyako

Taichi quedó en silencio analizando las razones: Su actitud en nada se parecía a lo de hace unos años atrás cuando le armaba alboroto a su hermana, ahora era PEOR.... Y recordando al chico Takaishi... Entonces como un rayo algo llegó a su mente

- Debo... - Taichi se reprochó mentalmente por lo que estuvo a punto de decir - Vuelvo luego -

Sora lo siguió de inmediato

- Espera, Taichi - se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja perderse por los pasillos

_«No puedo irme enfadado con ella, no debo» _Un instante de nostalgia y raciocinio llegó al manager

- Taichi!! - le llamó un poco nerviosa al notar ese semblante terco y sobre todo decidido - ¿Vas a regresar a ese edificio? -

El joven regresó sus pasos pero para darle un beso en la frente a su amada Sora

- Estaré bien!! Confía en mí!! - el joven Yagami presionó el femenino cuerpo contra el suyo quizá para obtener más fuerza interna - Si es posible cortaremos este asunto de raíz -

_- ¿'Cortaremos'? - _indagó la pelirroja mientras le devolvía el abrazo

- Yamato y yo iremos con su hermano a detener definitivamente a ese demente - Taichi la tomó de los hombros con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad - No permitiré que vivas perturbada ante las alocadas ideas de ese maniático!! -

- ¡Oh, Taichi! - exclamó Sora con cierto temor mientras se aferraba a Yagami - Ten presente que te estaremos esperando!! -

- Por supuesto que regresaré, no temas- prometió el joven - Toshiki y tú son los que tengo siempre en mi mente -

El joven regresó sus pasos hacia el rumbo escogido y quedó un tanto asombrado ante la escena

Taichi sonrió aliviado al ver que su mejor amigo estaba _'encontrando el amor en otro lado'_. Así no sería difícil decirle que Sora y él..... si acaso no hay nada con el médico.... que Sora y él son pareja desde hace unos meses

* * *

Minutos después aparecieron ambas jóvenes con indicios de no querer dar explicaciones acerca de sus respectivas salidas, aunque parecía que nadie iba a preguntar algo

Mimí fue la primera en hacer algún movimiento brusco cuando se quitó la chaqueta polvorosa y con pequeños restos de vidrios, prácticamente ella había salido del sitio sin ningún rasguño

- ¿Podemos cantar? - indagó la pelirrosada

Sus amigas deberían haberle dicho _'No es el momento' _pero hubo un tono especial en la petición de Mimí, era una súplica exigente, como si el alma de la chica necesitara desahogarse

- ¿Cuál recomiendas? - preguntó Hikari al instante en que se quitaba la chamarra

- Version Up - respondió Tachikawa en el mismo tono anterior - ¿Escucharon el archivo que les envió Jiminisu? - **(***)**

- Pocas veces - admitió Miyako

La pelirrosada entonces sacó de su bolso la página que semanas atrás Koushiro había impreso

- Yo me la aprendí - comentó Sora - Creo que fue por lo mucho que Jiminisu trabajaba en a melodía y luego la traspasó a la computadora -

- Bien - contestó Mimí - Miyako toma el inicio - siguió diciendo refiriéndose a una de las guitarras

- Yo la segunda - comentó Hikari

- Tomo la batería - dijo Sora _«Necesito sentarme por un buen tiempo, me siento tan cansada»_

- Yo la tercera guitarra - recalcó Jiminisu ignorando, igual que sus compañeras, los pensamientos de la mayor del grupo - Y Mimí cantará. Quiero que me demuestre la pasión con la que compuso esa letra -

- Lo haré! Tenlo por seguro que lo haré -

* * *

Quien sabe el motivo por el cual Takeru estaba ganando, quizás sea la experiencia en las peleas, quizás la rabia que invadía a Ankoku o ambos motivos entrelazados

El vándalo se pasó la mano por el labio inferior, el último sitio en el cual Takeru le había dado un certero golpe, y nuevamente volvió a tocarse las costillas

Koushiro sonrió irónico a que Ankoku esté tan afectado por ligeros golpes que el rubio le había propinado en la zona. Ja! Verdadero dolor es el que el pelirrojo experimentaba. Lo que Takaishi le hizo no era nada comparado a lo que....

Izzumi tomó una de las tantas pequeñas piedras de la habitación y con hábil puntería le dio al blanco: la navaja cayó de la única mano no lastimada del vándalo

- No estás siendo justo - comentó el pelirrojo cuyo interior se revolvía entre la furia y el temor

- Entrometido - masculló Ankoku cuya vena de la frente ya no podría brotar más de lo que estaba

Koushiro estaba orgulloso de haber frustrado una artimaña más de Akayashi, o era eso o el lejano sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, no, no era una sino dos... tal vez tres que anunciaban a una hermosa y reconocible voz

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Sutaato wa yume e kurikku Oyogidasou mirai e to janpu  
**Empieza dando clic en un sueño Nademos saltando al futuro_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Por otro lado Phantamon tenía todas las de perder, su velocidad en nada se comparaba a la del digital de 4 pares de alas, su fuerza disminuía sorprendentemente y el cansancio ya no le permitía coordinar bien los ataques con su hoz

El digimon de Takeru sacó entonces una especie de espada

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Shinjitsu wo utsusu uindou_**_** Mitsukeru tabi ni deru.......  
**Iremos en una jornada para encontrar la ventana que refleja la verdad_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Todo tiene su límite - observó el digital - Son muchas veces las que has perdido toda tu capacidad y tuviste que reiniciar... y aún así siempre vas por el mismo rumbo -

- Seguiré a mi humano hasta el final - replicó Phantamon sabiendo perfectamente, o al menos creyendo, que siempre existirá la posibilidad del renacimiento digital y eso ningún humano ni digimon podría evitarlo

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Soshite!! Atarashiku umare kawari  
**Y entonces!! Renaceremos nuevamente_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Pues ha llegado tu fin - el ángel digital formó entonces un círculo con la espada utilizando su más grande técnica _- La puerta del destino -_

Phantamon brilló visiblemente y este resplandor en nada se comparaba al que su contrincante tenía.... Bakemon se sintió arrastrado y no tenía fuerzas para oponerse

El digital sintió su misión cumplida y cerró aquella puerta hacia otro universo, pero se sentía tan agotado por lo que se recostó a la entrada del edificio

- Tengo sueño - murmuró un conocido bicolor cerrando sus azules ojos

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Yurushiau koto ga dekiru.... Dakara  
**Y seremos capaces de perdonar..... Así que_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Desaparécete de mi vida - replicó Takeru teniendo acorralado al tipo - No quiero verte nunca más en mi camino -

Ankoku tosió y escupió sangre

- Idéntico a tu hermano!! - exclamó con ironía - Pues te diré lo mismo lo que le dije: Piénsalo bien! Puedo volver! Es más, no descansaré hasta mandarte al más allá! - entonces intentó golpearle el rostro

- ¡No te temo! Nunca antes lo hice, no tendría porqué hacerlo ahora - Takeru sostenía con fuerza la mano del desgraciado

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Imeeji no mukougawa e Tonde ikou issho ni  
**Saltemos todos juntos al otro lado de la imagen_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Es ese no? - indagó Daisuke sobre el lomo de su XVmon

- El mismo - respondió Iori con cierto desprecio - Y el muy canalla no cambia, no quiere cambiar -

- No todos lo hacen - contestó el chico Motomiya - No todos están prestos a escuchar lo que dices -

- Sólo espero que Takaishi no lo mate, no debe marcar su vida con eso -

- Ja! La muerte sería un favor para ese desgraciado - objetó el moreno - Lo que hay que hacer es darle su buena paliza y encerrarlo de por vida en la cárcel -

- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí - recriminó Taichi detrás de los dos jóvenes

- Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos la derrota de ese imbécil o sino yo mismo lo aniquilo con mis propias manos - replicó Motomiya

- Para eso estamos nosotros - objetó Yamato

- ¿Qué les parece si todos les caemos juntos? - propuso Daisuke

- Pues Takeru hace bien su trabajo - expresó Taichi observando la pelea de arriba

- No hay que confiarse en ese bombardero - dijo Iori - No hace mucho había intentado sacar una navaja, Koushiro Izzumi lo descubrió a tiempo -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Mayotteru toki wa akusesu Messeeji uchikomu kiiboodo_**_**  
**Cuando no sé qué hacer accedo y escribo un mensaje en el teclado_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Subamos - propuso Taichi - Si es de intervenir lo haremos -

Los demás asintieron en respuesta

Ichijouji se calmó al ver a más personas de su lado, ahora estaba seguro de que esa sería la última batalla contra Ankoku Akayashi, el desgraciado deberá recordar esto por el resto de sus días y jamás intentar volver a enfrentarlos

- Aunque Takeru se está llevando todo el crédito - murmuró para sí mismo con ironía cómica

- ¿Qué dices? - indagó Koushiro intrigado

- Nada en especial - Ken se cruzó de brazos sin despegar su atención de la pelea - Que si te habías dado cuenta que ahora es cierto que Mimí te está cantando -

Koushiro emparejó el color de su rostro con el de su cabellera

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Yowamushi no boku wo furiizu Habatakeru toki made_**_**  
**Para congelar mi cobardía Hasta que pueda volar lejos_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Esto se acabó, maldito - Takeru hasta lástima estaba sintiendo de lo malherido que estaba

- Oh - exclamó Ankoku con tristeza fingida - ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a tantas personas víctimas de los desastres?-

Algo se revolvió en el interior del menor rubio ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cínico?

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Ima wa! Nemurenai yoru ga tsuzuki Kirameku hoshi mitsumeteru  
_**_Ahora! Las noches en blanco continúan contemplando las brillantes estrellas_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- ¡Qué desalmado! - objetó Taichi - Si quieres pelea yo estoy dispuesto a dártela -

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Takeru asombrado de verlos, en especial a su hermano

- No te quedarás sólo con todo el crédito - respondió Yamato entre irónico y amable - Si estás cansado bien puedo seguir yo -

- Ustedes no se metan - rugió Ankoku y se volvió hacia el menor rubio - Vamos, aún quiero seguir con esto! -

- No caigas en su juego - recomendó Iori

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Dakedo Sorezore wo mune ni egakou Tsukamitai sekai wo  
_**_Pero Pintaremos en nuestros corazones el variado mundo que queremos capturar_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- No es necesario - objetó Takeru y comenzó a avanzar hacia Ankoku pero pronto sintió una mano en el hombro: era Taichi!

- Jamás me perdonaré si algo te llega a pasar - Taichi sonrió levemente - mi hermana se moriría de la pena. Déjame a ese tipo -

- Nada que ver - objetó Yamato adelantándose a los dos hombres - Te debo una por lo de mi enamorada, es el momento perfecto para pagarte - Orgulloso Ishida! Aún no estaba preparado para admitir el verdadero motivo de sus acciones.... aunque esto podría cambiar repentinamente

- Espera, ya dije que yo me encargaré de él - Takeru lo detuvo antes de que se lanzara contra Ankoku quien parecía león hambriento esperando a su carne

- Maldita sea!! Soy tu hermano mayor y te he dicho que yo lo enfrentaré - Yamato soltó repentinamente

Takeru quedó impresionado ante aquellas palabras y dijo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió

- Lo siento - dijo el menor Ishida y aprovechó el leve descuido de Yamato para golpearlo en el rostro. El mayor cayó casi inconsciente - Lo siento - repitió Takeru entre apenado y seguro - Pero este es mi asunto -

Ankoku había vuelto a poner una mano entre sus ropas cuando Takeru se precipitó a atacarlo

Y se escuchó un disparo

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Michibikareta koe wo Shinjite iru  
_**_Ten plena confianza en la voz que te guía_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

El cuerpo del menor cayó abruptamente. Taichi quedó paralizado. Yamato no podía moverse. Ambos jóvenes estaban paralizados entre la rabia y el terror

Ankoku estaba tan sorprendido que su hazaña hubiese tenido éxito que quedó unos instantes suspendido en la nada con una estúpida sonrisa enmarcada en su más estúpida cara

Era ahora o nunca!! El tipo accionó el mecanismo del arma dispuesto a descargar todas las balas en el chico que yacía bajo su propia sangre

El arma descargó una segunda bala la misma que dio contra el techo. Obviamente Akayashi olvidó que no estaba solo en la habitación

Ken logró arrebatarle el arma al instante en que Daisuke lo golpeó en el rostro valiéndose del antebrazo izquierdo

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Soshite!! Atarashiku umare kawari  
**__Y entonces Renaceremos nuevamente_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- No importa lo que hagan - replicó Akayashi con una risa alocada - Lo maté!! Finalmente me deshice de él -

- Ya cállate!! - reclamó Daisuke volviendo a descargar contra el hombre un furioso golpe

- Llevémoslo de inmediato con Kido, está en la estación Ishida - dijo Taichi temblando a la idea de cómo se pondrá Hikari cuando se entere

- Agarren bien a ese infeliz - replicó Yamato tomando con cuidado a su hermano para sacarlo del sitio

Taichi de inmediato ayudó a su amigo a llevar al herido

- ¿Vieron cuántas veces me golpeó? Y yo sólo de un disparo acabé con él - Ankoku volvió a reír - Acabé con Takeru Ishida - El desdichado no dejaba de jactarse de su éxito _'Así eso me cueste la vida tras rejas'_ había exclamado lleno de emoción

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Yurushiau koto ga dekiru.... Dakara  
**Y seremos capaces de perdonar..... Así que_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Habla Iori Hida - expresó el de ojos verdes por medio de su celular - Tenemos en nuestro poder a Ankoku Akayashi, el líder de.... - Iori quedó abruptamente en silencio, segundos después contestó - Comprendo -

El suspiro de alivio del chico Hida calmó ligeramente a los demás

- Estaremos en la estación de televisión Ishida, los esperaremos - la llamada fue cerrada

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Imeeji no mukougawa e Tonde ikou issho ni  
**Saltemos todos juntos al otro lado de la imagen_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - indagó Daisuke sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo de Akayashi

- Tienen un detallado historial de todo lo que este monstruo ha hecho, dos de sus secuaces se entregaron: Nezumi y Nashi -

- Resiste, no puedes darte por vencido ahora - expresaba Taichi con nerviosismo mientras descendían lo más rápido que podían

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Ima wa! Nemurenai yoru ga tsuzuki Kirameku hoshi mitsumeteru  
_**_Ahora! Las noches en blanco continúan contemplando las brillantes estrellas_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Utilicen a Atorakabuterimon- expresó Koushiro, todos los presentes dedujeron que ese insecto rojo era el nombre del digital - Llegarán más rápido - **(**)**

Taichi y Yamato no perdieron ni un segundo

- ¿Tienes problemas para caminar? - indagó Ken

- Un poco -

- Salgamos de este asqueroso sitio - replicó Daisuke aguantándose las ganas de golpear al desdichado a ver si finalmente se callaba

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Dakedo Sorezore wo mune ni egakou Tsukamitai sekai wo  
_**_Pero Pintaremos en nuestros corazones el variado mundo que queremos capturar_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

En el instante en que la música cesó Kosuke entra abruptamente al salón

- Llegaron - informó el joven - Kido, te necesitan ahora más que nunca -

De inmediato el joven galeno sale de la habitación

Hikari simplemente se abraza a sí misma conteniendo las ganas de llorar

Mimí fue la primera en correr detrás del galeno, esa angustia debía quitársela de su alma

Lo siguiente en que la chica Tachikawa observó fue a Taichi y Yamato bajando del digimon de Koushiro con un inconsciente Takeru

-El maldito le disparó - explicó Taichi

Unas sirenas se escuchan acercarse a la zona, de inmediato bajan de la patrulla hombres armados

- Ankoku Akayashi - replica uno de los uniformados

- Es este imbécil - dijo Daisuke soltando al infeliz quien es de inmediato esposado

- Está acusado por ser el mentalizador de todos los accidentes de diferentes festivales y eventos artísticos, tiene a su cargo la muerte de más de medio centenar de personas y demandas de otras que han quedado discapacitados. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio -

- No vayan a olvidar el homicidio a Takeru Ishida - el hombre rió descarada y fríamente

**- ¡¡Intento de homicidio!! - **gritó Jyou desde el otro extremo **- De eso me encargo yo -**

- Claro que lo harás - animó Ken mordiéndose nerviosamente un puño

- Aún respira - Jyou sonrió levemente

- Está muerto!! Takeru Ishida está muerto!! - insistía Ankokug

Mimí estaba confundida con tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y siguió buscando su objetivo principal

Pronto lo halló recostado, a simple apariencia descansando de sus malestares, pero no para una perturbada chica que imaginó lo peor

- ¿Estás bien?- indagó apenas se acercó al chico y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar - Lamento mucho el no haberme despedido de ti como se debía -

Koushiro estuvo a escasos segundos de abrir los ojos para tranquilizarla, pero se detuvo cuando sintió dos suaves manos en su rostro, él sabía lo que vendría a continuación

Mimí aprisionó sus labios en lo que ella pensaba que sería un leve beso pues el _inconsciente_ de Koushiro debía estar malherido, cuál no sería la sorpresa de la chica al sentir dos brazos rodearle la espalda y cómo el pelirrojo le correspondía al beso que no era una despedida, sino el comienzo

Continuará......

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

**(*) Brave Heart,** (Miyazaki Ayumi) Evolution Theme - Digimon Adventure..... Quien se jacte de ser fanático de Digimon seguro habrá escuchado esta cancioncita de fondo, y de seguro que pocos se habrán preguntado qué diantres es lo que dicen en la misma, he aquí la respuesta y confieso que es de mis predilectas!

**(**) Lillymon y Atora-kabuterimon, **no está mal escrito (versión original, es que no tengo nada más que hacer que andar buscándome los nombres originales XP)

**(***) Version Up,** (Tenji Umi) tema de Koushiro Izzumi y no sólo en este fict ^^, sino de Digimon Adventure, también forma parte de mis canciones predilectas, demasiado predilecta diría yo :$

**Notas de la autora:** Terminó!! Se acabó la tortura!! Ah, no!! Falta un capítulo más! El último y ahora sí me daré unas largas vacaciones y no esperen nada mío hasta dentro de 8 meses XP

Es broma, es broma!! Relájense que en cuanto menos lo piensen ya estaré con algo nuevo ;) si no es aquí búsquenme en la sección de Harry Potter o Pokémon en Inu-Yasha o en Ranma o en CCS.... Ya!! Más rápido y más seguro denle clic a mi nick pero antes pasen por el botón del review y me dejas escrito todas tus impresiones por este capítulo ok??

Así que.... más mensajes!!! Miles y miles de ellos.. pero antes... Gracias _**Sebaschavez,**_ muy halagador tu comentario =^^= espero no decepcionarte en el último capítulo, he de mejorar, os prometo! Debo hacerlo! Tendré siempre presente tus mensajes, tenlo por seguro! Es más! Imprimiré estas páginas y la reeleré muuuucho

**_Bra_**... sé perfectamente eso de pedir reviews y no dejarlos (Soy la número uno en eso XP) Pero igual hay que seguir insistiendo... ves que sirve?? Muchas gracias!!

**_Maleysin_** Ummm... como que alguien me faltaba por aquí, digo... os habéis desaparecido y finalmente re-aparecido, espero no haberte desilusionado... lastimosamente el leer solamente a veces provoca malos entendidos, cualquier inconveniente siempre estoy disponible para resolverlos

**_Gatomon_** ¿Verdad que sí? Estoy de acuerdo contigo aunque os faltó mencionar Taiora XP

**_Zelshamada_** Miles de gracias!! Y sí, las sigo dando!! ¡Sensacional regalo! ¡Me llamaron de Venezuela! **Que toooooodos se enteren!!** Ejem.... ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fict! Y más Miyaken en vuestros grandiosos ficts, please!! Ah!! He de enviarte el review por tu último Mishiro!! Así tenga que pelearme con la Pc (últimamente me ha estado dando grandes problemas, pero nada me detendrá!!)

**_CieloCriss_** Ah!! Como olvidarme de tus alentadores comentarios!! Me encanta _engañarte_ un poquitín! Kou no estuvo muerto ^^ y está más que vivo con Mimí y sois la única culpable de haberme lavado el cerebro... aunque me gustaba el Mishiro por un cap. de Digimon Adventure pero tú lo fortaleciste!! Mira el descontrol al que me has llevado ^^U

**_Lara_** Ummmm.... no te intrigué, fui demasiado obvia en algunas partes, una de las pocas que no se creyó la muerte de Kou ;_; pero bueno!! Estoy muy feliz!! Es un reto para mí mejorar día con día! Es un reto para mí dejarte intrigada!! Así que, debo mejorar!! Debo hacerlo!

**_Kari Yagami_** Es extraño que te agradezca aquí pudiéndolo decir personalmente, pero debo hacerlo ^^UUU

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU VALIOSO TIEMPO!**


	31. Cree en tus sueños, tenles esperanza y s...

Capítulo 31:

**Cree en tus sueños, tenles esperanza y se harán realidad**

Fanfictions

* * *

*********************

_- Vamos, Takeru - murmuraba con delicadeza la suave voz de una mujer mayor, de cabellos plateados_

_Los azules ojos del entonces adolescente no se despejaban de la chica de cabellera castaña_

_- Si hay algo bueno de todo esto.... - se dijo a sí mismo con los ojos brillantes por el pánico y miedo ante la incierta situación que deberá enfrentar (Takeru no quería ni imaginar que tenía otra familia) - ....es el haberla conocido aunque jamás podré acercarme -_

_La abuela del chico (al menos hasta lo que seguían creyendo) lo miró con tristeza, de todas las chicas del mundo Takeru tuvo que fijarse en la hermana menor del mejor amigo de quien posiblemente sea su verdadero hermano._

_- No te desanimes - le animó la mujer Takaishi. Takeru mira a Sonomi y en ese instante las lágrimas caen sobre su sonrojado rostro - Feo no eres, mucho menos antipático. Si te lo propones puedes llegar a ser más que un amigo -_

_El chico volvió su mirada ante el cuadro: una pelirroja intentando ser neutral entre la furia de Yamato y la sobreprotección de Taichi ('Ese chico me da mala espina' gritaba sin consideración el mayor Yagami) otra pelirrosada que no le quitaba la vista de encima _(A Takeru) _y no era por el hecho de que sea guapo, sino que era simple antipatía, más allá un chico de cabello negro e intensos ojos obscuros cruzado de brazos mirando desafiante a..... No! No era a él, sino al otro rubio, su posible hermano. Más allá otra chica de cabello castaño semilargo que parecía más indiferente a la situación junto a la de cabello lila que se veía angustiada por tanto alboroto..... y finalmente estaba ella, Hikari Yagami, mirándolo!_

_Takeru sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y se volteó bruscamente comenzando a caminar un tanto acelerado hacia su abuela. El chico comenzó a sentir una sensación de pesadez entre sus brazos.... y esto era a causa de..... un digimon._

_- Vamos, Takeru -_

*********************

- ¡¡Sé que me escuchas!! - habló Jyou presionando con precisión el pecho del chico que nuevamente había dejado de respirar.

Hikari secaba sus lágrimas, su llanto era silencioso pues si era cierto que el rubio escuchaba lo que estaba a su alrededor él no debía enterarse de su sufrimiento.

Sora trataba de ser el punto de apoyo de Taichi quien se maldecía a sí mismo sin cesar, la ira de Yamato no cambió de intensidad sino de motivos: _'era a él a quien tenían que haberle_ _disparado' _(según lo que decía entre dientes) Mamoru lo miraba pero no con desafío sino con respeto, definitivamente Yamato se lo había ganado. Jiminisu no era indiferente, simplemente abrazaba al rubio pidiendo en silencio que dejara de decir _esas cosas_. Miyako se apretaba sus manos en medio de la angustia, su personalidad no había cambiado mucho desde aquella época; y finalmente Mimí tenía fija su mirada en el malherido rubio y ahora no era por antipatía, sino con remordimiento mezclado con lástima.

- Está muerto - murmuró Ankoku mientras dos gendarmes lo introducían al vehículo blanco con luces llamativas en la parte del techo _- 'Mu-er-to' - _el desdichado que notablemente ha perdido la razón se dio el lujo de separar las sílabas de la temida palabra con el deleite de quien estuviese mordisqueando hielo en un caluroso clima.

*********************

_- Tan impactado te debe tener - se escuchó la jovial voz masculina por medio de un teléfono_

_- Realmente sí - afirmó de inmediato el rubio mientras movía con suavidad al bicolor que tenía por digimon el cual estaba durmiendo en su cama._

_- ¿Y has hablado con ella? -_

_- Pocas veces - Takeru cerró los ojos recordando a la perfección el motivo: ¡Taichi Yagami! Aunque la sobreprotección de su hermano no había evitado aquel mágico momento en uno de los pasillos de la clínica - Hikari es una chica muy especial, hace menos 6 meses su digimon apareció y está en nivel campeón -_

_- ¿Qué? Eso no puedo creértelo - exclamó asombrado Ken - ¿Acaso ella estaba en peligro? -_

_- Me dijo que Tailmon había aparecido de pronto - Takeru sacudió con mayor fuerza al digimon quien abrió los ojos - Patamon finalmente despertó -_

_- Bueno, entonces hablamos otro día - se escuchó de parte de Ken una pequeña risita - No te acobardes! Díselo -_

_- ¡Se lo diré! - Takeru cerró la comunicación mientras sus ánimos positivos saldrían a flote. ¡Qué más da que luego tenga problemas con el vínculo de personas que rodean a su Hikari! Ahora su mente no tenía para nada más que el saber que se encontrará con la dueña de sus labios de su corazón ¡Y él debía hacerle saber lo que está sintiendo!_

_- ¿Iremos a ver a Hikari? - Patamon, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de haber encontrado a su humano, ya conocía a la perfección las aficiones del rubio._

_- La encontraremos en una heladería -_

_- Genial!!! - Patamon voló hasta el dorado cabello de su humano y se acomodó en él - Quiero mucho helado -_

*********************

- .....cuestión de dejarlo descansar - Jyou entonces se recostó en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Yamato.

- La bala fue sacada de su cuerpo, esto provocó una hemorragia interna - explicó la femenina ayudante de Kido - Pero Jyou es el mejor - se apresuró a aclarar al notar pálidos rostros.

- Takeru tiene mucha resistencia física - Jyou trataba de olvidar las palabras de Jun para no enrojecer más de la pena - Además es muy joven -

- Y ese cretino de Akayashi no puede salirse con la suya - finalizó Ichijouji cuya idea de que a él debió ser quien intentaran matar era literalmente igual a la de todos los hombres presentes.

Hubo un terrible silencio, la angustia era intensa pero diferente en cada quien. Y alguien debía sacar esas caras largas o todos enfermarán de tanto pesar.

-Sólo es cuestión de esperar -comenzó la masculina y jovial voz del menor Motomiya -Así que cambien esos ánimos que **nadie se ha muerto **-

- Tienes razón - apoyó de inmediato la unigénita Tachikawa al instante que con el dorso de la mano se secaba el rostro.

Daisuke sonrió más animado, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente al fijarse en el galeno del equipo.

-Ahora hablando claro - anunció el chico como si fuese el hermano mayor de la familia Motomiya - ¿Qué es eso de que eres el mejor? -

- ¡¡Daisuke!! - recriminó Jun al instante sintiéndose delatada y, obviamente, intentó arreglar la situación -Jyou es el mejor doctor especializado en medicina humana y digimon -

- Sí, correcto - Daisuke se cruzó de brazos - Y yo estoy interesado en Jiminisu -

- ¿De qué hablas? Ella está muy mayor para ti - objetó de inmediato el único rubio presente en la sala.

- Sólo fue una forma de decir - Daisuke mostró una amigable sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo que demasiado mayor? - renegó la joven en un tono perfectamente idéntico a los celos que podía mostrar Yamato.

- ¡Ay, no! Comenzarán a discutir - se quejó Mimí en un tono un tanto fastidiado.

- ¿Estás celosa? - indagó Miyako, la pelirrosada le respondió con una mirada desconcertada - Después de todo.... Yamato y tú estuvieron saliendo por mucho tiempo -

-¿Tienes un pretendiente? ¿Él y tú son pareja?- indagó Koushiro mirando a su anteriormente protegida quien negaba un tanto confundida.

- ¡No! - se apresuró a aclarar Yamato - Yo... a decir verdad... yo... estoy enamorado de.... -

-Acabemos esto de golpe - interrumpió Taichi sintiendo tremendos remordimientos de conciencia porque, a juicio de él, su mejor amigo iba a confesar que estaba enloquecido de amor por la pelirroja y ella no le corresponde - Sé que apenas estás buscando refugio en otro lado, y sé esto será muy duro para ti y perdóname por esperar este instante para decírtelo pero..... yo..... -

-Taichi -Yamato no le dejó terminar - Ya aclaré todo con Jiminisu y lamento que tú sientas lo mismo pero ya la perdí una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo -

El manager enrojeció de la pena antes de que saliera una frase de sus labios un _"Siempre fue ella"_ apenas perceptible. Sora lo golpeó con el codo por esa pequeña confusión.

- Entonces si no es Jiminisu ¿De quién te enamoraste? - indagó Inoue.

- Miyako - Taichi la mencionó con cierto pesar al instante en que recordaba que la chica se había fijado en él.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Ichijouji asintiendo la cabeza varias veces, enterándose del asunto.

- No, no, no, no - Miyako retrocedió nerviosamente - Yo no puedo corresponderte, estoy interesada en otra persona -

**- Me están malinterpretando - **se quejó Taichi **- Estoy enamorado de Sora!!! ¡¡SO-RA!! -** la rabia del joven bajó notablemente _- Aunque ella se haya fijado en Kido -_

**-¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!! - **exclamaron Sora, Jyou y Jun en un mismo tiempo.

- Yo no estoy interesada en Jyou Kido - de inmediato rectificó la pelirroja del grupo.

-Se preocupa por ti, por tu estado - Taichi con tristeza mientras la imagen de Sora y Jyou hablando a solas, y el semblante del médico era de un hombre preocupado.

- Esta chica me dijo que asumía la responsabilidad a cambio de que yo no abriera la boca - Jyou se quejó al instante señalando la causante de su mayor temor - Fue cuando te acercaste a nosotros y la tomaste de las manos ¿Lo recuerdas? -

Sora suspiró profundamente, pues ella sí recordaba bien la dichosa conversación

**_****** Flash Back_**

_- No le digas a nadie - _ella le insistía a Jyou que callara para no causarle más preocupaciones a Taichi, además Ankoku había sido bien claro en que las cinco femeninas debían estar presentes en el dichoso encuentro y si Taichi se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando con ella ni loco la dejaba ir.

_Kido se cruzó de brazos notablemente dudoso ante la proposición. _Esto Sora lo vio como una posible negativa por lo que le siguió insistiendo.

_ - Prometo cuidarme! Yo asumo la responsabilidad -_

_- No puede ser! Otra vez - se quejó el galeno casi en un murmullo._

_De pronto tuvieron que cortar la conversación, _pues el manager del grupo se acercaba a los dos.

_- Amor - murmuró Taichi tomando las manos de Sora entre las suyas._

**_****** Final Flash Back_**

- Taichi - Sora cerró fuertemente los ojos, se llevó las manos al pecho y respiró profundamente antes de decir sus siguientes dos palabras - Estoy embarazada -

Yamato casi se cae de la silla, Jiminisu ahogó una exclamación, Mimí quedó estática y Miyako soltó una sonrisa de felicidad e incredulidad. Los demás presentes simplemente no sabían cómo reaccionar.

* * *

*********************

_El ambiente era tenso.... y se supone que era la última vez que la veía. Su misión terminó al instante que se sacó la chamarra y se la colocó en forma de protección pues el sitio era demasiado peligroso._

_- Por precaución - le había casi murmurado mientras la femenina se aferraba a la prenda y a los brazos de su protector antes de fundirse en un apasionado, pero corto beso._

_Al separarse Hikari lo miró con determinación._

_- Te espero - replicó ella de inmediato con neta seguridad._

¡Hikari lo estaba esperando! Pero... ella no debía hacerlo porque él no volverá.

- Parece una especie de película, ¿no? - una suave voz femenina se escuchó aunque no se podía saber de dónde procedía - Estás repitiendo tu vida... y puedes pasártela aquí por mucho tiempo, en el límite de la vida y la muerte, o puedes traspasar la línea y hacerme compañía.... o mejor aún, puedes regresar y no dejar que ella siga esperando -

- Te echo tanto de menos - admitió Takeru sabiendo quien era la dueña de esa voz.

- Yo no - replicó Sonomi aún sin dejarse ver - Desde aquí puedo verte y sé bien que las cosas están mejorando -

Takeru lo sabía bien, esa última demostración del mayor Ishida (y quizás por ello el más terco ^^) prometía que las cosas tomarían otro rumbo.

- Tienes a una boda que asistir.... no la atrases con tu muerte -

- Pero no cambiaré mi apellido - objetó Takeru.

- Es lo de menos -insistió la mujer Takaishi - Sé que es lo de menos para los Ishida -

- Entonces... - Takeru apenas tenía una pizca de duda, pero esto era nulo comparado con las ganas de abrazar a la mujer de su vida - Sigue protegiéndome -

- Por siempre -

*********************

Era como ver el amanecer... así de misterioso, así de fascinante, así de sublime. Hikari no despejaba su mirada del azul cielo que volvía a admirar.

Takeru tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y parpadear unas veces más antes de tener una mayor idea sobre el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

La joven sonrió satisfecha mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones castaños para verse lo más hermosa posible. El diagnóstico de Kido de hace 3 días fue el acertado y el más feliz para Hikari: Takeru reaccionaba de forma positiva y en _cualquier momento_ recobraría la conciencia.

El rubio cerró los ojos pero aspiró profundamente, como nunca antes apreció la manera en que el oxígeno ingresó a su cuerpo por lo que tardó en soltar el aire.

¡Calma! Una bendita calma lo había inundado. Y una imagen perfecta del amor que lo custodiaba fielmente.

* * *

- Dos meses - Taichi se dejó caer en el sofá - ¡Dos eternos meses que al fin acabaron! -

Sora se sentó en el mueble junto, con un poco de cuidado pues su barriga comenzaba a crecer.

- Patamon está feliz volando por toda la casa - comentó la ave rosa mientras se acomodaba junto a su humana y abrazaba la barriga de ella.

- Yo tengo una pregunta qué hacer - habló Toshiki con mucha determinación mientras no quitaba su mirada quien prácticamente era su madre

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? - indagó Yamato por el tono del mayor _Yagami-Takenouchi_

El pequeño se sintió un tanto nervioso por tantas miradas posadas en él, pero con esa duda no podía quedarse, así que señaló hacia el vientre de su madre 

- ¿Cómo es que.....? -

_«¡Genial!» _fue el comentario que tuvieron los mayores, aunque no de forma tan literal pero la esencia era la misma _«Preguntas sobre cómo vienen los niños al mundo»_

- Quizás no sea el momento para hablar de ello - dijo Taichi tragando nervios en vez de saliva

- Escucha bien: Taichi es el padre, a Taichi debes preguntarle - objetó Yamato levantándose de su asiento de nerviosa forma

- Sora es la más adecuada para hablar de ello - comentó Mimí divertida por la situación de los novatos padres

Toshiki sonrió amigablemente hacia su mayor ídolo quien optó por devolverle el gesto a pesar de que tenía claras intenciones de no querer hablar sobre el asunto.

-Es cuestión de que creas en lo que sueñas - murmuró un extraño algo que parecía un digital y que estaba a los pies del chico.

- Sensacional - musitó el pelirrojo - Al fin mi propio digimon -

_'Di-mon'_ Taichi casi podía ver a Toshiki con dos años de edad y jugueteando con el peluche naranja mientras tenía una papita en la boca.... y por breves instantes el joven Yagami se dejó envolver por un aire de nostalgia.

- ¡Eso! - ante el comentario de Taichi todos los presentes lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Debes controlar más tu mente, siempre estás malinterpretando todo - replicó Yamato sacando a Taichi de sus recuerdos.

- Tú también lo pensaste - objetó Taichi en defensa.

- Yamato no debes discutir con Taichi, tienes algo pendiente con él - le recordó Jiminisu.

- Pues estoy dudando - el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - indagó Mimí intrigada.

* * *

********* 8 MESES DESPUÉS ********

- Hubiese querido más tiempo, casi no compartí tiempo con Toshiki -

A lo lejos se veía al muchacho haciéndole caricias, gestos y mil piruetas para llamar la atención de una pequeña castaña en los brazos de una mayor pelirroja. El chico repetía su nombre sin cesar (_"Hizami, Hizami") _aún sabiendo perfectamente que la pequeña no estaba en capacidad de responderle.

- Parece que todo está en calma - comentó la verde al ver a su humana sonriendo ante el mensaje de cierto pelirrojo en su celular (_"Llegaré en poco tiempo"). _Mimí sonreía ampliamente pues definitivamente no iba a ser la única sin pareja en la reunión.

- Sí - observó la felina blanca posando su azul mirada en la feliz humana que tenía acorralado a Takeru en forma de juego por si al chico le da _por escaparse otra vez en busca de cualquier maleante ("Te quedas aquí, así deba atarte") _- Lamento no poder acercarme en estos instantes a ella, pero le arruinaría su perfecta felicidad, mucho sufrió por conseguirla y verdaderamente ella merece disfrutarla -

- Cada uno de ellos tienen una fortaleza inquebrantable - destacó el reptil amarillo observando al rubio novio quien no dejaba de contemplar a quien ahora era su esposa aunque sus palabras insistían lo contrario _("No, no te estoy mirando") _- A pesar de que se muestren tercos siempre logran lo que anhelan -

- Realmente nunca nos necesitaron - continuó la azulada del tipo dragón que pertenecía a la novia _("Sí lo haces y me pones nerviosa... y No! No te temo!")_

- Dejémoslos solos, es lo mejor -dijo la rosada ave de Sora. _("Taichi, tengo un poco de sed")_

-Yo no tengo el valor de involucrarlos en _nuestras cosas_ - siguió el naranja digimon de Taichi, el padrino de bodas. _("Aquí tienes, y yo tomaré a Hizami")_

- Lo siento mucho por Takeru - replicó el bicolor alado - Pero sé que él ahora está bien - _("Si me vas a tener acorralado que sea en otro sitio")_

Los demás seres del digimundo no se atrevían a hablar, pues no encontraban las palabras exactas para describir lo que ocurría en sus sentimientos.

Y así, con el fondo de las risas de los humanos, los digitales comenzaron a desintegrarse uno a uno.... y ninguno de ellos estaba con miedo, pues no estaban muriendo... sino que regresaban a su lugar de origen a enfrentar un nuevo destino.

Pero esto.... esto es otra historia!

**¡¡FIN!!**

_Cree en tus sueños... tenles esperanza y se harán realidad!!!!_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

**Notas de la autora:** Terminó!! Ahora sí se acabó la tortura!! Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fict más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida.

Ah!! Lo del _Flash Back _de Sora.- No vayan a pensar que me comí alguna parte del fict y lo reedité, lo que sucede es que me está gustando jugar con las palabras, estoy segura que pensaron que la conversación era entre Taichi y Jyou, pero era entre Sora y Jyou ^.~ (Esta conversación es la primera que se da en el Cap. 29 y la hice más para decirles del estado de Sora al mismo tiempo que no se enteraron que ella estaba embarazada)

Ahora sí, dejen toooooodos sus valiosos mensajes, aunque sea por el último capítulo (si acaso no lo has hecho) y si antes lo has dejado no puedes fallar ahora ^^

¿Secuela de este fict? ¿Qué creen? ^.~


End file.
